


No Place to Call Home

by Outlawed_00



Series: The Timekeeper [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anxiety, Aphenphosmphobia, Autophobia, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotionally Unstable Character, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Extreme insomnia, F/M, Fear of Sleeping, Fear_of_love, Fluff and Angst, Hate to Love, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insomnia, Love/Hate, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Philophobia, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Suicide Attempt, Trans Male Character, fear of being alone, fear of intimacy, somniphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 147,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outlawed_00/pseuds/Outlawed_00
Summary: "Eternal life is the biggest curse to ever give someone. The ones who want eternal life are seen as the greatest fools walking because they don't know the cost and the price to pay for eternity." .
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Original Character(s), Tenth Doctor/Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Timekeeper [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653991
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is my new fanfiction and surprisingly I have found myself something that I believe I will finish for once! So, a few heads up. Read the tags please because I don't want to be attacked for anything in the future. Thank you and I hope you enjoy!

A Hispanic man walked out of tattoo shop, his short sleeved shirt showing off his newest tattoo. It curled around the scar on his forearm, depicting a Chinese dragon in an eight eating it's own tail in a repeated cycle. It was a sign of eternity; ouroboros.

There was a fob watch hanging around his neck with the same Chinese dragon on it, snarling. It had been given to him a long time ago by someone he cared for deeply, but it wasn't too long to the point where he forgot the meaning of it, he was only twenty eight. He tapped on his phone, frowning at it when he saw a few messages pop up from his job, messages he was set on ignoring.

When he looked up, his bright electric blue eyes flashed in the small strand of light that reflected off of the light hitting his phone and bouncing up onto his face. For a moment, they looked old. It was the eyes of a soldier, someone who'd seen pain and war, but also seemed to show the universe. They were also _violent_ and deadly, hatred and rage twirling in the depths of those deep blue eyes. He squinted to block out the light and sucked in a deep breath before walking forward once more.

A car drove by, splashing water up on his torso, only adding to his sour mood. His fingers clenched around his phone angrily and he was grateful that it was at least waterproof, but his clothes weren't. The man stalked home, opening the door to his dingy apartment and slamming the door behind him.

"I'm home," he grunted to the shadows, hearing a slight squeak from the mouse that liked stealing his food. No response. It was dark and empty, just like his existence in the world. He could find nothing that was good around following his life other than the fact he watched shows and he worked for the military to create a weapon. The "greatest" weapon to be exact.

He turned on the television to add a little light without actually turning on the overhead light. He flipped through the controls on his phone and pointed it in the television's direction, successfully turning it on.

What little that could actually be seen of his apartment was neat and clean with nothing on the floors, couch, or chair. He walked by to his room, turning on the dim light in his room to look for a clean shirt and pants.

His phone rang and he scowled down at it, trying to pull up his pants. He jumped in them and buttoned and zipped them quickly, leaping over towards his phone.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Sergeant! We need you back in the lab today," his boss said, not sounding the slightest bit pleased.

"Yeah, what for?" Sergeant questioned boredly.

"Do I need a reason?" The man demanded, "get your ass at the lab, now!" 

Sergeant hung up without another word, rolling his eyes in slight annoyance. He wasn't going to work, he refused. What was the point when he wasn't even on the front lines anymore? He was just making a nuclear weapon at this point and he despised it.

He walked back out to the living area and sat down on the couch, putting on the first season of _Doctor Who_ from the remade early two thousands. Speaking of which, it had been nearly forty years since it was revived. He looked at the calendar, eyeing the months. It was twelve days until Christmas and he was going to be spending it alone like he had been since 2030.

It was so strange to look at the calendar and see "2043". Time was passing by so quickly that he wanted it to stop, or reverse. Anything but 2043, where war had been raging on for so long -since 2034- that he didn't know if it would ever end.

Sergeant thought about being in _Doctor Who_ and wondering how the science worked. It wouldn't be peaceful at all, and he knew that (the main reason he'd never wish to be there) if he ever was in _Doctor Who,_ he'd probably hate it. He liked the Doctor, yes, but both seemed equally as sarcastic and Sergeant thought himself as egotistical.

His head was already bigger than his waist and he definitely valued his opinion in science over another's opinion when it came to a scientific discovery. Speaking of science, he would have to write down the formula for the government that he was using for the nuclear weapon.

Sergeant opened up a bottle of Jack and tossed his head back, laying on the couch. His mind was starting to wander into depressing topics that he wanted to get rid of, and his only preferred solution was liquor. It tasted terrible but he kept drinking until it was gone and reached for another bottle, just listening to the first episode of _Doctor Who_ on the television.

When he laid down, he looked up at the ceiling and started thinking, drinking bottle after bottle. He lost count, turning to watch the show every few seconds when something funny happened or they started fighting monsters. Maybe he made it to the last episode, but he wasn't exactly too sure because after a while his head started spinning.

There was nothing like being alone, and he thought that just maybe... if the things that happened on the show _Soulmates_ -which in his world, was the new show- he'd never be lonely. That show was terrible though, and he hated it because each episode was about love. He hated love to the point where he feared it because he thought nothing good came of it.

Come to think of it, it was like the first season of _One Upon a Time._ Love this, love that. True love. You think people'd get the point, but after thousands of years, people still sought after love and companionship.

What did that say about him?

Sergeant picked up the last bottle he had, taking a large swig of it. He could of sworn he heard a voice in his ear, trying to tell him something. Had his apartment been broken into? Had he been found by the enemies?

He passed out, dropping the half empty bottle onto the ground.

* * *

When he woke up, everything was extremely bright and warm. Bright never described his apartment even during the days because he had black curtains covering his windows and never really used the lights. His couch felt like... grass. Literally felt like grass and he could only roll over, blinking lazily.

He finally tuned into the things around him, noticing that he was in a park. When he looked up, he saw people walking around holding those old box phones from the early two thousands and wondered if he'd been thrown back in time, or if he was dreaming. Surely not though because his head was pounding beyond imagination and it hurt to think.

Maybe he'd have to lay off the beers he drank because this was a tad bit ridiculous. It seemed as if everyone around the place was... was... _speaking in a British accent!?_ Wait, where the fuck was he at, exactly.

Sergeant stood, nearly a bit too quickly for his own good and felt his stomach lurch. Oh yeah, he was going to puke if he didn't take it easy, and he probably didn't smell great either. He sniffed himself and tilted his head curiously when he actually didn't stink. Okay, so no, he didn't really stink.

Sighing, he walked off to get some kind of a clue as to where he was. He came up to this newspaper stand, or whatever they were called and pulled one up to look at. It made his head spun when he read the year, and he realized he had no clue as to what was going on. 2005? That hadn't been around in nearly forty years and that was the year when _Doctor Who_ came out and _Supernatural._

No.

This wasn't happening. He spun around, looking at his surroundings to get a good picture of what was going on. So he knew he was in London, also knew that he was in the year 2005.

He spotted a blue police box and tilted his head at it curiously. Those things hadn't been around in nearly one hundred years, so what the fuck? Not being able to hold back his curiosity, he walked closer to it until he was standing right outside the box. He touched the wood, and looked at the windows. It wasn't real because the windows were not the right size and it looked like the actual phone on the side didn't work.

Sergeant sighed, opening the doors of the little blue box and his eyes went wide as soon as he stepped inside of it. The inside was bigger than the outside. Inside... outside... blue box... oh?

"Oi! What are you doing in here!? How did you get in? She doesn't just let anyone in here!" He heard a man say and whipped his head around to come face to face with the Ninth Doctor. Sergeant stared at him as if he'd grown two heads and didn't hear anything the man was saying.

"Doctor?" Sergeant squeezed out dumbly, startling the man. It was as if he didn't expect that coming from him, and yeah, he'd be suspicious too. "Hold on... uhh… yeah... hold on," he said, walking out of the TARDIS and closing the doors.

Sergeant looked around, biting his thumb nail in confusion before opening the doors again and nothing had changed. There was nothing different about the scenario except for the fact that the Doctor was only watching him in confusion. He spun around before rubbing his temples and grumbling under his breath in annoyance.

"Okay, okay. Don't speak, don't move, don't even breathe," Sergeant commanded the Doctor, not noticing the extremely baffled look he was being given. "Okay. Back in time in London, England, 2005? Check. The weird box phones... okay... people have hobbies? TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. The Doctor. Time travel. Oh. Universe. Aliens," he listed off out loud, his head spinning.

Sergeant backed away and clutched at his head, muttering out something completely insane.

"DID I JUST GET THROWN INTO ANOTHER UNIVERSE!?" Sergeant blurted loudly, spinning around. He walked up to the Doctor to study him, frowning when he found that he was real and circling him. "Okay, so you're real. This place is real. Oh, please tell me I'm dreaming. Maybe I got a wee bit drunk. Okay, a lot. But this, this is too much," Sergeant rambled.

"Who are you? How do you know who I am and how do you know what my TARDIS is?" The Doctor demanded. Sergeant froze, realizing he had no such answers to give him except for the truth, and the truth would never be taken seriously.

"How about we go to my time in 2043 and I will tell you?" Sergeant threw out, watching the Doctor cautiously. The Doctor glared at him and he ran his fingers through his hair. "Please? I'm kind of stuck in the past in case you haven't realized. See, hold on... here!" He said, pulling out his phone. "2043. Close to Christmas. Twelve days until so," Sergeant informed him.

Strangely enough, the Doctor complied, still keeping a watchful eye out on Sergeant. This was going to be so confusing and mind blowing. How the fuck is he going to get home in time to complete his nuclear weapon? His boss would surely look for him until it was the end of the Earth.

Sergeant bit his thumb nail, a complete nervous wreck as the TARDIS landed. No way. No way. This wasn't happening. Please say it wasn't real.

Someone?

Anyone?

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooo! It is time. From here on out, everything is going to follow the show until season 4. When I am done, well, when I'm done. So this is probably shitty, but everything will be following the show until the end of season 4. Surely, not everything, but just about. I just wanted to add a character in it because I was bored. Help me. Boredom has created this most likely very bad story!
> 
> So, my deadline was actually 2/17/2020, and that means every chapter so far is pre-written. I decided to post this two days earlier to stop my story from erasing itself if I somehow forget about it. Everything after this has to go through some hardcore editing, and trust me, you do not want to be me in this situation. This is coming along with a months work of cramming, meaning that this story was practically written in one whole month!  
> Yep!  
> This was a dedication practice because I was trying to train myself to stay focused on one thing for a long period of time, and I found this exercise to be really fun. Obviously, when it comes to reading I can stay focused all day, but I found that I can't stay focused when I write stories and they often become incomplete ideas. Well, no matter! I tried. :)


	2. Chapter 1

Sergeant angrily tapped his foot down and glared at the Doctor, their blue eyes holding a fire in them. Sergeant's wild ocean blue eyes were darker than the Doctor's own blue ones and held a certain spark and electricity to them - a defiance that couldn't be overthrown. Neither being was happy to see each other and not even close to _fine_ with the circumstance that they found themselves in.

They had both went into the future in 2043 but "Sergeant", it seemed was a completely different person. Or lady for that matter. Sergeant never escaped his parents, and never transitioned because he couldn't. It was said that Sergeant was killed by their mother in 2030 for being transgender. Now, the Doctor was absolutely shocked to find out who Sergeant really was and what Sergeant had told him. He even visited his other self's grave.

"So you are from another world where I am a TV show?" The Doctor asked, completely dumbfounded by the like. Sergeant laughed and then looked away, saving his dumbfounded look in his head for a later time.

"Okay, look here Nines. That may be so, but I need to get back home," Sergeant stated coldly, his moods changing like the snap of a finger. The Doctor noticed a small hitch that Sergeant didn't even notice in his own voice when he said home. "I don't... I don't need to be here. Don't get me wrong. I fuckin' love the show, damn it. It's practically my life other than _Supernatural,_ which in my opinion is a little bit better," Sergeant added.

The Doctor nodded a little, slightly taken aback by the young man's sharp tongue and dirty mouth. Whatever was going on inside of the young man's head had to have been causing him a little trouble because he was looking a little out of it, the electric blue eyes of his travelling around the room as if he had a hard time focusing and more than one thing. Then there was the tattoo that the Doctor had no idea about.

"What, so you didn't have family or anything? How can a show be your life, surely you did other things," The Doctor scoffed. The Time Lord regretted it upon seeing the boy's look. "How old are you even anyway?"

"Twenty eight," Sergeant snorted. "And I don't have any friends," Sergeant added slowly. The Doctor just waited for the other question to be answered and then the man tossed his head back and groaned. "And I am estranged. I don't have family," He added again but even more bitter than the last time he spoke.

The Doctor froze. "So how did you get here?"

"MY GOD! I don't even know!" Sergeant threw his hands up in the air out of exasperation. "I don't know. I don't. I fell asleep. Not to mention it was..." He paused and began counting. "Twelve days until Christmas. It was almost 2044 and I was just drinking a bottle of Jack - you know. My old friend!" Sergeant laughed sarcastically, the weight of his life eventually coming down harder than the fact he'd never get home. He began glaring at the Doctor.

Whatever wanted to be said between the two men couldn't be said and the Doctor eventually gave up on pestering the man. He looked Sergeant over once and then twice, noticing how tired the man looked.

"Well I can't have you wondering around with all that foreknowledge now can I?" The Doctor said slowly. Sergeant only shrugged. "Now do you have a name besides Sergeant?" He asked.

"I do. But just call me Sergeant." The man said flatly, watching the Doctor flinch a little. Something dropped out of the young man's pocket and the Doctor seized it the second he got, surprised at what it was.

The Doctor's eyes were wide with surprise and he reached for it, holding it up. The watch was golden with a dragon imprinted on it and on the back it had the common Gallifreyan symbols. When he held it up, it seemed to shine and twinkle. Sergeant whipped his head around and his lip curled in anger.

"Drop it!" Sergeant snapped, snatching it from the Doctor. "It's not yours, it's mine so don't touch it," he exclaimed, awfully protective over it. The Doctor narrowed his eyes at the boy's sudden outburst and backed away from him carefully, watching Sergeant's shoulders shake with rage. He held it close to his chest and turned swiftly.

There was a moment of silence and the Doctor shook his head in distaste at Sergeant. There was no way the other man was going to stay if he was going to be like that but he also couldn't just drop the man off either. He tilted his head at the fob watch curiously, noticing how the dragon's eye seemed to flash. Curious.

"Why don't you get some sleep then. The TARDIS will show you to your room," The Doctor said slowly, watching Sergeant disappear out of his sight.

* * *

Sergeant stayed in his assigned room and clutched the watch closely to himself, as if it was the only thing he cared about in the world. His phone lay beside him, and he tinkered around with the watch, trying to get it to work. It never worked but he didn't care because it was his favorite belonging and it was given to him by someone important to him long ago.

He tilted his head over at the tools in the room he could use to make something neat and then observed his room. It was blank - much like his dingy apartment was and it seemed to be more like a prison since he literally had nothing. There was no personality besides anger that anything or anyone could observe for miles, maybe disgust, but it was a little sad to think about.

Taking interest in the tools in the corner of the room, he looked through the parts curiously, observing what he could use to make something and what he couldn't use. A smile graced his lips and he spread them out, observing them quietly. As if possessed by someone else, he began to tinker around with the wires and small tubes, connecting them and running back and forth between one room and the other.

To say the man was quiet would be a lie since he was being extremely noisy by running back and forth constantly getting supplies. The Doctor was occassionally shooting glares his way for being so boisterous and Sergeant just pretended to not notice him glaring at all.

The Doctor decided he had enough and stormed upstairs to where the young man was sitting in his room and sculpting a dog. There were furs and robotic parts everywhere and books on alien science and robotics. The chemistry took him slightly by surprise because if he was building a robot, why add chemistry into the mix?

"What are you doing?" The Doctor demanded. The man simply ignored him and continued to rummage through his supplies carlessly, working on welding plates of metal to fit around the sculpture of the dog. Sergeant barely seemed to notice him and when he did, the excitement in those electric blue eyes were enough to startle the Doctor himself.

"Science. Robotics. CHEMISTRY!" There wasn't anything that could be considered coherent escaping this fascinating creature's mouth at all besides those three words. The man just simply turned back to his work and continued to whip up a few chemicals and a strange looking purple substance that didn't want to stay the same color. He was writing down formulas and flipping through the contents every time he just glanced at the page. At this point it was like a computer scanning the pages and then just tossing something aside.

He reached over and flipped through another book, muttering the words to himself as he went along and trying to weld another piece of metal at the same time. It was interesting to watch the little genius get to work on something amazing, but it was still annoying to hear the clattering of the metal together and the running back and forth.

"Well keep it down!" The Doctor said quickly. He eyed Sergeant's work in suspicion and rolled his eyes. "And hold on tight. We are going back to 2006," The Doctor added quickly and escaped the room before an explosion happened.

Sergeant didn't heed his warning, continuing to perform making the purple liquid and making it stick. It was extremely annoying that he couldn't get the formula right no matter how hard he tried. But at the moment he almost got it right he wished he had listened to the Doctor because just then the TARDIS began to shake violently, signaling it was going through time. It looked even more intense than it did on the show and it sure as fuck was a hell of a lot more painful because he was the one on the TARDIS while it was trying to take off through space.

He thought about it for a moment and knew that this was probably the beginning of the first episode or around the first episode so instead of following the Doctor he would just stay so he didn't mess up the Doctor's meeting with Rose. He just laughed and stood, slightly frustrated that his work would have to be fixed.

"Good luck Nine!" Sergeant called out, carelessly tossing one of the screw drivers away from the book's pages. He heard a dissatisfied grunt come from the Doctor, letting Sergeant know he didn't appreciate the nick-name one bit coming from him.

He just rolled his eyes and continued with the dog he was making, grinning wildly as he did so. Sergeant already knew the model of the dog would be a Rottweiler because he had always wanted a dog anyway. The thing was already sculpted to look like one and while he wasn't that great of a scientist, he knew that whatever this new science was it would be great for making this realistic robot.

Sighing, he leaned over and began to rummage through more of the tools and pages he wrote down the formula on quickly. He was already half way through the formula and so close to discovering what he needed to make the robot work like an actual animal. He rejoiced when he finally got the right chemicals and formulas and already began to test it out.

It seemed that whatever the purple liquid was, it absorbed nutrients and proteins just fine but it also converted into energy which would be a good thing. He then looked over the tubes he had been connecting earlier and thought they would be a good container for the liquid. Maybe he would get it to act as a nervous system!

Excitedly he began to connect more tubes and make a port for the nutrients all the while testing what the purple liquid converted into energy faster. It seemed the Jell-O and chocolate converted into energy faster than the spicier foods except for the Karolina Reaper and Ghost Pepper. Spicy and sweet foods seemed to be the main source of energy, which was exactly what he was actually looking for.

He kept glancing at the time constantly, watching it for hours while he waited for the Doctor to return. Then, suddenly he did and he was in a hurry. He knew that the Doctor was about to take off so he put the liquid in a container and sealed it until he would be able to make more. During this time he had, he would probably make a mid twenty first century computer too, since the early two thousands ones sucked balls.

Sergeant was more than prepared this time when the TARDIS began to shake violently again and he even laughed, jumping down the stairs when it was over. He looked over at the Doctor who at the moment had relocated to a different spot on Earth. When he saw the young man smiling he squinted at him. The smile was gone in an instant though once he saw the Doctor. It was like a constant mood shifter.

"Oh. It's you again. Hello Nine. Meet Rose Tyler yet?" He asked, wiping his hands on his jeans casually. The Doctor shifted under his gaze, feeling slightly uncomfortable at his intensity. It was short lived when the something near him went off and then the Doctor reached over to grab it. He grinned, his eyes lighting up and leaving Sergeant almost confused. "Taking that as a yes," he hummed.

"Well. Yes. I have to do something, so wait here will yah?" Then once again the Doctor was off, leaving him thoroughly confused once more. Sergeant just rolled his eyes when the Doctor left, leaving him to just look around the TARDIS. At least he wasn't actually alone since the TARDIS was alive.

"At least I have you here with me, sexy," Sergeant joked with the TARDIS, laughing happily and rubbing the controls as if it could feel it. Technically it was an advanced technology from another world so anything would make the young man feel happy, as long as it wasn't exactly a physical being in a human or alien form that was able to touch him.

 _Hello, Sergeant,_ the TARDIS hummed, startling Sergeant half to death. He didn't understand how it was able to do that, it simply couldn't be even remotely possible because he wasn't even a Timelord. When he tried to say anything else though, the TARDIS was silent and didn't say a word. Sergeant just shrugged his shoulders and let out a sigh, sitting on the ground and staring at the doors just waiting for the Doctor to return. There was nothing he could really do.

He was rude to the Doctor thus far and ignored him but maybe that was just him being stupid. He thought the Doctor was amazing and awesome but he could never actually deal with someone like that in real life. The thing he actually fear was being touched by accident and it would be better if anyone or anything thought he was so repulsive and rude that they didn't want to be around him.

Sighing he leaned back and closed his eyes, flipping a golden coin in his palm. It was weird because in his world it didn't hover in the air but in this world it did. The TARDIS couldn't translate the coin and from what he recognized from _Supernatural_ and research on Enoch. It was what _Supernatural_ called "Enochian".

Nothing bothered him since coming here and right on because this world was strange. He actually wanted to go back to his alternate reality's grave again to see what would have become of him if things with his family went differently. There was nothing he hated more than being alone even if he was constantly alone but he supposed that being dead was worse than being alone. For a second he swore he could feel the coin feel hot in his palm but when he nearly dropped it, it changed back to being cold.

He sighed and pocketed it and went back to his room to do his experiment. There would be no way he wouldn't do this assignment and he would make sure he would have his little friend soon enough. When the Doctor was gone or the TARDIS was not in reach he wouldn't be lonely and that would be just fine because he would consider the little robot dog to be alive.

The young man smiled to himself, going back to his work with a smile on his face. It felt like this was the only thing that would make him happy in his life ever. He tossed his head back and sighed, feeling tired.

Pushing the sleep out of his mind, he went back to his work, continuing to weld pieces of metal around the Rottweiler model. He knew that once he was done with this, he would have to drill holes in the metal and then add a layer of mock skin over the metal to make it softer and then sew the fur onto the skin. There would be enough room on the inside for a mock nervous system and a chip to run a numerous amounts of programs. Maybe he would enhance the animal's speed.

* * *

He padded around the TARDIS in a black trench coat that she provided for him along with black pants and a scarf. He was glad that he was allowed the clothes and even showed his gratitude for being out of his old clothes that he very much only wore because it was literally all he had besides a few others back at home. The home he couldn't go back to.

Sergeant sat down and read the book quietly, waiting for the Doctor to return because he would have never known if the Doctor had or hadn't returned. The past few hours he had been too busy with his work to even look up from what he was doing to pay attention to whatever was going on around him. Heck, he even had a small conversation with the TARDIS that he gratefully returned since he was reminded that he wasn't alone. He heard a sound at the door and his head shot upwards in the direction of the door.

"What the hell-" The door opened and Rose barged in with the Doctor. They had been running, he could tell by the way they were slightly out of breath. He nearly screamed when Rose nearly tripped over him. "Holy-!" He squeaked out, jumping away as if she was on fire.

Rose's eyes were wide when they landed on Sergeant. Everything was quiet and then she looked around, her eyes wide in awe. Sergeant backed away awkwardly, eyeing Rose and then the Doctor. The Doctor gave him an odd look before turning back to the TARDIS… holding a head...

"Oh hey Nine," Sergeant snorted, gesturing to the head. He was ignored and Rose grinned wildly. Wait a second. How long had he actually been waiting for the Doctor to return? He looked at one of his watches and noticed that he had been working on his android dog and reading books for long than he had thought. It was officially the next day and there was no way they were already at this point in the episode....! He checked his watch and noticed it had been even longer than he believed and still he had not had sleep.

"It's going to follow us!" Rose then exclaimed, watching the Doctor. I just sat back as if I was re-watching the first season without actually watching it from the beginning.

"The assembled hordes of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door, and believe me, they've tried. Now, shut up a minute," The Doctor said. Sergeant rolled his eyes at how rude the Doctor was being and decided to reprimand him a little.

"Rude, don't have to tell a girl to shut up," He snorted, tapping his fingers at the book he was holding. There was a sigh from the Doctor but he was once again ignored as if he didn't exist in the first place.

_Okay. Rude? Great chat. Great chat._

"You see, the arm was too simple, but the head's perfect. I can use it to trace the signal back to its original source," The Doctor said, and Sergeant looked down at his book to pretend he wasn't even listening. The Doctor knew that he already knew everything and there was no point in getting involved when he should just stay irrelevant like he was in his world.

His own thoughts struck a chord within his own self and he actually began to wonder if he was obsolete and incomplete. The other thoughts brought a snarl to his face and he pushed them out, and noticed he was rereading the same line over and over again. He was definitely not getting through this book at all.

"Er, the inside is bigger than the outside?" Rose finally noticed. She glanced over Sergeant curiously. "And who is he?" She asked.

"Yes," The Doctor replied, not even asking her question about Sergeant.

Sergeant smiled but it looked more like a grimace as he stared at Rose awkwardly, his black hair covering his eyes slightly. It seemed that she noticed everything about the silent man in the corner of the room, staring a little too intently at him and making him feel a little uneasy. The sides of his hair and the back were shaved into a fade and the top was longer. She then noticed his tattoo.

"I'm Sergeant," He replied, his electric blue eyes seeming to startle Rose.

"Sergeant who?" She asked.

"Just Sergeant. I have no name," He lied, looking away. The Doctor turned his head to look at Sergeant and then the younger man blushed in embarrassment. Rose nodded then turned back to the Doctor.

"It's alien?" She asked.

"Yeah," The Doctor replied.

"Are you alien?"

"Yes. Is that all right?"

"Yeah,"

"It's called the TARDIS, this thing. T-A-R-D-I-S. That's Time And Relative Dimension In Space." He said. Then Rose burst into tears, making Sergeant look away quickly, his eyes narrowing down at his book in discomfort.

Sergeant rolled his eyes at the Doctor next, his lip curling upwards as he rubbed the floor of the TARDIS. They kept calling her and it, although he guess she was and it, it was still rude!

"It's okay. Culture shock. Happens to the best of us," The Doctor said.

"By the way, the TARDIS is a she. Not an it," Sergeant snorted, earning a glare from the Doctor. "Right, Doctor Nine?" Sergeant laughed at the glare he earned. Rose was beyond confused at the two's banter and shifted uncomfortably.

"Did they kill him? Mickey? Did they kill Mickey? Is he dead?" Rose asked Nine. Sergeant sighed and rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath about sentiment and how love was pointless. Of course it went unheard by Rose, but not the Doctor.

"Oh. I didn't think of that," The Doctor suddenly said. Sergeant suddenly had the urge to say something to her about Mickey being alive if it meant her shutting up.

He tossed his head back and groaned, earning glares from both of them. Sergeant slammed the book shut and stood, looking at Rose intently as he pondered telling her the truth about Mickey. Maybe he should? Should he? Should he not? He bit into his lip and looked around, conflicted as to weather or not to tell her.

"Uh. Mickey's alive. If it... helps?" Sergeant said slowly, his voice small. Rose suddenly smiled, her eyes brighter. He could tell she was about to hug him but he stepped backwards, avoiding her touch. "Uh, I can't uhhhh be touched I uh, break out," He fibbed quickly. "Sorry," He said even quicker.

"No! It's okay! Thank God Mickey's not dead!" She said, her tears stopping. The Doctor narrowed his eyes at Sergeant but he avoided the look, watching Rose as if she was made of acid. Sergeant looked over to the head, seeing that it was melting.

"The head! It's melting!" Sergeant blurted to get the attention off of himself. The Doctor and Rose turned around and Nine was panicking. Sergeant would have laughed if not for the situation so he kept quiet.

"OH! No, no, no, no," Doctor Nine said quickly, making Sergeant sigh. The TARDIS was already going to the location anyway but Sergeant pondered if he should stay inside or go out this time. When she lands the Doctor runs for the door quickly.

"You can't go out there! It's not safe!" Rose told him. She rolled her eyes and followed the doctor, leaving him standing in the TARDIS alone with the machine. He looked down at his feet and then at the book in his hands. He ran to go put it up and then ran out of the doors to follow them, deciding it best to not stay behind so he could actually see this for himself.

Once he got outside, it was dark just like it was in the show. Strangely enough, it wasn't even surprising him even if it was just another reminder that he wouldn't be getting home. Sergeant turned his head and stared at the TARDIS before walking up to Rose and the Doctor. Once he did, whatever conversation they were having before was dropped when Rose looked over to the massive Ferris Wheel.

"What?" He looked back at Rose and then she nodded with her head to look back up at the massive thing. "What is it?" He asked again, looking back and then back at Rose. It still didn't click and Sergeant almost laughed and insulted him but refrained from doing so. "What?" He then looked back again, it finally clicking. Rose looked completely amused, a small smile on her face. "Oh! Fantastic!" The words made Sergeant smile, since he always loved it when he said that in the show.

They started running across the bridge and Sergeant scanned the area, taking it all in since he would have to remember it at some point. He twisted his lips into a frown and tilted his head as he scanned the area. He already knew where the parapet was that led into the underpart of the Ferris Wheel. Obviously he didn't really think anything through when he decided to come along with them.

He looked around to see that they had already left inside of the entrance, leaving him standing there and he ran forward to follow them quickly, climbing down the ladder. There was a red light down below where he knew the creature was and he rolled his eyes remembering how it looked in the show. It was rather cheesy if you asked him but he loved it all the same.

Sergeant gripped the side of the pole and spread his legs apart on the pole and slid down to the bottom, not bothering to continue climbing. He then walked through a door and noticed the stairs. The gate way to hell. Like seriously, who the fuck made this many stairs and thought this was going to be fun for a worker to walk down!? Stupid if you asked him, but no one asked.

The young man looked around, his eyes narrowing around the place as he looked for Rose and the Doctor. He spotted them and Rose ran up to Mickey, happy that he was alive. She was nearly jumping for joy when she saw him.

"Oh God! Mickey it's me! You're all right!" Rose said excitedly.

"That thing down there, the liquid! Rose, it can talk!" Mickey said quickly, looking down into the vat. Sergeant rolled his eyes at the cowardly man.

"See, told you he was still alive," Sergeant said slowly, earning an eye roll from Rose. "Hey there Mickey," He said, nodding to the other man slowly.

"How did-?"

"Rose said your name as she walked up to you," Sergeant pointed out flatly, saving the man the effort of asking a stupid question.

"Can we keep the domestics outside, thank you?" The Doctor told Rose and Mickey as Rose tried to make sure that Mickey was okay. Sergeant snorted, rolling his shoulders.

"Yeah, no more sentiment. Yah can do that after," Sergeant said, earning a pointed glare from Rose.

The Doctor continued downwards, looking at the plastic inside of the vat. Sergeant tapped the railing in anticipation, knowing exactly what was going to happen next. The creature down in the vat looked a lot scarier than it did when he was actually watching it on the TV, and it made the experience of this world a whole lot more real and terrifying.

"Am I addressing the Consciousness?" The Doctor asked. He earned a growl from the thing and Sergeant grimaced. "Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilisation by means of warp shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off?" The Doctor said.

Sergeant rolled his eyes, fighting back an annoyed groan.

"I don't think that was real nice. You might make it angry!" Sergeant called down to Nine. He earned nothing but a glare in return from the agitated Doctor and he shrugged, returning the glare.

A face began to form in the plastic, making Sergeant look away in disgust at the creature. And he thought the scariest thing he saw was his reflection in the mirror, man was he sorely mistaken. At the silent joke he laughed a little to himself but narrowed his eyes when the Doctor was seized by two pieces of plastic.

"Oh. Oh no. Honestly, no. Yes, that's my ship. That's not true. I should know, I was there," The Doctor said, replying quickly to everything the beast was saying. "I fought in the war. It wasn't my fault. I couldn't save your world! I couldn't save any of them!" The Doctor was getting persistent and Sergeant felt his lip curl in anger. He was trying so hard right now to convince the dumb creature.

"What's it doing?" Rose asked.

"They are arguing," Sergeant snapped irritably. "Honestly, I don't understand this myself," He added softer this time when he received a look from Mickey and Rose. "Uh, something about the Doctor not being there to save its people or something," Sergeant guessed.

"It's the Tardis! The Nestene's identified its superior technology. It's terrified. It's going to the final phase. It's starting the invasion! Get out, Rose! Just leg it now!" The Doctor told Rose.

Almost immediately Rose began to start calling her mother. As always, typical sentimental women, they just have to do something pointless in the middle of something serious. Like seriously, who calls their mother in the middle of a crisis when they need to be saving themselves?

"Mum, where are you? .... No! Go home! Just go home now! …Mum! MUM!" Rose said as the line went dead. Whatever the thing was, it started to throw energy volts around and, startling Sergeant and the rest of them.

"It's the activation signal! It's transmitting!" The Doctor exclaimed. The eye shines brightly with energy and Sergeant began to attempt to steer Mickey and Rose away from the chaos.

"The TARDIS, get to it now!" Sergeant said quickly, trying to usher them in without physical contact.

"It's the end of the world!" Rose exclaimed.

Her exclamation only seemed to further irritate Sergeant, his eye beginning to twitch. There was no way to get them to listen without physical contact and he didn't want to since he feared contact.

"Get out Rose! Just get out! RUN!" The Doctor said, looking at Sergeant gratefully for at least trying to help. The stairs collapse and Sergeant lets out an angered sound.

"Seriously!? Come oooonnn!" He hissed under his breath. "You guys need to _go_ and the stairs are not helping fallen!" He was livid about the situation. It was way more frustrating in real life and he wanted to pull out his hair.

Sergeant shoved them away to the TARDIS, watching them scuttle up to the TARDIS. He looked back to see the plastic shop dummies trying to push the Doctor in the vat and then he looked around, not about to let the Doctor fall in.

"I haven't got the keys!" Rose yelled, exasperated.

"We're going to die!" Mickey whined.

When Rose stood up and tried to help the doctor, Mickey yelled out to her to leave him, making Sergeant growl in distaste. He whipped around on Mickey, his eyes darkening at the stupid kid.

"Look here! You would be dead if it weren't for this Doctor!" Sergeant snarled, turning around to help Rose help the Doctor. He guessed it didn't matter if they didn't get along, he would at least help the Doctor out for something. Besides, the Doctor was his ticket home and he swore that if he ever got home, he'd never watch another _Doctor Who_ episode again.

"You mind helping me with the rope?" Sergeant called out to rose as he prepared to grab onto the chain. She nodded and cut the rope, allowing him to swing along a catwalk.

The chain swung him around until he was near the two Autons and he kicked at both of them, one of them dropping the Anti-plastic into the vat. The creature hisses and sounds like it screams and then begins to turn blue. Sergeant nearly swung back into the vat and the Doctor grabbed his arm and pulling him beside the Doctor. Sergeant nearly freaked out at having skin to skin contact or contact in general with the Doctor but he just smiled, giving a thumbs up to Rose who grinned at him.

"Now we're in trouble," The Doctor said as the explosions started up. They all began to run towards the TARDIS and Sergeant noticing the dummies beginning to topple over as the creature in the vat died. They were already in the TARDIS by the time Sergeant caught up from viewing the fallen dummies and he jumped in just as it started to dematerialize, almost not making it. He rolled inside of the TARDIS with a loud 'oof' and groaned when he hit his head.

He sat up and the other looked at him in what seemed to be amazement as he _barely_ made it on time. Suddenly he tossed his head back and laughed, clutching his head with his left hand as it throbbed. The others laughed as well and he stood, dusting himself off.

"Well. That was one hell of an escape. I was nearly obliterated! I should do that more often... but not when I am about to die?" He calmed himself, shaking his head. Mickey walked up to him, eyeing him up and down. "Heya Mick," He said.

"Sorry about what I said about the Doctor. You were right," Mickey said, holding out a hand for him to shake. "I'm Mickey Smith, what's your name?" He asked. Sergeant stared at his hand and held his hands up in the air.

"Ah- ah! I d-don't like physical c-contact," Sergeant said quickly. Mickey quickly dropped his hand and Sergeant let out a breath. "I am Sergeant..." He trailed off awkwardly.

"Sergeant who?" Mickey asked curiously.

He shook his head, not wanting to answer with his name.

"I uh- I don't- It's just Sergeant," He informed Mickey slowly. He nodded and then Sergeant smiled. "Well, nice to meet you Mickey!" He was now a little bit happier looking. Rose and the Doctor were talking but watching their exchange. Once they leave the TARDIS Mickey hides behind a pallet.

"A fat lot of good you were," Rose said.

"Nestene Consciousness? Easy." The Doctor scoffed. 

"You were useless in there, you'd be dead if it weren't for me and Sergeant," Rose pointed out, gesturing to Sergeant who just waved with a pitiful smile.

"Yes, I would. Thank you. Right then, I'll be off, unless, er, I don't know, you could come with me. This box isn't just a London hopper, you know. It goes anywhere in the universe free of charge. " The Doctor offered Rose.

Sergeant just stayed by the door, trying not to come into physical contact with the Doctor in any way.

"Don't. He's and alien. He's a thing," Mickey said. Sergeant rolled his eyes at Mickey rather sudden mood change. Even if he apologized to Sergeant, he still wasn't fond of the Doctor. "What about Sergeant? What is he?" He also asked, gesturing to Sergeant.

Sergeant grinned wildly and tilted his head as if in thought.

"A thing. Not an alien but definitely a thing. Or what you would consider a freak, I mean it is the early two thousands. You will understand in 2017 when you hear the term terfs," Sergeant snorted. "It's always associated with just _one_ thing, just have to give it a few," He laughed.

They all gave him funny looks, even the Doctor. He just shrugged, ignoring the looks and giving them a lopsided grin, even if it was fake.

"Right." Mickey said bitterly.

"He's not invited. What do you think? You could stay here, fill your life with work and food and sleep, or you could go anywhere," The Doctor said, grinning at Rose.

"Is it always this dangerous?" Rose asked.

"Yeah,"

"Yeah, I can't. I've er, I've got to go and find my mum and someone's got to look after this stupid lump, so,"

"Okay, see ya around," The Doctor said, walking inside of the TARDIS. Sergeant followed, knowing that he would turn around but it seemed as though he really wasn't. He frowned and quirked a brow at the Doctor.

"You forgot to mention that it can time travel," Sergeant pointed out. The Doctor immediately began to go back, his eyes wide. He popped his head out of the doors and grinned at Rose.

"By the way, did I mention is also travels in time?" The Doctor asked.

I heard Rose say a few things to Mickey and then she was running inside of the TARDIS quicker than she had on the show. Sergeant rolled his eyes and groaned in slight displeasure and yawned, stretching his arms.

"Well, that's great and all, but I got something to doooo, so see ya!" Sergeant said, walking up to his room. Before he did, he turned to Rose, offering her an extremely awkward smile. "Welcome aboard!" He offered before disappearing.

Sergeant locked himself in the room and sat down in front of his experiment, glad that it was finally beginning. He shipped Rose with the Doctor a lot and he was really looking forward to their adventure, but he couldn't help but wonder what his presence here in this world could do to the space and time continuum. Maybe it could rip apart the universe because he wasn't supposed to be here.

Pushing the thoughts away, he worked on his android dog and stayed silent for the rest of the day and night.


	3. Chapter 2

Sergeant hadn't slept at all and it was beginning to show. The bags under his eyes larger than the day before. His body was literally one the verge of shutting down and he knew wouldn't be able to stay awake longer. But when he thought about going to sleep, he was genuinely scared of it. More than just scared but terrified - he was afraid of falling alseep.

The android was coming along perfectly and right now he was nearly done welding the metal to fit the clay model. Excitement stabbed through him like a wave at the thought of creating his new friend but he knew he'd not really have enough time. They were about to witness the destruction of Earth and right now he couldn't be more happier to even hear about that.

He despised Earth and despised other humans. There wasn't a thing on that wretched planet that could be considered "nice" or "fair". Really, the only thing that would make him sad was his alternate live's grave.

Sergeant walked out of his room, nearly stumbling on his own two feet, startling the Doctor and Rose. Both didn't know about his sleeping habits and he didn't really want them to know, but with the way the Doctor was studying him he knew the secret would be out soon. He shuffled his feet and shrugged at their questioning glares.

"Is everything okay Sergeant?" Rose asked cautiously. Sergeant gave her a thumbs up and she frowned.

"Yup. Working arms, working legs, I'm breathing and right now I am up and talking. Uhh… so far so good!" Sergeant said, grinning sarcastically. The Doctor didn't say anything but he also seemed to notice something odd that he probably wouldn't point out in front of Rose.

After the short exchange, Rose ran out of the TARDIS excitedly and just for a second Sergeant was stopped by the Doctor nearly grabbing his arm. He jumped back so quickly that it jostled his thoughts a little, making him stare at the Doctor blankly for a few seconds, tired. Then the Doctor noticed, scowling at the young man disappointedly.

"You haven't slept have you?" The Doctor accused, making Sergeant look down.

"No. I can't sleep," Sergeant shook his head, looking outside the TARDIS. "Can't k-keep her waiting!" He suddenly exclaimed, running out after Rose. The Doctor was right behind him, not taking his eyes off of the jumpy figure in front of him.

Sergeant's eyes were blank as he stared in front of them, running after rose. He gasped at the sight in front of him though, the light in his eyes suddenly brighter as he stared out the window as if he remembered something.

"The end of the world!" Sergeant exclaimed, looking like a kid that had everything it wanted in life. Rose looked at Sergeant, wide eyed.

"You lot, you spend all your time thinking about dying, like you're going to get killed by eggs or beef or global warming or asteroids. But you never take time to imagine the impossible, that maybe you survive. This is the year five point five slash apple slash twenty six. Five billion years in your future, and this is the day- hold on!" The Doctor checks his watch and then the sun flares turn red outside of the shuttle. "This is the day the sun expands. Welcome to the end of the world," He added.

Outside a small pair of spaceships approach a large cruciform space station hanging in Earth's orbit.

" **Shuttles five and six now docking. Guests are reminded that Platform One forbids the use of weapons, teleportation and religion. Earth Death is scheduled for fifteen thirty nine.** " The computer stated. 

"So when it says guests, does that mean people?" Rose asked the Doctor.

"That depends on what you mean by people," Sergeant said, stealing the Doctor's line and shooting him a nasty smirk. The Doctor and him glared at each other before turning away from each other and smiling at Rose. They would definitely be killing each other by the end of the trip if this kept up.

"I mean people. What do you two mean?" Rose asked them.

"Aliens," They both said at the same time, shooting each other more glares. This time they didn't go unnoticed by Rose but she chose not to comment. For a second she had a thought about the two of their relationship but that thought went as quickly as it came.

"And, before you ask-" Sergeant hummed excitedly, pausing to look at Rose for added effect. "This is not a spaceship! This, my dear Rose, is an observation deck where the great and good are coming to watch the planet burn!" He added, too happy to be here to witness this. Rose was shocked, her eyes wide.

"Wait! I thought you said you were human? What would you - or anyone - want to watch this for?" Rose asked as the Doctor used his sonic screw driver on the panel on the wall.

"Uhh… fun? For fun, 'cause you know, this shit's amazin'," Sergeant said, nearly bouncing with excitement. Even if he knew what was going to happen in this episode, he would keep quiet because first, he wanted to see Jack - or the Face of Boe - and watch the planet burn! He even knew the greatest song for this shitty planet's destruction.

Even if he did want to see it burn, he was briefly reminded of his alternate self's dead body buried on that planet. Maybe it would finally be putting his spirit to rest in this universe, like he always wanted after a few traumatizing experiences. He also wondered if he experienced the same thing in this life as he had back home. When the door opened the continued.

"When he says the great and the good, he means the rich," Doctor said to Rose, walking side by side with her. Rose blinked.

"Hold on. They did this once on Newsround Extra. The sun expanding, that takes hundreds of years," Rose said, not quite believing what the two of them were saying or even implying.

Sergeant merely rolled his eyes, fiddling with the watch around his neck. He traced the pattern of the dragon and sighed, looking up at the top of the observation deck.

"Millions, but the planet's now property of the National Trust. They've been keeping it preserved. See down there? Gravity satellites holding back the sun," The Doctor informed Rose, also pointing out the satellites. Sergeant looked at the Earth and wondered if his planet in his world would do that in the future as well once everyone was dead and gone.

He knew it wouldn't though since everyone is already killing each other with bombs. It's basically the fire raining down on Earth since World War Three was nearly starting in 2044. America had already went to war with Russia and then the rest will be history. Maybe they'd survive ...?

The Doctor noticed Sergeant's silence and wide eyes turning to him along with Rose curiously.

"So, what about you? What are you thinking of," Rose asked, curious as to why he was suddenly silent. He laughed, shaking his head at Rose and then looked back out at Earth.

"Well, if I told you then you wouldn't come close to believing me," He said slowly, looking over at Rose. "I am thinking about a lot of things, but maybe I will tell you after the trip?" He added with a wink. The Doctor frowned but didn't comment.

"So, what are we doing here? Are we going to save the Earth at the last minute or something?" Rose asked. Sergeant shook his head and the Doctor smiled at Rose.

"I'm not savin' it," The Doctor said to Rose. "Times up," he added.

Rose looked at them in disbelief, not quite believing what she was hearing coming from the Doctor or the excitement at watching the planet burn from Sergeant.

"But what about the people?" She asked.

"What people?" Sergeant asked. "I thought they were all gone. Everyone's left," he added, "Rose, this is soooo many years in the future. Where do you think they've gone?"

Rose snapped her head over to Sergeant, her expression falling drastically.

"So it's just me then?" Rose asked.

A blue skinned alien walked up to them, studying them all. He looked sassy as he did so, but Sergeant was the only one who noticed him until he called out; "who the hell are you?". They all turned towards him and Sergeant scoffed a bit.

"That's nice, thanks," The Doctor said as Sergeant and Rose both rolled their eyes.

"But how did you get in? This is a maximum hospitality zone. The guests have disembarked. They are on their way any second now," The blue man said. The whole time the Doctor looked ready to speak, opening and closing his mouth every time the blue man paused briefly.

"Oh, that's me! I'm a guest. Look, I've got an invitation. Look. There, you see? It's fine, you see? The Doctor plus one. I'm the Doctor, this is Rose Tyler and over here this is Sergeant. She's my plus one and he's a friend. Is that all right?" The Doctor said quickly, pulling out his psychic paper and showing the alien.

Sergeant blinked and looked at the Doctor in confusion at the word "friend". They most certainly were not friends and the Doctor seemed to think so as well because there was an unnoticeable slight grimace that you couldn't see unless you were paying closely attention. The younger man looked away, his eyes searching the deck wildly.

"Well, obviously. Apologies, if you're on board, we'd better start. Enjoy," The alien said before walking over to a lecturn.

The Doctor got to informing Rose about the paper, making Sergeant roll his eyes and walk further away from them. Smaller people began appearing when the steward informed the others that they had already arrived in the observation deck. When they started to introduce the first strand of guests, Sergeant didn't want to be caught alone so he scuttled back over behind Rose, observing the aliens from behind her.

The first guests to walk in were Jabe, Lute, and Coffa. After them was one creature in a chair and he smiled awkwardly from behind Rose, even though he stood nearly as tall as the Doctor. Bad hiding place, but what could he say. Then behind the creature in the weird chair, there was Adherents of the Repeated Meme. He frowned, remembering what they contributed to the episode. Next was the brothers Hop Pyleen. 

Sergeant rocked on the balls of his feet in anticipation, waiting for the Face of Boe to come in through the doors so he could go say hello to Jack. The trees walk up to the Doctor and Jabe, he noticed, for an alien was actually very pretty. He blushed a little and smiled awkwardly at her from behind Rose and the Doctor smiled, briefly looking at Sergeant from the corner of his eyes.

"The gift of peace. I bring you my Grandfather," Jabe said, holding up and rooted twig in a small pot.

"Thank you. Yes, gifts. Er, I give you in return air from my lungs!" The Doctor said as he breathed on Jabe. Sergeant nearly snorted behind Rose and she held the plant.

"How intimate," Jabe said.

"There's more where that came from,"

"I be there is," She finally walked away and Sergeant looked away from her and the Doctor, hiding in a laugh at what he knew was going to happen next. He moved away from Rose and behind the Doctor and it didn't go unnoticed by the Doctor because he was given a confused look.

"Shhh--shh. Wait, for it," Sergeant muttered, winking at the Doctor. The Face of Boe comes in and Sergeant smiled wildly, happy to finally see Jack - even if it wasn't exactly Jack. Jack was so flamboyant before becoming the Face of Boe and really, he also shipped Jack with the Doctor but not as much as the Doctor and Rose. Which meant he hated River Song...! And Martha.

"My felicitations on this historical happenstance. I give you the gift of bodily salivas," The Moxx said and then spit on Rose's face. The Doctor smiled and thanked him, a little air escaping him as he went upwards probably trying not to laugh. Rose wiped the spit out of her eyes with a priceless expression on her face.

When she glared at him, Sergeant took off in the direction of the Face of Boe, finally letting a giggle escape. He stood beside the Face of Boe, a grin on his face watching as the Face of Boe studied him.

"Heya Jack," Sergeant said quietly, grinning impishly.

 _Oh, hello H-_ Sergeant blinked at the use of his name and his mouth opened slightly in shock.

"How do you-" He then shook his head. "Mm, I never get home do I?" He whispered to Jack.

 _Not that I know,_ He said, sounding almost amused. _I haven't heard the name Jack in years,_ He then said. Sergeant grinned, probably knowing how to true that was and hummed as the last human was introduced. Then he scowled.

"Yeah," He then smiled again at Boe. "Well, nice talking to ya. I have to go back to the Doctor," He pointed out since the Doctor was giving him a glare from across the room.

 _Interesting,_ The Face of Boe commented. He was probably referring to the glare, making Sergeant confused. _I wasn't expecting you two to be so rude towards each other,_ He said, but didn't elaborate further.

Sergeant frowned as he eyed Cassandra, walking back up to the Doctor and Rose. The Doctor was smiling at Rose but when he looked at Sergeant he frowned, curiosity shining in his gaze.

"What did you talk to him about?" The Doctor asked.

"Nothin'," He hummed, looking away from "the last human" in distaste. "Don't worry about it," He added softly.

As Cassandra was wheeled in, Rose looked absolutely shocked.

"Oh, now, don't stare. I know, I know it's shocking, isn't it? I've had my chin completely taken away and look at the difference. Look how thin I am. Thin and dainty. I don't look a day over two thousand," Cassandra said. The Doctor looked excited, staring at Rose with a smile and then looking back to Cassandra. Rose stumbled away and the Doctor's expression fell. "Moisturise me. Moisturise me," Cassandra said.

She was sprayed with water and Sergeant stopped a growl from escaping his throat. Human his ass. That thing was no longer human and her reasoning behind everything was just pure rubbish. She was just as greedy as every other human and it still came down to money after millions and millions of years because nothing would ever change. It was sad to know that everything that ruins someone's life never gets better and only continues to get worse.

The Doctor noticed Sergeant's displeasure, frowning as he glared at his feet, his fists clenching and unclenching. He was lost in his thoughts and the Doctor didn't even try to say anything to calm the angered human down.

"Truly, I am the last Human. My father was a Texan, my mother was from the Arctic Desert. They were born on the Earth and were the last to be buried in its soil. I have come to honour them and say goodbye," Cassandra said. She seemed to be crying and then said, "No tears, no tears," and the people or things beside her wiped her tears. It made Sergeant even more uncomfortable.

Nine looked back over to Sergeant and didn't seem too happy with his sudden change in mood, frowning openly at Sergeant. It seemed that he was the only one that the Doctor truly disliked other than the dumb little Dalek. The Doctor only ever showed his displeasure with Sergeant and he wouldn't lie that it was kind of scary since he liked it better when the Doctor smiled.

"Take a picture, Nine. It will last longer," Sergeant snorted. Nine looked away from Sergeant quickly after that and said nothing, causing a small chuckle to escape the impish man.

The door opened behind Cassandra and a little people walked in front of her holding up an egg. Sergeant's eyes lit up at the sight of the egg, his fingers nearly curling towards it. He muttered "bird" and grinned.

"I'm sorry. But behold, I bring gifts. From Earth itself, the last remaining ostrich egg. Legend says it had a wingspan of fifty feet and blew fire from its nostrils. Or was that my third husband?" Sergeant snorted at Cassandra's lame joke and rolled his eyes. "Oh, no. Oh, don't laugh. I'll get laughter lines," she chuckled and the door opened once more behind her. "And here, another rarity,"

Rose had walked around the back of Cassandra, her eyes wider as she saw how thin Cassandra really was. Just then a 1950's jukebox wheeled in and Sergeant got all nerdy inside as he revelled in the old thing. In his world it was nearly one hundred years old, but here it was over millions!

"According to the archives, this was called an iPod. It stores classical music from humanity's greatest composers. Play on!" Cassandra said and then Tainted Love by Soft Cell played on it. Rose eyed it and I grinned largely and began to correct her.

"Actually, may I interrupt?" Sergeant asked, catching a few others' attention. "That is actually not an I-pod. That my dear, is from In the Year of Our Lord 1950's and that is called a Jukebox!" He corrected, grinning wildly. Cassandra smiled at him.

"Oh, you seem to know a lot about human history," She commented. Just then he noticed Rose begin to walk off and the Doctor tried to take off after her. After his correction people began to mingle and then he also took off after Rose.

"Sorry, I have to go say something to a friend!" He then ran off towards Rose, close behind the Doctor. Jabe stopped Nine and snapped a picture before he took off again and then Sergeant was stopped next after she tried to get Doctor's species. What she found must have shocked her and then she looked at Sergeant.

"Wait," She said quickly, snapping a picture then scuttling off. Sergeant blinked and burst through the doors after Rose and Nine. He caught up to the Doctor but there was no Rose in sight.

The Doctor nearly jumped when Sergeant got into his view and then he glared, his blue eyes seemingly striking a blaze with Sergeant's deeper electric blue ones. They glowered at each other for a few seconds while he tried to side step Sergeant.

"Doctor Nine," Sergeant huffed, earning a groan from the terrible nickname that Sergeant came up with for him. "How could you lose Rose?" He added with a growl.

"Well, I was going to find her. You got in my way, and don't call me that!" The Doctor hissed out. Sergeant rolled his eyes and waved off the Doctor's command in slight annoyance. They two of them were definitely going to kill each other by the end of the season, Sergeant just knew it.

"I'll call you whatever I want to, hot stuff," Sergeant snorted, watching the Doctor cringe in delight. "Mm, what about _that_ nickname?" He teased the Doctor earning a shove. That shut Sergeant up quickly and he nearly panicked at the brief contact of the Doctor's shoulder, his heart racing in fear. He hated being touched and he had an irrational fear of it.

When he said nothing else it caught the Doctor's attention and made him turn back to look at Sergeant. When he noticed that the man was seized up and stiff he furrowed his brows in confusion, his lips pulling in a frown.

"What, did you get offended or something?" The Doctor huffed when Sergeant didn't even turn to look back at him. He recalled Sergeant's persistence about not being touched and walked back up to Sergeant, careful not to make contact when he noticed that Sergeant was shaking slightly. "Oh, come off it-" He stopped upon seeing Sergeant's face.

His face was scrunched up in discomfort and his eyes were shining with fear and then it hit the Doctor that he was afraid of close contact and intimacy of any form. This man didn't like being touched in any type of way and then he remembered the brief spark of fear the day before when he pulled him off of the chain.

Sergeant snapped out of it and glared at the Doctor before looking away down at his feet. His fingers twitched by his side and he walked past the Doctor, careful not to touch him in the slightest.

"We need to find Rose and make sure she is okay," Sergeant said, finally getting the courage to speak as he walked ahead. He remembered the spider and sighed, trying to hurry up so she wouldn't end up being stuck in that room alone. He would probably stay with Rose and keep her company.

"Yeah, of course," The Doctor finally said, following after Sergeant.

* * *

Once they found Rose in one of the rooms, the Doctor smiled and walked in ahead of Sergeant. He sat on the ledge opposite of Rose, that charming smile only shot at her unlike the scowl that Sergeant always received. The Doctor's smile made Sergeant feel a little awkward as he realized that he was already becoming attached to Rose unlike himself.

He supposed that he had himself to blame though, since they both acted like they hated each other. They both treated each other like a nuisance and really, in this situation the Doctor really was one. It wasn't exactly his fault he was in this world, and really he wouldn't end up touching another CD, or video of _Doctor Who_ in his entire life after this.

Sergeant sat down on one the floor under the ledge and grinned at Rose, his eyes shining at her. He failed to notice the look the Doctor gave him when he also looked at Rose with a smile to match the Doctor's.

"Aye, aye, what do you think then?" The Doctor asks Rose.

"Great. Yeah, fine. Once you get past the slightly psychic paper. They're just so alien. The aliens are so alien. You look at 'em and they're alien," Rose stammered, having a hard time finding her words. Sergeant sighed and then laughed.

"Well, I wonder what they look like in the deep south?" He joked, watching the Doctor grimace. Rose just rolled her eyes at Sergeant, making him beam at her brightly, his teeth perfect as he smiled. "Aww, there is that smile," He laughed, earning a scowl from both of them. 

"So where are you from?" She asked the Doctor.

"From all over the place," The Doctor answered vaguely. Sergeant nearly thought to but in by answering for him but then shook his head since he would probably say it when he felt comfortable.

"They all speak English,"

"No, you just hear English. It's a gift of the TARDIS. The telepathic field, gets inside of your brain and translates,"

"It's inside my brain?"

"Well, in a good way..."

"Your machine gets inside my head. It gets inside and it changes my mind, and you didn't even ask?"

"Never thought about it like that," There was a tense silence for a moment and Sergeant looked away.

"Did you know about this?" Rose asked Sergeant. "How come you never mentioned it either?" She questioned, firing away at the man sitting on the floor in front of them.

Sergeant shot the Doctor a look and the Doctor could only shrug, not knowing what to do.

"I uh... I uhhh… Maybe?" He choked out. "No, I didn't think about it much..."

"No, because the both of you were too busy thinking up cheap shots about the Deep South!" Rose was nearly livid. "Who are you then, Doctor? What are you called? What sort of alien are you?" Rose asked the Doctor.

"I'm just the Doctor," He answered, his expression falling.

"From what planet?" She asked.

"Well, it's not as if you know what it is!" The Doctor scoffed.

"Where are you from!?" Rose asked.

"What does it matter?" 

"Tell me who you are!"

"This is who I am, right here, right now, all right? All that counts is here and now, and this is me,"

"Yeah, and I'm here too because you brought me here, so just tell me," She huffed. Sergeant had enough, his face darkening and the Doctor noticed right before he got up and walked over to the window. Sergeant was standing now too.

"Rose!" He blurted, startling her. "He doesn't have to tell you, a'ight? Lay off it already, he will tell you when he wants to," He snapped, earning a grateful look from the Doctor. Sergeant knew where the Doctor was from, but he never actually told the Doctor he knew that information exactly. He merely told the Doctor he knew his past and future, but not all of it. He had a suspicion that the Doctor suspected he knew what he was though.

"All right. As my mate Shareen says, don't argue with the designated driver," Rose finally said after a few seconds of silence, walking over to the Doctor. She then pulled out her mobile, "can't exactly call for a taxi,"

Sergeant snorted, waiting for the Doctor to say something. "There's no signal 'cause we're out of reach by just a wee bit," Sergeant told her with a smile. Rose rolled her eyes and the Doctor looked over.

The Doctor was finally back, walking over to Rose and grabbing her phone.

"Tell you what," He said, fiddling with the back of the phone. "With a little bit of jiggery pokery,"

"Is that a technical term, jiggery pokery?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, I came first in jiggery pokery. What about you?"

"Nah, I failed hullabaloo," She was smiling and Sergeant laughed.

"Oh. There you go," The Doctor said as he put a different type of battery in her phone. She picked it up out of his hand and looked at it. She then tried to phone her home.

"Mum?" She asked. Sergeant faintly heard her mother's voice from the phone and grinned as Rose chuckled every few seconds. He looked at the Doctor with a smile, getting one in return before they both looked away from each other like stubborn children. "Nothing. You all right, though? …What day is it? …Yeah, er, I was just calling 'cos … I might be late home," She said. "No. I'm fine, top of the world," She said. Her mother ended the call and I smiled.

"Think that's amazing, you want to see the bill," The Doctor said.

"That was five billion years ago. So, she's dead now. Five billion years later my mum's dead,"

"Bundle of laughs you are," The Doctor said, looking back out of the window. Sergeant stood beside Rose with a straight face.

"Well, if you think about it. So are you," He pointed out. "Just because you're here now, doesn't mean your future self in the past isn't dead. You know, the future's pasts future," He said, confusing Rose. She just glared at him.

"You are not making things any easier," She huffed.

"Good, that's not my intention," Sergeant snorted. "My job is to be as confusing as possible so people want to kill me. It makes life fun and dangerous, wouldn't you agree?" He asked.

Rose only rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath about "men". The space station begins to shake and Sergeant grumbled in annoyance when he realized what was happening. Just like in the show, the spider was fucking with the control system

"That's not supposed to happen," The Doctor said.

"Ya think, hot stuff?" Sergeant snorted in discomfort as he looked above.

" **Honoured guests may be reassured that gravity pockets may cause slight turbulence, thanking you,** " The steward broadcasted in the control room. Sergeant grunted in distaste.

"That was not a gravity pocket!" Sergeant hissed as they ran off to the observation gallery where the other people were. An intense look of anger was on Sergeant's face and he was about ready to go up to Cassandra and de-moisturize the fucking bitch before he realized that he shouldn't do anything that could cause a rip in time.

Funny that because they were time traveling, but still. What a fucking joke.

"That wasn't a gravity pocket and I know gravity pockets. They don't feel like that," The Doctor said as he fiddled with something on the wall. Rose looked over his shoulder to see what he was doing curiously. He turned around and looked at Jabe. "What do you think Jabe? Listened to the engines. They've pitched up about thirty hertz. That dodgy or what?" The Doctor asked her.

"That's the sound of metal. It doesn't make sense to me," Jabe said.

"Where the engine room?" The Doctor asked.

"I don't know, but the maintenance duct is just behind our guest suite, I could show you and your wife," She said.

"She's not my wife," The Doctor said. She looked over to Sergeant and the Doctor caught the look. "And he's not my husband," He said quickly.

"Partner?"

"No,"

"Concubine?"

"No,"

"Prostitute,"

"Whatever I am, it must be invisible. Do you mind? Tell you what, you two go and pollinate. I'm going to catch up with family. Quick word with Michael Jackson," Rose said quickly. Sergeant was blushing, hiding his face away from all of them.

"Don't start a fight," The Doctor said. Rose looked back at them when he held an arm out for Jabe. "I'm all yours," He said to her, making Sergeant frown slightly.

"And I want you home by midnight," Rose said.

" **Earth Death in fifteen minutes. Earth Death in fifteen minutes.** "

Sergeant followed after Rose, grinning nearly from ear to ear as he paced at her side. He wouldn't follow the Doctor since he knew the Doctor would be okay, but he was more worried about what was going to happen to Rose. They both walked beside Cassandra as she began to speak.

"Soon, the sun will blossom into a red giant, and my home will die. That's where I used to live, when I was a little boy, down there. Mummy and Daddy had a little house built into the side of the Los Angeles Crevice. I'd have such fun," Cassandra said. Sergeant picked up on something strange and snapped his head over to Cassandra quickly.

He was sure that Cassandra was female, so what did she mean about when she was a little boy?

"Little boy? Are you trans?" He asked, watching Cassandra closely. She laughed and her eyes traveled over to Sergeant.

"I guess you caught on that," She said. "Yes, is that a problem?"

"No. Not at all," He said slowly, looking back out the window as Rose spoke up.

"What happened to everyone else? The human race, where did it go?" Rose asked.

"They say mankind has touched every star in the sky," Cassandra said.

"So you're not the last human?"

"I am the last pure human. The others mingled," Cassandra said, her tone getting darker with disgust. "Oh, they call themselves New humans and Proto-humans and Digi-humans, even 'Humanish, but you know what I call them? Mongrels," She squinted at Rose.

"Right," Rose nodded sarcastically. "And you stayed behind,"

"I kept myself pure,"

"How many operations have you had?"

"Seven hundred and eight. Next week, it's seven hundred and nine. I'm having my blood bleached. Is that why you wanted a word? You could be flatter, Rose. You've got a little bit of a chin poking out,"

"I would rather die,"

"Honestly it doesn't hurt,"

"No, I mean it. I would rather die. It's better to die than live like you, a bitchy trampoline," Rose said, her tone changing. Sergeant snorted, looking away from the both of them at her insult.

"Oh well, what do you know,"

"I was born on that planet, and so was my mum, and so was my dad, and that makes me officially the last human being in this room, 'cos you're not human. You've had it all nipped and tucked and flattened till there's nothing left. Anything human got chucked in the bin. You're just skin, Cassandra. Lipstick and skin. Nice talking," Rose finally exploded, running off.

Sergeant turned to look at her, his eyes wide as she stormed off. He looked back at Cassandra and bowed, his eyes narrowing down at her.

"I apologize, but I must get going," He said before running off after Rose. "ROSE! Rose! Come back!" He called out after her.

* * *

Rose awoke to see Sergeant beside her on the ground, not stirring once. He was completely asleep but out of fear of what he would do, Rose didn't even come close enough to touch him since she didn't want him to lash out in anger. She looked around frantically once she heard the machine start spewing out bullshit about the sun filter.

" **Sun filter Descending. Sun filter descending!** " 

Rose ran up to the door, pounding on it and looking back at Sergeant and then the sun filter.

"Let me out! Let me out!" She yelled. "Let me out! Let me oouut!" She tried again, knocking even harder.

" **Sun filter descending. Sun filter descending."**

"Anyone in there?" The Doctor called from the other side.

"Let me out!"

"Oh. Well it would be you," The Doctor scoffed.

"Open the door!"

"Hold on! Give us two ticks!"

Rose knocked again and looked up at the sun filter that was right above her head now.

" **Sun filter descending. Sun filter descending,** "

" **Sun Filter rising. Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising,** "

Rose let out a breath and looked up and then back at the door.

" **Sun filter descending."**

"Just what we need," The Doctor hissed out sarcastically.

"Stop mucking about! Sergeant is still in here too!" Rose yelled out to the Doctor on the other side.

"I'm not mucking about! It's fighting back!" The Doctor told her.

"Open the door!"

"I know!"

Rose moves down the steps as it lowers and literally burns the lock. Sergeant groaned and turned over, twitching in his sleep and muttering nonsense as he seemed to be fighting something. Great. Just what they needed. They were fighting with the sun filter and Sergeant was having a nightmare. Just brilliant!

"The lock's melted!" Rose cried out in dismay.

The sun filter began to rise again, and once it was completely up, Rose ran back up the stairs and over to the door.

"I can't open the door. The whole thing's jammed, stay there!" Doctor said before his footsteps echoed down the hall. "DOn't move!" He called out.

"Where am I gonna go, Ipswich!?" Rose told the Doctor. She walked down the steps near Sergeant where he was finally still, and she sighed. "Sergeant," She called out, "Sergeant! Wake up!"

He barely moved but he did flinch when his name was called, as if he was afraid of something. Rose groaned, not feeling happy about the situation. She leaned down and shook him by the shoulder but he didn't budge and she threw her hands up in the air.

**Earth Death in three minutes**

Rose groaned in displeasure, looking out the window. Suddenly the explosions started and finally Sergeant awoke, his head spinning as he watched Rose jumped away in fear. He clutched his head and stood, nearly stumbling back down on the floor. The annoyed man looked over at Rose and then back up at the doors, realizing that he had missed everything that happened.

He assumed by the explosions that Cassandra was already making her escape. Quite annoying.

The glass begins to crack and Rose pushed herself up and against the door while Sergeant watched in awe. Was he going to die here? He couldn't remember what happened after this, his mind not fully awoken.

"Great. I'm gonna die here. Wonderful," He hissed out, limping up the stairs. It was getting hotter and beams of light were shining through the door and Rose was panicking. He finally remembered what was going to happen and looked at Rose. "Wait! Rose! Stay calm!" He told her.

"Easy for you to say! You were passed out for the whole time! Some good you were!" She hissed out in frustration.

"Oh yeah? Watch it! I'm sorry for taking a long time to wake up you arse! I haven't exactly slept in four days!" He snapped irritably.

Suddenly the sun's flares turned brighter, expanding until the Earth was nearly gone. He watched in awe, his eyes wide as he watched the remains of Earth explode, the bright orange and red of the sun so bright and wide that it crumbled the Earth to bits. Rock began to fly out everywhere and truly it was beautiful. The exoglass repaired itself but he was still stunned, frozen stiff as he watched everything that was left of the Earth fly out in every direction.

Rose's breathing was starting to calm down a bit as she stared at the remains of the planet as well and she noticed how Sergeant looked at peace. Her own heart dropped, just the opposite as she thought about how many people had lived and died on that planet. Her home.

They leave the room looked spent and looked at the damage around them. Sergeant's main concern was the Face of Boe but when he saw it was alright he shot a tired smile in his direction, noticing the eye roll he got along with a knowing look. It was as if this particular moment had already been explained to him but he also knew not to get involved.

The Doctor walked past and began to speak to the trees, leaving Rose and Sergeant both staring after him. He pat their shoulders and turned back to Rose and the Sergeant.

"You all right?" They both asked the Doctor at the same time.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm full of ideas. I'm bristling with them," He said, his breathing ragged. "Idea number one, teleportation through five thousand degrees needs some kind of feed. Idea two, this feed must be hidden nearby," The Doctor said quickly. Sergeant and the Doctor must have thought of the same thing or well -Sergeant remembered - and they walked up to the ostrich egg. Sergeant picked it up and smashed it, his eyes narrowed down at it.

The Doctor picked it up and Sergeant let out a ragged breath, his eyes shooting up to the ceiling. 

"Idea number three?" Sergeant asked.

"Idea number three," The Doctor rolled his eyes. "If you're as clever as me, then a teleportation feed can be reversed," He added, shooting Sergeant a knowing look.

He reversed it and then Cassandra's voice echoed before she materialized. The purple light vaguely reminded him of his experiment and now he much rather wished he could be doing that instead of being here with this dumb little trampoline.

"oh...." She said slowly. 

"The last human," Sergeant snarled, unimpressed. He got to it before the Doctor did and when the Doctor looked over and saw Sergeant's face he also nearly froze at how livid the other man's expression was.

"So you passed my little test. Bravo. That makes you eligible to join the, er, human club?" She said.

"Why would anyone want to be _human?_ Those _disgusting_ creatures?" Sergeant snapped, startling everyone that was able to hear it. "People have died, Cassandra, and you murdered them. How much does it take for any fuckin' human to learn that killing and money gets you nowhere. It's been over what? Twelve billion years and humans are still so _pitiful_ and vile!?" He snapped out. Everyone looked around and then down.

"That depends on your definition of people," Cassandra fired back. That only further angered Sergeant, his electric blue eyes shining alone with the fob watch's dragon's eyes. It was brief but it didn't go unnoticed by the Doctor. "and that's enough of a technicality to keep your lawyers dizzy for centuries. Take me to court, then, Doctor, and watch me smile and cry and flutter,"

"And creak?" The Doctor pointed out.

"What?"

"Creak. You're creaking,"

"What? Ah! Oh sweet heavens, I'm drying out! Moisturize me! Moisturize me! Where are my surgeons? My lovely boys! It's too hot!" Cassandra cried out.

Sergeant laughed mockingly at the trampoline bitch, his eyes wild. It certainly startled Rose, who was beside him. He was anticipating what was about to happen next and he was going to love it for as long as he lived. Revenge was an even bigger bitch than Cassandra and himself combined.

"You raised the temperature," The Doctor said.

"Have pity! Moisturize me! Moisturize me! Oh, oh, Doctor. I'm sorry. I'll do anything," Cassandra begged.

"Oh, then die. Because you have let living beings die. Tell Karma I said "hi", but be careful because she is the biggest bitch I have ever had the chance of meeting," Sergeant grumbled. Rose shot him a glare.

"Help her," She told the Doctor.

"Everything has its time and everything dies," The Doctor refused.

"I'm too young!" She groaned and then splatted.

Everyone scuttled out, leaving the three of them alone in the shuttle to watch the remains of Earth. Rose and the Doctor stood away from Sergeant, eyeing him up and down as if he would explode at any moment. Then Rose remembered something and took a cautious step towards the raging man.

"Sergeant, what were you dreaming about earlier?" She asked. He looked over at her, confused. "When we were in the other room. You were thrashing about like you were fighting and when I tried to call your name you froze like you could hear me. You were scared," She pointed out.

Behind her, the Doctor's expression changed as he studied Sergeant. The other man look conflicted as he looked back at the two of them, his eyes darting around the room before stopping once more.

"I uh... I just..." He froze shaking his head. "You should have awoken me. I don't like sleeping," He mumbled out, turning away from them.

Rose finally looked back to the remains of Earth but didn't say anything more about the subject.

"The end of the Earth," She finally said. She paused and looked at it sadly. "It's gone. We were too busy saving ourselves. No one saw it go. All those years, all they history, and no one was even looking. It's just..." Rose stopped, shaking her head.

"I saw it go," Sergeant muttered. "'Cause it felt like freedom," He laughed bitterly. The others both looked at him, and he looked at his feet. "You know, it's sad. After nearly so many billions of years, humans never changed but the Earth did and so did time. Humans are so afraid of change, then you get to see your home and all the people that died on the Earth. Even the forgotten graves, the forgotten families and creatures. The dinosaurs, the fish, the lovely little monkeys, cats, dogs, birds.... and finally when it's gone it's just so... _free,"_ He ended, laughing sadly.

The Doctor sighed and looked at the both of them.

"Come with me," He said, offering his hand to Rose. He looked to Sergeant but didn't offer a hand, knowing it wouldn't go well if he did. Sergeant nodded and followed after the both of them slowly.

* * *

After it was all over, they were back on Earth and Sergeant refused to follow, shaking his head at them and then gesturing to Rose. He wanted the two of them to go out there while he stayed inside his room and thought about life while he worked on his project. Once they were gone he let out a breath and walked up to his room, glad to be inside of it.

"Hey, sexy," He said to the TARDIS, sitting down in front of his incomplete android.

 _Hello, H-,_ The TARDIS said, making him smile. It was nice to hear his name coming from the TARDIS and he was glad he told her. He wondered if he told Jack since the Face of Boe said it too.

It was silent and he worked on his robot dog silently and diligently, glad to start on the dog. He couldn't wait until he got him working. He would call it Zaman. He smiled because of the meaning behind the name and continued to work on it. He finally got the outside plate of metal working and tested it out for heat resistant to see how much heat it could withstand. He quickly found out that it was near impossible to melt until it hit a certain point and sighed, gratefully.

He began putting together some chips and pulled out a 2039 computer from the TARDIS, thanking her as he hooked it up and began installing software for his future pet.

 _What are you making?_ The TARDIS asked, startling Sergeant.

"Zaman. He's gunna be my new pet dog. He's gunna talk to," Sergeant told the TARDIS, not noticing the Doctor standing in the doorway, wondering who he was talking to. "Why, excited, sexy?" He laughed out to the TARDIS.

 _Very much so,_ the TARDIS hummed. The Doctor noticed he was talking to the TARDIS and cleared his throat.

"You can talk to the TARDIS?" The Doctor asked him in confusion. Sergeant looked back at him and smiled up at the Doctor, which was actually a rare sight. He never smiled directly at the Doctor.

"Yup! Isn't that right, sexy?" He asked the TARDIS happily.

She hummed in an answer, the Doctor hearing it clearly. His eyes then traveled over to the plated Rottweiler model and watched as Sergeant carefully took it off and fixed the joints on.

He picked up the small tubes he planned on pretending to use like a nervous system and connected them, pouring in the liquid carefully and then tying it off onto the "heart" of the creature. He closed off the metal plate and the interior, pressing a button and watching the head open and the metallic brain spin. He inserted the chip and grinned when the eyes glowed to life, shining bright red.

"Run biocomponent check," Sergeant commanded, watching the eyes turn yellow.

" _One percent.... twenty percent... twenty threeeeee percent... twenty nine percent.... fifty eiiiiight percent. sixy two perrrr- percent. eighty threeeee pe-percent. ninety nine percent. o-one one one hundred percennnnntt. Completing scan. Social module update. Name register."_ The dog said.

Sergeant grinned and the Doctor's eyes were wide in awe.

"Register name. Zaman," He called to the dog.

" _Zaman... …. registered!_ " Zaman pinged. " _Whaaat will you have me do?_ " He asked, sitting down.

"Please shut down manually," he called to the dog. It made a few sounds before the eyes powered down and it's head lowered. He grinned and stood. "IT WORKKED!" He cheered.

"Rose and I were going to go get some chips," The Doctor said, rolling his eyes. "She asked me to come get you," He grunted.

"Okay! Coming! Can't turn down some fries y'know!" He said with a grin. He grabbed his phone and missed the way the Doctor looked at him, slightly impressed. "Okay, come on!" Sergeant said, grabbing his coat. "See ya, sexy!" He called out to the TARDIS as they left, walking beside Rose.

Sergeant looked happy for once, his eyes shining as he revelled in the fact that he finally got the dog to work and it only took a few days of tinkering around and welding. He bounced beside Rose and nearly talked her ear off, occasionally arguing along with the Doctor as they walked into the shops.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, when you edit the wrong chapter. I edited the chapter after this :) Ah, yes, great times. This part is late and unedited. Might come back later to do my editing... cause yeah...

Sergeant tripped down the stairs, startling Rose and the Doctor. When they saw what tripped him though, Rose couldn't contain her laughter because behind him was a completed Zaman, Rottweiler model. He jumped and barked happily behind Sergeant and even laughed at him falling down the stairs, jumping over him and sitting beside the Doctor and Rose.

"Hello, Doctor and Rose," The android said, his eyes bright blue, showing his happiness. Rose kneeled down and patted the dog with bright eyes, her happiness showing in her body movements.

"aww! What's your name?" She asked, completely ignoring the Sergeant near the stairs that was groaning in pain. He shot a glare over to the dog and rolled his eyes.

"Zaman! I am time, an age, and a new era! Hor-" He nearly said Sergeant's name and the man jumped up, stopping the dog.

"WhoA! Don't tell them my naaaame!" He whined. "Confidential, Zaman. Repeat the definition," He huffed.

" _Confidential: intended to be kept secret,_ " The voice was robotic and his eyes were yellow before returning to blue. "Sorry, I apologize Sergeant. I will not say it again in the company of people," He yapped out happily, rubbing against Sergeant.

Rose eyed the dog and then Sergeant in shock.

"Wait, you created him?" She asked, her voice a higher pitch than before.

Sergeant nodded and hugged the robot, nuzzling the artificial fur in happiness. "Yeah! He's gonna keep me company. 'Cause I don't like being alone," He said, ruffling the dog's fur. "'Sides, I always wanted a dog," He snorted. The Doctor was strangely quiet the whole time, still observing Sergeant and then he scoffed and winked at the Timelord. "Oh, honey. Take a picture. It'll last longer, babe," He laughed, watching as the Doctor cringed at his fake seductive tone.

Rose's eyes widened at Sergeant's bold words and began to exclaim something that he didn't pay attention to out of protest for her poor ears. The Doctor glared at Sergeant and the younger man was more than happy to return it.

"Boys! Boys! Stop glaring at each other. Blimey. I swear you two will tear apart the world if no one was here to stop the both of you from fighting," She said in exasperation, throwing her hands up in the air. To make the Doctor take his attention off of Sergeant she asked, "Where to next?" She asked.

"Why don't we find out and see?" The Doctor asked, perking up with a smile. Rose rolled her eyes and they both ran over to the controls on the Tardis and soon enough she was trying to get her coordinated. "Hold that one down!" He told Rose, pointing to one of the switched with his head.

Sergeant sighed, cueing the third episode of Doctor Who. That only meant another day closer to the tenth Doctor and if he was being honest, he almost didn't want that to happen. They way it happened was sad almost.

"I'm holding this one down!" Rose told him.

"Well, hold them both down," The Doctor fired back. Sergeant felt the lurch and groaned, trying to hold on to something tightly.

"It's not going to work!" Rose said as she leaned across half of the console.

"Oi! I promised you a time machine and that's what you're getting. Now, you've seen the future, let's have a look at the past. 1860. How does 1860 sound?" The Doctor asked.

"What happened in 1860!?" Rose asked.

"I don't know. Let's find out!" The Doctor said, grinning. "Hold on! Here we go!" He pulled down a lever and the Tardis thrusted through time.

The next thing Sergeant knew was that he was being thrown across the room, someone landing right near him. Although he was about to panic about being touched, the machine gave another lurch and they all collided, making Sergeant laugh as he fell back to the side of the Doctor.

Next the Doctor was laughing along with Rose and they were lifting up.

"Blimey!" Rose laughed.

"You're telling me! Are the both of you alright?" He asked, smiling as he looked at the computer.

"Yeah, I think so. Nothing broken. Did we make it? Where are we?" Rose asked.

"Yep, I am just peachy!" Sergeant mumbled, letting out a sigh.

"I did it. Give the man a medal. Earth, Naples, December 24th, 1860," The Doctor said. Sergeant let out a sigh and tossed back his head. This is what would have happened had he still been in his world. He would still be at home all alone and drinking himself to death and trying to keep himself awake with some new experiment. He remembered the one he was working on back home and was glad it wasn't finished.

He hadn't had a choice in making a nuclear weapon back in the lab at his work for the upcoming war. They made him do that since he was depressed and going through some shit and couldn't be out on the front lines when it happened and they also had to keep his identity a secret. Thus how they came up with Sergeant.

"That's so weird. It's Christmas," Rose said.

"All yours," The Doctor said.

"But, it's like, think about it, though. Christmas. 1860. Happens once, just once and it's gone, it's finished, it'll never happen again. Except for you. You can go back and see days that are dead and gone a hundred thousand sunsets ago. No wonder you never stay still," She commented in awe.

Sergeant stood straighter and stretched, gaining the attention of Rose.

"And what about you? How long have you been with the Doctor?" She asked, watching him carefully. Sergeant tilted his head and stifled a laugh.

"Uh. A few days more than you I'm afraid," He said.

"I wonder how you feel about Christmas," Rose wondered out loud. The Doctor's gaze saddened as if he was remembering something about Sergeant and then he remembered what he told the Doctor. "Did you spend it with family?" She asked.

Sergeant deflated, his eyes dropping to the ground and then he shrugged.

"No. I hate Christmas. I spent it alone since I was fifteen," He commented, remembering the year he had been kicked out onto the streets. It was 2030, oddly the year he died in this universe. "It doesn't matter though, it was a long time ago and I don't really care," He added bitterly.

"Oh..." Rose said slowly, chuckling awkwardly.

"Well, it's not a bad life," The Doctor interrupted, taking the attention off of Sergeant. Although he did give the younger man a questioning stare.

"Better with two more then. Come on," Rose said.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" The Doctor asked.

"1860?"

"Go out there dressed like that, you'll start a riot, Barbarella. There's a wardrobe through there. First left, second right, third on the left, go straight ahead, under the stairs, past the bins, fifth door on your left. Hurry up!" The Doctor said, ushering Rose to hurry and get dressed. The Doctor smiled and chuckled as he watched he walk quickly to the suggested direction.

Sergeant laughed and eyed his own clothing. Nah, he supposed he would just keep the trench coat since it was freezing.

"That would be priceless," Sergeant snorted. The Doctor smiled at Sergeant and shook his head. "So, how is it like really? To go out and see all of those places, does it ever get lonely?" He asked, eyeing the Doctor.

The Doctor frowned at Sergeant's personal question and looked away.

"Of course it does, but what would you know?" He fired out defensively. Sergeant raised his hands in a mock surrender. "If I tell you, will you tell me something about yourself?" He then asked. The other man raised his eyes to meet the Doctor's, his electric blue eyes swirling with some sort of unsaid emotion.

Sergeant tilted his head and hummed, genuinely thinking about it. He smiled and walked up to the Doctor, getting close but not close enough to touch him and stared at the man. When he smiled the Doctor leaned back, questioning Sergeant silently and letting out a breath once he backed away.

"I dunno. That all depends on you. What are you willing to tell me about yourself? Everyone's got secrets and scars that they want to hide about themselves and I just about sum everyone up in one big huuuuge pile. If you really want to get to know me, then you're going to have to start being nice to me and I will have to do the same. Going to be hard there, Nine. I don't get close to just anyone, and I don't spill," He said, then tapped his chin. "I will play a game with you though. Not money, we've no need for that. What do you say?" He asked.

"Fine. What's this game?" The Doctor huffed.

"Well, it's kind of like twenty one questions but not really. We take turns asking questions to get to know each other. You ask a question and I have to answer it honestly. I ask you a question and you have to answer it honestly. Only one question and then the other gets a turn. If you don't answer it, the other doesn't have to answer your question," Sergeant said, watching the Doctor carefully. "We can start whenever, for now we wait for Rose which should be coming out the wardrobe in a few seconds,"

As if on cue, Rose precisely saunters out of the room in a dress. The Doctor looked smitten the moment he laid eyes on Rose and Sergeant felt his heart thud in his chest upon looking at her, his mouth dry. She left him speechless.

"Blimey!" They both exclaimed.

"Now, don't you laugh," Rose huffed.

"You look beautiful!" The Doctor said, his eyes wide. He looked Rose up and down, "considering..." He looked back down.

"Considering what?" Rose asked, the chuckle dying on her lips.

"That you're human," The Doctor looked down but he still smiled.

Sergeant rolled his eyes and looked at Rose with a smile, his cheeks feeling a little warm as he blushed.

"Oh, I think you're stunning!" Sergeant complimented, making Rose blush. "If I didn't consider you a friend or if you weren't dating Mickey, I would have asked you on a date a loong time ago!" He breathed out, making her blush even more.

"Oh hush," She laughed. The Doctor glared at Sergeant subtly and the Sergeant just winked at the Doctor, leaning on the control system. When the Doctor said "come on" and tried to leave, Rose pushed him aside with a grin.

"Oh, you've done this before. This is mine," She ran over to the Tardis's doors, grinning and shoving the doors open. She peeked outside and carefully stepped one foot down in the snow.

The Doctor and Sergeant looked at each other and then walked beside each other. Already, Sergeant could feel a question coming on but he figured the Doctor would ask when Rose couldn't hear them two talking. Sighing, he followed them, sticking closer to Rose than the Doctor since he already knew that Rose would be taken at some point in the night.

Once Rose was completely out, Sergeant shut the door to the Tardis, getting to it before the Doctor and their fingers nearly brushing together. It made Sergeant jump and the Doctor sighed and walked up to Rose, holding out an arm for her to take. When he looked back at the two of them he frowned, wishing he didn't fear being touched. Maybe he would force himself to get over it soon.

"Ready for this?" The Doctor asked Rose as she looped her arm with his. "Here we go. History," He smiled at her gently, his eyes seemingly worshipping her. Sergeant frowned and followed behind them slowly, feeling slightly left behind. He wondered if maybe he should stay with the Tardis since he didn't like this episode anyway.

Rose looked over at Sergeant briefly before smiling at the Doctor. They all walked down the street, looking around and Sergeant was smiling widely the whole time since he had always wanted to go back in time and see what it was like. He never really got the chance to see what the 1800's were like, even though he technically did go back in time to the early two thousands.

Sergeant grinned and rolled snow up into a ball, half tempted to throw it at the Doctor to get a reaction out of the other man. When he threw it at the Doctor, Rose giggled and watched as the Doctor turned around to glare at him and reprimand him; however, the Doctor stopped when he saw the wide childish grin gracing Sergeant's features. Rose smiled at Sergeant as he laughed at the Doctor and then picked up more snow and piled it on the Doctor's head, making him a hat made of now.

The younger man stuck his tongue out at the Doctor and jumped back, still not exactly touching the Doctor. Even though the Doctor wasn't happy about being piled up with snow, he smiled anyway, finding the sight of Sergeant relaxed rather enjoyable.

"Sorry. I couldn't resist. Where I come from I didn't exactly have any friends or anyone that would tolerate me throwing snow at them. Man, I was hoping for a different reaction," He rambled, laughing as he did so. "By the way, I am not brushing that off," he added, snorting and walking past them. Rose only rolled her eyes.

"You act like a child," She scoffed playfully.

"Yeah, that's because I never got to grow up," Sergeant said lightheartedly, even though it was a sensitive subject. "But I like this, it's new. It's fun and cute, I like snow. Oh, I wonder if you can eat it," He said, tapping his chin.

The Doctor rolled his eyes at Sergeant.

"Of course you can, but I wouldn't try. I don't feel like cleaning up after you if you get sick because you decided to eat snow back in the 1800's and contracted a disease from someone's footprint," He scoffed. Sergeant laughed and shook his head.

"You sure that's possible? I mean, maybe I won't eat off of someone's footprint but a rail where no one's feet have been," He said.

"Bu their hands?" Rose added, furrowing her brows.

"Ahhh- whatever!" Sergeant waved the two of them off and then snorted. "Better than the snow in 2043. Imagine if you eat that shit with all of the pollution everywhere. Detroit is not exactly clean you know, can't even see the stars at night," He said. Rose's brows rose at him.

"Wait. 2043!?" She exclaimed.

"Yeah. Didn't I tell you?" He asked, tilting his head. She shook her head and he shrugged. "Oh well. Maybe I should lay off the nicotine patches," he admitted, watching their surprised faces at his admission.

The Doctor went to go buy a newspaper and Rose furrowed her brows at Sergeant.

"What do you mean?" She asked, sounding a little bit motherly and bossy. He didn't even think she knew herself that she did it. He rolled up his sleeve to reveal three nicotine patches and she groaned as the Doctor came back, also seeing the nicotine patches. "Three!?" She exclaimed.

"What? It's a three patch problem," He said, shrugging. The Doctor also raised a brow at him but didn't comment on it, just turning to Rose.

"I got the flight a bit wrong," The Doctor said.

"I don't care," Rose snorted.

"It's not 1860, it's 1869," 

"I don't care,"

"And it's not Naples,"

"I don't care,"

"It's Cardiff,"

"Right," She said, her smile falling slightly and the Doctor walked ahead. She paused for a second before running to catch up to the Doctor, leaving him behind. Sergeant grunted and chased after the both of them, glaring at someone who almost ran into him.

Once again when he caught up, he knew they were heading near the theatre because of the familiar scenery. Then they started hearing screaming and Sergeant cursed himself mentally in disgust at what was about to happen. He absolutely detested this episode most likely because it was so much different than the others.

"That's more like it!" The Doctor said, throwing the newspaper backwards behind him. He ran forward and Rose and Sergeant followed after him, running up to the theatre with a good amount of speed.

Sergeant, being behind the both of them, ended up getting caught in the crowd of people, his shoulders brushing up against others. He nearly fainted, his heart rate quickening as he tried to push back the scream of disgust at being touched. It wasn't like he had germaphobia because he really didn't. Tears threatened to show in his eyes and he pushed it back, shoving through the people with a mean temper.

Even though his heart was racing so quick he could feel it hurting, he desperately tried to catch up to Rose and the Doctor, losing them both in the crowd of people. By the time the people are almost all cleared out, the officers outside begin to blow their whistles. He finally caught up to them enough to hear the Doctor utter out a "fantastic!" and run off.

The Doctor ran up to Charles Dickens as the corpse collapses and rushes out a sentence:

"Did you see where it came from!?" He asked.

"Ah, the wag reveals themselves, do they? I trust the both of you are satisfied?" Charles said angrily, glaring at the both of them, gesturing to Sergeant who was panting and fear stricken from the physical contact. He would really need to get over that fear desperately.

Sergeant looked back to see Gwyneth and Sneed picking up the corpse and dragging her away from the theatre.

"Oi! Leave her alone! Doctor, I'll get them!" Rose called out to the Doctor.

"Be careful!" He called back to Rose, climbing onto the stage. Sergeant jumped onto the stage after the Doctor, wanting to go with Rose but knowing he couldn't now since Charles was not just accusing the Doctor but himself as well. "Did it say anything? Can it speak? I'm the Doctor, by the way and this is a Sergeant," He gestured to Sergeant.

"Doctor? Sergeant? The both of you look more like a navvie!" he exclaimed.

"Whoa, what's wrong with his jumper?" Sergeant scoffed, then gestured to his own trench coat, "and bro, what's wrong with my trench coat. Like dude, chill," He turned his head away, hearing the Doctor snicker at my lame save.

The thing started to fly into the gas lights and the Doctor raised his brows in awe.

"Gas! It's made of gas!" He said, his lips quirking upwards in a near smile. Sergeant rolled his eyes again, wondering if this man ever stopped smiling when he wasn't scowling and frowning at him. Then he realized that the Doctor frowns the most around him and furrowed his brows.

They ran out of the theatre and looked around, the Doctor more than likely looking for Rose but not really seeing her anywhere. Sergeant felt a small pang of guilt flood his chest and he looked down at his hand, trying to reach out to get the Doctor's attention.

"Nine," He grunted, lowering his hand. "They took Rose," he said. The Doctor looked at him and then spotted the hearse that they shoved her in, running after her.

"Rose!" he called out.

"You're not escaping me sir! What do you know about that hobgoblin, hmm? Projection on glass, I suppose. Who put you up to it?" Charles demanded, standing next to the Doctor.

"Yeah, mate. Not now, thanks," He said before running up to a hearse. "Hey! You! Follow that hearse!" The Doctor said, climbing into Charles' hearse.

"I can't do that sir," The driver said to the Doctor.

"Why not?"

"I'll tell you why not. I'll give you a very good reason why not. Because this is my coach." Charles said to the Doctor. The Doctor smiled and pulled him forward.

"Well, get in then! Move!" He told the driver. Sergeant was too late to catch up and even if he did, he knew he wouldn't fit and was left behind once the carriage started moving forward. He stared after them and looked left to right for something that would be able to catch up to them. 

Sergeant let out a huff before literally running after the carriage by foot, knowing he wouldn't be able to keep up for long. It was already wearing him down the further they kept on going and then the faster they went. It made him feel angered beyond belief at being left behind and thought about stealing a fuckin' horse to catch up.

The carriage turned and went out of sight and Sergeant ran quicker to catch up to it, watching it turn another corner when he finally neared the first one. He slid in the snow and kept on sliding around the corner, but the carriage was gone. Despite it being gone and out of sight, he ran until there were two ways and saw the carriage, running after it quicker than before. His lungs were burning by now and he cursed himself to move faster. There would be absolutely no way he could be able to keep up with the stupid thing.

* * *

The Doctor and Charles were at the door when he finally caught up, his breathing ragged and his legs about to collapse. He stumbled up to the two, scaring Charles half to death and alerting the Doctor to his presence. Sergeant held out a hand to stop the Doctor from speaking while he tried to catch his breath, his knees shaking. Finally, he lifted up his head and glowered at the Doctor and then at Charles Dickens.

"Y-you. You. You fuckin' idjit! I- I- I had to-..." he paused and sucked in a breath. "I _ran_ after that stupid hearse mind you! You- You left me behind, you blunderin' idiot!" Charles looked away from his glare while the Doctor returned it just as angrily at being called an idiot.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't quite _see_ you there," The Doctor hissed out angrily. Charles knocked on the door while the Doctor scowled at Sergeant aggressively, wanting whatever it was that was wrong with the Sergeant to be done and over with.

While Sergeant wouldn't admit it, the truth was that he was afraid of being abandoned and left alone all by himself. It made him feel obsolete and unwanted and he didn't like that, especially when the Doctor forgot about him and left him back at the theatre to chase his stupid ass.

Gwyneth opened the door, surprised to the all the of them at the front door.

"I'm sorry sir, but we're closed," She said.

"Nonsense. Since when did an Undertaker keep office hours? The dead don't die on schedule. I demand to see your master." Charles demanded the servant girl.

"He's not in, sir," She said, shaking her head. She was clearly lying, even if Sergeant didn't already know what happened, he could tell that she was lying.

"Don't lie to me, child!" Charles said angrily, pushing the door open when she tried to close it on him. "Summon him at once!" He demanded.

"I'm awfully sorry, Mister Dickens, but the master's indisposed," She said nervously, her eyes wide and her body too stiff. This bitch was a terrible liar and for some reason, seeing her in the real life was worse than seeing her in the show. It made him want to throw her in the river and never see her again.

The gas lamp began to dim right before it flared up into a powerful flame.

"Having trouble with your gas?" The Doctor asked, nodding towards the gas lamp.

"What the Shakespeare is going on?" Charles muttered, looking at the gas lamp in disbelief.

Sergeant, being the douche bag that he normally is, grinned and tilted his head upwards and towards the sky. His lips were curled in a sinister grin before it faded into a curious, mysterious one and he tilted his head at Gwyneth, catching her attention. His fingers twitched towards the lamp and he stared at it.

"Do you hear the angels, miss?" He asked, watching her jump and nearly laughing. The Doctor shot him a glare but it faltered when he noticed Gwyneth's reaction and knew that whatever Sergeant just said was somehow a hint to the future. A rather obvious one at that.

The Doctor pushed past Charles and Gwyneth and ran up to the wall, putting his ear up to it. Gwyneth turned towards him, slightly shaken as she watched the Doctor.

"you're not allowed inside, sir!" She said quietly in protest.

"There's something inside the wall," The Doctor said, looking over at Charles and Sergeant. "The gas pipes. Something's been livin' inside the gas!" There was a sound coming from one of the rooms inside of the house from Rose.

"Open the door! Lemme out!" The cried, causing the Doctor to lift his head from the wall.

The Doctor turned and ran inside of the house and Sergeant groaned and followed after him, despite the protest his legs gave him. He let out a squeak in alarm as he almost ran into the Doctor who ran into Sneed. The Doctor shoved past Sneed and Sergeant right after him, ducking under the man's arms and groaning in discomfort as he continued running.

Doctor Nine kicked open the door, his eyes scanning the room until they landed on Rose being attacked by one of the Gelth. The Doctor angrily walked up to Rose, pulling the man's arm off of Rose.

"This this is my dance," He said as he did so, pulling Rose back with him. Rose was breathing nearly as hard as he was from the run and that was saying something. Sergeant glared at the Gelth, his electric blue orbs flashing in anger.

"This is a prank. It must be. We're under some mesmeric influence," Charles Dickens denied, even though he knew what he was seeing right in front of him. It honestly further annoyed Sergeant and he nearly punched the old man but refrained since he knew he was going to be dying in a few anyway.

"No, we're not," The Doctor said, his eyes darting between the two dead. "The dead are walking," He then looked to Rose and smiled quickly. "Hi."

"Hi," Rose said breathily. "Who's your friend?"

"Charles Dickens," The Doctor said.

"oh... okay...."

"My name's the Doctor! Who are you then? What do you want?" The Doctor asked the dead bodies.

The male opened his mouth to speak and many different voiced came out of it.

"Failing. Open the rift. We're dying," He said. "Trapped in this form. Cannot sustain. Help us. Ahhh!" The Gelth began to leave the bodies, leaving through their mouths and screaming as the did so, flying back into the walls.

Sergeant scoffed and turned his nose up at the creatures in the walls. He knew exactly what they were up to and if he could stop it, then it wouldn't happen in the slightest. He always hated this episode and he hated Gwyneth for some reason too, but he didn't necessarily want her agree to the stupid Gelth either. It would be by her stupidity and belief in "God" that led to her decision. He knew it.

* * *

Rose was pacing the room, absolutely and deliciously angry. She was fuming and boiling under the surface, it seeping through with her paced movements as she waved her hands around, screaming at Sneed in dismay.

"First you drug me! Then you kidnap me, and don't think I didn't feel your hands having a quick wander, you dirty old man!" Rose screamed at Sneed. Doctor smiled in amusement, watching her as she set the poker down on the floor as if she would beat the old man with it. She looked absolutely deadly, but when her heard the part of his hands having "a quick wander" he nearly lost it. He shot a glare at the old man, his electric blue eyes like fire.

"I won't be spoken to like this!" Sneed snapped, leaning forward in his seat.

"Then you stuck me in a room full of zombies!" Rose got louder, ignoring the old man. "And if that ain't enough, you swan off and leave me to die! So come on, talk!" She demanded, her voice shaking with rage.

"It's not my fault! It's this house!" Sneed gave in, leaning back in his chair in anger. "It always had a bad reputation. Haunted. But I never had much bother until a few months back, and then the stiff, the er, dear departed started getting restless," Sneed said.

Sergeant growled, looking over to the side. What idiot tried to hide shit like this? How long does it take for someone to know when something is going really wrong and that they need to do something about it instead of hiding it? Then again, they don't really know how to stop it and they don't have the resources to either.

"Tommyrot," Charles denied, holding his tea and staring at Sneed with disbelief. Sergeant shook his head.

"You witnessed it!" Sneed pressed, "can't keep the beggars down, sir. They walk. And it's the queerest thing, but they hang on to scraps," Sneed added, earning another sigh from Sergeant. He was getting restless with the stupid talking now and just wanted to blurt out everything he knew to get the bullshit done and over with. 

Gwyneth walked up to the Doctor and set down some tea in front of him, smiling just a tad at him.

"Two sugars, just how you like it," She said, earning a look from the Doctor. Whatever the old man was saying was lost on Sergeant when he was also given some tea, her smile not faltering as she did so. "I added a little bit of milk and honey to your liking with one sugar," She hummed before walking off.

Sergeant was stunned, his eyes staring after Gwyneth before landing back on the tea. His puzzlement didn't get by the Doctor who was right beside him thought and the both of them shared a look. After a moment Sergeant smiled and shrugged, taking a sip of the warm tea since no one had ever given a rats about what he had liked enough.

"Morbid fancy," Charles growled out, still denying it even though he had seen and heard it with his own two eyes and ears. What a daft, would he say himself.

"Oh, Charles, you were there!" The Doctor called out.

"I saw nothing but an illusion,"

"If you're going to deny it, don't waste my time. Just shut up," there was a pause and Charles was silent. Then he looked to Sneed, finally ignoring Charles, "what about the gas?"

"That's new sir. N-never seen anything like that," Sneed shook his head.

"Means it's getting stronger, the rift's getting wider and something's sneaking through," The Doctor said. Sergeant looked up at them and decided that maybe instead of standing by he could at least try to say something.

"What's the rift?" Rose asked, looking up at the Doctor.

"The rift's a weak point in time and space. It could easily be described as a connection between this place and another," Sergeant explained to her, catching her's and the Doctor's attention. This was something that Sergeant actually knew by heart, even before _Doctor Who_ in his life since he was a big fan of the multi-verse. "Think of it as like little pockets in your universe, connection to another place in a different time or sub world. If it opens, everyone's fears and creations come through, or maybe even the creatures that keep it everything's balance," Sergeant explained.

Even the Doctor was surprised at his added explanation and he looked away, his cheeks feeling slightly warm. He was suddenly reminded that not everyone really cared for his dull explanations on the universes and dimension and he lowered his head, ashamed and embarrassed.

"Sorry," He uttered out awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. After his explanation he heard Charles waking off and turned his head briefly to watch the man get out. "Or it could explain ghost stories," He added to get the topic off of universes. 

"So that's how I got the house so cheap. Stories go back generations," Sneed said. As soon as he finished that sentence the door slammed shut behind Dickens. "Echoes in the dark, queer songs in the air, and this feeling like a shadow passing over your soul. Mind you, truth be told, it's been good for business. Just what people expect from a gloomy old trade like mine," He added and the Doctor was smiling and giggling.

Sergeant finished his tea and leaned his head back on the wall, watching the Doctor leave after Charles. He rolled his eyes and pushed himself off of the wall, grumbling under his breath as he followed after the Doctor. He didn't want to be stuck talking to normal people and definitely didn't want to get stuck with old Sneed.

As he walked after the Doctor, he let his eyes travel around the room since he had never seen this much of the house in the show. There were pictures hanging up of older people from the past and it had him wondering how modern the people of this time thought they were living. Just like in the early two thousands, when he's seen the future and lived the future for years.

Time just kept changing and so did the way that people thought and it was so weird. He found himself running into the Doctor's back and he jumped so far back that he fell against the wall, the Doctor giving him a look. Charles heard it and snapped his head up.

"Checking for strings?" The Doctor asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the door. Sergeant tried not to seize up in fear and pushed himself off of the ground, rubbing his left arm awkwardly as he watched Charles still look for something under the caskets.

"Wires, perhaps. There must be some mechanism behind this fraud," Charles said, glancing up at the Doctor and himself as he did so.

"Oh, come on, Charles. All right. I shouldn't have told you to shut up. I'm sorry," He said as he walked up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Sergeant recoiled at the sight of physical contact and scrunched his face in discomfort. "But you've got one of the best minds in the world. You saw those gas creatures," The Doctor pointed out.

"I cannot accept that," Charles said, refusing to accept any otherworldly creature's existence. Sergeant sighed since he understood what the man was probably thinking about everything. He could barely understand the fact that he was in this world and the way he saw it, even though he accepted the multiverse theory he tried to deny that it was possible to actually travel between worlds.

"I understand, Charles, really I do," Sergeant spoke up, catching both of their attention. "See, you think you know it all. You think you've got everythin' figured out don't ya?" He asked, watching Charles carefully. He was listening but he didn't nod. "And then something happens you can't explain. You don't believe it's possible and you think you're dreaming or that it's a prank or a joke. A bundle of laughs. But you know what, sometimes you have to become a little more open minded to things because you don't know everything. Knowledge is endless and infinite, learn as much as you can before you die because if you deny it then you haven't learned anything," He said, finally done with his speech.

The Doctor looked impressed at his little speech but Charles looked lost, completely afraid of what was going on. Sergeant let out a shaky breath and turned his head, almost afraid he stepped out of line.

"Can it really be that I have the world entirely wrong?" Charles asked, looking to the both of them.

"Not wrong, just more to learn," The Doctor said, earning a small smile from Sergeant.

"I've always railed against the fantasists. Oh, I loved an illusion as much as the next man, revelled in them, but that's exactly what they were, illusions. The real world is something else. I dedicated myself to that. Injustices, the great social causes. I hoped that I was a force for good. Now you tell me that the real world is a realm of spectres and jack-o'-lanterns. In which case, have I wasted my brief span here, Doctor? Has it all been for nothing?" He asked. The whole time the Doctor was staring at him as if he almost knew but didn't know what the man was feeling.

Sergeant sighed, tilting his head back as he stared at the ceiling, pondering about what to say to the man. He understood, he really did. He knew what the man was feeling because he himself was a genius. Although he wasn't afraid of change and constantly sought it, he also couldn't believe that he was in this world. It was almost unreal, like a dream.

"No. It hasn't been for nothing," Sergeant breathed out. "A good life is about leaving a mark on the world, to leave a lasting impression on the next generation so they can start where you left off, or make a new speculation from your idea. Think of Shakespeare. You learned from his work, you were inspired by it! He basically created modern stories. You might last four hundred years from now, your ideas being great for people to learn from. Trust me, I know," He said, smiling.

Charles seemed to take that answer and the Doctor stared at him in awe. For someone who was depressed, he could at least make people feel better about themselves even if he couldn't be happy about himself. Sergeant turned out of the door before Charles could get any closer to him and he tossed a half smile towards the Doctor.

"Doctor Nine, maybe we should go look for Rose," He hummed, watching the Doctor's look change to a glare at the nickname he absolutely hated coming from Sergeant. The Doctor trailed after him and out into the hallway, leaving Charles alone in the room. "Mm, you still hate the nickname don't you, hot stuff?" He laughed at the Doctor's expression.

"Why were you mad when I left you behind earlier? You could have easily just walked back to the Tardis, I don't understand," The Doctor asked, looking at him intently. Sergeant stopped and looked over at him, frowning.

"I… I am afraid of being left alone…" Sergeant admitted with a frown, watching the Doctor's expression change into a knowing one. "I mean, I get there were people around but I don't know any of them. I didn't want to be left alone..." His voice wavered a little before he hardened again. "That is one question going towards our game. My turn," He huffed.

"Oh, then what is it?" He asked, rolling his eyes.

"Not yet, hot stuff," He laughed, walking past the Doctor and away from the brief sentimental moment. "And Nine, just wait. In a year I will be calling you another nickname and then you're going to have to get used to it," Sergeant puffed out his chest impishly and ran off.

* * *

Later everyone was gathered around a table and Sergeant was desperately trying to refuse that. He was panicking and literally having to be calmed by Rose as they tried to get him to join the circle. There would be no way they would have them at the table with _physical_ contact, which he hated to an extreme extent. His heart was racing so quickly he thought it would burst and the Doctor almost looked annoyed at his stupid fear.

"This is how Madam Mortlock summons those from the Land of Mists, down in big town. Come, we must all join hands," Gwyneth said once they were all seated.

"I can't take part in this," Charles said, standing up. It started Sergeant and he also stood, his lips pulled in a tight line.

"I-I can't either!" He squeaked out, trying to get away from having to go through the physical contact.

"Humbug? Come on, open mind," The Doctor told Charles, then looked over to Sergeant, frowning. "Sergeant, sit back down!" He commanded, watching as Sergeant's face flooded with fear, his eyes dropping down to everyone's already joined hands. He would have to hold hands with both Sneed and the Doctor and it made him feel sick.

"This is precisely the sort of mummery I strive to unmask. Séances? Nothing but luminous tambourines and a squeeze box concealed between the knees. The girl knows nothing," Charles hissed out.

Sergeant snorted and looked away.

"Charles, we've talked 'bout this. But Doctor, I _refuse_ physical contact!" Sergeant said before looking at Gwyneth's face. "And don't antagonize her," He said, rolling his eyes at Charles.

"Both of you don't antagonize her. I love a happy medium," The Doctor said before smiling and looking at Rose.

"I can't believe you just said that," Both Sergeant and Rose said at the same time, giving the Doctor a look and Rose chuckled.

"Come on, we might need the both of you," The Doctor said, giving them both a pleading look. Charles sat down and the Doctor looked over to Sergeant, "Good man, now Sergeant, please sit down," He said.

Sergeant shook his head, his mouth going dry as he shifted his feet backwards. There was no way he was going to touch anyone, he couldn't it was disgusting. _People_ were disgusting and he didn't want to do that. He couldn't.

"I c-can't. I... I don't... I don't want to... please no!" He whined. "Does there have to be _touching_ involved?" He asked, looking at Gwyneth with wide eyes. When she nodded he tried to swallow back the lump forming in his throat and the shaking in his muscles. He sat down, his teeth gritting together. "If... if this goes on for too long... Doctor I am holding you responsible for getting my ant-depressants," He growled under his breath at the Doctor.

"Good boy," The Doctor snorted at Sergeant who glared at him menacingly. He held the Doctor's hand and then Sneed's, trying to fight back the grimace on his face as he did so. His heart rate quickened and when the Doctor said something to Gwyneth he didn't quite hear it. Once everything was quiet, he could hear the ticking of a clock, further boosting his anxiety. He was on the verge of having an anxiety attack and it was getting a little hard to breathe.

 _I just have to sit through it long enough and it will be over,_ He thought bitterly.

"Speak to us." A pause. "Are you there?" Another pause that had him and Dickens looking around. "Spirits, come. Speak to us that we may relieve your burden," and then the whispering started.

"Do you hear that?" Rose asked, looking around.

"Nothing can happen!" Charles said to her. When Sergeant almost went into panic mode, he felt a thumb rubbing over the back of his hand and his eyes shot over to the Doctor who had his eyes closed. "This is sheer folly."

"Look at her," Rose said, nodding over to Gwyneth.

"I see them! I feel them!" She said, looking up at the ceiling. Whatever happened, the feeling he had upon arriving at the house grew stronger. He knew he wasn't feeling the Gelth though, he was feeling the rift. Above, he could see them swirling about and he curled his lips up in a snarl unlike the others. The comforting circles the Doctor was rubbing into his hand didn't cease though, and he barely noticed how much calmer he felt.

"What's it saying?" Rose asked.

"They can't get through the rift," The Doctor said. He looked over to Gwyneth. "Gwyneth, it's not controlling you, you're controlling it. Now, look deep. Allow them through," The Doctor urged.

"I cant!" She protested.

"Yes, you can. Just believe it. I have faith in you, Gwyneth. Make the link," He urged eagerly. Gwyneth looked down and then he realized how cheesy this seemed, like a bad movie. He almost laughed if he wasn't reminded by looking down that he was currently holding hands with the Doctor and Sneed. His heart lurched forwards in fear and he looked away towards the Doctor. 

"Yes," She said. At that, the Gelth began forming behind her and he focused on them to get his attention off of his own fears for a moment. He stared at them in awe, wondering what it would be like to go through the rift to get to the other side.

"Great God! Spirits from the other side!" Sneed finally said.

"The other side of the universe," The Doctor said with a smile of awe. When he looked back at the Gelth, Sergeant met his eyes briefly and then felt the urge to snatch his hand back.

"Pity us. Pity the Gelth. There is so little time. Help us," They all said in multiple voices. Sergeant had the sudden urge to say something snarky, his face scrunching up into a mocking look that had the Doctor pinching him lightly. He shot the man a glare and scoffed.

"What do you want us to do?" The Doctor asked.

"The rift. Take the girl to the rift. Make the bridge," They demanded.

"What for?"

"We are so very few. The last of our kind. We face extinction," The lied.

"Why? What happened?"

"Once we had a physical form like you, but then the war came."

"Was it the Time War?" Sergeant asked before the Doctor could.

"Yes. The whole universe convulsed. The Time War raged. Invisible to smaller species but devastating to higher forms. Our bodies wasted away. We're trapped in this gaseous state," They replied. He earned a glare from the Doctor and it was one that he eagerly returned. Rose, him and the Doctor all shared knowing looks.

"So that's why you need the corpses," The Doctor concluded.

"We want to stand tall, to feel the sunlight, to live again. We need a physical form, and your dead are abandoned. They're going to waste. Give them to us," Rose didn't seem to like that idea much and shook her head.

"But we can't," Rose blurted.

"Why not?" The Doctor asked her. Sergeant wrinkled his nose.

"Because it's... not...-" Sergeant tried.

"What? Not decent? Not polite? It could save their lives," The Doctor said, glaring at him.

"Yeah, but at what cost?" Sergeant finally blurted. "Do you know for sure how many-"

"Open the rift. Let the Gelth through. We're dying. Help us. Pity the Gelth," The cut him off and it was most likely because he knew exactly what they were planning. They could probably hear his thoughts which was even more disturbing that he initially thought. The Doctor looked back at the Gelth, probably briefly suspicious at he they cut off Sergeant.

Gwyneth fell forward and Rose stood to go help her. Finally Sergeant snatched his hands away and stood, feeling dirty. Even though now was not the time to jump for joy or have a panic attack, he could feel the realization settling in his gut and he shook his head to get the thoughts out of his head. The Doctor looked at him briefly before looking at Gwyneth.

Charles looked disturbed, his eyes spacing out as he began muttering about how it was all true. The Doctor stared at Charles, his eyes darkened at what had just happened with the Gelth and the knowledge of the Time War. He probably felt responsible for it which was why he was even pitying them or probably feeling empathy for the fact he was the last of the Timelords.

Sergeant burst out of the room and down the hallway so he could escape outside for fresh air. He heard footsteps behind him but didn't even pay attention once he was finally outside, rubbing his hands together as if trying to burn away the other people's memory from his nerves. Disgust erupted from his chest and he let out an angered sound and gripped at his head with one hand.

"Never. Never. Gross. Contact," He finally let out the words quickly, trying to catch the scream in the back of his throat that tried to come out when he was sitting in between the both of the other men. He hated how disgusting the physical contact made him feel and now he suddenly felt tired but he was also afraid of falling asleep. 

Why was he always afraid? This wasn't even the time to be thinking about his own fears, he was so selfish for doing that and it made him feel even worse than before. He heard the footsteps stop behind him and he turned to see the Doctor staring at him, not real happy about him running out of the house.

"What was that? Why did you run out like that?" The Doctor asked, his voice hard and cold. Sergeant laughed coldly and glared at him.

"I recall you already asked your question earlier," He replied, making the Doctor give him an even angrier glare. "I can't and won't explain something that you will never understand," He finally snapped out, looking away whilst still feeling ashamed. The Doctor looked down at his hands and noticed that he was wringing his hands together as if trying to forget or erase the touch.

"You're afraid of physical contact," The Doctor scoffed. It made Sergeant red under the collar and he turned towards the Doctor with an angry snarl, his electric blue eyes shining with contempt.

"What are you afraid of, Doctor?" He growled out, his eyes narrowing at him. When the Doctor didn't answer he laughed cruelly, his chest heaving with oncoming anxiety attack. Or was it a fit of rage? He already knew that when he got angry enough he would have an anxiety attack because he couldn't control his anger. "What? Not going to a-..answer?" His eyes dropped to the ground and he pried his hands away from each other. "Think you're unbreakable?" He asked quieter.

"I'm afraid of the Daleks, but you already knew that. Didn't you?" The Doctor asked, his voice not as cold as before. Sergeant snapped his head up, confused at the sudden change in tone for the Doctor. When he noticed the other man's soft eyes he moved backwards.

"No... not really. I mean... I could have guessed but I don't want to assume," He said slowly, squinting at the Doctor, his voice still straining to stay calm. "Doctor, since it's so plainly obvious. Yes, I am afraid of physical contact. I am afraid of so many things that it's not funny and makes my life a walking anxiety attack just waiting to happen. I am afraid of sleeping, I am afraid of physical contact, I am afraid of intimacy -or love-, Of being alone. So how can I be afraid of being close to someone and being alone at the same time? Hah! No one'd ever guess!" He laughed bitterly, his eyes clouding over with sadness.

The tears fell anyway, dropping down into the snow and he tried to gather himself up enough to seem like he was before. Emotionless. Cold. Calculated. The Doctor didn't seem to know what to do but he was startled when Sergeant's emotions immediately changed from sad to blank and empty. It wasn't normal and he knew that but there was nothing he could do as the other man made himself void of emotion.

Sergeant huffed out a shaky breath and looked to the sky, something that didn't match the blank expression showing on his face. He smiled blankly at the Doctor, it not reaching his eyes and the Doctor fought back a cringe at the look.

"Let's forget this happened, yah? Come on, we should go inside," He said, circling around the Doctor to get inside away from the sentimental moment. He hadn't expected to break down in front of the Doctor of all people but he did, and he felt he'd never live it down. Among all the other secrets he had, those were literally the icing on the cake.

They both walked inside and Rose was near Gwyneth, rubbing the sweat off her face with a cloth. They were probably just waiting for her to wake up. The Doctor leaned on the door frame and Sergeant crouched down in the floor by his feet as they also waited.

Suddenly Gwyneth's eyes shot open and she let out a breath, nearly sitting up before Rose told her it was all right and that she should sleep.

"But my angels, miss. They came, didn't they? They need me?" She asked.

"They do need you," The Doctor said, "you're there only chance of survival," He added.

"I've told you, leave her alone. She's exhausted and she's not fighting your battles!" Rose told the Doctor sternly. She turned back to Gwyneth. "Drink this," She said, handing her a glass of water. The Doctor sighed and boldly Sergeant nudged the Doctor's leg, earning a brief look from the Doctor in surprise. Sergeant never returned his gaze though, he just stayed staring at the floor awkwardly.

Sneed was asking the Doctor's questions again and Sergeant leaned his head back on the wall and sighed, letting everyone talk while he tried to block them out. His ears were ringing and he realized he was getting tired again even though he slept back in the shuttle hours ago. Nearly a whole day ago. Or was it more?

Once he listened in again, he heard Gwyneth's voice and he blinked wondering how long he spaced out.

"It's true, though. Things might be very different where you're from, but here and now, I know my own mind, and the angels need me. Doctor, what do I have to do?" Gwyneth asked the Doctor. He noticed that the Doctor wasn't even near him anymore and was standing right beside Rose.

"You don't have to do anything," He replied quickly.

"They've been singing to me since I was a child, sent by my mam on a holy mission. So tell me," She urged.

Sergeant rolled his eyes, thinking that religion was rather stupid to enforce on someone. Sure, he believed in a higher power, but it was more like _Supernatural._

"We need to find the rift. This house is on a weak spot, so there must be a spot that's weaker than any other. Mister Sneed, what's the weakest part of this house? The place where most of the ghosts have been seen?" The Doctor asked, pacing the room quickly.

"That would be the morgue," Sneed said.

"No chance you were going to say gazebo, is there?" Rose asked, smiling awkwardly. Everyone looked at her, including Sergeant and she chuckled awkwardly.

* * *

Once they were at the morgue, Sergeant tried his best not to look suspicious and the Doctor ended up holding him back before they reached the morgue, his eyes narrowing down on Sergeant in suspicion. There were all sorts of questions hazing about in his eyes and it made Sergeant flinch away from him slightly, trying to make a break for the entrance.

"So? Is there anything you were going to say earlier?" The Doctor asked, probably referring to when the Gelth interrupted him. He tilted his head and feigned a questioning look. "When the Gelth interrupted you," He asked quicker this time.

"Yeah, but it means nothing now. Unless you really want to know? You willing to use up a question?" He fired back, earning a grunt from the Doctor. He felt a little guilty and sighed, shaking his head. "Okay, look. I wish I could tell you, but stating it here in now will give you doubts. Doubts that you don't need for this storyline. And I know you hate me saying this, but yes - you are still a show in my world okay? Whatever I do to change it will make things harder for you and I am simply abiding by the rules," Sergeant said softly, his eyes twinkling at the Doctor in a comforting way.

The Doctor merely nodded and then they entered the morgue, running ahead of the others quickly. Even if the Sergeant hated lying, he would be a little disappointed if he changed what was supposed to happen in _Dcotor Who_ because that meant he wouldn't know anything that happens afterwards and _that_ would render him useless enough to be abandoned.

He looked around the morgue and grimaced at the smell but the others didn't seem to smell it which he found odd. Sergeant grumbled under his breath and looked at the dead bodies, half tempted to do a science experiment since he wouldn't _exactly_ get caught doing it. Well, unless the Doctor caught him doing it.

"Ugh, talk about bleak house," The Doctor complained as he walked in and turned around. Sergeant let out a sound of agreement and looked around the mrogue.

"The thing is, Doctor, the Gelth don't succeed, 'cos I know they don't. I know for a fact there weren't corpses walking around in 1869," Rose said to the Doctor.

"Time's in flux, changing every second. Your cozy little world can be rewritten like that," The Doctor said, snapping his fingers, "nothing is safe. Remember that. Nothing," He added.

"Yeah, I think Rose is right," Sergeant blurted, literally popping in a hint. "I don't think they do succeed, even if all of your "cozy little world" can be rewritten," he hummed, earning a look from the Doctor.

"Is that a hin-" The Doctor was cut off before he could say anything else to Sergeant.

"Doctor, I think the room is getting colder," Charles said, looking around. The Doctor started to look up as well.

"Here they come," Rose said, looking at the Doctor. A Gelth comes out of the lamp and stands under the archway, slowly forming into the outline of a person.

"You've come to help! Praise the Doctor. Praise him!" The Gelth said, making Sergeant snarl. He was elbowed in the rib by the Doctor and surprisingly it didn't set him off since he was too busy glaring at the stupid outline of gas. The Doctor did seem unsure though and dropped his arm.

"Promise you won't hurt her," Rose said to the Gelth.

"Hurry! Please, so little time! Pity the Gelth," They said, ignoring Rose. If that wasn't enough warning, he didn't know what else but the Doctor didn't seem to notice anything strange about that and it made him groan as the Doctor walked up to them.

"I'll take you somewhere else after the transfer. Somewhere you can build proper bodies. This isn't a permanent solution, all right?" The Doctor said to the Gelth.

"My angels, I can help them live," Gwyneth said, looking over to Rose. Sergeant by now wanted to tear his eyes out at her stupidity since she didn't seem to know how to draw a fine line between religion and reality. Not angels. The Gelth. G-E-L-T-H. How fucking hard was it to decipher the difference in the name itself!? Jesus, woman!

"Okay, where's the weak point?" The Doctor asked.

"Beneath the arch," They said.

"Beneath the arch," Gwyneth said after she walked under the arch. Sergeant leapt forward and even though he disliked her, he didn't want her to die in this way.

"Make sure this is really what you want, Gwyneth. This can't… you could easily die from this," He said, trying to persuade her from her "holy mission" and into reality.

"I'm sure," Gwyneth said.

"You don't have to do this," Rose added, running up to her.

"My angels," She said, grabbing Rose's face before the Gelth's voice made the Doctor pull Rose back. Sergeant felt his heart rate shoot up as he knew what was going to happen and he wouldn't be able to stop it at all.

"Establish the bridge. Reach out to the void. Let us through!" At this point the Gelth sounded too needy but the Doctor was too into saving a race's death that he would feel responsible for. How stupid. They were in the billions!

He tuned out the talking and just watched, his head shaking just a little when Gwyneth opened her mouth and the blue gas flowed out of it. Whispers began to sound out through the air, sounding nearly demonic to the Sergeant's ears. There was no other way he could describe the sound and he didn't like this one bit. The flames turned orange and the demonic figure began spouting nonsense.

Charles said something but he was spaced out, trying to block out the voices. It was like when he was watching the show, so his presence didn't change much except for the fact that the Doctor would be angry at him for not saying something. The bodies began rising and Sergeant nearly gagged, even thought the experimentation was worse at least they weren't "coming alive".

"Mr. Sneed! Get back!" Rose yelled as he was grabbed by the dead body. They all pushed away as his neck was snapped and Sergeant shot a glare at the Doctor.

"I think it's gone a bit wrong," The Doctor said awkwardly.

"Naw, whatever gave you that idea?" The Sergeant asked sarcastically, earning a hard earned glare from the Doctor.

Sneed began saying something that he didn't quite catch because of his banter with the Doctor and he snapped his head over to the dead body. More bodies started appearing and over the noise Charles also said something. He tried moving back but when he did, he was met with a cage. Once again he was practically left behind and when he felt a dead body touch him he literally panicked.

"Doctor! You left me out again! Fuck thissss!" He cried out, glaring back at the Doctor and Rose.

Feeling nothing but contempt he kicked at the dead body, losing all the moral he had left. The one that grabbed him had him by the throat and he glared at the Doctor as the he was talking to the Gelth, avoiding his eyes.

"I trusted you! I pitied you!" The Doctor hissed out angrily. Rose was looking at Sergeant in fear as his breathing was getting ragged. The Gelth's voices were hurting his ears and he bit down on his lip to keep his scream of frustration and fear at bay.

His sight clouded over with painful memories that only happened when he was asleep and he could feel hands all over his body that were nothing but phantom touches. Memories. Sergeant kicked at the Gelth, glad he was released from their grips. The dragon's eyes on the fob watch seemed to glow blue and it caught Rose's and the Doctor's attention.

"Don't touch me!" He screamed out at the Gelth trying to come near him. He kicked at another one, gritting his teeth, "I will make sure you suffer and feel _everything_ when I am done with your stupid asses!" He hissed out. "Doctor, now isn't the time to revel in your own stupidity! Once this is over I am going to kick your ass and you better be expecting it!" He threatened, earning a stiff nod from the Doctor.

"But I can't die. Tell me I can't. I haven't been born yet. It's impossible for me to die. Isn't it!?" She asked the Doctor, her voice shaking with fear.

"I'm sorry," The Doctor said as he looked over.

"But it's 1869, how can I die now!?" Rose asked in disbelief.

"Time isn't a straight line. It can twist into any shape. You can be born in the twentieth century and die in the nineteenth and it's all my fault. I brought you here." The Doctor said guiltily. Sergeant by now was on a table, glaring at the dead bodies that tried to reach for him. Were they seriously having this conversation while he was about to die? Fuck them, man.

"It's not your fault," Rose said, looking away. "I wanted to come," She added.

"What about me? I saw the fall of Troy, World War Five. I pushed boxes at the Boston Tea Party. Now I'm going to die in a dungeon in Cardiff!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Really Doctor!? I'm from a world where World War Three is the end and I was creating a nuclear weapon that would wipe out half the world and I'm going to die from the Gelth!" He shrieked in disbelief, earning a look from the both of them. "Come on dude! I was going to die in war and now I'm gonna die as a fuckin' tickin' time bomb of anxiety!" He added bitterly.

He earned an apologetic look from the both of them along with a little bit of confusion from Rose who didn't know what he was talking about.

"It's not just dying," Rose said awkwardly. "We'll become one of them," She said.

He blocked out the rest of their conversation bitterly, angry that he had to be stuck here about to die by the Gelth when he could be back at home dying at the hands of his own weapon or the hands of an assassin back at home. Honestly he preferred that death to the one right now, where he would be literally strangled or have his neck snapped by the shitty Gelth.

He jumped from slab to slab, trying to shake them off angrily while he tried not to panic at being touched again. It was just one thing right after the other with this universe and Sergeant couldn't believe he was actually living this. Everyday before this world he was just going to work, making a bomb, going home drinking a bottle of jack, then trying not to sleep. It was how he used to cope and now he hadn't even gotten the chance to have a drink and sit down, how sad.

The man tossed his head back out and screamed in frustration, startling Rose and the Doctor as he nearly lashed out once more at the stupid Gelth. His growl sounded through his throat after screaming and he jumped onto another slab, kicking at a Gelth's face, making it knock back. Their voices were just so annoying and loud that it made his head spin with anger.

"Stupid creature. I swear. Touch me again and I will rip those human arms _offf_ ," he hissed out in frustration. "How did I get here from being passed out after drinking a bottle of Jack!? Dude, this was just supposed to be a nice dream and then reality has to kick my ass and _no_! I turn out _her_ e in this universe! Not cool bro!" He complained as another one tried to grab him. He swore he heard the Doctor chuckling and he was almost glad he could provide them with _entertainment_.

"Stupid human!" The Gelth insulted Sergeant.

"Uh huh! Choke it all up stupid! I love being insulted, gets me hard," He snorted when another one tried to hit him. He heard Rose snort from behind the bars and laugh while the Doctor rolled his eyes and blushed.

"Disgusting!" The Gelth screeched, making Sergeant cackle. That was probably the most entertaining thing yet about this situation. Sergeant looked over to Rose and the Doctor, seeing they were holding hands and then he counted down the seconds that Charles would be barging in. But when it happened to be over the seconds that Charles was expected back, he opened his eyes and realized that he hadn't showed up yet.

"Uh, guys. Something's wrong I think," Sergeant said awkwardly, earning a "no shit" look from the both of them. Then He shook his head in disblief. "No, don't look at me like that. Where's Charles?" He asked, looking around. "He's not here," He pointed out, watching as their faces fell again. "He should be back in about a few seconds- I uhh I mean..." He stumbled over his adrenaline fueled mistake.

"What do you mean by "he should be back"? Has he gone somewhere?" The Doctor asked.

"Spoilers?" He chuckled out dryly, earning another glare from the Doctor.

"Seriously!? "Spoilers"? You'd think that you wouldn't care about that in this situation!" He snapped. Both of them glared at each other and Rose slapped the Doctor on the arm, shooting him a pointed glare. "Ow! What was that for!?" He asked her. She whispered something to him and the Doctor sighed, "sorry."

"Yeah, you know. I should be worried about that more so because of the situation. This information could change everything that I know and basically render _what_ I know useless! That means my being here becomes obsolete and no one'd care because oh; man from another world already spilled what he knew about our world, let's kill him off since his presence here ruined the space and time continuum!" Sergeant raged. The Doctor flinched, getting the message that the Sergeant was trying to send off.

"Yeah. Got that much," He hissed out in discomfort.

Sergeant scoffed and then squeaked out in alarm when he was almost pulled down by an angry Gelth. He jumped onto another slab but just in time because Charles burst in through the door.

"Doctor! Doctor! Turn off the flame, turn up the gas! Now, fill the room, all of it, now!" Charles said loudly, gaining the Doctor's attention. The Doctor gave him a look that said they would discuss this later and dropped it.

"What're you doing?" The Doctor asked.

"Turn it all on! Flood the place!" Charles technically avoided the question but answered it all the same. Sergeant jumped down beside Charles and nearly jumped for joy. Things were going to be alright after all!

"Brilliant! Gas!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"What!? So we choke to death instead?" Rose asked, scoffing at the idea.

"Am I correct, Doctor? These creatures are gaseous." Charles said.

Sergeant rolled his eyes and thumbed the fob watch around his neck, furrowing his brows when he heard a faint sound coming from it. It sounded like it was ticking but he ignored it, looking up at the Doctor from the bars.

"Fill the room with gas, it'll draw them out of the host. Suck them into the air like poison from a wound!" The Doctor said, grinning at Charles's brilliant and quick thinking. However, the Gelth didn't like that much and started stumbling towards him and Charles, making him groan in annoyance and displeasure. There was no way that this was happening. What a bitch.

The Doctor rips a gas pipe out of the wall and the Gelth are sucked out of the bodies and into the air, causing Sergeant to laugh despite the gas filling his lungs. At least it smelt nicer than the dead bodies?

"Bitches, try me now," He said to the Gelth at hearing them scream once more in the air out of rage. The Doctor and Rose run out of the alcove and the Doctor tries to reach out to Gwyneth.

"Gwyneth, send them back. They lied. They're not angels!" The Doctor screamed at her.

"liars?" She repeated.

"Look at me. If your mother and father could look down and see this, they'd tell you the same. They'd give you strength. Now send them back!" The Doctor commanded her anxiously.

"I can't breathe...!" Rose complained. Sergeant could also feel the effects but wondered why it wasn't affecting him as much it was Rose. He squinted and looked back at Rose, briefly wondering if he could actually die in this world. He had yet to feel pain today, even after falling down the stairs.

"Charles, get them out," The Doctor told Charles quickly.

"Im not leavin'!" Rose said defiantly.

"I don't understand. I can breathe just fine," Sergeant said awkwardly. He received a confused look from the Doctor but it didn't last because his attention was snagged by Gwyneth.

"They're too strong," Gwyneth said.

"Remember that world you saw? Rose's world? All those people. None of it will exist unless you send them back through the rift." The Doctor urged.

"I can't send them back. But I can hold them. Hold them in this place, hold them here. Get out," Gwyneth said, pulling out a box of matches from her apron pocket and Sergeant looked back at Rose, ready to try and convince her to leave.

"You can't!" Rose protested, trying to get near Gwyneth.

"Leave this place!" Gwyneth told them all.

"Rose! Get out, now! I won't leave her while she's in danger. Now go!" The Doctor snapped, trying to get ahold of the situation. "Come on, leave. Give that to me," He said to Gwyneth, trying to get the matches from her.

"Doctor, she's dead," Sergeant said as he grabbed her and checked for a pulse in her neck. The Doctor muttered something and kissed her forehead before looking to Sergeant.

"You need to leave, quickly," He said to Sergeant.

"No, Doctor. I wont. Because if I die, then you won't have to worry about the space and time continuum. I was meant to die in war anyway, you know. I'm already supposed to be dead. Two days ago they were about to release my weapon, what matters if I die here now?" He said, his brows furrowing at the Doctor sadly.

The Doctor shook his head then looked back to Gwyneth before taking Sergeant's hand.

"Thank you," He said before tugging Sergeant along against the man's will. It was obvious from the way Sergeant resisted that he intended to die from this, but the Doctor wouldn't let him. He ran though the house and he was surprised when he felt Sergeant's fingers entwine with his own.

As soon as the leave the building, both of them go flying across the street because of the boom the house made once it burnt down. Sergeant landed harshly on the Doctor but didn't have enough energy to panic at the contact, his eyes squeezing shut as he fell on top of the Doctor. Time literally slowed down and the fob watch hissed under Sergeant, it's blue eyes glowing brighter. Sergeant groaned in pain when time corrected itself and it seemed that nothing seemed to be affected by the small freeze in time.

He rolled off of the Doctor and the Doctor stood, holding a hand out for Sergeant to grasp. When Sergeant looked up at the Doctor, he was shocked to find that he was smiling softly. It was a short smile, but one nonetheless. He grabbed his hand and he was pulled up, not finding it in him for protest at the physical contact.

"She didn't make it..." Rose said sadly, looking crushed at the realization.

"I'm sorry..." The Doctor and Sergeant said at the same time, still holding hands. Rose looked down and then Sergeant snatched his hand away and then groaned at the pain from the quick motion. Now he felt pain? What an ass. He walked away from the Doctor and Rose, letting them both talk it out since he wasn't in much a mood to talk.

Once they were done, they walked to the Tardis and Sergeant was quiet the whole time they talked, staring at the fob watch around his neck. He wouldn't open it, just stared at it blankly as if it had done something to offend him, or harm him. It was stupid and he knew that but he couldn't help but feel dumb as this was the third time that the eyes had glowed.

It was a dumb thought, but he wondered if the fob watch had brought him here to this world. As dumb as it seemed, it wasn't too far fetched because he was seeing things coming from the dumb watch that he couldn't explain. Then there was the Doctor's reaction to the watch and it made him feel even shittier because what if it really was a Gallifreyan object? Then that would mean things he couldn't even comprehend, like how on Earth the person who gave it to him even got it.

His silence didn't go unnoticed but it surely wasn't commented on by anyone as he stared at the watch. The Doctor noticed how intently he was staring at the watch and thought to ask him about it later when they were around everyone else.

Once they arrived at the Tardis, Sergeant jumped for joy and immediately went to enter it but he was stopped by the Doctor's explanation of what he was about to do.

"Right then, Charlie boy, I've just got to go into my, er, shed. Won't be long," The Doctor said.

"What are you going to do now?" Rose asked Charles. Sergeant groaned and waited outside the Tardis's door impatiently, tapping his foot as he did so. Once he told Rose to get into the "shed" he quickly ran in, jumping for joy once he was actually inside.

The Doctor said something to Charles and Sergeant spun around in the Tardis, briefly noticing the Doctor closing her doors.

"I'm home, sexy!" Sergeant yelled out to the Tardis, not noticing his own wording.

 _Welcome home, -,_ she hummed, making Sergeant beam at the use of his name. He heard Rose and the Doctor both chuckle at him. His android dog raced down the stairs and his eyes flashed yellow as he greeted Sergeant happily.

" _Auto scan complet-t-te."_ Zaman said. "I have detected signs of boosted serotonin levels and high warnings of sleep deprivation as well as a low level of nutrients. I recommend getting some food and sleep," Zaman added, his eyes going back to blue. Rose tilted her head at the dog and Sergeant groaned, slapping a hand to his face.

"Yeah, got it. Food and sleep." Sergeant groaned. "We can do that later, for now I want to finish installing the rest of your social module, kay?" He added, crouching down and petting the dog. "Then we might add touch later so you can feel things. Also, do a biocomponent scan," Sergeant hummed.

Zaman's eyes flashed yellow and it rotated before he barked happily.

"Food needed!" The dog said, standing and wagging it's tail. Zaman happily trotted over to Rose and pawed at her. "Don't need sleep. Don't want t-t-to get new updat-t-t-te yet-t-t," The dog barked. "Zaman wants to play,"

Sergeant looked up at the Doctor and Rose, studying their reactions. Rose seemed excited, reaching down to the pet the dog's fluffy head.

"Aww! Look at you!" She cooed, "You're so cute!" She then turned to the Doctor and started talking about Charles while Zaman returned to Sergeant. They ran up the stairs and then he made the dog go into stasis while he made repairs to the social module and fixed the dog's little stutter.

Sergeant sighed when he felt the Tardis fly through a time warp and he hummed in awe, getting to work on changing the dog's stutter and social module. Somewhere along during that time, he heard the Doctor stop by his door and lean in the frame. He lifted his head up and licked his lips, staring at the Doctor.

"What's your question?" He asked, leaning back and dropping his tool as he stared up at the Doctor with his electric blue eyes shining. "If you've come to talk about my mini freak out, then uh... don't... but you can if you want," He said slowly.

"Why did you talk down on yourself?" The Doctor asked, startling Sergeant.

"W-what do you mean?" He asked slowly, trying to avoid the Doctor's eyes.

"Back there, with the Gelth. You said that it wouldn't matter if you died because you were going to die anyway," The Doctor elaborated, crossing his arms across his chest.

Sergeant looked down and went back to work on Zaman, thinking about what to tell him. Still the Doctor didn't move and Sergeant sighed, plugging the dog up to the computer to the side of him and uploading a few more updates to the social module. He watched the numbers as they slowly moved their way to one hundred and then looked to the Doctor, his lips pulling into a straight line.

"Because it was true. You wouldn't have to deal with me anymore, neither you or Rose, and I wouldn't have to constantly think about destroying the space and time continuum. It's way more important than my boring old life anyway. I've got problems, a lot of them too and I think it would be better if I finally got some type of peace," He admitted, not noticing the way the Doctor seemed to be saddened by his words. "Besides, now that I'm alive I'm never going to stop pestering you, hot stuff," He snorted.

The Doctor glared at him and grumbled under his breath.

"Stop calling me that, and you're not useless," The Doctor snapped. Sergeant's eyes widened and he laughed.

"Uh-hu, okay, big ears," the Sergeant said with a grin, earning a small protest coming from the Doctor. "By the way... thank you for the comfort when we were doing the séance back in the house... it uh... it felt nice," He choked out, blushing. The Doctor's brows raised in surprise at him and he added, "I didn't hate it... but I won't do it again while I'm conscious. Not after today," he shuddered.

"Why are you afraid of physical contact?" The Doctor blurted. Sergeant felt his heart rate quicken and he turned over to the Doctor too quickly.

"Ah-ah. It's my turn for a question, handsome," He retorted, earning a blush from the Doctor, as well as an annoyed look. "So, our next stop. 2007 London, right?" He turned back to the dog, seeing that the update was completed. He brought the dog out of stasis and powered the dog back on. It ran out of the room and probably towards Rose.

The Doctor only scoffed at the use of his foreknowledge and walked out of the door, leaving the other man in the room smiling after the Doctor in triumph. He followed, ignoring the fact he was tired since he wouldn't sleep anyway.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always forget the notes. Man, I've got all of this to read and edit. I know, this story really sucks, it can't be helped. I just wanted to write this because I have some issues and Sergeant's a vent character. Hope it's shitty :))

Once the Tardis materializes in London, Sergeant zooms down the stairs and almost into Rose and the Doctor and straight past them out of the door. His stomach was growling and he was starving, realizing that he hadn't eaten since the chips nearly two days ago. Rose and the Doctor both follow him out and he reaches for the sky and breathes in the fresh air, glad to be out of 1869 and the "Unquiet Dead" episode. Now the real problem was Jackie, but he supposed he would worry about that later.

"Bitch! This sky is glorious! I mean, I wish it was Detroit, but still! London!" He grinned and turned back to them, his electric blue eyes shining even though he knew what would be happening in this episode. Raxacoricofallapatorius! now _that_ was a word to say. One he used to say to his colleagues to get them to shut up when he wanted to be left alone.

Rose nodded with an awkward smile on her face and rolled her eyes while the Doctor looked a little unimpressed. His stomach growled and then he looked away embarrassed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"How long have I been gone?" Rose asked.

"About twelve hours," The Doctor said.

"Ah, you sure about that?" He asked the Doctor, earning a glare. "I mean, you did end up in 1869 instead of 1860... soooooo," Sergeant trailed off, earning an exasperated sigh from the Doctor.

"I am pretty sure I got it right!" The Doctor hissed out, not noticing that what Sergeant was saying was a hint.

"Oh.. right then. I want to see my mum. It won't be long," Rose said.

"And what are you going to tell your dear mother, Rose?" Sergeant asked with a grin, his eyes squinting to add to the effect of a mischievous tone. Rose rolled her eyes at Sergeant.

" I don't know. I've been to the year 5 billion and only been gone, what, twelve hours? No, I'll just tell her I spent the night at Shareen's. See you later. Oh, don't you disappear, either," She told the Doctor, running off down the street to go see her mother.

The Doctor just smiled and Sergeant slunk up beside the Doctor like a crafty fox planning something, even though he wanted food. He grinned and earned a look from the Doctor at his weird behaviour. Their faces were too close for Sergeant to usually be comfortable and the Doctor knew that, not exactly expecting Sergeant to let go of his fear of touching this soon.

"So." Sergeant stated. "Food?" He asked, smiling impishly. The Doctor raised a brow and walked around the other man, kicking something on the ground.

"Yeah, we're in London. Sure there's a lot of shops around too, go find something to eat," the Doctor huffed. He noticed the paper on the pole flapping in the wind and wandered up to it and Sergeant sighed, leaning on the corner of the Tardis.

"Uh-huh. You shoulda listened to me," he hummed, watching the Doctor's reaction. He sighed and tilted his head.

When the Doctor turned and started running, Sergeant groaned in annoyance and started chasing after him, his lip curling back in a snarl. Wasn't this just great? He was hungry and now he was having to chase after the Doctor. He hoped that the man would listen to his tiny hints more in the future, but he knew that probably was never going to happen.

He followed the Doctor inside the flat but he was little bit too late and caught Rose and her Mum hugging it out.

"Uhm, it's not twelve hours, it's twelve months. You've been gone a whole year, sorry," The Doctor said, looking awkward. Sergeant caught up and glared at the Doctor, his electric blue eyes squinting at Jackie's angered face. He could practically hear it from his deathbed, the loud yelling that was about to happen.

"The hours I've sat here, days and weeks and months, all on my own. I thought you were dead, and where were you? Travelling. What the hell does that mean, travelling? That's no sort of answer. You ask her. She won't tell me. That's all she says. Travelling!!" She was pacing back to the officer, waving her hand around. 

The Doctor and Sergeant looked down awkwardly.

"That's what I was doing," Rose said, shaking her head as she tried to think of something.

"When your passport's still in the drawer!? It's just one lie after another!" Jackie yelled in disbelief, making Sergeant glad his mother hated him.

"I meant to phone. I really did. I just forgot," Rose said slowly, lowering her eyes.

Sergeant looked away, trying to hide behind the Doctor but the Doctor moved away. Shit.

"What, for a year? You forgot for a year? And I am left sitting here!?" Jackie was madder by the second. The Doctor rose his brows and stared at the poor woman. Jackie paced, "I just don't believe you. Why won't you tell me where you've been!?"

"Actually it's my fault, er, I sort of employed Rose as my companion," The Doctor spoke up, trying to save Rose from the heat. When he smiled, Sergeant face palmed.

"When you say companion, is this a sexual relationship?" The officer asked. The both of them looked at each other and Sergeant snorted, trying not to laugh under the situation.

"No!" The both said.

"What about... the boy over here?" The officer pointed to Sergeant and then it was his turn to look baffled.

"No! I'm gay!" He lied, cringing afterwards. "Uhm… I mean… I'm sort of just their uhhh partner," He added dryly, squinting in what seemed to be in pain as he tried to say something. The Doctor, rolled his eyes.

"Then what is it!? Because you... you waltz in here all charm and smiles, and the next thing I know, she vanishes off the face of the Earth! How old are you then!?" The Doctor looked at Rose, speechless but she didn't offer any help. Jackie continued, "forty? Forty five!? What, did you find her on the internet!? Did you go online and pretend you're a doctor!?" Jackie fired away.

Sergeant fought the urge to laugh, even though during the situation it was highly uncalled for. She had nooo idea. He was like nine hundred years old!

"I am a doctor!" He defended.

"Prove it! Stitch this, mate!" Jackie exclaimed, slapping him in the face as hard as she could. Sergeant laughed and Rose looked away, letting out a breath and a look of surprise before trying to hide a smile. "And you!" Jackie turned on Sergeant, making him choke on his laugh. The Doctor shot a glare at Sergeant and the young man 'eeped' before trying to get away from Jackie. "You better explain yourself young man before I do the same! Who are you!?"

"I'm a Sergeant ma'am," He said, leaning back.

"Sergeant!? You're a Sergeant? Sergeant who!?" She didn't believe him, her eyes raging. "I will tell your boss about this, if you even are a Sergeant!" She went to hit him but he ran off behind the Doctor, ignoring his searing glare. Jackie stormed off into the kitchen and Rose followed, leaving the two of them with the Officer in the living area.

Sergeant looked over to the Doctor and snickered, hiding his laugh behind his palm - eyes dancing with amusement. The Doctor rubbed his red face and wrinkled his nose at him.

"You knew that was going to happen!" The Doctor accused. Rightly so, too.

"Yep! Consider that my revenge plan for blowing me off earlier!" Sergeant snorted. He flinched backwards when the Doctor went to slap his arm. "Hey! No touching, big ears!" He exclaimed. The Doctor rolled his eyes, looking offended and then Sergeant grinned. "Not unless you're going to be doing something else~" He grinned when the Doctor recoiled away from him.

"Rude!" The Doctor hissed out, making him laugh. The exited to the roof and waited for Rose to join them after she was done talking with her mom.

"So, does this happen often, if like... ever? I've never watched the classics so I don't really know much," He snorted.

"I don't know, is this your question!?" The Doctor fired back. Sergeant smiled and nodded cheekily, making the Doctor scoff. "No. Never. Great, my turn," The Doctor taunted. Sergeant rolled his eyes.

"I dunno, you gonna ask for a kiss or somethin', sugar?" He laughed, earning another glare. It seemed that no matter what, the two found something to antagonize the other about. Sergeant was definitely the crude one, his grin infectious.

"Do you want one!?" The Doctor snarked back. Sergeant's brows rose and just to be an ass, he nodded and grinned.

"Oh, yes, please do. Make my day," Sergeant said, grinning devilishly. The Doctor's eyes widened and then Sergeant shook his head. "That was a joke, don't take that seriously..." he said, cringing at the idea of it.

"Good, then!" The Doctor huffed. "And it wasn't funny!" he added, turning the topic back to him being hit.

"Of course it wasn't," Sergeant said with a bright smile that said otherwise. "But only after she hit you," He added, making the Doctor lunge at him. It was the first time one another had actually tried to hit the other but Sergeant still laughed, sidestepping him.

The Doctor nearly had the crafty little imp before Rose came up to the two of them fighting. Sergeant was smiling the whole time and the Doctor was growling angrily at Sergeant, barely missing the other man.

"Whoa, you two," she said, causing Sergeant to slam back up against a ledge and the Doctor to crash into the other man's chest, both of them nearly knocking back. Rose climbed on it and laughed while Sergeant almost went into panic mode, his eyes widened with fear. The Doctor saw how his eyes widened and jumped back away from him, wincing when Sergeant almost crumpled to the ground. It brought the smile off of his face for sure.

The Doctor huffed and leaned back against the ledge a little away from the Sergeant.

"See, I can't leave you two alone!" She huffed out in amusement. "What even happened?"

"He was teasing me," The Doctor said, making Rose roll her eyes. Sergeant bounced back from his mini panic attack and scoffed.

"Nah, he just couldn't resist my sexy charms!" Sergeant said, grinning widely, although something in his eyes made the Doctor a little uneasy. The Doctor sneered at him and Sergeant glared back.

"Are you really gay?" Rose asked Sergeant, as if just reminded of his comment said towards the officer.

Sergeant shook his head and laughed, catching the Doctor's attention as well now.

"No, that was an accidental lie. I couldn't find anything to say about it, what was I supposed to say? "No" wasn't exactly the first thing on my mind," He said, smiling awkwardly. "But I am bi! It doesn't matter to me if you're male or female, you wanna know why?" He said, looking up to the sky.

"Huh? Why?" Rose asked.

"Because I don't believe in love," Sergeant said, blinking at her. The Doctor's eyes narrowed, probably remembering what he said about fearing love back outside the mansion in 1869. Rose looked almost saddened by the idea of never believing in love.

"How come?" She asked, confused. "Have you never been in love? Felt loved by anyone? Even family?" Sergeant winced, rubbing the back of his neck and pondered whether he should be honest. The Doctor already knew that he had been kicked out of his family but didn't know why.

"Uh... not exactly. In 2030 -remember how I said I was from the future- I was kicked out of my home by my mother and humiliated in front of my siblings," Sergeant explained, "ing..." he added, blinking at her owlishly. Her face scrunched up into one of pity and the Doctor looked away from the both of them.

"Oh no... that's terrible," Rose said.

"Eh, I'm over it. It happen fourteen years ago- OH, it happened nearly thirty years in the future!" Sergeant joked, earning a glare from the Doctor at the awful timing of the joke and a scoff from Rose as if she couldn't believe he was making a joke about his estrangement.

"How could you joke about something that was probably traumatizing?" Rose demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

Sergeant frowned, feeling the heat under both of their stares. "Because... I- I..." he froze, thinking back on it and then he frowned. "It's not like I cared about them, anyway," he snorted, pushing himself away from them emotionally. The Doctor's eyes narrowed at him in disbelief.

"That's awful, Sergeant," Rose said, her brows furrowing. "Why would you say such a thing?" She asked.

"That's better left unsaid," Sergeant said with a bright smile, making both Rose and the Doctor feel uneasy. "So what are you going to tell your mother?" He asked, changing the subject.

"I don't know. I can't tell her. I can't even begin. She's never going to forgive me. And I missed a year. Was it good?" Rose asked the Doctor.

"Middling," The Doctor replied.

"You're so useless," Rose muttered.

"Well, if it's this much trouble, are you going to stay here now?" The Doctor asked, looking at her. Sergeant hummed to himself, glad they were on the right track of the episode.

"I don't know. I can't do that to her again, though," Rose said.

"You could always tell her?" Sergeant suggested, earning a glare from Rose.

"Well, she's not coming with us," The Doctor said. Rose started laughing and then the Doctor smiled, Sergeant joining in on it because he knew exactly what she was thinking.

"No chance," Rose added.

"I don't do families," The Doctor then said. Sergeant scoffed, just willing him to wait until his eleventh regen.

"She slapped you!" Rose laughed.

"Nine hundred years of time and space, and I've never been slapped by someone's mother!" The Doctor said, scoffing at the notion. Sergeant laughed, and Rose grinned.

"Your face," Rose pointed out.

"It hurt!" He exclaimed, looking at her and rubbing his cheek.

"You're so gay!" She chuckled. "When you say nine hundred years?"

"That's my age," The Doctor said.

"You're nine hundred years old?" She confirmed.

"Yeah," He nodded.

"My mum was right. That is one hell of an age gap," She nodded, grinning when her face was turned from the Doctor, her eyes shining in amusement. Her face dropped and she jumped off of the ledge onto the flatter part of the building. "Every conversation with you just goes mental. There's no one else I can talk to. I've seen all that stuff up there, the size of it, and I can't say a word. Aliens and spaceships and things, and I'm the only person on planet Earth who knows they exist!" She said.

A horn blared and a ship began to soar over head, making them all crouch. The Doctor's mouth was wide open when he saw it and Rose was in awe, while Sergeant was about to groan, remembering that this episode wasn't even remotely peaceful. He forgot about the Slitheen family. How mental. They stood and watched it go off into the distance.

It dipped near the water and sparked, making Sergeant wince as it barely missed Tower Bridge and weaved around St. Pauls. Then it dove for Thames, taking out the Clock Tower with it before crashing into the water, splashing it everywhere. The Doctor was the last to stand, his smile wide as he watched it.

"Oh. That's just not fair," Rose said and the Doctor looked at them and laughed. Rose smiled and Sergeant groaned when he grabbed her hand and started running. Once again he was going to run after the Doctor and he STILL hadn't eaten all day.

They ran until they were on the streets, weaving through cars and people that were out of their cars, looking everywhere because of the road block. There were soldiers blocking off the area and Sergeant's stomach growled, making him look down at his stomach sadly. They came to a stop and Sergeant wheezed, desperately out of shape. He would have to lay off the nicotine because right now his head felt woozy. He changed his nicotine patches this morning and used three again.

"It's blocked off," The Doctor said.

"No shit, Sherlock," Sergeant grumbled.

"We're miles from the centre. The city must be grid locked. The whole of London must be closing down," Rose said in between breaths.

"I know. I can't believe I'm here to see this! This is fantastic!" The Doctor exclaimed, smiling widely.

"Bro! Not the time!" Sergeant said, finally catching his breath. The Doctor merely rolled his eyes, still smiling.

"Did you know this was gonna happen?" Rose asked, staring at the Doctor.

"Nope!" He said, chuckling.

"Do you recognize the ship?"

"Nope!"

"Do you know why it crashed?"

"Nope!"

"Oh. So glad I've got you," She said looking forward.

"I bet you are! This is what I travel for Rose! To see history happen right in front of us!" The Doctor said quickly.

"Well, let's go and see it! Nevermind the traffic, we've got the TARDIS!" Rose said.

"Better not. They've already got one spaceship in the middle of London. I don't want to shove another one on top."

"Yeah, but yours is a blue box, no one's going to notice," Rose said.

"Ah- actually, you'll be surprised at what people notice during an emergency," Sergeant blurted in. The Doctor nodded, agreeing with him.

"He's right," The Doctor said. "The TARDIS stays where it is,"

"So history's happening and we're stuck here?" Rose asked in disbelief.

"Yep..." Sergeant breathed out in disappointment.

"Yes, we are," The Doctor said at the same time Sergeant did.

"We could do like everyone else does. Watch it on TV," Rose suggested. The Doctor looked at her, and then back at the site and frowned in distaste.

* * *

They were all sitting on something, watching it from the TV and Sergeant was eating a plate of food. Jackie had offered him something even though she didn't have to after she heard his stomach growl and he thanked her a million times over to the point where she just told him to go wait in the living area. The news channel kept on changing from scene to scene and different people and Sergeant hummed while he ate a plate of food.

Also on the way back, Sergeant picked up his dog, Zaman who was currently sitting by his feet that Jackie had allowed him to keep after a little bit of persuasion. Still, once the news announced the found a body, the Doctor leaned in forward. Zaman scanned the room and woofed gently, resting his head on Sergeant's lap for the pepper on the side of his plate.

Sergeant rolled his eyes and let him eat the pepper when no one was looking and Zaman's eyes changed back to the disguised amber lense that mimicked a real dog's eyes. Sometime later when he looked up from his finished food, the Doctor was wrestling the remote out of a child's hands that was sitting in his lap. Sergeant held back another laugh, earning a half hearted glare from the Doctor once he finally got the remote back. He pulled the child back in his lap and Sergeant couldn't help but smile, his lips pulling upwards in a smitten look, his heart pounding.

It was times like these that he wanted to save the memories but it seemed that Zaman had the same idea because he made a small sound of delight and his eyes flashed briefly. He had taken a picture and now he had leverage to use against the doctor. Sergeant smiled impishly and stood, going to put his plate in the sink and wash it.

One he was back out, the child was gone from the Doctor's lap and Sergeant decided to take his seat beside the Doctor, his dog getting caught up with the child. The child laughed and pat the dog's head, smiling.

"-Streets. The police still won't confirm the presence of an alien body contained inside those walls." The man on the TV said, as he finally tuned into what the man was saying on the TV. It switched to a man talking about the whereabouts about the prime minister and then he saw the Slitheen family member exiting a car.

Sergeant recoiled at the memory of what they looked like and sighed, leaning forward and placing his head on his fist. His dog was now sat by his feet again, whining at the TV. Once the program was over it was night and him and the Doctor were leaving for the TARDIS with Zaman right on their heels, his lenses changed back to a bright blue.

"Sergeant. I think I remember what-t-t you programmed ins-s-s-s-ide of me about that man-n-n-n-nnnnn," Zaman said, his stutter and glitch still needing work. The Doctor looked back at the two of them and raised a brow.

"Oh, don't give me that look, Doctor. I can't just tell you, and neither will Zaman," Sergeant emphasised, looking at his dog. "Besides, you'll find out, hot stuff," He snorted.

"Don't call me that," The Doctor huffed, turning his head back around. Rose exited a few seconds later.

"And where do you think you three are going?" Rose asked, also referring to the dog. Zaman yipped.

"I follow S-s-s-s-sergeant-t-t!" The dog said in a happy tone, earning a small 'aw' from Rose.

"Nowhere. It's just a bit human in there for me. History just happened and they're talking about where you can buy dodgy top-up cards for half price. I'm off on a wander, that's all," The Doctor said. Rose then looked to Sergeant, raising a brow.

"Eh, I was going to go with the Doctor. I am not used to that many people in a room," He explained softly, rubbing the back of his neck. "If you want, you can keep Zaman though, as a reminder that I will come back!" He said.

"Right. There's a spaceship on the Thames and the two of you're just wanderin'?" Rose asked in disbelief, earning a slight scoff from Sergeant.

"Nothing to do with me. It's not an invasion. That was a genuine crash landing. Angle of descent, colour of smoke, everything. It's perfect!" The Doctor informed her.

"So?"

"So maybe this is it. First contact. The day mankind officially comes into contact with an alien race. I'm not interfering because you've got to handle this on your own. That's when the human race finally grows up. Just this morning you were all tiny and small and made of clay. Now you can expand!" The Doctor said with a smile. "You don't need me. Go on and celebrate history. Go spend some time with your mum," The Doctor said, smiling at Rose before turning around and grabbing Sergeant by the sleeve of his trench coat. He blinked in surprise when he realized that this was his way of pulling him along without direct physical contact and he was grateful for that.

"Promise the both of you won't disappear?" Rose asked, causing the both of them to pause.

"Tell you what. TARDIS key," The Doctor said, patting down his pockets and pulling out a key. "It's about time you had one." He handed it to Rose. "See you later," He said, continuing to pull Sergeant along with him. Before they did run off, he turned back and saw that Zaman stayed by Rose instead of following.

"Oh, and I was serious about the dog. I will be coming back for him!" He called out, winking at Rose and grinning back at her when she smiled at him.

They walked off and Sergeant smiled to himself, allowing himself to be dragged by the Doctor and finding that he didn't mind being with the Doctor much. He just wanted to annoy the shit out of the Doctor, and that he promised himself he would most likely do.

"So, you actually going to teleport to the labs are we?" He asked the Doctor with a grin, pulling himself out of the Doctor's grip and walking to a pace beside him.

"Damn right!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Sexy. Didn't know you cursed," Sergeant laughed, his eyebrows raising. The Doctor rolled his eyes but still kept on smiling.

"Didn't know you made it your job to flirt with me," The Doctor fired back teasingly. Sergeant only winked at the Doctor and scoffed playfully.

"Do I?" He hummed.

"You do," the Doctor said, giving him an odd look. "You do it a lot, actually," he added.

"Aww, you actually _notice._ See, I knew you weren't daft!" Sergeant teased playfully. The Doctor pulled a face.

"You always got to flirt with me?" The Doctor huffed, although there was a small smile on his face.

"I do," Sergeant hummed, smiling. The Doctor didn't say a thing and they were right in front of the Tardis now. They both entered the machine, and Sergeant smiled. "Hello again, sexy!" He called out to the Tardis.

 _Hello, Sergeant --,_ She hummed to him, making him smile. The Doctor ran up the steps and began to press buttons and twirl a lever, standing back once the TARDIS's signalling sounds echoed throughout the Tardis. Once the Tardis began to disappear he laughed, like full on laughed.

"What? Why are you laughing?" The Doctor asked.

"Because Mickey, Rose's boyfriend, just hit the metal where your Tardis just was. He spotted you, and it's hilarious!" Sergeant laughed, remembering the scene perfectly. "That scene, like you getting slapped, was priceless! Mostly because I disliked Mickey until the second season, but still!" He said, sitting down on the ground and waiting for them to completely teleport.

The Doctor merely rolled his eyes and smiled at Sergeant. Even though they weren't fighting now, there was no guarantee that they wouldn't fight later, Sergeant just knew they'd find something to fight about. It kept him entertained.

The Doctor hit something on the Tardis with a hammer and Sergeant heard her complain gently, the sound echoing through his ears and he scoffed at the Doctor.

"I don't think she likes it when you do that," He told the Doctor.

"Oh yeah? Did I ask you?" He fired back, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, I think so. I must be hearing things," Sergeant teased coldly. There it was, the usual banter that they always had. He almost loved it, when he wasn't genuinely thinking that the Doctor was doing something wrong to earn his sarcasm. There was no answer, but the Doctor was smiling and looking up at the ceiling as the Tardis landed. "Mm, well done there, handsome," He snorted.

When they got out of the Tardis, they were in a storage room. The Doctor looked around and then up, his face expression kind of confused. Before he walked further so that they wouldn't collide. Sergeant turned and closed the Tardis as the Doctor walked through the boxes and carts, pulling out his sonic screw driver. He pressed the button and when it made a noise, he shushed it and Sergeant rolled his eyes at the gesture.

Once they opened the door, they were greeted with soldiers talking around and joking, one guy even laughing. When they noticed the both of them, it was silent and they looked up with frozen smiles before running to their guns and pointing it at them and flashing the lights in their face. The Doctor smiled and raised his brows mischievously and Sergeant just raised his hands and batted his eyelashes innocently.

They heard a scream coming from a woman in the lab areas and their smiles fell, the Doctor starting to run forward.

"Defense plan delta! Come on!" Sergeant commanded, following after the Doctor. After years of doing that to soldiers in his world, the practice of the voice full of authority payed off. "Move it! Move it!" He shouted when they were a little too slow. Him and the Doctor both ran in front of the soldiers and in the direction of the screams.

They burst through a door and then the Doctor looked around before looking to the left, seeing the woman in the floor, shivering in fear.

"It's alive!" She exclaimed.

Sergeant looked to the soldiers, grunting to himself silently.

"Spread out. Tell the perimeter it's a lockdown!" Sergeant commanded, earning raised brows from the Doctor briefly at the commanding tone. The soldier in the front looked to the next one and his eye twitched. "What are you waiting for!?" He added as the Doctor walked over to the quivering lady. The soldier began to run off to do as commanded and Sergeant let out a breath.

The Doctor was asking the woman something when they heard a noise coming from somewhere else inside of the room.

"It's still here!" The Doctor said and Sergeant refrained from insulting him like he usually did. He started crouching around the room to look for it and then stood and backed up, waving for a soldier. Sergeant stayed with the woman, watching the Doctor intently. The Doctor got down on his hands and knees and neared around the table and Sergeant held in a breath.

He heard a pig snort and then the Doctor said something really quietly and the pig started squealing. The soldier aimed his weapon and loaded it as the creature started running.

"Don't shoot!" The Doctor yelled at the solider and then he chased after the pig, leaving Sergeant baffled because of how much different the pig looked than in the show. It was definitely different, and he found himself wondering if the Slitheen family were any uglier. He heard a shot fire out and then stood, running out after them. "What'd you do that for!? It was scared!" The Doctor yelled out in anger and disbelief. Sergeant caught up enough to see the Doctor kneel down beside the pig. "It was scared..." The Doctor said again.

Sergeant recoiled at the sight of the pig, finding it just as disgusting as a real pig. He absolutely despised the creatures and literally just couldn't find it in himself to feel sorry for the poor creature. At least the soldier had the audacity to look guilty though because he didn't. They all began to carry it to an examination table and Sergeant grumbled under his breath.

"I just assumed that's what aliens looked like," The scientist said. "But you're telling me that's just an ordinary pig from Earth," She added, confused.

"More like a mermaid," The Doctor scoffed. "Victorian showmen used to draw the crowds by taking the skull of a cat, gluing it to a fish and calling it a mermaid. Now someone's taken a pig, opened up its brain, stuck bits on, then they've strapped it in that ship and made it dive bomb. It must've been terrified," He said, informing her. He nodded and then shook his head, eyeing the poor creature. "They've taken this animal and turned it into a joke," He ended bitterly.

"So it's a fake? A pretend, like the mermaid. But the technology augmenting its brain, it's nothing on Earth. It's alien. Aliens faking aliens. But why would they do that? Doctor?" She called out. The Doctor was gone but Sergeant still stood, groaning to himself.

"Oh shit! By the way lady, it's actually not that advanced! It's easy when you know how-- Er! Bye!" He said quickly, running after the Doctor and straight into the closet. She was running after the both of them, trying to see where Sergeant and the Doctor disappeared to, but it was too late because Sergeant made it in time to get into the Tardis and he wasn't happy. "You arse! You left me there again, Doctor!" He whined.

"Sorry, had to hurry. You made it though," He said, snickering to himself.

"Uh yeah, well you got a surprise waiting for you outside the Tardis once she lands," Sergeant snorted, watching the Doctor's expression grow larger when she landed. "Oh, you might want to go see!" He laughed joyfully, walking towards the entrance. He was smacked in the face with the door and sent behind on the ground, groaning. His dog followed behind, barking.

The Doctor looked back and snickered before his expression fell.

"All right. So I lied and I went and had a look. The whole crash landing's a fake. I thought so. Just too perfect. I mean, hitting Big Ben? Come on, so I thought let's go have a look!" The Doctor told her. Sergeant lifted up, rubbing his nose and setting down his hand just to be hit in the face once more by the door, the pain spreading throughout his face.

"My mum's here," Rose interrupted.

Mickey and Jackie both came barging in and Jackie was covering her mouth with her hands, further irking Sergeant.

"Oh, that's just what I need. Don't you dare make this place domestic!" The Doctor told her. He turned to Sergeant who was nursing his bloody nose a glare, not caring that he just got his nose busted.

"You ruined my life, Doctor!" Mickey said, causing the Doctor to turn around again. "They thought she was dead! I was a murder suspect because of you!" Mickey pointed.

"See what I mean? Domestic," The Doctor said, looking at Rose.

"Oh, not just domestic, Doctor. Too sentimental!" Sergeant hissed. "Mick! I think you just broke my fuckin' nose!" He called out to Mickey, the blood trailing down his chin. Mickey snorted at the man.

"You think I care?" Mickey snarled. He turned to the Doctor, "I bet you don't even remember my name!" He accused the Doctor.

"Ricky," The Doctor said, even though he knew it was Mickey.

"It's Mickey!"

"No, it's Ricky,"

"I think I know my own name!"

"You _think_ you know your own name? How stupid are you?" The Doctor scoffed. Jackie turned around and tried to exit the Tardis, effectively smashing Sergeant's face _again._

"Mum! Don't!" Rose called out. She looked to the Doctor, "Don't go anywhere," Then Mickey, "Don't, start a fight!" She ran out after her mother, but this time Sergeant was ready and jumped out of the way of the door, walking up to Mickey and Doctor Nine.

"You ass! I told you there was a surprise, take it as karma for nearly leaving me at the fuckin' hospital or whatever it was!" Sergeant hissed out, still covering his nose as to not bleed everywhere. The Doctor wrinkled his nose at him.

"Well, maybe you should have been a bit more specific. And what happened to your nose?" The Doctor asked, squinting at him. Sergeant went to say something but Rose came back in a second later.

"That was a real spaceship?" She asked the Doctor, looking at the screen.

"Yep," The Doctor replied.

"So it's all a pack of lies? What is it then? Are they invading?" Rose asked.

"Funny way to invade, putting the whole world on red alert," Mickey scoffed.

"Good point! So what're they up to?" The Doctor questioned.

* * *

Sergeant was in his room getting cleaned up with his dog downstairs with Rose, Mickey and the Doctor. There was no way he was going to live this down later, and the Doctor had been abnormally agitated with him. He laid down on his bed and looked up to the ceiling, feeling overly tired, his eyes feeling heavy. He wanted to just sleep, but his eyes snapped open when he felt himself drifting off. He couldn't sleep. He just couldn't.

A few seconds later he just realized something. Jackie. She called the police about the Doctor and the TARDIS which would endanger her and Mickey later. He groaned and rolled his eyes, pushing himself upright in the bed and walking down the stairs to find the Doctor working on the TARDIS. He suddenly leapt up, grinning. He paused when he saw Sergeant but then continued.

"Got it! Ha, ha! Patched in the radar, looped it back twelve hours so we can follow the flight of that spaceship. Here we go. Hold on. Come onnn," The Doctor said as the other both looked at the screen. "That's the spaceship on its way to Earth, see? Except. Hold on. See? The spaceship did a sling shot round the Earth before it landed,"

"What does that mean?" Rose asked.

"It means that it came from Earth in the first place. Whoever the aliens are haven't just arrive, they've been here for a while," Sergeant spoke up, gathering all of their attention. "Now the question is, what have they been doing?" Sergeant questioned, shooting the Doctor a wink as he scowled. The Doctor apparently wasn't a fan of getting his lines stolen, now was he?

The monitor on the TARDIS began changing channel and Mickey looked surprised, the Doctor merely crossing his arms. 

"How many channels do you get?" Mickey asked, leaning forward.

"Basic packages," The Doctor replied.

"You get sports channels?" 

"Yes, I get the football," The Doctor said, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. He spotted someone and said, "hold on. I know that lot!" The pointed out. "UNIT. United Nations Intelligence Taskforce. Good people," The Doctor said.

"How do you know them" Rose asked.

"'Cos he's worked for them. Oh yeah, don't think I sat on my backside for twelve months, Doctor. I read up on you. You look deep enough on the Internet or in the history books, and there's his name, followed by a list of the dead," Mickey said, pointing at the Doctor. Sergeant rolled his eyes, scoffing.

"That's nice. Good boy, Ricky!" The Doctor said sarcastically.

"If you know them, why don't you go and help?" Rose asked, ignoring Mickey. Mickey looked exasperated, shaking his head in near disbelief. Sergeant looked at him, smiling.

"Oh hey there Mickey. Remember me?" He asked, tilting his head like a lost puppy. He shook his head and walked off, leaving Sergeant just standing there while the Doctor began to walk around the control panel. Sergeant completely got lost in space, staring off as the Doctor said something, not noticing how they were already leaving. "Shit! Wait for me!" He called out, running after them. This episode was going to be a pain in the ass and extra long. Fuck that.

Once outside they were immediately surrounded and Zaman's eyes flashed red before the lenses changed into a regular dog's. He was clearly under stress now but knew he couldn't say a thing. He barked, sounding vicious as the other dogs approached, his large body clinging to the Doctor's legs. Traitor. Mickey ran off and he looked over and saw Jackie running out of a door, screaming something he couldn't quite hear. This was her fault!

" _Raise your hands above your head! You are under arrest!"_ Someone on a com said. They all three raised their hands and Sergeant shot a glare up at the lights, flipping them off quite gracefully. Zaman whine and clung further into the Doctor's leg, despite having the module to become a literal raging beast. He was bullet proof and could crush metal with his teeth yet he still got scared and Sergeant felt bad for him.

"Take me to your leader!" The Doctor smiled. Not even a second later, they were shoved into a car and Zaman almost was forced to be made to stay behind. Sergeant protested and they allowed Zaman in the car by Sergeant's feet.

"Great. This is just great. This is like the second time I have been arrested for something so trvial. At least the other times had a reason," Sergeant scoffed, hating the fact that he was smushed near the window and the Doctor. Although he found that he didn't mind touching the Doctor, he still couldn't imagine letting anyone else touch him. It was strange.

"We're not being arrested, we're being escorted!" The Doctor said with a smile. Sergeant rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Uh, yeah. Noticed by the car and the way they let us go in the car. Otherwise they wouldn't let me keep Zaman," Sergeant muttered out sarcastically.

"Boys, now's not the time," Rose huffed at them. Both of them looked at each other and then at Rose and smiled innocently. "So where we going?" She asked.

"Downing Street," Sergeant replied, looking out the window and shuffling a little closer to the Doctor, surprising him. The Doctor still laughed anyway.

"You're kidding," Rose said smiling.

"He's not!" The Doctor said, laughing even harder. Sergeant snorted and his shoulders shook with silent laughter of amusement.

"10 Downing Street?" Rose asked again in awe.

"That's the one!"

"Oh, my God. I'm going to 10 Downing Street? How come?" Rose asked with a wide smile. Sergeant felt his eyes closing before he knew it and he was fighting off sleep. Which in a time like this, wasn't good. He was too tired to think and too tired to know that he was near falling asleep despite the noise.

"I hate to say it, but Mickey was right. Over the years I've visited this planet a lot of time, and I've been, er, noticed." The Doctor said.

"Mhm," Sergeant hummed with closed eyes. "You definitely have, hot stuff. You know how many people have theories and clubs about you? A shit load bro," He said. He could practically hear the eye roll coming from the Doctor.

"When was the last time you slept?" The Doctor asked, his voice fading in and out of his ears.

"I think like... on the ship in five billion years from last year," Sergeant laughed tiredly, opening his eyes to look at the Doctor, noticing his slight frown. "Mm, worried? Good, I guess. No one's ever been worried. Ooh, fight me bitch," he laughed, feeling Zaman shift by his feet and chomp down on his leg. In that split second he lifted his upper torso upward and nearly screamed. "Okay! UP!" He exclaimed, looking down at the dog. "You little shit," He grumbled.

The car came to a stop and the Doctor shoved at Sergeant lightly, smiling at him. Sergeant rolled his eyes and stepped out of the door, in the moment the fob watch under his trench coat and undershirt feeling hot against his skin. He looked around and cameras flashed at them, causing Sergeant to squint and Zaman to rub against him in comfort.

When the Doctor smiled and waved, some of the people in the crowd also waved. The Doctor began to walked off and Rose and Sergeant followed behind him, Zaman running after Sergeant.

"Ladies and gentlemen, can we convene? Quick as we can, please. It's this way on the right, and can I remind you ID cards are to be worn at all time!" A man he briefly remembered to be Ganesh said. He walked through the crowd and towards them, handing the Doctor and ID card. "Here's your ID card. I'm sorry, your companions doesn't have clearance," He told the Doctor.

Sergeant frowned and Zaman sat down by his feet, looking up at him and whining a little.

"I don't go anywhere without them," The Doctor said.

"You're the code nine, not her. I'm sorry, Doctor. It is the Doctor, isn't it? They'll have to stay outside," Ganesh said.

"They're staying with me," The Doctor said adamantly.

"Look, even I don't have clearance to go in there. I can't let them in and that's a fact," The man said, standing by the rules solidly.

"It's all right," Rose said, "You go. We'll just stay out here and wait," She said, shrugging.

Just then he noticed that Harriet Jones was coming up to them and he grimaced, feeling a bit bad for the lady until he remembered what happened in season two. Then he felt a bit bitter.

"Excuse me. Are you the Doctor?" She asked.

"Not now. We're busy. Can you go home?" Ganesh said, sounding tired of the antics he knew she'd been pressuring all day.

"I just need a word in private," She persisted.

"You haven't got clearance. Now leave it." He turned to Rose and him, placing a hand on Rose and almost touching him before Zaman growled, warning him off. "I'm going to have to leave you two with security," He told them, backing off in fear of the dog.

"It's all right. I'll look after them. Let me be of some use," She said, smiling. She turned to Rose and smiled even wide, "Walk with me." She then looked to Sergeant, "both of you. Just keep walking," Rose looked at her and followed and soon so did Sergeant and Zaman.

He ignored her introduction and watched at Zaman paced at his side, scanning the halls and doors that they came across, as well as the people. He could feel his phone vibrating in his pocket as the dog did so, signaling that he was pinging the place's and the people's information to him for further analysis. It would at least give him something to do in his free-time so that he could have someone to stalk. Duh.

Once they were alone, Zaman perked his head up and looked at Harriet Jones, barking quietly.

"This friend of yours, he's an expert right? He knows about aliens?" She asked quickly.

"Why do you want to know?" Rose questioned her. Sergeant sighed, knowing exactly what she was going to say.

Zaman scanned her, his lenses pulling back to reveal a bright yellow LED eyes. " _Scanning complet-t-te!"_ He pinged, startling her. Oh no. He would have to fix that when the animal senses someone's distress. Even Rose looked startled.

"Whoa! Don't freak out! He's my robot! Don't worry!" Sergeant blurted, keeping Harriet calm. She seemed to calm down and Sergeant shot a glare at the android. "Not now,"

"Understood..." Zaman trailed off. "I apologize,"

"Please, continue with what you were saying," He urged her. Harriet started crying but he knew it wasn't because of him or Zaman. He kept on the lookout, letting Rose and Harriet talk it out since he already knew what she was going to say. Harriet walked to the cabinet room and urged us to follow, immediately pulling out the dead body and showing it to Rose.

He sighed and looked around, trying to make sure that nothing was coming because he didn't want Zaman to go Into attack mode. Just because he was bullet proof, that didn't mean he exactly tested how much pressure Zaman could withstand and one swipe from the Raxacoricofallapatorians' claws could very much well render him useless until repair. Rose started looking around and when she opened a cabinet, a body fell out and she let out a shriek.

"Rose?" Sergeant asked. "You 'kay?" He questioned. He heard someone coming and Zaman growled viciously, turning his head towards Ganesh who was walking through.

"Harriet, for God's sake! This has gone beyond a joke! You cannot just wander-" He froze, eyeing the dead body before looking up at them. "Oh, my God. That's the Prime Minister!" He exclaimed.

"And the man deserves a metal! Good going, hot stuff!" Sergeant exclaimed sarcastically. He ran his fingers through his black hair, pushing his back. Zaman whined, looking up at him. Suddenly Zaman started to growl, his lenses changing back and a vibrant red showing through.

"Oooh," Sergeant heard ringing through his ears. Margaret... It was Margaret. "Has someone been naughty?" She said slowly, walking in the room and slamming the door shut. Zaman began growling louder, it beginning to sound mechanical and Sergeant knew that if she got closer, that he'd go into attack mode.

"That's impossible. He left this afternoon. The Prime Minister left Downing Street. He was driven away!" Ganesh exclaimed, puzzled.

"And who told you that?" Margaret asked, walking closer. Zaman walked to stand in front of Ganesh, showing his mechanical fangs. Margaret merely looked at the dog and laughed. "Me," She added with a smile.

She opened up the zipper from her head and slowly pulled herself out of the body, the first thing he saw was the collar around her neck. By now Zaman was barking, sounding so mechanical it wasn't even possible and he'd have to go back and fix that. Now there was nothing he could do as she pulled herself completely out of her meat suit.

Everyone except for himself looked absolutely shocked at her true form and he remembered that Ganesh was going to be killed once she got her claws on him. He nearly panicked, his mind going into overdrive as he tried to think of what to do. She laughed and clawed at Ganesh and before she could grab him, he got over his fear briefly and shoved him out of the way, in return getting his side sliced open.

"Zaman, attack!" He ordered, coughing. Zaman lunged at the beast, his mechanical fangs sinking into her arm and he ran off after Rose, Harriet and Ganesh. Ganesh split up from them, going into the safety of the crowd and he stumbled behind Harriet and Rose, trying to stop his bleeding side from spilling out onto the floor.

This was not good. Not good at all.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have been depressed and with all of the shit going around in the world, this was the least of my concerns. I won't abandon this mostly because I literally have the whole story complete and it's all in draft form right now. It would seriously be a waste to abandon this work and the second story. Please enjoy this chapter, I am also feeling much, much better now. I appreciate the people who actually take the time to read this, it really means a lot, anxiety and all.

Sergeant was gasping for air, falling behind both of the two women, his side throbbing with pain. He never heard Zaman return and he lowered his head, still feeling tired. It sucked even more now because he was tired and whatever he was feeling at the moment was making it worse. The loss of blood only seemed to contribute to how tired he was actually feeling.

He could hear the Raxicoricofallapatorian chasing after them and it was not pretty. He could hear the oak doors smashing under her claws and he was dragging behind. The man feared he would become the thing's next meal if he didn't hurry. Forcing himself to run quicker, he followed Rose and Harriet into the sitting room. He slid under the couch, feeling his side sting as he saw the other two hide.

"Oh, such fun. Little human children, where are you?" She chuckled, walking around and attempting to look for them even though he knew full well how good their sense of smell was. "Sweet little humeykins, come to me," She cooed, making him cringe. "Let me kiss you better, kiss you with my big, green lips," She said.

Ew. As if he'd ever let that fucking happen. Literally the only reason why he wasn't panicking right now was the fact that his heart was racing a million miles a second, the adrenaline pumping through his veins and the pain enough to keep his mind from wandering. Speaking of the adrenaline pumping, every time his heart beat he could feel his blood squirt through his fingers. He heard the other Slitheen family members come through and stifled a groan.

"My brothers," Margaret's body stealer hummed. 

"Happy hunting?" Green's body stealer asked.

"It's wonderful. The more you prolong it, the more they stink!" Margaret's body stealer said.

"Sweat and fear," Asquith's body stealer added in.

Sergeant gritted his teeth and nearly let out a tiny scream when he squeezed a little too hard on his open wound.

"I can smell an old girl. Stale bird and brittle bones," Green said.

"And a ripe youngster, all hormones and adrenaline. Fresh enough to bend before she snaps," Margaret added.

"Then there's an injured one, adrenaline, fear, and anger! Easy enough!" Asquith hissed out in a laugh.

Margaret pulled back the curtain to reveal Rose and Sergeant tried to push himself out from under the couch, his eyes wincing as he scraped his injured side across the floor.

"No! Take me first! Take me!" Harriet screamed, running out of her hiding place. Sergeant pulled himself out from under the couch and stood before the creatures, glaring at them in hatred. He could feel the fob watch literally burning into his skin.

"No! Don't touch _either_ of them!" He growled out, clutching at his bleeding side. "I may be dying but I won't hesitate to fight," He got into a fighting stance. Just then the Doctor burst in with a fire extinguisher, grinning. He sprayed at the creatures and Sergeant had never felt more happy to see him in his life.

"Out, with me!" He called out to them. Rose pulled the curtain over Margaret and Sergeant kicked at the other one before slowly trying to run after Rose and Harriet. The hid behind the Doctor and he looked over at Harrier. "What the hell are you?" He asked quickly.

"Harriet Jones. MP for Flydale North," She said quickly, staring at the beasts.

"Nice to meet you!" The Doctor said.

"Likewise," She said as the Doctor sprayed them down again. He dropped it and the other ran and because Sergeant was a little slow he fell behind the three of them, feeling like he would nod off at any second. Out of fear he kept himself awake and pushed after them, forcing his legs to push faster. He could hear a mechanical step beside him and looked over to see Zaman half torn apart. His fur was missing and so was his eye and he was bleeding purple blood.

" _A-a-a-a-aaaaauttooooo sca-sca-scan comp-lete-lete-lete_ ," Zaman said. " _One hour and and and and and fi-fi-fi-fifty sssssecccondss_ ," He glitched pitifully, making Sergeant lag behind even more.

"Go!" he yelled as the Slitheen gathered closer to him. Zaman ignored his order and jumped at one of the Slitheen, biting at it's face to halt it before running off ahead of Sergeant. The Slitheen howled in pain and he took that time to run quicker.

Once he caught up to the others he hid back behind the Doctor, catching his breath. He would definitely be needing more nicotine patches after this. He couldn't register what the Doctor was saying and Zaman barked at the Slitheen, his mechanical bark glitching to the point where it sounded like a broken toy that was running out of batteries.

While the Doctor was trying to get information about the Slitheen, Sergeant felt himself black out for a few seconds while standing. He knew he wasn't going to make it much longer, his ears beginning to ring painfully, the sound splitting through his skull. He was snapped back to reality by the doors slamming shut, his eyes focusing in on the Doctor.

"Sergeant?" The Doctor asked, finally taking note of him but still not the wound on his side. He looked down to see him clutching his bloody side, his eyes widening. "Quick! Get a med kit!" He said, the others looking for medical supplies. There was none and they looked at Sergeant apologetically.

"Yeah. Yeah, got it. Don't care. There's nothing that can help," Sergeant hissed out, pulling out a chain and sitting in it. Zaman walked up to him and whined, scanning him.

" _Scanning in in in in prr-procceesssss,"_ He hummed. " _Sc-sc-scan-n-n comple-te-te-te!"_ He pinged. "You have less than two hours to live!" Zaman informed, earning a scoff from Sergeant and the others.

"Thanks. Such a biiiiig help you are," He snarled at the dog irritably.

"I am detecting low serotonininin levels, low oxygen levels, and a few-few-w-w crack-ck-ck-ed ribsssss alongssssssi-i-i-ide the gashes in your side. I-I-I-I recommend getting treated-ed-ed right away," Zaman added.

"Now's not the time! Manually shut down until further notice!" Sergeant commanded, watching the dog shut down. It would be a good thing and also expand his time left until repairs, even if it wouldn't help _his_ time to repair. He then tuned in on the Doctor's and Rose's conversation.

"Well? How do we get out!?" She asked the Doctor.

"Ah...." The Doctor trailed off, causing Sergeant to scoff.

"Stupid. Never think, do you?" Sergeant taunted, earning a half hearted glare from the Doctor. Although he knew that the Doctor didn't really care about his insult, he was probably angry about Sergeant wasting his breath on pointless banter.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and frowned, not liking how Sergeant leaned back against the chair after his retort, his head rolling back lamely. His eyes closed before he forced them open again, forcing himself not to fall asleep or pass out. Sergeant figured the last thing they needed was him to have a nightmare in the middle of a crisis and wake up with a panic attack.

"You should really try to stay awake," Rose told him.

"No shit!" He snapped too quickly, startling her. "I-...I can't sleep. I- well, and it's also not good to do that with this injur- sorry..." He looked over to the Doctor and noticed that he was dragging a body over to the storage room. In the show that would have been Ganesh and if he had died there, would that have been him? So easily discarded? Or would... would the Doctor have cared. He squeezed his eyes shut and groaned, feeling a major headache coming on.

In the storage room there was a fearful Ganesh and he screamed when the storage room was opened, causing Sergeant's eyes to snap open and nearly fall out of his seat. The Doctor stared at him wide eyed and Ganesh ran over closer to where Sergeant was.

"D-Doctor!" Ganesh stuttered.

"What's his name?" The Doctor asked Harriet.

"I don't know. I talked to him. I brought him a cup of coffee. I never asked his name," Harriet said, staring at Ganesh.

"Oh for Christ's sake! His name's Ganesh," Sergeant wheezed out, his eyes barely focusing on the man. He smiled, "are you alright, Ganesh?"

The man nodded quickly and looked down at Sergeant's wounded side in shame, his eyes running back to his face with a grimace.

"Okay, Right, what have we got? Any terminals, anything?" The Doctor asked Harriet before turning Sergeant, frowning. "How do you know him, anyway? I get you have foreknowledge but... how?" He questioned, squinting him.

Sergeant smiled, his squinted eyes making it seem slightly mischievous, showing his teeth on one side mimicking an evil grin.

"Uh yeah, he saved me..." Ganesh said awkwardly, looking down at his feet. The Doctor's eyes were wide as he looked back over to Ganesh then Sergeant. "He shoved me out of the way right before I was almost killed by... Margaret? Is that even... nah, I don't think I want to know..." The doctor looked them up and down before using his sonic screw drivers on the doors.

Ganesh walked off to look in the other rooms and out of Sergeant's line of sight. He still heard the man rummaging around but for now he just let him do whatever he was doing and tried to focus on not falling asleep. When Ganesh came back his eyes were closed and he felt the man crouch beside him and he opened his eyes to see what he was doing curiously.

"Hey. I'm going to need you to move your hand so I can lift your shirt. Do you mind if I help bandage it?" Ganesh asked softly. Sergeant winced at the idea of physical contact with someone he barely knew but smiled anyway, deciding that if he was going to go so far as save the man's life he would just deal with it. He nodded and moved his hand.

The man had to tear his shirt to get to the wound but Sergeant found he didn't mind too much - or that he couldn't find the mental space to mind. His wound was bandaged gingerly and he noticed that Ganesh's hands were soft against other parts of his skin. It was something that he noticed if he was sober, then he would have panicked at the foreign touch. When he tied off the bandage a little tight he groaned and wrinkled his nose and looked down to see it perfectly bandaged. Had he known better, he would have thought that Ganesh had done this before.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed that the Doctor was shooting brief glares at the two of them before returning to his conversation about the Slitheen family with Harriet and Rose. Rose's phone beeped and she pulled it out and Sergeant started to tune into the conversation, leaning his head backwards in the chair and staring up at the ceiling. He felt a chair being pulled out in front of him and assumed that Ganesh was sitting there and smiled briefly.

"We're sealed off. How do you get signal?" Harriet asked.

"He zapped it. Super phone," Rose said.

"Then we can phone for help. You must have contacts," Harriet turned to the Doctor and said rapidly.

"Dead and downstairs, yo," Sergeant blurted in, squeezing a sigh from the Doctor. That was new. "Great. Bet you it's Mickey on the phone,"

"Yeah.. it's Mickey," Rose said, blinking at Sergeant.

"Well tell your stupid boyfriend we're busy," the Doctor huffed.

"Yeah, he's not so stupid after all," Rose said, showing him the picture of what he remembered to be the Slitheen. They phoned him and then Rose and him started talking before the Doctor snatched it from Rose, declaring he needed Mickey's assistance.

The Doctor slammed the phone down on the table right beside Sergeant and Sergeant moved to face the table, as did Ganesh. He leaned over the table, using his arms to prop himself up.

"It's asking for the password," Mickey said.

"Buffalo, two F's and one L," Sergeant blurted, saying it before the Doctor did.

"All the secret information known to mankind. See, they've known about aliens for years. They just kept us in the dark," Mickey was probably telling Jackie, not actually referring to them. At least in his world they didn't have aliens. They just had humans.

"Mickey you were born in the dark," the Doctor insulted, earning a kick from Sergeant and a glare. "Ow! That hurt!" The Doctor complained, glowering at Sergeant.

"Thank you. Password again?"

"Same password. Use it every time, they are not exactly smart when it comes to passwords," Sergeant butted in.

"Big Ben - why did the Slitheen go and hit Big Ben?" The Doctor asked, looking to Sergeant for that answer. He just shook his head.

"You said to gather the experts, to kill them," Harriet said.

"That lot would have gathered for a weather balloon. You don't need to crash land in the middle of London." The Doctor stated.

"They are trying to put the whole planet on red alert by causing a scene in the middle of London. It gains the most attention and a lot of people are there to witness it rather than a few. It keeps them busy," Sergeant explained weakly.

"Yeah, but. They could have just landed anywhere in London," Ganesh butted in, making Sergeant shrug.

"What would they do that for?" Rose asked since his explanation wasn't really helping.

"Oh, listen to her," Jackie scoffed.

"At least she's trying," Sergeant butted in bitterly, his head rolling over to the side to watch the Doctor.

He let Rose and Jackie both have their little sentimental and domesticated moment, rolling his eyes at Jackie's angered voice. At the moment her speech was so uncalled for since they were in the middle of trying to fight back against the Slitheen and she wasn't helping one bit, just causing a headache. He rubbed at his temples and looked over to Ganesh who looked to be thinking too hard about something.

Sergeant grinned and decided to focus his attention on getting a reaction out of Ganesh, elbowing him in the side with a playful grin.

"Mm, don't think too hard. You might hurt yourself, or worse, an aneurism," Sergeant scoffed, his eyes twinkling with mischief. Ganesh merely rolled his eyes.

"Are you seriously poking fun in this situation?" Ganesh asked in disbelief.

"Mhm. I mean, it's not everyday I'm rewarded with a beautiful sight right in front of me," He winked. "And not everyday that they bother to take care of me," Sergeant added, watching Ganesh blush like a school boy.

He noticed the brief glare he got from the Doctor and he figured it was a time and place reason.

"A-Are you seriously flirting!?" Ganesh stuttered a little, causing Sergeant to giggle and look away. Yup, definitely out of it. He needed more nicotine patches to keep in focus... or maybe he would have to cut down and get rid of his addiction. Either way.

"Is my daughter safe?" Jackie asked, pulling Sergeant out of his little mind trance. "Will she always be safe? Can you promise me that?" Jackie demanded. "Well, what's the answer!?"

The Doctor didn't answer, just looked at the phone and then at Rose and Sergeant didn't think he would answer that any differently than in the show. Sergeant doubled over in pain once he felt something tingling in his wound and on his chest. He looked over to his discarded trench coat and then down, pulling the fob watch out of his shirt.

The dragon's eyes were glowing before they came to a stop and faded. It caught Ganesh's attention and he pointed to it.

"What's that?" He questioned. Sergeant just shook his head and thought about it. He didn't know much about it either and shrugged.

"I have honestly no idea, G," He slurred. "It was a gift from a friend.... a very long time ago," He added, blinking down at the fob watch. Ganesh nodded and strangely didn't comment on the new nickname given to him and Sergeant decided they would be friends. He enjoyed Ganesh's company.

Once Mickey gave the signal they were in, the Doctor ran over to the phone and leaned in beside him, their shoulders nearly brushing together. Sergeant leaned a little away and nearly toppled over, rolling his eyes at his body's protest before sitting upright in his seat. He heard the sound through the phone and then blurted out:

"Don't answer the door by the way," Sergeant told Mickey before turning away.

Ganesh looked at him in confusion and Sergeant raised his brows back at Ganesh, shrugging. Apparently he didn't listen because Mickey said;

"They've found us," Mickey said.

"Mickey, I need that signal!" The Doctor said.

"Never mind the signal, get out!" Rose exclaimed.

"We can't. It's by the front door," Mickey exclaimed.

"Oh, my God, it's unmasking! It's going to kill us!" Jackie exclaimed in a panic.

Sergeant groaned and slammed a fist down on the table, startling everyone as he kept himself awake.

"We don't need a negative input on your part, Jackie!" Sergeant exclaimed, finally having enough of her talking. "And tell her that, Mick!"

"There's got to be some way of stopping them! You're supposed to be the expert, think of something!" Harriet pushed.

Sergeant could feel his head starting to become like mush on the inside and leaned back into Ganesh, trying hard to think. The Doctor shot him a glare and Sergeant pouted, pulling Ganesh closer to him and winking playfully up at the other man. Ganesh blushed and the Doctor gave him a dejected look before walked around the room and pacing quickly.

Ganesh pulled away, blushing furiously but still kept his arms around Sergeant for support.

"Right, If we're going to find their weakness, we need to find out where they're from. Which planet. So, judging by their basic shape, that narrows it down to five thousand planets within travelling distance. What else do we know about them? Information!" The Doctor said quickly, leaning over the phone.

"Uh... they've got huge claws," Ganesh threw out.

"Narrows it down," The Doctor said.

"They're green," Rose tried.

"Narrows it down," The Doctor said again.

"Good sense of smell," Rose added.

"Narrows it down,"

"They can smell adrenaline,"

"Narrows it down,"

"Uh, the pig technology," Harriet joined in.

"Narrows it down!"

"The spaceship in Thames, you said slipstream engine?" Rose recalled.

"Narrows it down!"

Sergeant growled under his breath and glared at all of them as he tried to sound out the word so he could tell them.

"They hunt like a ritual!" Ganesh added quickly.

"Oh for the love of all things holy!" Sergeant snapped. "Raxacoricofallapatorius! They are from Raxacoricofallapatorius!" he blurted out in agitation, startling everyone in the room once again for the umpteenth time.

"Now that's oddly specific! Fantastic!" The Doctor exclaimed.

He paced around the room and Sergeant let out a shaky breath, starting to sweat. Every thought he had were just muddled up and his thoughts were pulled every which way, this and that. Ganesh frowned and leaned down, pressing a hand to his forehead.

"Heh.... you know.... G? It's kinda funny.... but, I don't let anyone.... touch.... me..... I'm afraid.... of physical contact..... I don't like it much..... but I let you.... I let you take care of me..... I let you touch me... and I kinda just hugged you.... and you bandaged me up! In my right mind... I would have panicked but I'm not... it's kinda funniee.... but y'know what?" Sergeant asked, causing Ganesh and the Doctor to raise a brow. "I'm seein' unicorns!" He laughed, slurring his words.

"Shit... he's burning up a fever," Ganesh whined in discomfort.

There was nothing in the room that could help him and it wasn't pleasant to have to try and think of something. This man was as pale as death and it was scaring Ganesh, this was the man that saved him and he wanted to be able to do something for him.

"Take care of him a moment," The Doctor said before turning back to Mickey.

Sergeant giggled and began to mutter nonsense, slipping in and out of consciousness.

"Acetic acidddd," He drawled out. "Vinegarrrr," He slurred before pressed his face to Ganesh's stomach.

Ganesh wrapped his arms tighter around Sergeant, sighing as he tried to ease the man back into the chair. The man refused to let go of Ganesh and he sent the others a look, trying to get help but none of them offered it and he groaned, his hair falling in his face as he looked down at Sergeant. 

"Hannibal.... like Hannibal," Sergeant said before passing out and Ganesh sat down in the chair beside Sergeant's pressing his cool hands against Sergeant's neck, feeling a faint pulse. Sergeant leaned into his touch as if he had never been touched in his life and whined.

"And you kiss this man?" The Doctor asked Rose in disgust.

Rose just shot him a withering glare before looking over to Sergeant and Ganesh and then back at the phone. They could hear the Slitheen break in through the door on the phone. Rose then looked back up to Harriet and the Doctor.

"Hannibal?" She questioned.

"Hannibal crossed the Alps by dissolving boulders with vinegar," Harriet defended.

"Oh, well there you go, then," Rose said with raised brows. She looked over to Ganesh. "How's he doing?"

"There's a pulse.... but it's faint. He just passed out," Ganesh said, watching as she nodded, her eyes clouding with worry.

"Listen to this!" Mickey said.

The could now hear the TV running and one of the Slitheen in front of the camera talking about war. It was like Sergeant could hear it since he was responding slightly to the voices. Ganesh ran his fingers through Sergeant's hair comfortingly, thinking of the first thing that came to mind and the man leaned into his hand.

"He's making it up!" The Doctor exclaimed angrily. "There's no weapons up there, there's no threat! He just invented it!" Doctor paced around, exasperated.

"Do you think they will believe him?" Ganesh asked, squinting.

"They did last time," Rose said.

"That's why the Slitheen went for spectacle. They want the whole world panicking, because you lot, you get scared, you lash out," The Doctor said bitterly, not sounding impressed at all.

"Yeah? But then it will be nuclear war!" Ganesh exclaimed.

"They release the code," Rose said at the same time.

Sergeant responded to that angrily, as if he was responding to a sensitive subject that he was familiar with.

"But why?" Harriet asked as the Doctor opened the shutters.

"You get the codes, release the missiles, but not into space because there's nothing there. You attack every other country on Earth. They retaliate, fight back. World War Three. Whole planet gets nuked," The Doctor stated.

Ganesh could see the Slitheen that attacked him and the one that injured Sergeant and brought the other man closer to his chest as if to protect him.

"And we can sit through it safe in our spaceship waiting in the Thames. Not crashed, just parked. Only two minutes away," Margaret said and Sergeant gripped Ganesh tighter, it feeling almost painful.

"But you will destroy the planet and what for?" Ganesh fired back, glaring at Margaret. Margaret only sneered at him.

"Profit. It'll be the sale of the century!" Margaret exclaimed. "We reduce the Earth to molten slag, then sell it piece by piece!" She emphasised, grinning.

"At the cost of five billion lives," The Doctor stated.

"Bargain,"

"I give you a choice. Leave or I'll stop you," 

"What, you? Stuck inside of your box?" Margaret mocked, laughing.

Sergeant growled, it nearly sounding like a whine.

"She...… she's a TARDIS..... bitch.... it's aliiiiive," He fired back, even though he was knocked out. Ganesh fought the urge to smile despite the situation and the Doctor looked back. Margaret scowled at being told off by a half dead man.

"Yes. Me," The Doctor growled out, shutting the shutters. Margaret laughed until she was further out of sight and Sergeant whined.

* * *

_Sergeant awoke by himself, alone in his old bedroom. He looked around, as if he didn't like what he was seeing around the room, his lips pulling in a frown. He stood out of the bed and looked down, finding himself naked and inside of a female body. He cried out in disgust when he saw the chest poking out and the overly feminine curves and lack of a penis and a scar from his surgery._

_He walked over to his wardrobe and pulled it open to reveal the feminine clothes and recoiled away in disgust. The door was pulled open and he looked over to see the man he could only recognize as his father and shrieked, pushing him out of the room. Father looked less than pleased and Sergeant could feel phantom pains in between his legs and spotted a condom on the floor, rolling his eyes. He remembered this. This was a memory, so did that mean he was dead?_

_What about the Do- the.... who? Who? Wait, who was he going to say?_

_He exited the room and his dad ushered him in the kitchen with a large scowl on his face and when he saw his mother he cowered in fear - or his younger self did. He figured he was about thirteen during this time. Oh, there was Rex, his little brother. His little brother looked scared but for him though. Sergeant remembered telling him everything when they were younger. It was the reason he was kicked out._

_"Who was the boy you brought over last night!?" His mother screeched unhappily. Shit. He forgot how annoying his own mother was but his younger self seemed terrified of what was going to happen. Mother stood and walked over to him, her eyes narrowing down at him. "Lidia, I want you to answer me and do so honestly!" She hissed._

_Sergeant felt himself panicking at his dead name and he tried to fight back tears but he realized that this was a dream. He tried to wake himself up but he couldn't. Was this real life? Had he dreamt about the Do- wait. There was that name again. He had it on the tip of his tongue but he couldn't remember the name._

_"I don't... I won't tell you, it's none of your business," His feminine voice said harshly. It was cold to his own ears and he wished he could take it back once he could feel the phantom pains of his mother's hands on his arm. She grabbed his arm so tightly he swore that his arm would fall asleep. "Get off!" He shrieked._

_"Don't you talk back to me you stupid bitch! I saw the beer cans in your room and the weed!" His mother raged. "You are a_ young lady _and you will not do that shit in my house!" she yelled. Rex stood and grabbed him and pulled him away from mother, his eyes blinded with rage._

_"Leave her alone!" Rex hissed out. "Every one of us is allowed to do what we want, screw who we want. Why does she get beat when she does something even the slightest bit wrong?" Rex demanded._

_Their father found he had enough and grabbed his arm even tighter than mother had. He shrieked in pain and he was torn away from his little brother and reached out for Rex._

_"You stay out this, Rex! It doesn't matter, she is a young lady and she will do what_ we _say!" Father raged, his electric blue eyes darkening. Rex's pale blue ones looked at Lidia sadly, tears threatened to appear in Rex's gaze._

_"This whole family is fucked up! Admit it! It shouldn't matter that Lidia is a fuckin' "lady" because this is the twenty first century you piece of shit!" Rex shrieked out in rage, balling his hands into fists. He was shorter than father but almost as big as father in muscle wise. He could definitely pick a fight and damn near win._

_The oldest brother, Adam, laughed and slammed his fist down._

_"Rex! Sit down!" He demanded. "Lidia will do as she's told like father says. If she had listened, she wouldn't be in this situation, it's her fault," Adam said as Sergeant's younger self was dragged away to Father's and Mother's room. It hurt so much that he wanted to escape, twisting and trying to pull himself away._

Sergeant gasped in his sleep as his wound wouldn't let him have a panic attack. It kept his breath short and he could feel his body writhing as if trying to escape something.

"It hurts.... stop..." He whined in his sleep, alerting the Doctor who had heard him. Everyone else was asleep but the Doctor. "Stop! Stop! Stop!" He wheezed out, clutching at his arm. The Doctor walked over to Sergeant, crouching down beside him and trying to wake him.

_He was bent over a chair and his pants was pulled down, exposing his ass. His younger self struggled and he twisted, knowing what was about to happen and not wanting to allow it to happen._

_"Let me go you shit!" Lidia screeched to "her" father. Sergeant tried to wake up, his eyes tearing over._

Sergeant began to cry and twist even more.

_"You will not bring any boys over!" His dad screeched._

_His ass started to sting as his father brought the belt down._

Sergeant cried out.

_His younger self gripped onto the legs of the chair in pain._

_"You will not drink!"_

_Another smack._

He gripped onto the Doctor's leather jacket, whimpering in pain. "It hurts..." He cried.

_"You will not smoke!"_

_Another white hot pain, making him bite down on his lip._

Sergeant was breathing hard, shoving his face in the Doctor's chest and biting down on his lip as tears streamed down his face. The Doctor wrapped his arms around Sergeant, frowning as he tried to figure out what was going on.

_"You will obey!"_

_Another hit, harder than the last. He jolted forward._

Sergeant jolted and twitched, squeezing onto the Doctor harder.

_"You will be home everyday by seven!"_

_This time the hit was so hard that Lidia, his younger self, screamed out and cried harder._

By this time Sergeant had screamed, making everyone else rustle in their sleep. The Doctor felt panic set in and rubbed circles in his back.

"Sergeant," The Doctor tried to wake him.

_"Lidia...."_

"Sergeant! Sergeant!" The Doctor whispered harshly, shaking Sergeant lightly.

_"Lidia....! Liii- Sergeant...."_

Sergeant's eyes snapped open and he spotted the Doctor, the tears still flowing down his face. He was as pale as a ghost and his fever was worse than before, but he noticed that the only pain was in his side. The man cooed and reached up to touch the Doctor's face, grinning tiredly as if he was seeing the Doctor but he wasn't at the same time.

"Doctor.... Doctorrrrrr…." Sergeant cooed before passing out once more. This time he was silent.

* * *

The next morning everyone was up except for Sergeant who was muttering to himself and crying out every so often but nothing like the night before. It made the Doctor sigh and look over at the man every few seconds. He had to send Ganesh over there to check on him a few times and as it turned out, Sergeant should have been dead already.

"He should be dead already.... I don't understand," Ganesh told the Doctor. "He's cold as death and yet he's still holding on," He added. Sure enough, Sergeant was over there, breathing heavily as if he had ran a marathon. Sergeant was making scared sounds every few seconds and twisting away from something that wasn't there as if he was being touched in a way he didn't like.

"If we could ferment the port, we could make acetic acid," Harriet said one the phone.

"Mickey, any luck?" Rose asked.

"There's loads of emergency numbers. They're all on voicemail," Mickey said.

All of them had woken up really early and got straight to work on stopping the Slitheen.

"Voicemail dooms us all," Harriet commented. The whole time Ganesh and the doctor were leaned up against the wall, not looking happy.

"If we could just get out of here!" Rose said in frustration.

"There's a way out," The Doctor said.

"What?" Rose asked.

"There's always been a way out," The Doctor spoke up louder.

"Then why don't we use it?" Rose demanded.

"Because I can't guarantee your daughter will be safe," the Doctor said.

"Don't you dare. Whatever it is, don't you dare," Jackie hissed.

"That's the thing. If I don't dare, everyone dies," Doctor said. "And there is already someone dying, I don't need to lose another," The Doctor added.

"Do it," Rose told the Doctor.

Ganesh looked over to the two of them.

"You don't even know what it is. You'd just let me?" The Doctor asked, giving her the look.

"Yeah," Rose said. Jackie protested, pleading that Rose was just a kid.

"Do you think I don't know that? Because this is my life, Jackie. It's not fun, it's not smart, it's just standing up and making a decision because nobody else will!" The Doctor stated.

"Then why don't you do it?" 

"Because I could save the world but lose you," The Doctor replied.

"Except it's not your decision, Doctor. It's mine," Harriet blurted.

"And who the hell're you?" Jackie demanded.

"Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North. The only elected representative in this room, chosen by the people for the people. And on behalf of the people, I command you. Do it!" Harriet commanded. Everyone started moving quickly, even Ganesh.

"So how do we get out?" Ganesh asked.

"We don't, we stay here," The Doctor said and they began sorting through files. He then turned to the phone. "Use the Buffalo password, it overrides everything!" The Doctor said quickly. "Right, we need to select a missile," He said.

"We can't go nuclear. We don't have the defense codes," Mickey said.

"We don't need it. All we need's an ordinary missile," the Doctor said. "What's the first category?" He asked.

"Sub harpoon, UGM-A4A," Mickey said.

"That's the one. Select," Doctor said. "You ready for this?"

"Yeah."

"Mickey the idiot, the world is in your hands," A pause. "Fire,"

Harriet walked over to the shutters and knocked on them and Ganesh gulped in fear, going over to Sergeant and wrapping his arm around his neck.

"How solid are these?" She asked the Doctor.

"Not solid enough," Ganesh replied. "They were built for short range attacks but nothing quite like this," He ended. Rose began to walked backward and looked around wildly.

"Alright, now I'm making a decision. I'm not going to die." She walked over to the door and pulled on the handle. "We're going to ride this one out. It's like what they say about earthquakes. You can survive them by standing under a doorframe!" She checked inside of the cupboard. "Now this cupboard's small so it's strong. Come and help me, come on!" Rose commanded, running inside. Harriet followed after her.

While the other started preparing Sergeant had a bad time and started to go through an episode like the one from the night before and Ganesh had to silence him and try to get him to stand. It woke Sergeant up enough, but he didn't understand what was happening and he was barely stable enough. He tried to get the man to walk.

"Doctor, help!" Ganesh called out before the Doctor walked to the cupboard.

"Of for-" He turned around to see Ganesh trying to take Sergeant and ran to help. Once they maneuvered inside of the cupboard, they shoved inside and Sergeant let out a groan. Harriet, Rose and the Doctor held hands while Ganesh shielded Sergeant and no sooner than they had all huddled up, the place began to shake and turn over.

Ganesh groaned in pain as Sergeant landed on top of him, hissing under his breath in pain. It had definitely woken the man up and he looked around before passing out again. Everyone stood and exited the cupboard and Ganesh pulled Sergeant up, walking with the other's towards the exit. The Doctor helped in carrying the immobile Sergeant.

The opened the door and Ganesh squinted at the sunlight, noticing a soldier run up to them.

"Oh, my God. Are you all right?" He asked, walking up to Harriet. She introduced herself to the man and he nodded as she gave him a command, the Doctor smiling the whole time and leaving Ganesh's and Sergeant's side.

"Someone's got a hell of a job sorting this lot out. Oh, Lord. We haven't even got a Prime Minister," Harriet rambled.

"Maybe you should have a go," the Doctor suggested.

"Me?" She chuckled and shook her head. "I'm only a back-bencher," She said.

"I'd vote for you," Rose said.

"So would I," Ganesh admitted.

"Now don't be silly. Look, I'd better go and see if I can help." She made her way through the rubbish. "Hang on!" She called out.

Everyone followed her slowly, chuckling to themselves.

* * *

Ganesh stopped in front of the TARDIS and frowned, looking down at Sergeant and then at the Doctor. He noticed the kid washing off the TARDIS too and shook his head before glaring at the Doctor. The Doctor walked over to Mickey and started to talk to him and Ganesh just held onto Sergeant, noticing that there was a shine to his fob watch around the neck.

"How can they do that!? They saw it!" He heard Mickey say, looking over at them and looking at the newspaper in disbelief.

"They're just not ready. You're happy to believe in something that's invisible, but if it's staring you right in the face, nope, can't see it. There's a scientific explanation for that. You're thick," The Doctor joked. Mickey and him both laughed and Ganesh smiled.

"So, what of them? Things are just going to go back to normal and BAM? Done? Just like that?" Ganesh asked.

"We're just idiots," Mickey sighed.

"Well, not all of you," Doctor said.

"Yeah?"

"Present for you," the Doctor handed him a CD. "That's a virus. Put it online. It'll destroy every mention of me and I'll cease to exist," The Doctor said.

"Why would you want to do that?" Ganesh spoke up again.

The Doctor turned to him.

"Because I am dangerous. I don't want anybody following me," the Doctor replied, as if it was that easy.

"But how can you say that and take her with you?" Mickey asked, looking over at Rose who was being followed by Jackie out of the flat.

Ganesh looked over at Rose and Jackie to notice that Jackie seemed to be pleading with her not to do something. Once they were up by the TARDIS it seemed that Jackie was begging Rose to stay and the Doctor walked over to Ganesh and took his other arm.

"What are you going to do with him? He needs to go to a hospital not..." He trailed off and shook his head. "He needs medical help," He added coldly, still holding onto Sergeant.

"I'm going to take care of him, I promise you," The Doctor said slowly.

Sergeant grumbled under his breath, catching both of their attention. Ganesh smiled and shook his head but frowned up at the Doctor, reluctant to let Sergeant go.

"I will see him again, right?" He asked slowly, feeling awkward. "I mean... he saved me and almost died for it... I want to make sure he's okay," Ganesh ended. The Doctor looked down at Sergeant in surprise. "I was supposed to die... he saved me..." He hummed.

"Yeah. I promise," the Doctor said slowly. Ganesh nodded and stood back with Mickey and Jackie.

Rose and Mickey kiss goodbye and Ganesh sighs, looking away.

"Good luck yeah?" Mickey told Rose.

"You still can't promise me. What if she gets lost? What if something happens to you, Doctor, and she's left all alone standing on some moon a million light years away. How long do I wait then?" Jackie asked. Rose grabbed her mother to reassure her.

"Mum, you're forgetting it's a time machine. I could go travelling around suns and planets and all the way out to the edge of the universe, and by the time I get back, yeah, ten seconds would have passed. Just ten seconds. So stop worrying. See you in ten seconds' time, yeah?" She then hugged her mother and followed the Doctor into the TARDIS.

Ganesh watched as the TARDIS dematerialized and looked a little disheartened as he counted up to ten. Jackie did the same thing, counting up on her watch and then looking dejected.

"Ten seconds..." She said slowly, dropping her hands by her side.

Yeah. Ten seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, finally got done editing this! I hope you all enjoyed this, and I will be getting to work on the next chapter! I really need to catch up on the chapters and you might have a new one tomorrow. See ya!


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. I'm done editing this chapter. Turns out my "tomorrows" mean two days later I think. :) Enjoy it I guess.

Sergeant awoke coughing and spluttering, blood trailing from his lips as he looked up to his door frame in the Tardis to see the Doctor watching him intently. He turned in the bed, and looked over to his bloody bandages, noticing that he was completely healed and then furrowed his brows. The last thing he remembered was passing out on Ganesh in the cabinet room.

"Wh...what?" He choked out, wiping his mouth and staring at the blood on the back of his hand. His insides were hurting but his side wasn't anymore and he shoved himself off the bed and stood, his knees wobbling. That startled him and he ran his clean hand through his dirty hair for a little bit of comfort before he completely panicked.

They had let him fall asleep... They had let him fall asleep! Why would they do that? Wait, how was he alive.

"How am I alive!?" He demanded, glaring at the Doctor. "What the fuck happened to me? I remember falling asleep on Ganesh... I... wait! Is everyone okay? Is Ganesh safe? Did we... oh.." He stopped, noticing the Doctor's glare as he rambled.

"What are you?" The Doctor asked, confusing him. "Oh, don't play stupid. What are you?" He demanded. Sergeant furrowed his brows and tilted his head at the Doctor in confusion.

"Uh... human?" He nearly stuttered out.

"Bandages. Off. Then you will see what I'm talking about," The Doctor said. Sergeant did as told and nearly screamed in surprise when he saw nothing but pink scars where the wounds should be. What the fuck? He was nearly cut in half, there was no way he should even be alive!

"What the fuckin' hell!" Sergeant exclaimed, completely startled by the fact that he had no gaping wound in his side. He ran his fingers through his hair and turned on the Doctor, snarling angrily. "What did you do to me!? This shit has never happened to me until I came to this world! What did you do? I have slashed my fuckin' wrists open and this hasn't happened before!" Sergeant exclaimed, watching the Doctor's eyes widen.

There was a silence between the two of them and Sergeant sat back down on the bed and hid his face in his hands, wiping at his eyes. Suddenly he coughed, blood trickling down his lips and the Doctor ran over to him quickly to check him and see what was wrong. He sat up straighter when he noticed his dog, Zaman in the corner broken.

His view was shielded from the dog when the Doctor crouched in front of him to see what was wrong and to check him for anymore injuries. Sergeant flinched backwards when the Doctor went to touch him and he earned a strange look from the Doctor.

"Are you okay?" The Doctor asked, referring to him coughing up blood. Sergeant shook his head and nearly cried.

"Not really... but do you mind if I repair Zaman? You can watch me if you want to, just to make sure I'm alright," Sergeant offered, watching as the Doctor's eyes softened. He decidedly didn't like the soft look and then scoffed at him, "just don't get too sentimental,"

The Doctor rolled his eyes as he walked over to the wardrobe and grabbed a plain white button up. He smiled up at the Tardis and rolled his eyes. _Thanks, sexy. Always know what I want to wear,_ he commented inside of his head.

 _You're welcome,_ she replied, making him smile wider. He grabbed Zaman gingerly and hoisted him up and walked into the door in his room that connected to the lab he used to fix up Zaman. The Tardis had added another room to his room besides a bathroom so that he could be a genius in private.

He set the dog on the table and pulled out a few tables, noticing that the Doctor had followed him in and looked around. Sergeant basically floated around the room, grabbing everything he needed to repair Zaman, along with his concoction of chemicals that he called "Retherium" which was the purple blood inside of Sergeant that his "heart" pumped to work like a normal animal's heart. The man grinned as he repaired the dog's open side, replacing the Retherium tubes.

The Doctor watched in amazement as he watched Sergeant work diligently and replaced the pump in the android animal's chest. Sergeant was grinning like a kid who had everything it wanted in life and he pieced the animal back together before opening the dog's head and replacing the damaged chip with a backup one. Once he replaced the outer exterior and the dog's chip, he pressed a button and the fur seemed traveled from the head to the rest of the body, making it seem completed.

He booted the dog up and it slowly sat up, the lenses back revealing a flashing red light in the eyes. It made a few sounds before pinging and going to yellow and then blue.

" _Zaman at your services, how may I serve you?_ " Zaman asked robotically. Sergeant shook his head and the dog's amber lenses replaced the flashing light and he barked. " _Auto scan complete!_ I have scanned your body. There are internal damaged slowly being healed but I cannot find the cause. Glad to see you're alive H- Sergeant!" Zaman barked happily, fixing Sergeant's name mistake.

The Doctor squinted at Sergeant in confusion, wondering why the man never stated his name and just went by Sergeant. He remembered he still had a question left and hid a grin.

"Why do you go by Sergeant?" The Doctor asked him, startling the young man. Sergeant had forgotten entirely that the Doctor was there and tilted his head at him.

"Because in my world, when I was creating the ultimate nuclear weapon, I was told to drop my name. They didn't want people coming after me and assassinating why I was working on my country's super weapon and they dropped my name and called me "Sergeant". Right on, too. Do you have any idea how many soldiers I have commanded in my lifetime? Too many to count, it was an appropriate name even though it... it wasn't really my name," Sergeant said slowly. "I won't tell anyone my name unless I fully trust them and so far I have only given it to two beings. Don't get me wrong, Doctor, I trust you. I do. But... you're not that close and it's sacred to me," He said.

The Doctor nodded, watching Sergeant carefully. He seemed to be thinking about something deeply and then he tilted his head up from his spot and smiled at the Doctor.

"Why do you just go by the Doctor?" Sergeant asked.

"Well, I only gave my name to a few others. They were Timelords. My mother and father, obviously, and my lover before the extinction of my race. Our names are sacred and other Timelords call other Timelords by their titles. Mine was The Doctor," the Doctor explained softly.

"Well, I hope you don't mind that I am going to call you Doctor Nine or Nine from now on," Sergeant snorted, causing the Doctor to frown. "Aw, don't frown, hot stuff. I'm going to call you that because I want to call you something other than "Doctor". Who knows, maybe one day I will tell you my name," He winked.

Zaman yipped agitatedly and jumped off of the table, growling at the two of them.

"No kissy kissy stuff while I'm in here," the dog demanded. The Doctor and Sergeant both turned to glare at the dog in annoyance.

"When did you learn to fight back!?" The Sergeant exclaimed, disgruntled.

"Since I learned from your temperament. I find that you fight your way through a lot of circumstances and it's how you survive. I figured I'd be an ass too, Master Sergeant," Zaman sassed before walking out of the lab, leaving both Sergeant and the Doctor speechless.

A few seconds later he was running after Zaman, screeching a "come back here" in annoyance and the Doctor was following after him.

* * *

The Tardis was later bounced off course and Sergeant urged his brain to look through files of the different episodes in his brain, fighting back a cough. He realized that this was the "Dalek" episode and felt the need to tell the Doctor to save the other man the discomfort of having to deal with his enemy. Sergeant followed them out of the Tardis with Zaman at his heels.

"So what is it? What's wrong?" Rose asked. Zaman took this time to but in, yipping happily.

"Tardis has picked up on a s-signal. It drew her off course," Zaman barked, standing beside Rose's legs protectively. Sergeant looked around at the show cases, frowning when he saw a Cyberman head.

"Where are we then?" Rose asked.

"Earth. Utah, North America. About half a mile underground," The Doctor said, looking up in confusion. Zaman sniffed around and licked the ground, gathering a sample of evidence in real time. Sergeant wrinkled his nose, forgetting about that upgrade.

"And when are we?" Rose asked.

"Three years before I was born, 2012," Sergeant replied before the Doctor could say anything. Sergeant walked up to one of the show cases, noticing the Racacoricofallapatorian arm.

"God, that's so close! I should be twenty six," Rose commented. Sergeant looked over at her and grinned, wiggling his brows.

"Oh, I know. Old as my mother. Hello old gran," Sergeant teased, earning a glare from Rose.

"Oh! You shut it!" She snapped, rolling her eyes. The Doctor found the light switch and flipped it on, watching as the lights flooded the whole room. Sergeant gasped, thinking it was even more magnificent than in the show. "Blimey. It's a great big museum!" Rose said, noticing all the holders of alien lifeforms. 

"An alien museum," The Doctor added, walking around and looking at other display cases. Zaman ran ahead, his lenses pulling back to reveal a red light, showing off his distress. "Someone's got a hobby," the Doctor commented. "They must have spent a fortune on this! Chunks of meteorite, moon dust. That's the milometer from the Roswell spaceship,"

"That's a bit of Slitheen!" Rose exclaimed. "That's a Slitheen arm, it's been stuffed!" She added. The Doctor was walking over to the old Cybermen head from the classical and his eyes widened as he remembered season two. The Doctor had really come a long way...!

"Oh, look at you," The Doctor said, stopping by it's glass container.

"What is it?" Rose asked.

"An old friend of mine," The Doctor said, looking it up and down. "Or enemy, really. The stuff of nightmares reduced to an exhibit. I'm getting old," The Doctor said in awe.

Sergeant blinked.

"It's that a Cyberman head? You know... from Earth's twin planet," Sergeant asked, staring at the head. He earned a surprised look from the Doctor and a slight nod and when he went to touch the case, Sergeant freaked out. "NO! Don't touch-" He was too late and the alarms went off. It startled all of them and Zaman started to growl, stressed out.

Soldiers began to run out of every corner and surround them, crouching down in front of them and training their weapons on them. Sergeant, being the way he was only smiled impishly at them while Rose and the Doctor looked confused and half scared. This was nothing new to Sergeant, having dealt with weapons for a long time in his life.

"If someone's collecting aliens... that makes you exhibit A..." Rose said, staring at the soldiers. No sooner than she said that they found themselves being escorted and the Doctor smiled.

Zaman yapped his head off, nearly attacking one soldier that tried to touch him as they walked down the exhibit and down a corridor. It wasn't pleasant having a gun trained on your back while you were being escorted to a disgusting man. Sergeant grunted when he slowed down and felt a gun touch his back.

The man "eeped" and nearly crashed into the Doctor, barely avoiding him in time before they made contact.

"Master Sergeant," Zaman said, startling one of the soldiers. "I feel like these big dumbos are going to make an exhibit out o-of me. I don't like that," He whined, pressing close to Sergeant's leg. Sergeant reached his hand down to pet the large Rottweiler dog and rolled his eyes.

"Not while I'm alive. I will rip them apart myself because your my dog," He said so the soldiers could hear.

They walked into a room where a man was sitting down holding an alien artefact by the corner in boredom while asking what it does. Adam, who he could only hate even more, was telling him what it was used for. He groaned when he remembered what the stupid boy did and growled at the man under his breath.

"I wouldn't hold it like that," the Doctor warned.

"Shut it!" Goddard snapped.

"Really, though, that's wrong," the Doctor continued, ignoring her. Sergeant snickered, smiling and trying to hide it.

"Is it dangerous?" Adam asked.

"No," Sergeant blurted. "Just looks funny," he grunted. He leaned forward to grab the object and heard the guns being cocked and trained on him. The Doctor shot him a look but Van Statten raised a hand to stop them and then handed him the instrument. He grabbed it gently and smiled down at it. He stroked it gently, it making a soft, pleasant noise. "Just need to be delicate," He said softly, smiling while he made more sounds come from it.

"It's a musical instrument," Van Statted said, looking at it like it was the most fascinating experiment that he'd ever seen in his life.

"And it's a long way from home," the Doctor said.

"Here, let me!" Van Statten snatched it from Sergeant, their fingers nearly touching. The Doctor raised his brows in surprise and Sergeant felt his throat go dry and he dropped his hands to his side. Van Statten tried but it sounded awful, as if it was screeching.

"He did say delicate. It reacts to the smallest fingerprints. It needs precision," the Doctor said. Van Statten tried it slower, and the Doctor smiled. "Very good. Quite the expert," He said.

"As are the both of you," Van Statten said, gesturing to them both before tossing the object. The Doctor frowned and Sergeant growled in anger. "Who exactly are you?" Van Statten asked.

"I'm the Doctor, and who are you?" He asked.

"Like you don't know. We're hidden away with the most valuable collection of extra-terrestrial artefacts in the world, and you just stumbled in by mistake," Van Statten stated, as if he didn't believe the Doctor didn't really know.

"Pretty much sums me up. Yeah," the Doctor said with a smile. Sergeant stepped on his foot, shaking his head in distaste. "Ow!" The Doctor hissed under his breath.

"Question is, how'd you get in?" Van Statten asked. "Fifty three floors down, with you little cat burglar acquaintance and delinquent friend," He said, gesturing to the snake tattoo on his arm. Sergeant snarled, nearly leaping forward but he felt the gun on his back and stopped, pulling his cuffs down instead. "You're quite the collector yourself, she's rather pretty," He commented.

"She's going to smack you if you keep calling her she!" Rose retorted.

"She's English too! Hey, little Lord Fauntleroy. Got you a girlfriend," Van Statten told Adam.

"Nah, I'm afraid she's with me," Sergeant defended, earning a raised brows from the Doctor and a look of disbelief from Rose. Adam smiled awkwardly, pointing to Van Statten.

"He's Mister Henry Van Statten," He said.

 _More like Mister Lord of the Pedophiles with that ugly mustache and_ goatee. Sergeant thought, grimacing.

"And who's he when he's at home?" Rose asked.

"Mister Van Statten owns the internet," Adam said.

"Don't be stupid, no one owns the internet," Rose scoffed.

Sergeant chuckled and leaned on the table, away from the muzzle of the gun. He rose a brow.

"Bitch, I can beat him any day with trying to rule the internet. I know how the internet ends," Sergeant hummed, earning a bark from Zaman.

"He's right, he is!" Zaman hummed, catching everyone's attention.

"Shit! Zaman, pipe down!" Sergeant huffed.

"And let's just keep the whole world thinking that way, right kids?" Van Statten said. He then looked over to the dog. "Is he an alien?" 

"Oh no. And let's _not_ keep you thinking that way, _right_ Zaman?" Sergeant asked, earning a chuckle from Rose and the Doctor. Zaman growled viciously, showing his metallic fangs. "Word of advice, keep your eyes to yourself and off my dog, pal," He snorted.

"So you're just about an expert in everything except the things in your museum. Anything you don't understand, you lock up," The Doctor said.

"And you claim greater knowledge?" Van Statten fired back.

"See, he don't need to make claim, bro. He knows how good he is," Sergeant snapped.

"And yet I captured all of you. Right next to the cage. What were the four of you doing down there?" Van Statten demanded, also referring to the android dog. Sergeant didn't feel nice about this, curling his lip upwards and back into a snarl at the disgusting old man, his hands curling into fists in displeasure.

"You tell us," the Doctor said calmly.

"The cage contains my one living specimen," the man said.

"And what's that?" The Doctor demanded.

"Like you don't know," Van Statten said.

"We wouldn't be asking if we know, bucko!" Sergeant growled, annoyance flooding his gaze. Even Zaman was getting annoyed, padding over to Rose and sitting by her feet.

"Show me," The Doctor said.

"Blimey! You can smell the testosterone," Rose joked.

"I agree," Zaman joined in with her, making a sighing noise.

"Goddard, inform the Cage we're heading down. You, English. Look after the girl. Go and canoodle or spoon or whatever it is you British do. And you, Doctor with no name and snappy, come and see my pet," Van Statten said. Sergeant nearly leapt at the man for calling him snappy but kept himself in place. Zaman went to follow after them too and Van Statten stopped it. "You're not coming," Van Statten said to it.

"No, he comes with. He's behaved except for when he gets pissed at me," Sergeant snorted. "Besides, I have a feeling he would do good," He said. Van Statten only glared and muttered.

They made there way down and Van Statten explained to them about his "pet" and how they were trying to get it to talk. Zaman sniffed around at one of the soldiers legs, making them wary as he immediately made a ping sound and walked to speed beside Sergeant. He didn't listen since he already knew what was going on.

Once they entered the chambers, Sergeant looked around uncomfortably and reached down to pet his dog. He felt like he was about to have an episode and felt grateful when he fingers touched the soft fur of his dog. When the Doctor began to walk in, he was urged to go in but he jumped away from the hand and got the hint, running forward. They tried to keep the dog out, but when it snapped his teeth at them they stopped and let it follow after Sergeant.

Sergeant looked around and tried to warn the Doctor but was startled once the door slammed shut behind them. He found he would much rather be with Rose at the moment and looked back at the door while the Doctor looked around curiously. Zaman's lenses pulled back to reveal a yellow LED light in his eyes and he walked forward.

"Zaman...!" He whispered, but the dog stopped in front of where the Dalek was.

"Look, I'm sorry about this. Mister Van Statten might think he's clever, but never mind him. I've come to help. I'm the Doctor," Doctor said, looking over at the blue light. Sergeant shot Doctor a look, one that he didn't understand to be of fear.

"Doc. Tor." The Dalek said slowly, causing the Doctor's eyes to widen in fear. "The. Doctor!" The lights came on and Sergeant jumped back at the revelation. Zaman barked, it sounding mechanical. "Exterminate! Exterminate!" It chanted. The Doctor ran over to the door and started beating on it.

"Let me out!" The Doctor screamed, and for the first time since the show, Sergeant realized the Doctor was actually afraid. Not just the mock acting he saw on the TV, but this was real.

"Exterminate!"

"Enough. You will not harm the Master Sergeant and The Doctor. You are useless. You are powerless," Zaman growled, jumping up onto one of the carts, his jaws opening wide as he spoke.

"You are an enemy of the Daleks! You must be destroyed!" The Dalek said, ignoring Zaman. It tried to blast the Doctor but when the Doctor noticed it was powerless, he laughed. Sergeant walked up to it and stared.

"It's not workin'!" The Doctor exclaimed excitedly before laughing like a maniac. "Fantastic! Oh! Fantastic! Powerless! Look at you! The great space dust bin! How does it feel?" The Doctor asked, making fun of it. Sergeant furrowed his brows and circled around the Dalek.

"Keep back!" The Dalek exclaimed.

"Poor Dalek," Sergeant snickered, the fob watch shining in front of it. He frowned down at the fob watch and the Dalek exclaimed again.

"KEEP BACK! KEEP BACK! KEEP BACK!" It was being persistent once it saw the fob watch and Sergeant looked over to the Doctor in confusion.

The Doctor didn't respond to Sergeant's look, merely ran forward to the eye of the Dalek and shouted. Zaman barked and jumped off the cart behind them and onto the ground, walking up to the Dalek.

"What for!? What're you going to do to me!?" The Doctor asked angrily. He paced around the Dalek, glaring angrily. It was the exact glare that Sergeant often received and he noticed that he didn't get the same glares unless he was out of place. They were turning friendlier. "If you cant kill, then what are you good for, Dalek? What's the point of you? You're nothing! What the hell are you here for?" The Doctor taunted it.

"Doctor Nine. It's not good to antagonize it," Sergeant warned. He got an even nastier glare from the Doctor and he wandered up to him so close that their noses and chests were nearly touching. Sergeant stepped back, puffing out his chest in annoyance.

"I'm not done here! If you can't handle this, then get out!" He snarled. Zaman growled and bit his hand, making him jump back. Sergeant gave him a fowl look and tilted his head almost robotically.

"Oh yeah? Test me, Nine! Test me!" He snapped, tempted to shove the Doctor back. "Just look at what happened last time you didn't listen to me!" He pointed out.

"Shove it!" The Doctor snapped, turning to the Dalek.

"I am waiting for orders!" The Dalek told them.

"What does that mean?" The Doctor asked.

"Like you don't know!" Sergeant snapped bitterly.

"I am a soldier. I was bred to receive orders!" The Dalek said.

"Well, you're never gonna get any!" The Doctor mocked. "Not ever," He finalized.

"I. Demand. ORDERS!" The Dalek was getting restless.

"They're never going to come! Your race is dead! You all burnt, all of you. Ten million ships on fire. The entire Dalek race wiped out in one second!" The Doctor yelled at it.

Sergeant growled and tossed his head back in annoyance.

"Doctor!" Sergeant used his commanding tone, catching the Doctors attention but only briefly.

"YOU LIE!" The Dalek denied.

"I watched it happen! I MADE IT HAPPEN!" The Doctor snapped, getting angrier by the second.

"You destroyed us?" The Dalek asked, stopping the Doctor. The Doctor's face fell into one of shock and realization, as if he couldn't quiet believe what he heard.

The Doctor was silent and he slowly walked past Sergeant and Zaman, looking spaced out like he was thinking. If Sergeant was honest with himself, he almost looked as if he felt responsible for what had happened and it was the first time besides seeing it in the show that Sergeant had ever seen him look like that.

"I had no choice..." The Doctor said, calmer now.

"And. What. Of. The Timelords?" The Dalek asked. "Are. You. Two. The. Last. Of. Your. Kind?" Sergeant couldn't believe it. Had the Dalek mistaken him for a Timelord because he was with the Doctor? It obviously shocked the Doctor but he didn't comment on it.

"Dead. They burnt with you. The end of the last great Time War. Everyone lost," The Doctor said sadly.

"And. The. Cowards. Survived." The Dalek said.

"Ohhh, and I caught your little signal. Help me. Poor little thing. But there's no one else coming 'cause there's no one else left," The Doctor mocked.

"I. Am alone. In the. Universe," The Dalek said, sounding almost sad. Sergeant felt that sting his gut and he looked down, knowing how it felt to be alone. Did this episode have to be so fuckin' hard? Did it have to hit so close to home for everyone?

"Yep," the Doctor said, popping the 'P'.

"So are you. We are the same," The Dalek said. Sergeant shattered on the inside and the Doctor ran forward angrily towards the Dalek and screamed at it angrily.

"We are not the same!" The Doctor spat.

"Doctor!" Sergeant yelled out angrily, trying to pull him back away from the Dalek. The Doctor turned on Sergeant and shoved him, causing Sergeant to gasp.

"You shove it! You don't even belong here! Keep out of things you don't understand!" The Doctor said angrily, making Sergeant clench his fists. A panic attack was settling in his gut and working it's way up to his chest. His heart raced and his throat tightened as he felt it getting hard to breathe. The Doctor whirled on the Dalek, "I'm not!" He paused. "No, wait. Maybe we are," The Doctor said madly. "You're right. Yeah. Okay. You've got a point 'cause I know what to do. I know what should happen. I know what you deserve. Exterminate!" The Doctor backed up and pulled a lever, smiling angrily.

The Dalek screamed in pain and Sergeant only watched idly, his eyes clouding over as he tried to keep himself calm. Zaman barked and turned on the Doctor, attacking him and biting down on his arm angrily.

" _Attack mode activated_ ," Zaman barked out.

"Enter stasis mode..." Sergeant choked out as he watched the Doctor grab his arm in pain, glaring at Zaman. He walked over to his dog, breathing heavily and crouched down, "Power on robot mode," He commanded out of breath. He would have to get a grip on himself.

"Have pity!" The Dalek asked, sounding in pain.

"Why should I? You never did!" The Doctor hissed out in pain. Both of them, along with the dog were dragged out and then Sergeant had a panic attack. He seized up and allowed whatever emotion that came out to take over, lashing out in a series of violent acts. He punched a guard in the face and felt their nose crunch beneath his fist.

They screamed out in pain and Sergeant felt his heart squeeze tighter because no matter how much he lashed out, it was never enough. It wouldn't stop pounding, the blood flowed in his ears and his muscles tensed again when he was touched, causing him to kick the nearest person next to him. The Doctor looked up at Sergeant in surprise but it was short lived when Sergeant whirled around and he noticed how his eyes were clouded over. The man wasn't in control anymore.

Sergeant clutched at his chest and he was seized again, a gun trained on his back and he was dragged along with the Doctor. It was getting harder to breathe and his knees weakened, giving the soldiers a harder time dragging him.

Zaman didn't protest at all when he was escorted away, completely robotic in movements and following every command given to him without question. He heaved and once they were in the elevator the soldier let him go and he sank to his knees, clutching at his head and trying to gather his breath. When the Doctor tried to help, he punched him in the face and stood, glaring at the Doctor through steely cold electric blue eyes. It was as if there really was electricity flowing through his gaze.

"What the hell was that!?" One of the guards asked, holding his nose in his hand. It was broken. "He broke my nose!"

"Panic attack. I don't like being touched and I did the first thing my body wanted to do. Don't go blaming me when you touch me without permission," Sergeant snarled, causing everyone to flinch. He didn't even look at the Doctor. "By the way, the metal is just battle armor. The real Dalek is inside of it," Sergeant grunted.

"What does it look like?" Van Statten asked.

"A fuckin' fish," He snarled, making the man look to the Doctor instead.

"It's a mutation. They were genetically modified. Every emotion's been removed except for fear and hate," The Doctor said.

"Who modified them?"

"A genius, Van Statten. By a man who was kind of his own little world. You'd like him," The Doctor huffed, shooting a look to Sergeant who avoided it.

"It's been on Earth for over fifty years. Sold at a private auction, kept moving from one collection to another. Why would it be a threat now?" Goddard asked.

"Because I'm here." The Doctor said. "How did it get to Earth? Does anyone know?" The Doctor asked.

"The records say it came from the sky like a meteorite. It fell to Earth on the Ascension Islands. Burnt in its crater for three days before anybody could get near it and all that time it was screaming. It must have gone insane," Goddard explained.

"Then it probably fell through time," Sergeant muttered, but everyone heard it.

"You talked about a war?" Goddard asked.

"The Time War. The final battle between my people and the Dalek race." The Doctor told her.

"But you survived, too," Van Statten stated.

"Not by choice," The Doctor said, eyeing him.

"That means that the Dalek isn't the only alien on Earth. Doctor, there's you and "Master Sergeant" over there. The only ones of your kind in existence," Van Statten said. Sergeant looked up and narrowed his eyes at the man and the Doctor looked stricken.

"N-No! I'm... I'm human!" Sergeant protested, gaining the looks of everyone.

"Well we heard the Dalek. You're a Timelord as well, he said it himself," Van Statten sneered. Sergeant jumped and knocked against the wall in fear.

"I'm human! HUMAN! H-U-M-A-N. Get it through your skull! I- I swear it!" Sergeant hissed out, stumbling over his words. He knew what was about to happen to him and edged into the far corner. "I- I'm human..." he muttered and then began repeating it under his breath and shaking his head. Too late.

* * *

The Doctor and him were both stripped and chained, about to be scanned by a laser that he knew was painful. Sergeant whined, his body showing five big huge scars and a lot of tinier ones. He was on the near verge of beginning another panic attack and he swore once he was out, that he would skin this man alive and hopefully he wouldn't be spared like the Dalek spared him in the future.

"Now smile! Both of you!" Van Statten grinned. He pressed a button and the person in front of the Sergeant did at the same time. Two of the separate computers beeped under the sound of the painful laser that was scanning them. The Doctor tried not to scream out in pain but Sergeant hissed, growling in anger. "Two hearts! Binary vascular system! I am so going to patent this," Van statten said in amusement.

"So that's your secret. You don't just collect this stuff, you scavenge it!" The Doctor accused.

"This technology has been falling to Earth for years. All it took was the right mind to use it properly. Oh, the advances I've made from alien junk. You have no idea, Doctor. Broadband? Roswell? Just last year my scientists cultivated bacteria from the Russian crater, and do you know what we found? The cure for the common cold! Kept it strictly within the laboratory of course. No need to get people excited. Why sell one cure when I can sell a thousand palliatives?" Van Statten rambled.

"You're sick!" Sergeant hissed out. "Fuckin' gives man!? You humans will never change and I am ashamed to have ever called myself a human, it's disgusting and I'd rather die! All we care 'bout is money! Money this, money that, MONEY EVERYTHING! Lay off it will ya? It's fuckin' pathetic, asshole!" Sergeant spat, gritting his teeth.

"Do you know what a Dalek is, Van Statten? A Dalek is honest. It does what it was born to do for the survival of its species. That creature in your dungeon is better than you!" The Doctor said to him angrily in disgust.

"In that case, I will be true to myself and continue," Van Statten said, his smile falling. Sergeant struggled in his bindings, anger pulsing through his veins.

"Listen to me! That thing downstairs is going to kill every last one of us!" The Doctor pleaded.

"Nothing can escape the cage," Van Statten hissed.

"When I get out I will fuckin' skin you!" Sergeant screamed before he was hit with the laser again. 

"But it's woken up! It knows I'm here and it's going to get out. Van Statten, I swear, no one on this base is safe. No one on this planet it safe!" The Doctor screamed.

Van Statten turned the laser on again just to hear the both of them scream, grinning as he did so. Sergeant could feel his palms getting sweaty and his heart pound in his chest. His mind was literally screaming only one thing.

_Annihilate. Annihilate._

The pain felt like it would last an eternity and he almost wished to be back home fighting war and feeling a bullet pierce through his torso. Sergeant screamed even though he knew that Van Statten was doing it on purpose just to hear their screams and cries for help. His organ scan seemed to shock the person pressing the button on him and the paused, tapping Van Statten on the shoulder. He paused the Doctor's laser scan and looked over to see the problem.

"He is actually a woman...!" Van Statten blurted out in surprise, making Sergeant feel like shit. The Doctor snapped his eyes towards Sergeant who's head was hanging in shame now. "Oh! I get it, she's one of those transgender things," Van Statten snarled. "Might as well be alien," Sergeant lurched forwards in his chains, gritting his teeth in utter annoyance.

"If you can't learn some type of respect, when I get out of here I will gouge your eyeballs out!" Sergeant spat, startling the both of them. He looked over to see someone touching his fob watch, trying to open it and he struggled. "DON'T OPEN THE LOCKET!" He screamed, "God, leave it alone! LEAVE IT!" he protested.

"Sir! It's alien!" One of the men touching it said as the yes began to glow blue. Sergeant flinched, "I think this is why the Dalek thought she was a Timelord!" The man threw out. Sergeant met the Doctor's eyes but they offered little to no comfort as he could only see the anger from inside of the dungeon burning in his mind.

"No! It's not! It's mine! It was a gift, so keep your hands off, please!" He pleaded, pulling against the chains. He glowered at Van Statten as the man picked up the fob watch, studying it intently.

Van Statten tried to open it but when Sergeant pulled so hard on the chains that something snapped, his head shot up towards the struggling man. The other genius was desperately trying to stop Van Statten from opening it and it only made Van Statten curious to see the contents of the locket.

"Girl, you just-" Van Statten paused when he saw that one of the bindings had snapped since it probably hadn't been chained to him properly.

"Maybe you should do a biology test, genius." The Sergeant hissed out mockingly. "Last time I checked my body was producing the right amount of testosterone for the average male. By they way, I recalled telling you to _drop the fob watch_ , no?" Sergeant snapped his wrist free, startling the Doctor with the dark bruises on his wrist from struggling. "Come closer, pedo-stache, unless you're not afraid to fight a "tranny" without your little bodyguards?," Sergeant mocked and then smirked, licking his teeth.

"Why you-!" the com turned on, cutting Van Statten off.

"Condition red! Condition red!" The voice on the com said. "I repeat, this is not a drill," 

"Release us if you want to live," the Doctor said, not giving Van Statten much of a choice. In nearly a few minutes the both of them were released from their restraints and Sergeant grabbed his shirt, glaring daggers at the guards and Van Statten.

Almost immediately they ran outside of the chambers once they were dressed, Van Statten and a guard following after quickly as the both of them ran out of the room. The Doctor ran up to a screen beside Goddard and Sergeant eyed his fob watch that was still in Van Statten's possession.

"You've got to keep it in that cell!" The Doctor said quickly.

"I'm sorry Doctor, it's my fault!" Rose said.

"Ugh. You touched it, didn't you?" Sergeant grumbled, wiping sweat off his nose and pulling his cuffs down to hide the bruise forming on both of his wrists.

"I've sealed the compartment, it can't get out," the guard said. "That lock's got a billion combinations,"

"A Dalek's a genius. It can calculate a thousand billion in one second!" Sergeant blurted, remembering that from when he was watching this for the first time. Van Statten's eyes were wide as he snapped his head over to him and the Doctor as if realizing a mistake.

No sooner than he said that, the Dalek's chambers opened and the guard screamed to fire, their weapons not enough to pierce through it's armor. Van Statten's brows raised.

"Don't shoot it! I want it unharmed!" He yelled, making Sergeant's fists clench involuntarily.

"Rose!" The Doctor and Sergeant called out at the same time.

"Get out of there!" The Doctor added.

One of the guards that were with Rose and Adam gestured for them to follow her and they did, leaving the two other guards to fend off the thing by themselves. The Dalek rolled up to the screen and punched out the screen, disabling the connection. It left Sergeant feeling cold and they had no choice but to follow Goddard and Statten, much to his own dismay.

The relocated to the base where Goddard immediately began to look into the power systems.

"We're losing power," Goddard said. "It's draining the base. Oh, my God. It's draining entire power supplies for the whole of Utah!" She said, typing quickly on the keyboard.

"It's downloading," The Doctor said, leaning over the screen. 

"Downloading what?"

"Sir, the entire West Coast has gone down," Goddard said.

"It's not just draining power," Sergeant grunted from his spot behind them, leaning against the wall. Goddard looked at him and he added, "The Dalek has just absorbed the entire internet and now it knows everything... along with fully repairing itself,"

"The cameras in the vault have gone down!" Goddard explained. The Doctor looked over to Van Statten.

"We've only got emergency power. It's eaten everything else. You've got to kill it now!" The Doctor exclaimed. He then looked down to Goddard who was giving soldiers orders on where to go so they would be able to "stop" the "metaltron".

Sergeant knew it was pointless and that it would only just kill them, but what was he going to say? He was about to let them die and all for petty revenge, not to mention that Van Statten still had his fob watch. The Doctor looked over to Sergeant, squinting his eyes at him and his unusual silence.

"What, got nothing to add?" He asked, earning a brief sinister smile from the man.

"Nope," Sergeant popped the 'P'. "They can stop it," He lied. "They do stop it." Damn. He was Pinocchio now.

It was silent except for the soldiers marching down the halls and then there was nothing. As soon as the silence came, it ended once they started to hear guns go off and then the beam from the Dalek's tube thing that he had no idea what it was called. He would have to get his hands on that technology so he could upgrade Zaman.

"Tell them to stop shooting at it!" Van Statten ordered.

"It's killing them!" Goddard protested. The Doctor watched between the two of them before looking back and noticing the sick and twisted form of amusement that Sergeant was gaining from this while his eyes were trained on _his_ fob watch.

"They're dispensable! That Dalek is unique!" He yelled before turning to the mic. "I don't want a scratch on its body work, do you hear me!? Do you hear me!?" He commanded the soldiers. Sergeant immediately pushed himself off of the wall and contemplated strangling the man with his bare hands before the Dalek could ever make it to the man.

"Dispensable? Did you fuckin' say dispensable!?" Sergeant demanded, his lip curling upwards into a snarl. "Is that was a life is to you!? See, this is amusing. Just pure hilarious!" He laughed coldly, making the Doctor flinch from his foreign tone. "You make me sick," He spat.

"How dare you talk to me like that woman!?" Van Statten hissed. It caused an intemperate and tempestuous reaction to come from the other _man_ in front of Van Statten.

Sergeant's fist flew through the air, punching Van Statten in the gut and making him fall over in pain before earning a knee to his sternum. The man cried out and flinched away from Sergeant's wild look, cowering away. He showed his teeth in a snarl, crouching down to the fallen, sick and twisted poor excuse for a human being.

"In just a moment you're about to have more to worry about than a _Dalek_." Sergeant threatened, hearing silence when everything was said and done. It was too quiet, not even the sound of guns in the corridors and he stood up straighter, his face falling into an emotionless void. "Get up, you pathetic, sorry piece of shit," He hissed before turning around and shouldering past the Doctor.

For a second everything in the room was silent as they heard something clatter from above, realizing that the soldiers were all dead and silent. They were taken off of Sergeant's overly violent reaction and more focused on the fact that there was nothing happening. Van Statten stood shakily and Sergeant groaned, realizing he never took back his fob watch.

Goddard began to pull up the map of the place, showing the different levels and positions of each and every room.

"That's us, right below the surface," Goddard explained pointing to the screen while looking at the Doctor and purposefully avoiding eye contact with Sergeant. "That's the cage, and that's the Dalek," She said, showing the Dalek's position from its cage.

"This museum of yours. Have you got any alien weapons?" The Doctor asked.

"Lots of them, but the trouble is the Dalek's between us and them," Goddard replied.

"We've got to keep that thing alive! We could just seal the entire vault, trap it down there," Van Statten butted in, apparently not learning his lesson from Sergeant's violent outburst.

"I'm starting to see exactly why the Sergeant beat you," the Doctor grunted. "You'll be leaving everyone trapped with it. Rose is down there and I won't let that happen, neither will he," the Doctor said, gesturing over to Sergeant who just wiggled his fingers and smiled aggressively, making Statten cringe. "Have you got that?" The Doctor then asked, causing Van Statten to stand straighter. He moved over to Goddard and pointed to the screen, "it's got to go through this area. What's that?" 

"Weapons testing," Goddard replied. 

"Give guns to the technicians, the lawyers, anyone. Everyone. Only then have you got a chance of killing it," the Doctor ordered.

"I thought you were the great expert, Doctor?" Van Statten mocked. "If you're so impressive, then why not just reason with this Dalek? It must be willing to negotiate. There must be something it needs. Everything needs something," The man rambled unimpressively.

Sergeant just leaned back and watched as Van Statten pressure the Doctor, knowing the Doctor'd be fine and just ignore him. Hopefully he'd be fine... or at least he was hoping the Doctor would be. Even if he found he was a little scared of the Doctor, he still didn't want the man to suffer and he'd hoped they'd be able to at least become friends. It almost seemed impossible now with the way things were going currently.

"What's the nearest town?" The Doctor asked.

"Salt Lake City," Van Statten replied.

"Population?" 

"One million,"

"All dead. If the Dalek gets out, it'll murder every living creature. That's all it needs,"

"But why would it do that!?"

"Because it honestly believes that they should die. Human beings are different, and anything different is wrong. It's the ultimate and racial cleansing and you, Van Statten, you've let it loose!" The Doctor yelled, glaring up at the pitiful excuse for a human being.

Sergeant pushed himself off of the wall again and walked over to where the Doctor was but staying three inches over an arm's distance away.

"The Dalek's surrounded by a force field. The bullets are melting before they even hit home, but it's not indestructible!" The Doctor said into the mic. "If you concentrate your fire, you might get through. Aim for the dome, the head, the eyepiece, that's its weak spot," The Doctor told the soldier.

Sergeant trained his eyes on the screen, feeling his body starting to become restless since it was in pain. It made him fight back a growl in annoyance and he rubbed at his wrists as he inched closer to Van Statten without the man noticing. The Dalek came into view and just stood there, letting the soldiers take aim and fire at it. The Doctor stood.

"It wants us to see," the Doctor stated, staring intently at the screen. It lifted into the air and fired at the fire alarm, making water fall from the ceiling. A few more soldiers fired before it looked down, pointing its beam downwards and electrocuting all of them at once that were on the bottom before moving to the ones on top.

Everyone in the room was silent and the Doctor looked down almost sadly, realizing there was nothing he could do to help anymore than he already had. Sergeant flinched at the look but didn't want to comfort the Doctor out of fear he would be lashed out at or scolded for time and place settings. Even if he was angry at the Doctor, he couldn't fight the fear of being turned down and it was killing him just a little on the inside. This was one of the worst episodes besides the last episode in the second season and it made him feel uncomfortable.

"Perhaps it's time for a new strategy," Van Statten broke the silence. Even after being beaten, he still threw out bland ideas that made him sick when he remembered what the man was going to say. "Maybe we should consider abandoning this place,"

"Except there is no power to the helipad, sir. We can't get out," Goddard said, shooting him an overly annoyed look.

"You said we could seal the vault," the Doctor recalled. Van Statten started to walk over and past the Doctor quickly.

"It was designed to be a bunker in an event of a nuclear war. Steel bulkheads," Van Statten informed him.

"There's not enough power, those bulkheads are massive," Goddard protested at the same time the Doctor started to speak.

"We've got emergency power. We can re-route that to the bulkhead doors," the Doctor said.

"We'd have to bypass the security codes. That would take a computer genius!" Goddard exclaimed.

"Good thing you've got me then," Van Statten said. Sergeant leapt up, glaring and shaking his head.

"You want to help?" The Doctor asked as if he couldn't believe it.

"No, he won't. I will. I'm probably quicker and more efficient than him anyway, I'm from the mid twenty-first century. There's nothing I can't bypass in a few seconds' time. I can read three thousand four hundred seventy eight words a minute and type at least one hundred and fifty two words a minute," Sergeant said, glaring at Van Statten. "Even if they aren't my codes or systems, I won't let Van Statten touch anything," He growled.

"Oh yeah, and what's your IQ?" Van Statten fired off.

"Two hundred one," Sergeant snorted, rendering the man speechless.

They all raised a brow at him, impressed by the fact that he even offered to help. The whole time he'd been silent and he had even lied to the Doctor to see Van Statten squirm under the realization his soldiers were dying. It didn't happen the way he wanted but he was at least going to do this since he didn't want Van Statten doing it.

Van Statten got up and gave him the chair, probably not wanting to fight or argue with him after what had happened last time.

"I shall speak only. To. The Doctor,'' the Dalek said.

"You're going to get rusty," The Doctor fired back.

Sergeant watched the screen, blocking out the noise as he thought long and hard about what would happen to himself after this. He could definitely sense a lecture coming from the Doctor when this was over, but as long as Van Statten didn't piss him off any further, there'd be no more complications. He snapped back out of it when he heard the Doctor start to scream at the screen.

"The Daleks have failed! Why don't you just finish the job and make the Daleks extinct!? Rid the universe of your filth! Why don't you just die!" The Doctor spat, breathing hard. Sergeant flinched.

"You would make a good Dalek," It stated before shutting off the screen.

"Seal the vaults," The Doctor said quickly, moving back slightly.

Sergeant immediately turned to the screen, cracking his knuckles before scanning the screen and reading as fast as he could to gather as much information as he possible could about the software before proceeding. It took about nearly a few seconds before he began typing, his fingers seemingly working at Godspeed on the keyboard.

Van Statten huffed, looking half surprised as Sergeant typed as fast as he could, never missing a key and completely on point. It didn't seem to bother Sergeant one bit that his fingers would have normally cramped up because of the lack of practice but he was suddenly back in the lab at his home, programming plans for the nuke. It made him halt for a split second that was barely even noticeable before his typing sped up.

"I could leech power off of the ground defences so I can feed it to the bulkheads," Sergeant grinned, finding himself nearly lost in what anyone else would call "geeking out". "Oooohhh man. I haven't done this in ages," Sergeant sighed.

"Dear God, you're enjoying this," the Doctor huffed.

"Doctor, she's still down there," Goddard said, referring to Rose. He heard the Doctor call Rose and begin talking to her, informing her that they were about to close the bulkheads.

"Got power to the bulkheads," Sergeant chimed in. "Doctor Nine, I can't sustain the power. The whole system is about to collaspe, we've got to close the bulkheads," He grunted, really wanting to leave Adam to die in there after what would happen next episode. The man was stupid even though he was a genius. 

The Doctor waited for a few seconds, watching the screen carefully before his eyes looked down at the keyboard. "I'm sorry," He muttered, pressing the enter key. On the screen, he saw they were nearly there and growled, shaking his head in disappointment that he couldn't have just started a few seconds later to at least give Rose some time left.

The bulkheads shut and Van Statten stated the vaults were sealed. Immediately the Doctor jumped away from the table, calling for Rose to make sure she was alright or where she was and if she made it. Sergeant felt his throat go dry and he stood from his seat, watching the door that Adam was about to come through with a heated glare.

Whatever Sergeant needed, a sentimental moment from the Doctor was the last thing on his list. He knew Rose was going to make it, but telling the Doctor that wouldn't do any good in his current state.

"I killed her..." The Doctor muttered.

"I'm sorry," Van Statten said. Sergeant shot a glare at the man, his fists clenching. Now would probably be the time where he would possible kill the man but he refrained.

"I said I'd protect her! She was only here because of me, and you're sorry!? I could've killed that Dalek in its cell, but you stopped me!" The Doctor exclaimed, looking absolutely crushed and heartbroken.

"It was the prize of my collection!" Van Statten hissed. Sergeant smashed his hand down on the desk.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU FUCKIN' MEAN!? Now listen here you asshole, 'cuz I'm only gon' say it once." Sergeant hissed. "No _object_ is worth risking lives over, you hear me you prick!? Fck you, and fck your collections!" He yelled intensely.

"Let me tell you something, Van Statten. Man kind goes into space to explore, to be part of something greater," The Doctor said.

"Exactly! I wanted to touch the stars!" Van Statten screamed.

"No! No! You just drag them underground and lock them away in pretentious glass cases!" Sergeant exclaimed.

"You're about as far away from the stars as you can get," the Doctor growled. "And you took her down with you. She was only nineteen years old." He added sadly. "And you took her down with you. She was only nineteen..." The Doctor said sadly. Adam entered the doors, rubbing his hand and looking down, not noticing the Doctor until he was yelling at him. "You were quick on your feet to leave Rose behind!"

"I'm not the one who closed the vault!" Adam yelled back.

"Open the bulkhead or Rose Tyler dies!" The Dalek said, catching everyone's attention from the Doctor and Adam. Sergeant frowned and looked over to the Doctor quickly to see him shoot a glare his way.

"I forgot to tell you... I didn't mean for this..." He stopped when he earned another glare. He just knew that he was in for a lecture and a lot of questions once he got back to the Tardis. He just knew it. He could feel it.

"Your alive!" The Doctor exclaimed excitedly, snapping out of his glaring contest with Sergeant.

"Can't get rid of me," Rose told him.

"I thought you were dead," the Doctor said.

"Open the bulkead!" The Dalek broke through their little moment, making Sergeant scoff in slight amusement.

"Don't do it!" Rose said.

"What use are emotions if you will not save the woman you love?" The Dalek asked, making Sergeant feel slightly uncomfortable. There it was again. Love. Stupid Dalek.

"I killed her once. I can't do it again," The Doctor said, looking at Van Statten. He walked over to the keyboard and pressed enter, opening the bulkead.

"What do we do now, you bleeding heart!?" Van Statten yelled at the Doctor. "What the HELL do we do now?!"

"Shut up you stupid fuck! Mind your place here or I will have to show it to you!" Sergeant threatened, jumping to the Doctor's defense.

"Kill it when it gets here," Adam spoke up, breaking the ice.

"All the guns are useless, and the alien weapons are sealed in the vault," Goddard told Adam.

"Only the catalogued ones," Adam said, gulping when Van Statten gave him an odd look that probably suggested something darker that Sergeant wasn't aware of.

* * *

Sergeant sat back, counting down the seconds for when the Dalek would arrive. Currently Adam and the Doctor were looking through weapons and he had stayed behind because he didn't feel like going to scavenge for weapons. He wasn't exactly a big fan of Adam either because the boys voice was annoying as shit and he was extremely whiny sounding even if he didn't whine.

The door opened to reveal the Dalek, it's eye looking at Van Statten since he was standing right in front of the doorway.

"Van Statten. You tortured me. Why?" The Dalek asked, moving closer to Van Statten. He stumbled back away from the Dalek and Sergeant scoffed in amusement, feeling that if he couldn't put the piece of shit in place, he'd let the Dalek do it.

"I wanted to help you! I just. I don't know. I was trying to help. I thought that we could get through to you, if we could mend you. I wanted you better. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I swear, I just wanted you to talk!" He was screaming by the end of his little speech, knocking into Sergeant as he moved back constantly. Sergeant jumped away from the disgusting man with a small shriek, his eyes narrowing at him.

"Then here me talk now. EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINAAAATE!" The Dalek yelled as Sergeant furiously wiped his arm.

"Don't do it! Don't kill him!" Rose pleaded, touching the Dalek before backing away when it turned to look at her. "You don't have to do this anymore. There must be something else, not just killing. What else is there? What do you want?" Rose asked desperately. It took a while, turning back to Van Statten before looking back at Rose.

"I want... freedom," it said calmly. Rose then left with the Dalek and Sergeant kicked Van Statten before running after the two of them, not wanting to stay with Van Statten longer than necessary.

Once he actually caught up with the two of them, the Dalek was already pointing his beam at the ceiling and then firing. A hole formed, the bits that were there crumbling to the ground and small rocks bouncing away.

"You're out. You made it! I never thought I'd see sunlight again," Rose said, briefly glancing at Sergeant.

"How does it feel?" The Dalek asked.

The Dalek began to open its metal casing, a few mechanical sounds emitting from it. Once it was completely opened up, Sergeant gasped since it was so much different looking than in the show and much more realistic. It was almost sad to see it like that and then he remembered what the Doctor said about it being a mutation. It reached out a tentacle before the Doctor's voice echoed throughout the corridor.

"Get out of the way!" The Doctor demanded. "Rose, get out of the way now!"

"No. I won't let you do this," Rose protested.

"That thing killed hundreds of people," The Doctor yelled.

"It's not the one pointing the gun at me," Rose fires back.

"I've got to do this. I've got to end it. The Daleks destroyed my home, my people. I've got nothing left, and everyone knows I just pushed the one thing I thought I had left away," The Doctor said, looking over to Sergeant briefly and then back at Rose and the Dalek. Rose shook her head and looked down at the Dalek.

"But look at it," She said, moving out of the way.

"What's it doing?" The Doctor asked in confusion.

"It's the sunlight, it's all it wants," Rose told the Doctor.

"But it can't," The Doctor protested.

"It couldn't kill Van Statten, it couldn't kill me. It's changin'." Rose said. "What about you, Doctor? What the hell are you changing into?" Rose questioned sadly, shaking her head slightly as if she couldn't believe it.

"I couldn't. I wasn't. Oh, Rose. They're all dead," The Doctor said after he dropped his weapon down by his side. He looked absolutely crushed and Sergeant looked down, no longer seeing the man that tossed him away as if he was nothing. But it still hurt.

Sergeant looked up to the sunlight seeping in through the hole, letting them talk it out while he walked further away so that when the Dalek "seppuku-ed" he wouldn't be stuck in the after waves. The fresh air was a nice change in pace from the constant stuffy air that he had been breathing in down here, the sunlight also feeling nice on his tanned skin.

Once he heard "exterminate" he moved back, looking at the Dalek in surprise. He remembered the whole dialogue by heart from the show because it was all he could relate to coming from the Dalek besides following orders. Despite whatever Sergeant had been feeling before, when the Dalek died he saluted it, merely feeling the urge to give it a soldier ending. The Dalek exploded and and he ran over to Rose and the Doctor quickly.

They merely stared after the Dalek was dead before turning and walking back to the Tardis. Sergeant lagged behind, looking around the exhibit as he did so and right before he stopped, he felt the urge to break just one. Just one. That's all. He shook his head and turned away from them, pushing the Tardis doors open and leaving Rose and the Doctor outside to talk.

He wanted to go visit his other self's grave by himself to think of his past. The person who could never be because _his_ life was stolen, taken by someone they should have been able to trust most.

"Hey, sexy," He said, feeling sad that he didn't have his fob watch over Zaman after he was scanned by the laser. His arms and wrists were hurting and he tossed his head back and let out a sigh.

 _Welcome home, Sergeant --,_ She purred, making him smile. She said "home", but it didn't feel like home anymore. Not after what the Doctor said to him. Suddenly his throat felt tight and he sat down on the bottom step, waiting for the others to come in. Once they finally did, Adam was with them carrying Zaman and his fob watch, making him leap up from the bottom steps.

"Zaman!" He called out, the android never responding. Zaman had been opened up and studied and Sergeant almost let out a cry of anguish before he looked over to the fob watch. "Where... where did...?" He asked.

"Zaman was examined by one of the scientists before the accident and... I snatched this off of Van Statten. I believe it's yours," Adam said, holding out the fob watch and setting down Zaman. Sergeant grabbed the fob watch and instantly put it around his neck before picking up Zaman.

"Thank you..." He said slowly. He turned to the Doctor, his eyes narrowing. "Before we go any further in time, I want to visit 2044," Sergeant said slowly to the Doctor. He ran up the stairs and straight to his room, which the Tardis put closer for him so it was easier. Running into his lab, he whispered to Zaman's lifeless form before running out. "Okay... done. Now let's go, I have something to do," He said cautiously.

* * *

Everyone else stayed in the Tardis but Sergeant walked out, glad to be in his own time where he would probably be turning twenty nine soon. He walked down a path in the graveyard, his feet carrying him straight to his own grave. It was so weird to see his grave but not his grave at the same time. It made him want to scream out and cry.

His grave was uncared for, covered in weeds and barely even recognized. Sergeant gingerly ran a hand over his grave, brushing off the dirt as he stared down at it sadly. Tears threatened to fall but they didn't. 

_Lidia "Carrie" Valentino._

_Born January 23_

_2015-2030_

The man dropped to his knees and allowed the tears to fall as he stared at the year. He knew exactly what date he died on. How could he not? He had the sneaking suspicion that it was the same day he was kicked out onto the streets in his own world in 2030. Had he been meant to die that day? What was the smallest thing that changed his fate, that made him different from this life?

Footsteps were heard behind him and he lifted his head to see his brother, Rex, or not his brother... It was but it wasn't. He gaped in surprised at how grown he looked and the beard that had grown on his face. Sergeant had to remind himself that this was not exactly _his_ brother.

"Who are you and why are you at my older brother's grave?" Rex demanded, his voice so much similar to his own. Sergeant nearly burst into more tears at the other reminder of how he'd never belong here. In this world.

"I knew him... when we were little. In school a long time ago before... before..." Sergeant stopped and smiled sadly. "We're the same, him and I. We were both trans, you see. I tried to help him... but... I guess I was..." He stopped and Rex nodded slowly.

"I get it, man," Rex said, swallowing. "You know. You kind of look like him," He commented sadly. Sergeant smiled.

"Do I?" He asked, smiling awkwardly through his tears. Another set of footsteps came up to them and he turned to see the Doctor staring at him. He paused when he saw Rex, looking between the both of them in awe. "You were his little brother, right? Rex...?" Sergeant asked, swallowing back a sob.

"How did...?" Rex asked, wide eyed.

"He didn't like Adam much... and neither did Adam," Sergeant said with a sad smile. Rex nodded sadly and the Doctor hesitantly interrupted them.

"Sergeant, we need to get going," the Doctor said slowly. Rex looked over at the Doctor and then at Sergeant.

"Military?" He guessed and Sergeant nodded, looking down at his feet. "Well, I guess I'll be seein' ya. Take care, okay?" Rex called after Sergeant before he walked off with the Doctor.

He couldn't take it anymore and the tears kept on flowing harder than before and he paused before they got near the Tardis. The Doctor didn't say anything for a few seconds, thinking on whether or not he should ask.

"Who was that?" The Doctor asked, even though he already had an idea on who exactly it was. Sergeant sobbed.

"M-My brother... it was my... my little brother!" He cried, throwing his head back. "You know... right before... right before... right before I was kicked out.... the same day. He died? I think- I think.... he died in _my_ place!" Sergeant cried, his body shaking. He nearly sank to his knees and the Doctor stared at him wide eyed, not knowing what to say. "Shit... Shit... why won't I die? Why can't I die? I tried you know? Slashed my wrists but there was the people there to _save_ me! They only did it because they wanted me to finish World War Three!" He laughed coldly.

"I'm sorry..." the Doctor said, trailing off. Sergeant stood and shook his head.

"No, you're not. As you said Doctor. I don't belong here," He said, watching the Doctor flinch away from him. "I don't... I don't belong anywhere..." He said before wiping his tears and walking into the Tardis. He walked past Rose's worried eyes and Adam's not-so-subtle-stare and up to his room. He locked himself inside, curling up in the corner and hugging his knees.

He had gotten to see his little brother all grown up and mature. No... it... wasn't possible. Sergeant had been granted a wish that he thought would have never be fulfilled but now he was almost regretting it. Rex had looked tired and worn out and he wondered what his Rex would have looked like.

A cry left his lips and he ended up crying until his head was hurting. He rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hand, looking up at the ceiling of the Tardis. It didn't matter anymore that he was afraid of sleep, his body felt like it was going to shut down anyway if he didn't sleep.

Sergeant stood and laid down on his bed, curling up in a ball and covering himself with a blanket. He had to sleep. He had to. His body was hurting all over and his mind was barely functioning but he found he really couldn't sleep. It would be hell to try and sleep now, but he closed his eyes and tried to force himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mhm. This is depressing. I know it was. Especially the end. I forgot I wrote some of this, even though it hasn't been that long, but whatever. :)


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I kind of suck at editing. So like, I think I missed a lot of things in the chapter, but I really hope I didn't! Enjoy!

For the next two adventures, Sergeant had locked himself in the lab with little to no sleep while he tried to find a way to get back home. It was worse than anyone had believed after the Sergeant had returned to the TARDIS. Everyone had thought that he would be okay after the Dalek, but he was worse than before.

It wasn't just to mention that Sergeant had to fight his own way through the many panic attacks he had during his time alone. Along with the panic attacks, he had studied the air particles around the world using Timelord technology provided by the TARDIS. Surely if you could go around the universe and through time at any moment, you could figure out a way to cut through the universe like those two episodes in season two. He swore that if he had to wait until season two to escape this world, he'd go crazy.

He hadn't eaten in days since before the Dalek and it made him feel even more tired than he would usually be and when he did try to escape the TARDIS, he realized it had been the episode where Rose saved her dad and then she tore the universe and time apart. He knew it'd be sorted but he had thought that he would be stuck in there forever before he gave up and went back to his lab. During that time he had also repaired Zaman and made more upgrades on him so he could efficiently fight off aliens using alien technology.

At night he had cried himself asleep again after trying not to have a panic attack about the fact that he even was tired. He was afraid to sleep and there was nothing he could do about that but for once, he didn't have a dream.

The TARDIS spinning around and jolting violently woke him up, as he found that he was in the floor. He couldn't help but feel a little glad that he had been to exhausted to have a nightmare. Whatever it was, he was grateful that he didn't have one with his state of mind since it wouldn't be a good mix. Sergeant stumbled over to his wardrobe and changed his clothes, putting on black dress pants, a dark blue undershirt, and then adding a black trench coat over it. The knock on his door was loud and he grumbled under his breath, walking over to the door and yanking it open.

The first person - the only person - he saw was the Doctor standing outside of his door. Sergeant blinked his tired eyes, them feeling stiff and tingly from crying himself to sleep. It seemed the Doctor could tell but didn't comment on it, and wisely so.

"What?" He hummed, watching the Doctor with extreme caution. Upon looking inside of Sergeant's room, he noted that it was extremely dark and wondered how the man could see to walk. "Do you need something or are you just going to stare at me?" Sergeant demanded curmudgeonly, walking out of his room.

"The TARDIS has landed at its next stop," the Doctor informed him. "I wanted to make sure you were up... and okay. I haven't seen you in days,"

"Oh," Sergeant spoke shortly, walking around the Doctor. The Doctor couldn't help but feel cold as Sergeant walked around him. He felt the urge to stop him and ask why he was being avoided.

"Sergeant, wait," the Doctor stopped him. Sergeant didn't turn around but also didn't say anything either, slightly turning his head to show he was listening. "Why are you trying to avoid me? You haven't come out of your room since you saw your brother and sure you couldn't have just cried yourself asleep alone?" The Doctor questioned. Sergeant turned around to face the Doctor and glared at him.

"Doctor, do you need something from me?" He asked in a distrusting manner. "Because if you don't, then I am going to go down there with Rose," his voice was tight with rage and fear. He didn't want to talk about this with the Doctor, didn't _need_ to _talk_ about his problems.

"Sergeant, we need to work this out. If anything happens and you freak out the moment I am near you, what will I do when something happens to you?" The Doctor snapped. "Besides, we need to talk about your little outburst in Utah!" He added.

Sergeant decidedly didn't like that, turning around to completely face the Doctor, his fists clenched.

"What do you understand!?" He snapped, taking a step forward towards the Doctor. Whatever was going through Sergeant's head, the Doctor wasn't even close to being able to comprehend it. "You really want to know why I am avoiding you, huh?" Sergeant's voice was calm the next time he spoke up, alerting the Doctor that he was forcing himself to stay calm. "You scared me. I was afraid you would actually hurt me when we were in Utah and you went crazy on the Dalek," He muttered.

The Doctor was frozen, staring at Sergeant in regret of his actions. He wanted to apologize but he stayed silent so that Sergeant could compose himself and say more, he wanted to hear what was troubling him. 

"Then you told me I shouldn't have been there. That I didn't belong and I see where I _do_ belong now. Seeing Rex reminded me that I need to go home," Sergeant was calm but there was a hitch in his voice that told the Doctor that it wasn't okay. "You will figure out how to take me home and you will drop me off at the lab if my world is even still there, but I won't stay where I am not needed," Sergeant said.

The Doctor was speechless at Sergeant's cold electric blue eyes.

"What is your name?" He blurted to Sergeant. Sergeant froze and tilted his head. "You don't need to be called Sergeant anymore, you don't have anyone to hide from," the Doctor said slowly.

"My turn for a question," Sergeant hummed coldly. "You already used yours up. But if I must... _What is your name, Doctor?_ " Sergeant fired back impetuously. It was puerile and fatuous but Sergeant didn't care. It was his only defense, the only thing he could think of to use in defense and it was childish. "'Cause if you don't answer it, I get to keep my question for later." He chuckled darkly.

The Doctor knew that he couldn't do or say anything in this situation because he couldn't be hypocritical. He wouldn't be. There was a good point to be made by the misdirected question and he could only open and close his mouth in silent protest. Had he made their relationship somehow worse? How could it be _worse_?

Sergeant turned sharply and trotted down the stairs, desperately hurrying away from the Doctor as if his life had depended on it. There was a stinging in the Doctor's chest and he decidedly didn't want Sergeant to hate him anymore. It was unbearable to know that he had caused Sergeant's downfall of emotional stability. It was only after the Doctor's violent outburst that Sergeant had completely lost control, and it made him feel as if the whole thing was his fault. No; it was his fault.

* * *

The three of them walked out of the TARDIS and Sergeant seemed to be actually scared for a second, his eyes darting around the area as if he was going to say something about the time they landed in. Sergeant breathed in the air, his fingers twitching at his sides as he took a shaky step forward. Everything about the setting was familiar to him and he realized how much it looked like back home. The streets dirty, dark, cold.

It only added to the stale fact that this was also during a time of war where people were being bombed everywhere. That made Sergeant extra jumpy as he remembered when he actually was on the battlefield. Maybe he had changed a tiny detail about how he actually became a scientist working for the military and the government. He used to be an actual sergeant in the war, on the frontline, fighting for his life and the life of other's. He crouched down, feeling a substance on the ground before noting that it was gun powder and wrinkling his nose.

"Do you know how long you can knock around space without happening to bump into Earth?" The Doctor asked, walking around a little.

"Five days? Or is that just when we're out of milk?" Rose asked.

"Of all the species in the universe and it just has to come out of a cow," The Doctor said sarcastically.

"Or goats... not to mention mothers of babies of all mammals, except for the platypus and then you have to count mothers that breast feed," Sergeant hummed, making the Doctor cringe a little. "We also drink goat milk by the way. Not just cow," he added boredly.

"Er, right. Anyway. Must have come down somewhere quite close. Within a mile, anyway. And it can't have been more than a few weeks ago, maybe a month," the Doctor steered the conversation back on track.

"A month? We were right behind it!" Rose exclaimed.

Sergeant tuned them out, walking around aimlessly behind them. He desperately wanted to just see Jack since the man was completely and totally awesome. He must have gotten rather close to Jack or something because the Face of Boe knew his name and he would never tell his name to anyone. Not even if he was in a new universe.

He flexed his fingers around the fob watch that was hanging from his neck, fiddling with it nervously. There was something odd about the fact that the Face of Boe even knew his name. Did he ever get home? Did he die and spill his secrets in the end to keep a sane mind and finally let go of his burdens. If he had died, then that meant he was going to die soon. Of course he would die soon, he had to because there was no way he'd be alive that far on in the series.

The idea of staying alive absolutely crushed him because then he'd never have peace of mind early. He ran his fingers through his hair, noticing that it was longer now. Even though the sides were short and the top was longer, he could feel how much longer it had actually gotten, not to mention he hadn't styled it in forever. It made him remember his pre-T days and he almost laughed out loud to himself.

In his pre-T days, he had a younger Justin Bieber haircut and it was awful since he had never gotten around to cutting it. After he chopped it all off, he had let it grow back and it was terrible, making him look like a Mexican version of JB. Then there was when he was drafted for the war because no one would join the military and it made him angry.

They had shaved his head and he also had a tattoo after his position in the military. He was positioned in the army and he really hadn't thought it would be that bad after transitioning because there had still been a law banning transitioned transgenders; however, because they were desperate, they had drafted him the first year after the war. It hadn't been long until he kept on ranking upwards. The army was also where he got his first tattoo that was a skull and then the print below the gun cross saying "U.S. Army".

He knew that the Doctor had seen it from when he was injured by the Slitheen but never commented on it thankfully. After he had went into a state of depression and started to stop sleeping, he had also grown afraid of nearly everything. Even if he was haunted by his time in the military, it was never enough to fight off his childhood. Nothing could beat that.

He developed a fear of sleeping after his time in the military when he could see nothing but the dead bodies of the people he slaughtered in his sleep and then it slowly developed into nightmares of his family. After he developed a fear of sleeping, he developed a fear of love and started despising the idea of intimacy, sex, and being touched. He had been transferred to make nuclear weapons after they stated they still needed him, but he wasn't allowed to do field work anymore. He understood that, knowing that he would become a liability.

After making and nearly finishing the weapon it started to stay as it was and being alone made things worse. He felt he'd always be alone with himself, his thoughts, his fears.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed that Rose was trying to climb up to the "child". Fearing for the worst and forgetting about what had exactly happened in the episode as he was just pulled out of his stupor, he followed after Rose to stop her. He ran down the alley and up to the stairs, pulling himself up them quickly.

Rose turned to looked at him and then back at the child.

"Hang on, don't move!" Rose yelled up at the child. When a rope was flown right in front of her, Rose reached to grab it and climb up. Just then, the alarms began to sound, showing that the bombs were about to fall and he called up to Rose.

"Rose! Get down from there!" He yelled out in panic. The balloon began to take off with Rose and he ran to catch up with it. "ROSE!" he yelled, jumping to grab the end of the rope. He fell downwards, not seeing the ledge before he could grab it and Rose's voice echoed out through his ears but he couldn't ponder it enough. Quickly, he reached out and grabbed the end with his hand, feeling it burn his hand and arm, elbow and shoulder. He reached up with his other hand and held on as tightly as he could.

"DOCTOR!" Rose called out. Sergeant grumbled under his breath and looked upwards at Rose from his painful position below her. He was literally holding onto the little bit of rope that she had give him left to hold on after it wrapped around her leg.

"Yeah, just scream his title why don't ya?" He hissed. "I told you to get down," Sergeant barked out.

"Well, I'm sorry!" Rose snapped. "There was a child up there!"

"Yeah, okay? The Doctor will skin me alive if you are injured!" Sergeant called up to her through the wind in his ears. He looked down and felt his heart thud in his chest painfully as he felt his sweaty palms -even though it was freezing - make him slip slightly. Using his upper body strength, he moved his hand upwards so that he could hold on a little better.

The lack of exercise and the large trench coat made it a wee bit harder to move because of how heavily he was dressed and he hissed under his breath. At times like this, he'd have preferred his hoodie (which also included a marked out Nazi symbol, claiming blonds were evil as a joke), but thinking of the episode, he would have gotten in major trouble. Especially for the fact that they'd most likely assume he was German or something. Even if he wasn't even German looking.

Rose looked around, making the rope twirl and he glared up at her before being startled by the loud bombs going off in the distance. He could see fire and smoke and it made him remember the front lines of his own world war. Planes rode by, headed straight towards them and the Sergeant could feel every muscle in his body scream in protest.

"Okay... maybe not this T-shirt..!" Rose said, spotting the German planes. She began to panic when they flew right by the end of the rope and saw that his foot had been touching the top of one of the planes. 

Sergeant cried out, wanting to get away from this situation desperately. Bombs and missiles exploded near them, along with guns from the planes and he could feel it vibrating throughout his whole body. Every time she moved the rope, he nearly went flying through the air and down into the waters below him and that made him cry out again.

"ROSE! Stop! Please! I beg of you! Stay calm!" He was pleading with her desperately, squeezing his eyes shut as he heard the bombs go off.

"What!? Stop struggling? OH PLEASE! We're hanging from a balloon right in the MIDDLE of a war!!" Rose complained.

"YEAH!? And I'm hanging by less than three inches of rope and I nearly get slung off every time you move!" He hissed out. He never mentioned the fact that he was close to having a panic attack hanging off of the balloon because that wouldn't end well at all. "And it's a barrage balloon!" He corrected.

"Sergeant! TIME AND PLACE!" Rose panicked as another explosion went off near them. 

Sergeant rolled his eyes, his fingers beginning to ache from the rope burn. He was literally about to fall from the sky and the more his hand slipped, the closer the end of the rope. He moved his right hand up again, gripping on tighter and then using his other to hold above his right, his chest and shoulder and back muscles protesting.

"What the hell were you thinking!? I swear that when this is over, I will kick your ass!" He threatened Rose, earning a snort.

"Oh, yeah?" Rose mocked.

"Yeah!" Sergeant said, crying out as a plane crash landed somewhere off in the distance. Now Rose had completely slid down the rope, crashing into Sergeant and sending him flying out of the air. "ROSE!"

"SERGEANT! NO!" Rose screeched as he fell out of the sky. What. The. Fuck.

He was falling so quickly he could feel the wind whipping every part of his body painfully. What was more painful though, was when he landed on a plane, the metal hurting his ribs to the point he swore he cracked one. He slipped and held onto the tail of the plane, startling the German soldier inside. The soldier stared down at Sergeant and Sergeant smiled at him.

"Hello!" He grunted out, smiling. The soldier tried to fly upside down to get him off and once again he started to fall, a blue beam catching him further down and he noticed when he looked up, Rose was above him, panting hard.

"Okay, okay! I've got you!" Jack's voice echoed. Sergeant closed his eyes, finally feeling the need to relax. Rose was saying something that he couldn't hear and it unnerved him. "I'm just programming your descent pattern. The both of you should keep as still as you can and keep your hands and feet inside of the light field," Jack told them.

Sergeant grunted, feeling his head spinning and reached for his phone before Jack started to talk about it and turned it off completely.

"And can you switch off your cell phone? No, seriously, it interferes with my instrument," Jack said. "I think the whoever the other one is seemed to understand that,"

"Shuddap," Sergeant grunted, feeling his head pounding.

"Thank you. Much better," Jack said, ignoring him. "Be with you in a moment," He heard. He waited a few seconds and then heard, "Hang on tight,"

"TO WHAT!?" Both him and rose screamed.

"Fair point," Jack said. They were sucked down the beam, Sergeant first since he was right there. He fell inside and Jack was about to catch him before he maneuvered out of the way, crashing to the floor painfully. "Uh, ouch," Jack winced.

Sergeant grunted and groaned, crawling to stand, his head pounding. A few seconds later, Jack was there to catch Rose and she coughed.

"I've got you. You're fine, you're just fine. The tractor beam, it can scramble your head just a little," Jack told her. Rose panted and Jack chuckled. When she looked at him, she froze.

"Hello..."

"Hello," Jack replied looking her up and down.

"Hello. Sorry, that was hello twice there. Dull, but you know, thorough," Rose said, Jack letting her down.

"Are you all right?"

"Fine, why, you expecting me to faint or something?" Rose asked.

"You look a little dizzy,"

"What about you? You're not even in focus," Rose said before passing out. Jack picks her back up and puts her in the bunk right near where Sergeant had rolled over and fell.

Sergeant huffed, pushing himself off of the floor and looked around, his head completely scrambled. He looked around and then at Jack, noting that he looked soooo much better than in the show. A blush spread on his face and when Jack neared him, he put a hand out to stop him.

"N-No! Don't touch me," Sergeant grunted. It was so hot in there. He took off his trench coat and rolled his cuffs up to his elbows.

"You good?" Jack asked, raising a brow at the tattoo on his arm.

"Yeah, never been better," Sergeant lied. Jack's eyes trailed up to the faint outline of his first tattoo right above the cuffs on his shoulder that barely peeked out below the cuffs on his shirt. "What about you? I'm sure it's not everyday you meet other time travelers," he grunted, not noticing the slip up he made.

Jack's eyes narrowed at him and Sergeant realized his mistake, groaning to himself. The suspicion rolled off of Jack in waves and it made Sergeant feel uncomfortable, his eyes snapping over to the other man. He ran his fingers through his hair, chuckling awkwardly.

"How do you know that?" He demanded.

"Uh. Sorry, dude. No getting past that, but Rose don't know that you're a time traveler. I didn't mean to say that..." Sergeant choked out awkwardly, earning a raised brow from the other man. He couldn't wrap his head around how _hot_ that Jack looked and grinned, the two hours of sleep getting to him. "Uh, yeah. Oh, you're hot... I mean- forget I said that, but seriously. It's distracting," He laughed, feeling his head swirl. "Kinda like..." He nearly fell back and quickly stepped in place to keep himself from falling.

A sharp pain ran through his arm and looked over to see that his shirt was cut right above the tattoo where he had landed on the plane. The adrenaline had masked the pain and he gritted his teeth when he could also feel the way his rips ached. His fob watch burned against his chest and his fingers gripped it in annoyance.

"You okay?" Jack asked, noticing the blood that was trailing down his arm.

"Yep. Had worse." Sergeant said, waving it off. "Fell on a plane though. You should have seen that Nazi's face," He played off, trying not to laugh. In his world, or in the future for that matter, people often made a meme of Nazi's and made fun of them. "Great... uh... my name's Sergeant," he said, sticking out a hand. "Or... well... it's my former rank, but still. What's your name?" He asked.

"It's Captain Jack Harkness," He said, shaking hands with Sergeant. It made Sergeant freeze, as he finally registered that he was offering physical contact. "Whoa, buddy! You good?" Jack asked, watching as Sergeant froze. Sergeant snatched his hand back and blinked down at it.

"Sorry. Don't know what I was thinking... I uh... don't usually like physical contact," he said, blinking in confusion. He wouldn't even let the Doctor touch him, why would he _offer_ his hand out for a shake? Jack nodded, staring at Sergeant and the other man sat down and ran a hand down his face. He then looked back up at Jack and grinned. "So, may I call you Captain Jack Sparrow?" He joked.

Jack only laughed and shook his head. "Sure, if you genuinely feel the need to do so. But tell me, how do you know I'm a time traveler?" He asked, sitting in his chair and studying Sergeant.

"Uh... I wish I could tell you..." Sergeant said, wincing. "I really wish that I could... but... I'm afraid that if I do, I might get into trouble with... uhhh… a friend- an enemy. Whatever he is," he said awkwardly, wrinkling his nose. He fiddled with the fob watch, looking down at it in disappointment. "So uh... it's World War Two, ain't it?" He asked.

"Indeed," Jack replied.

"Mhm... so like. Have you seen World War Three yet?" Sergeant asked, letting out a breath. Jack's eyes widened. "I mean. You know. World War Three. Have you heard of it? Obviously you have but like, what happens? Is a nuke launched?" He asked, knowing that it probably didn't like it was going to in his world.

"No, not exactly," Jack huffed. "Why you asking?"

"Because I'm from the time 2043," Sergeant huffed, placing his hand to his wound and pulling it off to see it was still bleeding but miraculously it was healing rather quickly. "Oh, shit." He gulped out, causing Jack to look over to his wound. Jack's eyes went wide when the wound completely disappeared and then Sergeant noticed that his ribs weren't hurting anymore. "What the fuck!? Again!?" Sergeant huffed out, standing.

"What are you?" Jack asked.

"A human, I swear. But this... it's only happened once... I don't understand." Sergeant huffed. "Look, I think it's best you forget _that_ just happened. I don't even understand..." He said, trailing off. Jack just nodded and everything was sent into silence.

* * *

Rose awoke, looking around the room cautiously. She was probably confused, and it made Sergeant chuckle just a little as she looked extremely clueless to her surroundings. She snapped her head to Sergeant who was sitting down with one knee curled upwards and an arm resting on it.

"Better now?" Jack asked, turning in his seat.

"You got lights in here?" Rose asked. When Jack turns on the lights, the ship looking small and cramped. He had time to analyze the bundles of wires hanging from the ceiling of the spaceship and then tilted his head.

"Hello," Jack smiled at her.

"Hello,"

"Hello,"

"Hello!" Sergeant butted in, grinning up at Rose. Rose rolled her eyes at Sergeant and looked over to Jack awkwardly.

"Let's not start that again," Rose huffed with a smile. Jack chuckled and nodded his head, his eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Okay," Jack said. Sergeant jumped to tease her, winking.

"Aww, someone got a lil' crush?" He teased, earning a glare from Rose, making Jack laugh a little.

"Shut it, Sergeant!" Rose huffed in annoyance. She then walked a little closer to Jack. "So uhm, who are you supposed to be, then?" She asked curiously.

"Captain Jack Harkness," He said, shifting in his seat to pull out the psychic paper. "One Three Three Squadron, Royal Air Force. American volunteer," Jack said, handing her the psychic paper.

"Liar," Rose said, shaking her head. Her eyes shifted up to him, "this is psychic paper. It tells me whatever you want it to tell me," Rose added.

"How do you know?"

"Two things. One, I have a friend who uses this all the time,"

"Ah,"

"And two, you just handed me a paper telling me you're single and you work out," Rose told him, handing him back the paper.

"Tricky thing, psychic paper is," Sergeant snorted, feeling amused by the situation. "Hey Jack, what's the paper say?"

"Yeah. Can't let your mind wander when you're handing it over," Rose said.

"Oh. You sort of have a boyfriend named Mickey Smith but you consider yourself to be footless and fancy free," Jack said, further proving Rose's point about not letting your mind wander when handing it over.

"What?"

"Actually, the word you use is available,"

"No way,"

"And another one, very,"

"Can we try to get along without the psychic paper?" Rose asked, standing up with a smile. Sergeant jumped up, his eyes twinkling as he avoided touching Rose.

"That would be better, wouldn't it?" Jack asked, getting up and out of his seat. Sergeant walked over to his control panel, studying the controls with interest. He wanted to see how they would work, his head tilting slightly.

While he wasn't paying attention, he heard a bomb whistle past. Rose was beside him and he had barely noticed, watching the war rage on outside from his spot in the spaceship. His fingers reached up to his fob watch, it starting to feel warm the more stressed out he became from watching the war outside.

Rose sat in the chair and to give the two of them space, he backed away as he watched him scan her palms.

"You can stop acting now. I know exactly who the two of you are. I can spot a Time Agent a mile away," Jack said, taking his scarf off.

"Sometimes I get swept off my feet. By balloons," Rose joked, chuckling a little. Jack started to wrap the scarf around her wrists and she looked down, confused and alarmed. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Try to keep still," Jack said. She tried to move her hands away and he put his hand on her arm to stop her. He then reached over and pressed a button.

"Wait. Those are nanogenes," Sergeant said, excited to see how they work in real life. "Aren't they sub-atomic robots?" He asked.

"Yeah. The air in here is full of them," Jack said. Rose's palms were healed and Sergeant grinned. "They just healed three layers of your skin," he told Rose. Once the glow dissipates, he unties her wrists and walked away.

"Well, tell them thanks," Rose laughed.

"Shall we get down to business?" Jack asked.

"Business?" Sergeant asked, playing dumb.

"Shall we have a drink on the balcony?" Jack asked, pressing a button. The hatch to the top of the spaceship opens and he noticed a bottle of alcohol in his hand. "Bring up the glasses," He told Rose.

Rose grabbed three glasses and stepped up the balcony and Sergeant followed, looking around and wincing at the sight of battle going around him. Jack and Sergeant didn't at all mind that they were stepping on practically air -invisible spaceship- and watched her with amusement. Sergeant looked off into the distance, ignoring their brief conversation.

Their glasses were filled with champagne and Sergeant looked down at his drink in confusion. He wouldn't drink, especially since he hadn't had a drink of alcohol in so long and he got addicted to alcohol's effects on him. Sergeant scowled slightly, looking up at Jack and Rose. Shrugging his shoulders, he took a sip and blinked in surprise at its taste.

"You know, Sergeant and I should really be heading back. It's late," Rose said.

"But we're discussing business," Jack said.

"Well, you and her are. I'm not a Time Agent," Sergeant said, winking at Rose. Jack gave him a disbelieving look and he just shrugged innocently. "If anything, I am being kept under watch because I knew too much," he informed Jack, being one hundred percent honest. He was being watched, and he did know too much, and he wasn't a Time Agent.

Rose gave Sergeant a glare.

"Oh, no. This isn't business. This is champagne," Rose said, eyeing Jack who was leaned back on the top of the ship.

"I try not to discuss business with a clear head," Jack said, taking a drink of his champagne.

"Oooorrrr, you're looking for a good fuck," Sergeant stated bluntly, earning a sigh from Rose.

"Sergeant, stop being so indecent," She huffed in defeat. Jack then stood up, leaving his glass where he was just sitting. Sergeant drank the rest of his champagne and set his glass down, deciding he wouldn't get another drink.

"Are you travelling alone? Are you authorised to negotiate with me?" Jack asked.

"What would we be negotiating?" Rose questioned.

"I have something for the Time Agency," Jack said. "Something they'd like to buy. Are you empowered to make payment?" Jack added. Sergeant scowled at Rose, willing her not to actually trust him.

"Well, I- I should talk to my companion," Rose said.

"Companion?"

"I should really be going back to him,"

"Him?"

"Do you have the time?" Rose asked. Jack clicked the remote and the clock on the big ben struck nine thirty and behind it an explosion rang out. "Okay, that was flash. That was on the flash side," Rose laughed.

"So," Jack said, stepping up to her and grabbing her waist. Sergeant huffed and looked away, feeling extremely uncomfortable. "When you say your companion, just how disappointed should I be?" He asked

"Okay." Rose said, looking down, her smile falling. "We're standing in midair on a spaceship, during a German air raid. Do you really think now's a good time to be coming on to me?" Rose questioned in disbelief.

"Perhaps not," Jack said, backing away from her.

"It was just a suggestion," Rose quickly said. Sergeant groaned and rose both his brows.

"Uh, yeah. Stop flirting 'cause I am a little uncomfortable and lonely over here," Sergeant said awkwardly, earning a chuckle from Jack.

"Do you like Glenn Miller?" Jack asked Rose, completely ignoring him on purpose. He turned around to face rose and turned on the radio with what he assumed to be a sonic remote and walked up to her. They started to dance and Sergeant turned around, sitting down to where his legs would be dangling off the edge.

He just let Jack talk "business" or whatever he was doing and watched the "fireworks" in the sky, his eyes studying the air warily. There was nothing more frustrating than having to watch two people flirt with each other while there was a war going on. It was also uncomfortable for him because he hated things like this.

Sergeant leaned back and stared up at the top of the Clock Tower before closing his eyes. He remembered the Slitheen's spaceship falling out into the water after crashing into the Clock Tower. His eyes snapped open and he looked over to Jack and Rose in annoyance since they were both still dancing. He was definitely through with that, but he guessed he'd just have her little bit of fun.

* * *

They had found the Doctor and started calling for him down the hallway, Sergeant staying completely silent because he didn't want to say anything to the Doctor. He had his fun without the Doctor and didn't want to be going back to him just yet to see that face he knew would haunt him when he ever fell asleep again. Even though the Doctor hadn't really harmed him, his mind changed everything in his nightmares from Rose, to the Doctor, then to his mother, father, and older brother (Adam).

They spotted the Doctor walking towards them and Sergeant froze behind Jack and Rose, staring at the Doctor that never met his gaze luckily.

"Good evening!" Jack said, holding out his hand for the Doctor to shake. "Hope we're not interrupting. Jack Harkness. I've been hearing all about you on the way over," Jack told the Doctor, shaking his hand.

"He knows." Rose pretended to tell the Doctor. "I had to tell him about us being Time Agents," Rose nodded and the Doctor nodded back even though he was kind of confused.

"And it's a real pleasure to meet you, Mister Spock!" Jack exclaimed, clapping the Doctor on the shoulder. The Doctor looked at Sergeant, extremely confused and Sergeant winked playfully, even though he was still mad at the Doctor. It was still nice to see how adorable the Timelord looked when he was really confused.

Jack walked off and Sergeant giggled behind his hand, earning a baffled look from the Doctor.

"Mister Spock!?" He asked, completely unamused and confused.

"What was I supposed to say? You don't exactly have a name!" Rose protested weakly. "Don't you ever get tired of Doctor? Doctor who?" Rose questioned.

"Nine centuries in, I'm copin'! Where've the two of you even been?" The Doctor asked. "We're in the middle of a London Blitz. Now's not a good time for a stroll," The Doctor pointed out.

"Uhm, well. Actually, Rose got stuck to a barrage balloon and I tried to save her. I really did, and I almost grabbed onto it too late but I also got hauled up with her. We lasted for a good bit until Rose fell and knocked me down onto a German plane. Jack over there saved us," Sergeant grunted, shoving a dirty glare into Rose's direction.

"Well, you should have told me!" Rose argued.

"I told you to get down! But you tried to go after the kid with the.... gas mas or some shit like that! Always check where a rope comes from when you're on a _roof._ Did the fact that you were on a roof not mean anything!?" Sergeant threw back.

"Oh, shut it! You're the one who grabbed onto the balloon!" Rose said.

"Mhm, I am definitely not letting you get hurt. What if Jack wasn't there and you had fallen?" He grunted, earning silence from her. The Doctor looked even more confused than before.

"What!?" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Listen, what's a Chula warship?" Rose asked the Doctor before walking off. Sergeant followed behind her and the Doctor exclaimed something he didn't pick up. The Doctor hurriedly followed after them into the area that Jack had walked in.

Sergeant looked around at the people with the masks on in confusion before it hit him what was going on. The nanogenes from the episode had mistaken the dead body of a child with a gas mask on to be what humans should look like. He remembered that clearly from the show and groaned, finding it nearly stupid how Jack wasn't thinking about what he was doing before he dropped the medical ship here.

Jack was scanning the bodies, looking down at whatever device was on his wrist and his face full of confusion.

"This just isn't possible!" Jack exclaimed. "How did this happen?" He demanded, walking away from the bodies.

"What kind of Chula ship landed here?" The Doctor asked him with his arms crossed.

"What?" Jack asked.

"He said it was a warship. He stole it, parked it somewhere out there, somewhere a bomb's going to fall on it unless we make him an offer," Rose explained to the Doctor.

"What kind of warship!?" The Doctor demanded.

"Does it matter!?" Jack fired back, turning around to face him.

"Jack, it matters plenty. It started at the bomb site, so tell him what type of warship it is," Sergeant said slowly and calmly, his eyes studying over Jack cautiously. The Doctor threw him a nasty glare.

"I don't need your help," The Doctor snapped moodily. Sergeant only scowled

"An ambulance! Look," Jack said, pressing a button on his watch and sending a hologram up. "That's what you chased through the Time Vortex. It's nothing but space junk. I needed you to think it was valuable but it's got nothing in it, it's completely empty. I made sure of it. Nothing but a shell. I threw it at you. Saw your time travel vehicle -love the retro look by the way, nice panels - threw you the bait," Jack explained.

Sergeant looked away as Rose looked absolutely baffled and betrayed.

"Bait?" She questioned.

"I wanted to sell it to you and then destroy it before you found that it was junk... but since the Sergeant over there doesn't look surprised... I'm guessing he knew but said nothing," Jack huffed, closing the hologram. Sergeant only winked at him, earning a glare from Rose.

"You said it was a warship!" Rose stated in anger.

"They have ambulance's in wars," Sergeant butted in. "He basically conned you - I mean, us Americans are really good at that - because he's a con man." He hummed.

"I thought you were Time Agents," Jack said, squinting at Sergeant. "You're not, are you?" He asked awkwardly.

"Just a couple more freelancers!" Rose and Sergeant said at the same time. Sergeant sounded happy and amused and Rose sounded bitter. He earned another glare from Rose and he pretended to be slightly offended.

"Oh. Should have known. The way you guys are bleeding in with the local colour. I mean, Flag Girl was bad enough, but U-boat Captain? At least Sergeant's got some style," Jack chuckled. The Doctor looked over to Rose, staring at her shirt before looking over to his own clothes. Sergeant stuck his tongue out at the Doctor. "Anyway, whatever's happening here has got nothing to do with that ship," Jack stated.

"Does it have anything to do with the ship?" The Doctor asked Sergeant.

"I recall it being my turn for a question," Sergeant snarled. "You know -'cause like- you don't _need_ my help right, Doctor?" He asked condescendingly. The Doctor looked guilted before Rose asked;

"What exactly is going on here Doctor?"

"Human DNA is being rewritten by an idiot," The Doctor replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, some kind of virus. It's converting human beings into these things. But why? What's the point?" The Doctor asked.

Sergeant shrugged and stretched his arms and back, feeling his shoulders and back pop as he did so.

"Maybe there isn't a point," Sergeant hinted. "No reason. It could have been a small accident, a mistake," he added calmly, watching the look he got from the others. The Doctor scowled at him and Sergeant winked. "Why? Hoping for more answers? I can't do everything for you, you know? I you want an answer, you're going to figure out how to get it out of me," he winked, making Rose and Jack blush at his hidden innuendo.

"Great. You're doing that thing again," the Doctor grumbled. Sergeant only shrugged, looking around the room and at the patients.

"Flirting? Yeah, kinda hard not too when it flies over your head. Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it," Sergeant taunted, kissing his teeth and smirking. Jack squinted at him and he shot Jack a wink as well. "But, if you don't want me, I'll just go over to Jack. 'Cause he's on fire," he sighed, pretending to be caught up with Jack and then winking.

Jack only laughed and the Doctor glared at Sergeant viciously. Rose blushed and rolled her eyes, walking over to one of the patients curiously. The patient sat up and Rose jumped away, and then the patient right near Jack and Sergeant also sat up. Sergeant nearly shrieked, stumbling backwards as he noticed all of them starting to sit up.

"Mummy." They all said.

"What's happening!?" Rose asked, looking around.

"I don't know," the Doctor admitted.

"WELL CLEARLY THEY'RE SITTING UP!?" Sergeant yelled in fear, shaking his head.

"Yes, I can see that!" The Doctor retorted in annoyance.

They all began to slowly get out of the bed, throwing their legs off of the sit and standing up. Almost like zombies, the stumbled forward slowly, their eyes trained on them through the gas masks sewed onto their face.

"Don't let them touch you," the Doctor said.

"What happens if they touch us?" Rose asked, gulping.

"You become like them," Sergeant bluntly stated.

They just kept on coming, screaming "mummy" as they did so and Sergeant pressed into the wall and grunted. It was worse than in the show, as always. This time though, he really wished that he could just wake up from whatever dream he was in, hating the fact that they were technically nothing more that people that had been "fixed" by nanogenes.

Please, just let this be over. This was absolutely terrifying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so like, I have to admit that when I put it on the cliff hanger, I wasn't really expecting to come back two months later and forget that there is a second part. I thought that maybe I didn't finish the chapter and I would have to come back to it. :) So like, let's casually make fun of me for being a scat-brain.


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I suck at updating. I'm so sorry about that. I have all the free-time in the world and I go on to another story and forget about this. Never trust me to update. I try to keep my promises but they don't exactly work out all of the time. Anyway, please enjoy!

Sergeant looked over at the Doctor and then the people coming closer and sighed, feeling that maybe he should finally do something to dismantle the situation before it got out of hand. It didn't look like the Doctor had actually gotten it yet and that was odd, considering he'd normally have told them to go to their room. They were too close now and he didn't feel like hearing it from the Doctor later.

"Go to your room!" Sergeant commanded roughly. They paused. "Go to your room!" He commanded again and they tilted their head. Sergeant suppressed a shiver, his eyes darting over to the Doctor who was just watching him with interest. "I mean it. I'm very, very angry with you. I'm very cross. Go to your room!" He commanded again.

The patients turned around slowly and began to walk off, dragging their feet on the ground as they did so. Sergeant let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding in, his shoulders drooping from their straightened position. His tone had sounded less like a parent and more like a drill sergeant, but he guessed that it fit his formal role enough. They all laid down and he chuckled in relief.

"I'm really glad that worked..." the Doctor said, looking around at them in shock, as were Jack and Rose. Sergeant only grunted.

"Yeah. No. I hated doing that," he stated. "I wasn't supposed to do that," it was a hint to the truth and the Doctor easily picked up. "And those... would have been awful last words you know..." He chuckled, earning a small one from the Doctor as well.

They all settled down in the room, watching over the patients and Jack walked over to the desk and chair, sitting down and propping his feet up. It reminded him of those rude kids in class that always acted like they hadn't followed rules a day in their lives.

"Why're they all wearing gas masks?" Rose asked.

"They're not. Those masks are flesh and bone," Jack told her. Sergeant sighed, leaning back against the wall and staring out the window.

"How was your con supposed to work?" The Doctor asked, glaring down at him.

"Simple enough, really." Jack said. "Find some harmless piece of space junk, let the nearest Time Agent track it back to Earth, convince him it's valuable, name a price. When he's put fifty percent up front, oops! German bomb falls on it and destroys it forever," he said.

"So, basically he never gets to see what he's paid for and also never gets to know he's been had. Unless he's clever of course. It's like the perfect self-cleaning con... and so human and American," Sergeant grunted, looking at Jack unimpressed. "If it was me, doesn't matter how valuable, hand over the goods and then get the money," he huffed.

"Yeah. Perfect," the Doctor said, almost sounding angry as he looked away.

"Hey! The London-Blitz is perfect for self cleaners! Pompeii's nice if you want to make a vacation of it though, but you've got to set your alarm for volcano day, he chuckled. The Doctor looked at him in disapproval, not enjoying that statement one bit. "I'm sensing a bit of disapproval," Jack pointed out without a care in the world.

"Yeah, well take a look around the room," Sergeant snapped irritably, feeling tired. "This is what your stupid piece of "space junk" did!" He hissed out.

"It was a burn-out medical transporter. It was empty!" Jack added coldly.

"Rose," the Doctor said.

"Are we getting out of here?" She asked when she noticed the Doctor moving quickly to the door.

"We're going upstairs," he answered.

"I even programmed the flight computer so that it wouldn't land on anything living! I harmed no-one," Jack said, getting up out of his seat. Sergeant watched the Doctor and Rose go, knowing that he was being completely ignored by the Doctor -or forgotten. "I don't know what's happening here, but believe me, I had nothing to do with it," Jack told them.

"I'll tell you what's happening. You forgot to set your alarm clock. It's volcano day," the Doctor sassed.

As soon as he said that, an alarm started going off and Sergeant could feel the hairs on the back of his neck starting to stand. The sounds were too real. They were too haunting and he couldn't help but remember something as they went off.

"What's that?" Rose asked.

"The all clear," Jack said quietly.

"I wish," the Doctor said at the same time Sergeant did. They walked out of the room and Sergeant followed after Jack, his trench coat waving out behind him.

They had to run after the Doctor, losing him down the hallways as they did so. Just because he watched the show, doesn't mean he remembered everything because at the time he had been focused on other things.

Even though he hadn't exercised in forever, the adrenaline was pumping through his veins, making him feel like he was flying.

"Mister Spock!?" Jack called out.

"Doctor!" Rose added.

"Doctor Nine!" Sergeant said right after Rose.

"Have you got a blaster?" The Doctor asked, making them slide across the floor, their shoes squeaking. They turned back towards the stairs.

"Sure!" Jack said, running up the stairs and digging through one of his pockets.

"The night your space junk landed, someone was hurt and this is where they were taken," the Doctor said, pointing to the door as they finally caught up with him. The Doctor walked over to Rose and Jack pointed his sonic blaster at the door.

"Sonic blaster, fifty first century. Weapon Factories of Villenguard?" The Doctor asked.

"You've been to the factories?"

"Once.

"Well, they've gone now. Destroyed. The main reactor went critical, vaporized the lot,"

"Like I said, once," the Doctor said, smiling. He noticed the Doctor had switched it with a banana and smiled. "There's a banana grove there, now. I like bananas. Bananas are good," He said, giving Jack a grin. Sergeant blushed, finding the Doctor cute for a second before frowning. 

Sergeant followed behind them after they went in, the Doctor turning on a light. It was like a recording studio and something had obviously been there and had escaped or maybe it had already been damaged.

"What do you think?" The Doctor asked.

"Something got out of here?" Jack said.

"Yeah. And?"

"Something powerful. Angry,"

"Powerful and angry," the Doctor muttered, looking around.

There were child drawings everywhere, scattered on the floor, on the walls and even a Steiff teddy bear. Jack looked around, his brows furrowed and Rose was followed quickly behind him with Sergeant back out of the room uncomfortably. The Doctor was messing with the tape machine, flicking a knob or pressing a button, whatever it was he was doing.

"Do you have to play around with... tape machines? That's inapproriate for the situation, you know," Sergeant grunted.

"Do you have to be an ass?" The Doctor threw back, startling Jack and Rose. Sergeant only shrugged and gave him a sly smile. "Great, you're doing it on purpose!" He accused.

"Yeah. I am. It's fun," Sergeant hummed. "By the way, I think your curiosity's an absolute adorable look on you," he said truthfully, knowing it would get to the Doctor. He wasn't expecting the Doctor yo actually blush.

"Shut it!" The Doctor snapped, turning his face away. Sergeant only tilted his head curiously, his finger tapping against his chine in thought.

"Aw! So cute! Makes me wanna kiss you!" Sergeant said, trying to make the Doctor mad. It was more out of spite and he knew that the Doctor also had a suspicion about that.

"Master Sergeant," the Doctor said, further reminding the Sergeant that he knew his rank in the military.

How? He merely said Sergeant. Then he remembered that Zaman had once called him "Master Sergeant" once before. He grumbled under his breath and backed away from the Doctor, glaring at him.

"Do you know where you are?" The Tape machine's recording began playing and that was the first voice that spoke.

"Are you my mummy?"

"Are you aware of what's around you? Can you see?"

"Are you my mummy?"

"What do you want? Do you know-?"

"I want my mummy. Are you my mummy? I want my mummy!"

Sergeant looked around at the child's drawings, squinting at them. Of course he remembered what happened and the more he remembered, the more spite he felt for Nancy.

"Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy? Mummy? Mummy?"

"Doctor, I've heard this voice before," Rose said, pointing at the tape.

"Me too," the Doctor said, staring off into space.

Sergeant could hear that the tape had already ended long ago and he started to look around, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck raise. He began to pace the room, a tension feeling the room that no one else seemed to be able to feel. The Doctor also began pacing.

"Can you sense it?" The Doctor questioned Jack and Rose. 

"Sense what?" Jack questioned.

"Coming out of the walls! Can you feel it?" The Doctor asked quickly, pacing near the walls quicker. Sergeant stopped pacing, looking over at the tape machine. "Funny little human brains. How do you get around in those things?" The Doctor asked rudely, earning a glare from Sergeant.

"Bitch. Try me. My knowledge can knock yours out of the ballpark any day," Sergeant fired back testily. The Doctor and Sergeant glared before the Doctor started pacing again, but this time quicker.

"When he's stressed, he like to insult species," Rose told Jack.

"Rose, I'm thinking!" The Doctor said.

"Cuts himself shaving, he does half an hour on life forms he's cleverer than," Rose also said.

"There are these children living rough around the bomb sights. They come out during air-raids looking for food," the Doctor said, stopping.

"Mummy, please?"

"Suppose they were there whenever this thing, whatever it was, landed?" The Doctor said.

"It was a med-ship. It was harmless," Jack said.

"You think it was, though," Sergeant grunted. "You should know how aliens are, use your brain and think. Something that we can't see. Something about the size of atoms that can re-arrange DNA and "fix" things," he added, earning a glare from Jack.

"It was empty! I checked it!" Jack protested.

"Suppose one of them was affected, altered?" The Doctor continued.

"Altered how?" Rose questioned.

"Im here!"

"It's afraid. Terribly afraid and powerful. It doesn't know it yet, but it will do. It's got the power of a god, and Sergeant just sent it to it's room," the Doctor said, smiling.

Sergeant looked at the tape, blinking at it. The whole time no one had been paying attention to how the tape had been running out or how it was still ongoing right now. How could it be when there was nothing left?

"Doctor. The tape's ran out," Sergeant grunted, looking over at the tape. "It uh. It ran out like half a minute ago. I think this is it's room... I uh... can't remember," Sergeant lied flawlessly, looking around the room. The Doctor turned around to see a child right in front of another tape machine.

"Are you my mummy?" It asked, tilting its head.

"Okay, on my signal make for the door," Jack said feeling for his blaster and aiming it at the child. Except it was a banana, making Sergeant snort as he remembered the Doctor switching it earlier. "Now!" The Doctor pulled out the sonic blaster, aiming it at the wall.

"Go now! Don't drop the banana!" The Doctor commanded, looking at the child.

"And why not!?" Jack yelled back.

"Good source of potassium!" The Doctor said. He ran after us and Jack grabbed back his sonic blaster.

"Gimme that!" Jack huffed, taking it back and pointing it at the make-shift door, closing the wall back up.

"Digital rewind. Nice switch!" Jack chuckled.

"It's from the groves of Villengard. I thought it was appropriate," the Doctor said with a smile.

"Ooo! Can I eat it!" Sergeant asked, his eyes shining.

"There's really a banana grove in the heart of Villengard and you did that?" Jack asked smiling.

"Bananas are good!" The Doctor said with a cheeky smile. He handed it to Sergeant just as the wall began to crack. "COME ON!" The Doctor said, running.

Everyone followed after the Doctor and Sergeant opened the banana, finding it a good idea for a snack since he hadn't eaten in a while. Kinda stupid to run and eat, but damn it, he was going to do it anyway. The door in front of them opened and more patients came through, making them stop. They ran back only to realize they were being trapped now. 

"It's keeping us here until it can get at us!" The Doctor said in a hurry as Jack pointed his blaster at each side quickly.

"It's controlling them!?" Jack asked.

"Uh... it technically is them. It's every living thing in this hospital except for us until it touches us," Sergeant said, eating the banana. Bitch. He was gonna eat it.

"IS NOW THE TIME TO BE EATING!?" Rose snapped at Sergeant who was eating the banana. Jack and the Doctor both looked at him and he looked up innocently.

"Banana?" He asked, finishing off the banana with a grin, swallowing the last bite.

"Great. We're going to die!" Rose snapped in frustration. Sergeant merely rolled his eyes as Jack started talking about his blaster and then asked the Doctor what he had.

"It's a sonic screw driver!" The Doctor exclaimed, earning a look from Jack. It was definitely his "what the fuck" face. The child bursts through the door and Sergeant 'eeped' as Rose grabbed Jack's arm and pointed the blaster at the floor,.

"Going down!" She said as the floor disappeared.

They landed harshly and Sergeant grunted as he landed straight on top of the Doctor, wheezing a little as he was laid straight across him. The Doctor coughed, looking up at Sergeant. Jack quickly filled up the ceiling again and Sergeant smacked his head against the Doctor's as the man tried to get up. They both fell backwards and Rose and Jack watched them in slight amusement and disbelief.

"Fuuuu-" Sergeant hissed out at the same time the Doctor said something he didn't quite hear.

"Doctor, are you okay?" Rose asked, completely ignoring Sergeant. Okay... that's nice.

"Could've used a warning," The Doctor said, standing. "Are you okay Sergeant?" He asked, only earning an eye roll from Sergeant.

"Lovely, never been better." Sergeant said sarcastically, jumping up and rubbing his forehead. Surprisingly he didn't panic from the close contact, but that was a given considering the situation.

"Who has a sonic screwdriver!?" Jack asked.

"I do!" The Doctor looked offended.

"Who looks at a screwdriver and thinks, "ooo, this could use a little more sonic!"?" Jack exclaimed, making Sergeant laugh.

"What, you never been bored?" The Doctor defended. "Never had a long night? Never had a lot of cabinets to put up!?" the Doctor demanded, holding up his screwdriver. The lights switched on and there were patients sitting up.

"SERIOUSLY!?" Sergeant exclaimed, completely forgetting about that. They began to run towards the door but Jack's blaster isn't working since the battery was drained. 

Jack was talking to Rose and looking back at the patients before the Doctor opened the door and they ran out quickly into the darkened room. Sergeant huffed and leaned against the wall, massaging his temples because of the headache that was just starting up - or was it the fact he just headbutted the Doctor?

"Okay, the door should hold it for a bit," The Doctor said, running from the door.

"The Door!? The wall didn't hold it!" Jack exclaimed.

"Well, it's got to find us first! Come on, we're not done yet. Assets, assets!" The Doctor yelled out, turning away from them.

Sergeant ignored the rest of their conversations, sitting in the floor and closing his eyes. He was definitely going to have a headache coming on and it wasn't pleasant. There was nothing that he could do right now, but then he heard Jack disappear, opening his eyes to find him gone.

Next he had to hear Rose exclaim on how Jack was gone and the only thing he did was glare at her, trying to fight back the head ache. Man, he really needed to start sleeping better even if he was afraid. He needed to learn how to get rid of his fears but he didn't even know how to start in the slightest bit. Maybe he was getting over them a little everyday?

"Okay, so he's vanished into thin air. Why is it always the _great_ looking ones that do that?" Rose asked, baffled.

"I'm making an effort not to be insulted," the Doctor said, looking up at Rose.

"Don't worry Doctor, I think your good looking," Sergeant said with a wink before wincing at his own voice. The Doctor looked over at him and then he leaned his head back, trying to get rid of the headache.

"I mean, men," Rose huffed, trying to make the Doctor feel better slightly.

"Okay, thanks, that really helped," the Doctor said sarcastically.

Sergeant began to tune them out again once the radio chimed in, Jack's voice coming back to life. It became harder to tune it out once the music started though, making him lift his head curiously. It was the one back from when Rose and Jack were dancing and he had to admit that he actually liked it, smiling to himself a little.

After a while, Rose began playing in the wheel chair and Sergeant groaned, standing up and feeling the urge to turn off the annoying radio or smash it. Even though he liked the music, he wanted it off because his headache wasn't getting any better with the constant noise.

Rose and the Doctor started talking about Jack and he rolled his eyes.

"He saved my life. Bloke-wise, that's up there with flossing. I trust him because he's like you. Except with dating and dancing," Rose said, watching the Doctor shake his head. "What?"

"You just assume I'm,"

"What?"

"You just assume that I don't dance," the Doctor huffed.

"So you're saying you can dance?" Sergeant teased, getting his mind off of his headache, finding the conversation interesting.

"I'm nine hundred years old. I've been around a bit. I think you can assume at some point I've danced," the Doctor defended.

"You?" Rose asked.

"Problem?" The Doctor asked.

"Doesn't the universe implode or something if you dance?" Rose joked.

"Well, I've got the moves but I wouldn't want to boast," the Doctor said. 

Sergeant grinned, his lips twisting upwards in a challenge and interest. Even though he knew the Doctor couldn't really dance, he wanted to see if the Doctor would be able to play along. Rose grinned and turned up the music. Rose teased him about dancing and Sergeant tilted his head.

"Come on, the world doesn't end if the Doctor dances," Rose chuckled. "Unless you want to dance with Sergeant and not me?" Sergeant choked, raising his hands in defense. He couldn't dance well, only a little.

"I uh, don't dance well," Sergeant defended. The Doctor walked down, staring at Rose.

The Doctor grabbed Rose's hands and looked down at them briefly.

"Barrage balloon?" He asked.

"What?"

"The both of you were hanging from a barrage balloon," The Doctor said.

"Yea, about two minutes after you left us," Sergeant grunted. 

"Thousands of feet above London," Rose added. "Middle of a German air-raid in a union jack all over my chest,"

"Not to mention I touch a German plane with my feet before a few minutes later I came crashing down on a different one," Sergeant added in with a grunt. He rolled his eyes as Rose told him about "Captain Jack fixing her up" before they actually tried to start dancing.

"I think you'll find your feet at the end of your legs. You may care to move them," Rose chuckled.

"If he ever was a captain, he's been defrocked," the Doctor said.

"Oh yeah? Shame I missed that," Rose said.

The whole time they hadn't noticed they had been on the Chula ship, making Sergeant snicker. Sergeant looked around as the Doctor had his little conversation with Jack, feeling slightly overwhelmed by the situation. He heard the Doctor snap his fingers and the nanogenes swarmed around his hands.

"They're what fixed my hands, Jack called them er…" Rose tried to remember.

"Nanogenes," Sergeant hummed, eyeing the nanogenes.

"Yeah, that," Rose said.

"Sub-atomic robots. There's millions of them in here, see? Burned my hand on the console when we landed. All better now. They activate when the bulk head's sealed. Check you out for damage, fix any physical flaws," he sent them away and turned to Jack. "Take us to the crash site. I need to see your space junk," he told Jack.

"As soon as I get my nav-com back online. Make yourself comfortable. Carry on with whatever it was you were doing," Jack said.

"We were talking about dancing," the Doctor said.

"It didn't look like talking," Jack retorted.

"It didn't feel like dancing," Rose added, making Sergeant chuckle.

"Nah, they were flirting," Sergeant hummed, winking.

"Sergeant! Time and place!" Rose huffed.

"Nah! This is a great time since there is currently no danger for us," Sergeant hummed.

"Oh, seriously? Just because we are not in danger doesn't mean we talk about this now," Rose groaned.

"Maybe you're right. In one nanosecond!" Sergeant laughed, making Rose glare. "Which just about passed nearly millions of nanoseconds ago!" He then added.

"Sergeant!" Rose protested. He could vaguely see the Doctor rolling his eyes out of the corner of his own.

"Aye, okay. I understand. Sheesh," Sergeant muttered, a grin still dancing on his lips. "But also, do you want to know how to estimate time? Like, a nanosecond is-" Rose glared at him.

"No. No. No. I _don't_ want to know," Rose was giving up and very visibly done with him and his antics. Sergeant grinned in triumph, puffing out his chest at the won argument, although the unimpressed looks of the Doctor immediately made him deflate. He stuck out his tongue at the Doctor and turned away, finding quiet and secret glory in watching Rose retreat from him silently.

They all went silent while Jack worked on whatever it was that he was working on and he sat by the Doctor, letting Rose sit near Jack even though he was a little uncomfortable around the Doctor. The Doctor watched him warily and Sergeant only stuck his tongue out at him, rolling his eyes and looking away childishly. His fingers tapped against whatever he was sitting on as he tried to focus on the silence.

Rose then began to ask Jack questions and he groaned, pushing their voices out of his head. Then the next thing he knew, they were headed off to the crash site and all he could do was stare off into space. He just wanted a break. He needed a break for once. He needed to know how long he was travelling with the Doctor for, needed to know how long he'd been here.

They exited the ship and started walking towards the site and towards the barbed wires, Sergeant looking around carefully for anyone that could be around, knowing that this was about the time where the soldiers would be searching because Nancy was taken in.

"There it is," Jack said. "Hey! They got Algy on duty. It must be important," Jack said.

"We've got to get past them," the Doctor said.

"Are the words distract the guard heading in my general direction?" Rose asked, looking at Jack.

"I don't think that'd be such a good idea," Jack said with a smile.

"Don't worry I can handle it," Rose said.

"I've got to know Algy quite well since I've been in town. Trust me, you're not his type. I'll distract him," Jack said, about to walk off.

"Oh, so he's gay?" Sergeant hummed quietly, picking up the tone in Jack's voice. Jack only grinned at him, making Sergeant grin back. "Hey, I mean, he's got a nice ass. Saw it past the coat," he winked, earning a small chuckle. Jack walked off and Sergeant rolled his eyes.

"Relax, he's a fifty first century guy. He's just a bit more flexible when it comes to dancing," Doctor said.

"How flexible?" Rose asked.

"Well, by his time, you lot have spread out across the galaxy," the Doctor said.

"Meaning?"

"So many species, so little time," 

"What, that's what we do hen we get out there? That's our mission? We seek new life, and, and..."

"Dance," The Doctor finished. 

Sergeant thought of something different though, staring at Jack with a grin. Then he noticed that Algy was becoming one of those things and so did Rose and the Doctor, running towards them.

"Stay back!" The Doctor called out.

"You men, stay away!" Jack said, holding his arm out to stop them.

"The effect's becoming air-borne, accelerating," the Doctor said.

The air raid sirens start up again and Sergeant groaned. He could hear slight singing in the distance looked around quickly, squinting his eyes. He followed the sound, hearing the Doctor follow after him along with Rose and Jack. When he opened the door that the sound was coming from, he saw Nancy and showed the Doctor, letting him deal with her and the cuffs around her wrist.

Once she was out, she went with the Doctor and Sergeant groaned, looking at the soldier that was "asleep" or somewhat down below. He looked around and noticed that everyone had left him already, running out to go find them to see that they were already trying to uncover the Chula med-ship.

"See? Just an ambulance," Jack said, walking around to the Doctor to get to the keypad. 

"That's an ambulance?" Nancy asked in disbelief.

''It's from another world," the Doctor said shortly.

"They've been trying to get in," Jack said.

"Nah shit. 'course they have because they thing they've got their hands on Hitler's latest secret weapon," Sergeant huffed, watching Jack try to open it. When he tried to get in, it sparked and an alarm went off within the ambulance as it flashed red.

"That didn't happen last time," Jack said.

"It was damaged from the fall," Sergeant stated.

"It hadn't crashed last time. There'll be emergency protocols," the Doctor explained.

He just knew what was about to happen and it was about time. The Doctor commanded Jack to secure the gates and Jack went, but with a tad of resistance before actually following the order. He started sending Rose off to reattach barbwire.

"Sergeant, you better tell me how the hell to fix this," the Doctor growled.

"Doctor, if I somehow make this universe collapse by even telling you how to fix this too early it would be your fault," he hissed out.

"Sergeant, please!"

"Okay! Look-" Jack came back, walking over to the Chula ship. "Great, can we open it?" He then asked Jack, forgetting about what he was about to say.

"Yeah, hold on," Jack grunted. They were silent again as they tried to work on getting it open and then it opened. "There, empty. Look at it," Jack said, pointing to it.

"Fine. FINE! It was filled with nanogenes," Sergeant finally blurted, startling everyone. "They were filled with nanogenes. Keep in mind that these have never come into contact with a human life for _ever_ before now. A month ago it found a dead child with a mask on it's face and thought "oh, this is how humans are supposed to look". So when it came into contact with another human, it was trying to fix them by making them normal," He explained calmly.

"It wasn't empty, Captain. There was enough nanogenes in there to rebuild a species," the Doctor said, crossing his arms and staring at Jack.

"Oh, God," Jack said.

"Gettin' it now, are we?" The Doctor asked.

"Wait, so what Sergeant said. They brought the kid back to life?" She asked in disbelief.

"Oh, honey. That's nothing to a nanogene. It's just mother nature's way of keeping remains fresh - a quirk of matter and so on. Really, they find the dead boy with a mask on and now they think they know what humans are supposed to look like," Sergeant explained. "They were programmed to patch things up," he added.

"I didn't know!" Jack defended.

Sergeant just shook his head and looked around, walked off a little just to spot the patients from the hospital all coming forward to the Chula med-ship. The Doctor had just started to crouch down, probably about to make the ship explode during the right time or something from what he remembered.

He also remembered that nanogenes would also protect this Chula ship and they were all only gathering here because they were in danger - or they think they are.

"Mummy! Mummy!" They were screaming.

"Why don't they attack?" Jack questioned.

"Good little soldiers, waitin' for their commander," the Doctor said.

"Uh, that would be the child, right?" Sergeant asked awkwardly. The Doctor nodded.

"Jamie," Nancy said.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Not "the child". Jamie,"

* * *

Okay, quick note. Not re-writing this so like I'm skipping to the part where they are saving Jack from his ship because Microsoft Edge fucking sucks. I'm beyond pissed and lost my inspiration and even though this is close to the end, we are just going to skip to the TARDIS because I'm not dealing with bullshit right now.

I know, it's lazy but I really don't feel like re-writing over 3,000 words again because it's depressing. I lost the inspiration to finish this chapter completely and yeah. I cut it off at Jamie, deal with it. *Cries* this is why I give uuuuup. Good luck and I hope this doesn't make you too mad that I refuse to finish it. 

Thank you.

* * *

Sergeant convinced the Doctor to go back for Jack, leaning on the control system as they appeared in the back of Jack's ship. Rose and the Doctor started to dance, listening to music and the Tardis's doors opened, leaving Jack smiling widely.

"Well, hurry up then!" Rose shouted over to Jack who was just staring at the Tardis. He ran quickly up to the Tardis.

"Hello again, Cap'n Jack Sparrow," Sergeant said, copying an English accent flawlessly, saluting. Jack only rolled his eyes and Sergeant pointed to the door, "close it because your ship's 'bout to blow up," he hummed. Jack turned back and closed the doors.

"So, you look a whole lot better than you did out there in the war. Any story to that, "Master Sergeant"?" Jack questioned.

"Sure you know. The usual traumatizing shit," Sergeant said icily, not willing to talk about it with him here.

"Ah, got it," Jack laughed. The Doctor started up the engine.

"Welcome to the Tardis," the Doctor said, giving Jack an unamused look.

"Much bigger on the inside," Jack said.

"You better be," the Doctor, said looking away.

"What I think he's trying to say it, you may cut in," Rose said, smiling and chuckling, grabbing his had. Jack smiled back.

"Rose! I just remembered!" 

"What?"

"I can dance! I can dance!" He said excitedly with a cute smile, clicking his fingers and starting to dance around. Sergeant laughed, feeling a lot better now that he was back in the TARDIS and here to witness his adorable smile in person.

"Actually, Doctor, I thought Jack might like this dance," Rose said, smiling.

"Im sure he would, Rose. I'm absolutely certain. But who with?" The Doctor asked, his smile still wide. Rose chuckled and Sergeant grinned, watching in amusement. Rose walked up to him and started to dance with him while Jack just watched.

Sergeant stepped beside Jack, eyeing his outfit.

"Well then, soldier. How's it feel to be left out, enjoying the show?" He asked, winking at Jack.

"I dunno, you gonna dance with me?" Jack asked, grinning at him. Sergeant shook his head.

"Sorry, no can do. I don't do physical contact, unless you actually were hoping for some physical contact?" Sergeant joked. Jack only chuckled and Sergeant grabbed his hands, feeling his hands tingle. "Sure, I will dance with you. You lead or I lead?" Sergeant asked, pulling Jack up and smirking. They were about the same height, which wasn't too bad.

Jack's eyes were wide as he looked at Sergeant funny.

"Thought you didn't like physical contact?" He asked.

"I don't. Now shut up 'cause this is a one time thing," Sergeant said, pushing the fear out of his head. He would just have to deal with it because Jack couldn't hurt him. He would have to start at some point, and that would be right about now because he was still a soldier. He always would be.

Jack rolled his eyes and lead the dance, smiling along with Sergeant while earning a giggle from Rose. He would have to do this again, but his subconscious probably wouldn't let it happen again. Oh well. He would just deal with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so let me be honest. I forgot that I cut it off right when Archive decided she wouldn't save my work. So.... I uh, apologize for that. That note in the middle of the story was done out of frustration, I might come back to this at some point. I mean, I have time but I don't exactly want to finish it. There are other things to be done and I have at least five stories to get to at the moment. As well as another chapter to edit. Jesus, I'm lazy. Eh, there will be no posting schedule, but I do owe a few chapters and I also have another story to finish. Haha... oops.


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, so my dumbass posted this and forgot the notes and to reset the date. :) Anyway, hope you enjoy this next chapter, even though my writing skills suck. I'm glad that some people are actually enjoying this even if they don't comment. I see your kudos. People even just clicking on to give my story a try makes me happy! Enjoy!

Sergeant had spent the rest of the night after dancing and goofing around with the others trying to get over the rest of his fears, which he was actually failing at. First, he tried to get over the fear of touching and that was the one he was failing at, only finding himself able to touch certain people that he actually trusted. He couldn't touch Rose, but he could touch Jack -only because he was certain that Jack was someone that he could trust. The Doctor turned out to be out of the question because he found himself panicking at asking for help.

Next he was trying to prove to himself that sleeping couldn't harm him, that he had nothing to fear from his dreams and what would happen to him if he slept. He almost broke that fear, trying to embrace the sleep trying to come over him. He ended up soothing his break-down by trying to assure himself that there was nothing to fear of sleep - the sleep he used to love since it was an escape from his family. Somniphobia was something that he realized he couldn't get over by himself, giving up on that for now.

Then there was the fear of love, and he ended up just telling himself that was stupid because it wasn't real. How could it be real when there was no proof of it? Sure, there was the thing with Nancy, but it was simply the chemicals in her brain reacting accordingly to the situation. Besides, she had been a woman anyway.

Finally, there was the fear of being alone. It was next to impossible to get over that when he realized that he depended on other people to keep him sane. If he stayed alone, then he would go insane and the ringing in his ears would just become louder and louder until he blocked it out with his own thoughts. His thoughts turn out to be much more of a pain to deal with than the insanity caused by the ringing in his ears.

Bracing himself, he just walked down the Tardis's stairs, humming out a "good morning" to the Tardis. He earned a cheery one back and he smiled up at the Tardis's ceiling before running into Jack and nearly falling off the last step.

"Good morning," Jack hummed in amusement as Sergeant caught himself. Sergeant frowned, straightening his white dress shirt. "Do you ever wear anything a little more comfortable?" He commented, raising a brow.

"What? What do you mean?" Sergeant asked, furrowing his brows. "I am comfortable..." He pouted. "What's wrong with the dress clothes, anyway?" He challenged, puffing out his chest.

"Nothing....! Nothing... they make you look..." Jack paused, blushing a little. "Great,"

"Great? Your face says you just found your new bed warmer," Sergeant joked, slapping his shoulder with a smile. Yeah. He really did have no problem touching Jack. There was a knock on the Tardis and Jack walked over to it, opening the door.

"Who the hell are you two?" He questioned.

"What do you mean "who the hell am I"? Who the hell are you?" Mickey's voice questioned in offence. 

"Captain Jack Harkness. Whatever you're selling, we're not buying," Jack said.

"Get out of my way," Mickey huffed, pushing past him. He walked through the Tardis entrance but behind him there was another familiar face. Ganesh. Ganesh looked at him and gave him a little wave and a small smile.

"Don't tell me this must be Mickey," Jack huffed.

"Ganesh!" Sergeant called out, running up to the man and pulling him in a hug. He didn't have a problem holding Ganesh either, but then again the man did take care of him when he was injured. No one really did that. Jack and the Doctor watched the exchange with sour looks before the Doctor turned to Mickey.

"Here comes trouble! How're you doing, Ricky boy?" The Doctor asked.

"It's Mickey!" Mickey protested.

"Don't listen to him, he's winding you up," Rose said.

"You look fantastic," Mickey complimented. Sergeant walked back over to Jack with Ganesh following him.

Mickey hugged Rose and Sergeant wrinkled his nose.

"Awe, sweet, look at these two. How come I never get any of that?" Jack looked up at the Doctor, pouting.

"Buy me a drink first," the Doctor said.

"You're such hard work," Jack joked.

"But worth it!" The Doctor said, smiling adorably. Sergeant nudged Jack, rolling his eyes.

"See, he blows me off when I comment." Sergeant laughed. Ganesh rolled his eyes.

"Maybe that's because you can be jerk," Ganesh commented. Jack laughed.

"Huh? I'm not a jerk, I'm plenty nice," Sergeant defended, earning a raised brow from the Doctor, Jack, and Ganesh. "If anything, Doctor's the jerk. I'm a loving friend," he said with a smile, hugging Ganesh and petting his head. Ganesh grunted and Sergeant grinned. "Right, Ganesh?" He grinned. "Hold it, wait. What is your first name?" 

"Antonio," he grumbled, raising a brow.

"Hey, don't give me that look. I never even got to thank you for taking care of me when I was injured," Sergeant huffed. "By the way, thank you for that. Really," he added with a smile. Antonio laughed, nudging his shoulder.

"It's all good. You saved my life," he hummed. Jack gave Sergeant a pout.

"Why don't I get that treatment?" Jack huffed childishly. "Man, I want some love too,"

"Mm, like the Doctor said. Buy me a drink first, get to know me. Unless you want to just be bold and just go for it?" He joked, earning a strange look from Mickey and Rose.

"Hey, is that a challenge?" Jack huffed. Sergeant only smiled. They glared at each other playfully and then Sergeant turned away, slipping out from between Jack and Antonio. 

Sergeant hummed happily until he heard an "oi!" from the Doctor. He tilted his head, tuning into their conversation.

"Look in the mirror. But this guy," Mick said, nodding towards Jack. "I don't know... he's kind of... and then their is Sergeant. He's chill,"

"Handsome?" Jack butted in.

"More like cheesy," Mickey huffed.

"Early twenty first century slang. Is cheesy good or bad?" Jack asked.

"Bad,"

"But bad means good, isn't that right?" Jack asked, earning a snort from Sergeant.

"Are you saying I'm not handsome?" The Doctor asked, walking down the steps. Sergeant grinned.

"I like your ears, they make you look cuter. I think you're plenty handsome if you ask me," Sergeant said with a wink. Ganesh groaned from beside him, rolling his eyes.

"We just stopped off. We need to refuel. The thing is, Cardiff's got this rift running through the middle of the city. It's invisible, but it's like an earthquake fault between different dimensions," Rose told Mickey.

"It was healed back in 1869," Sergeant butted in, walking over to them along with Ganesh.

"Thanks to a girl named Gwyneth, because these creatures called the Gelth, they were using the rift as a gateway but she saved the world and closed it," Rose explained.

"Hated those things," Sergeant huffed.

"But closing the rift always leaves a scar, and that scar generates energy, harmless to the human race," Jack said.

"But perfect for the Tardis. So just park it here for a couple of days right on top of the scar and-" the Doctor said.

"Open up the engines-" Jack cut off.

"Soak up the radiation-!" Sergeant butted in happily.

"Like filling her up with patrol and off we go!" Rose chimed in.

"Into time!" Jack started.

"And space!" They all said high-fiving one another.

"My God, have you seen yourselves? You all think you're so clever, don't you?" Mickey asked, shaking his head slightly.

"Yeah," The Doctor said with a smile.

"Yeah," Rose said.

"Yep!" Jack exclaimed.

"Mmm, yeah," Sergeant said, nodding with an impish grin.

Ganesh and Mickey shook their heads at all of them smiling. They walked out of the Tardis and the Doctor locked her up. While he did so, Sergeant pat the wood before running to a halt beside Ganesh and Jack.

"That old lady's starin'" Mickey pointed out.

"Probably wondering what six people could do inside of a small wooden box," Jack said.

"What are you captain of, innuendo squad?" Mickey fired off. Jack makes a gesture and starts to walk away while Sergeant snorted.

Sergeant walked a little further away with Ganesh, grinning.

"So, what's been going on with you for the past six months?" He hummed curiously, skipping beside him. "Things been good?"

"I guess so. I got a new job too, but I got to ask. What happened when the Doctor took you away back to his Tardis?" He asked Sergeant. Sergeant hummed, looking up to the sky. "I also recall you being afraid of physical contact last time. Have you gotten rid of your fear?" He asked.

"Well, something happened. I healed but... no I haven't gotten rid of my fear. I was able to touch the Doctor but something happened and I started to fear being close to him. Actually, I realised I can only touch people I trust, you and Jack being one of them," Sergeant hummed.

"Really? So, when you told me you were a Sergeant, was that actually true?" Ganesh asked curiously.

"Actually, yeah, it was. I was a Master Sergeant for the US army in my time. I'm from 2043, in case you're wonderin'," Sergeant said. "I uh... things happen but yeah." he said cautiously.

"So then what's your name? You only go by your rank, surely you have a name," Ganesh asked curiously. Sergeant smiled at him and rolled his eyes.

"Well, I do have a name. But I have been so used to just being referred to as "Sergeant" -it was a code name so I wouldn't be found - that I just never told anyone my actual name anymore. I haven't told anyone my real name ever, and eventually people forgot it. All except for one man and he was the one who gave me this," Sergeant explained, holding the fob watch around his neck. "Before he died... that is..." he hummed.

Ganesh looked at him sadly as Sergeant began to stare at the fob watch, as if remembering something. The others had caught up to him and the Doctor curiously overheard their conversation.

"What was his name?" The Doctor asked, startling Sergeant.

"Huh, oh. Everyone called him "Time Wizard". It was a running joke in the group at the time because he always knew the time without looking at the position of the sun or looking at his watch. He could just be staring off into space and just state the time if you asked, he always knew. Not only that, he would always give us philosophy on time when no one would listen, or someone would fall apart after a battle," Sergeant hummed. "He just said that with every step that we take, with time it will come to mean something for the freedom of the people. Our deaths was a breath of new life for someone else to take," He hummed, looking to the sky, his eyes clouding over.

Everyone watched him in awe as he clutched the fob watch. There was a smile on Sergeant's face and he looked smitten at the mere mention of the man he joked to be the Time Wizard. Doctor noticed that to be a look of love and admiration, wondering what happened to the man the he just called the Time Wizard.

"You know. I miss him, this is my only reminder of him. He told me that this was the only thing he had left of his home," Sergeant said, looking forward. That caught the Doctor's attention. "He told me it happened in a time far, far away from my own. I never understood until I came here and all I had was my memories of my other life. All I can say is that this feels more like a home than home did," Sergeant ended, turning to them with an empty smile.

The Doctor thought he looked so much older than his actual age as he looked into the man's eyes. He actually looked older than his age for once instead of looking younger than his age, and it was so different that he wanted to know what Sergeant had actually seen in his life. It was admirable how much the man had probably gone through and still lived in this world. He had literally survived his family, war, assassins and the universe. He had seen it all and so much more.

Sergeant turned around, grabbing Ganesh's hands and running forward with a wide grin on his face.

* * *

Later on they were all having a good time in the small restaurant, laughing at what Jack was saying while making small jokes. Sergeant hadn't felt more at home ever in his life before this, finally feeling he had a place to belong. 

"I swear, six feet tall and with big tusks!" Jack was saying.

"You're lying through your teeth!" The Doctor said.

"I'd have gone bonkers! That's the word - bonkers!" Rose laughed.

"I mean, it turns out that the white things are tusks and I mean tusks! And it's woken, and it's not happy!" Jack said, making hand gestures. Sergeant snorted in amusement, stealing a piece of food off of Ganesh's plate and then sticking his tongue out at him when the man pouted.

"How could you not know it was there!?" The Doctor exclaimed, looking baffled.

"And we're standing there, fifteen of us, naked!" Jack added.

"Naked!?" Sergeant and Rose exclaimed. The Doctor and Mickey looked at each other and chuckled, while Ganesh covered his mouth and held back a snort.

"And I'm like, oh no, no, no it's got nothing to do with me! And then it roars, and we are running. Oh my God, we are running! And Brakovitch falls, so I turn to him and I say-"

"I knew we should've turned left!" Mickey said with a smile and everyone laughed.

"That's my line!" Jack laughed. People are staring at them while they are all laughing.

"I don't believe you! I don't a word you say ever!" Rose chuckled, shaking her head. "That is so brilliant! Did you ever get your clothes back!?"

The Doctor looked over and saw the newspaper and to see what he was staring at, Ganesh and Sergeant both looked over to see a picture of Margaret. Ganesh's face paled and Sergeant froze, his side feeling like it was throbbing as the Doctor stood up and grabbed the newspaper from the man. He looked at the back, his expression looking defeated before he looked back up.

"And I was having such a nice day," the Doctor said, holding up the paper for them to see. 

_New Mayor,  
New Cardiff  
_

Sergeant groaned and hid his face, forgetting completely about this episode. To think he was going to finally have a break too? Ganesh put a hand on his shoulder and he gave him a small smile, accepting whatever comfort Ganesh was willing to give.

* * *

They all made it to the city hall foyer, running up the stairs.

"According to intelligence, the target is the last surviving member of the Slitheen family, a criminal sect from the planet Raxacoricofallapatorius, masquerading as a human being, zipped inside a skin suit," Jack informed, taking off his gloves and scarf. "Okay! Plan of attack!" Jack went on, earning a look that Sergeant found cute from the Doctor. "We assume a basic fifty seven fifty six strategy, covering all available exits on the ground floor. Doctor, you and Sergeant go face to face. That'll designate exit one. I will cover exit two. Rose and Ganesh cover exit three. Mickey smith, you take exit four. Have you got that?" Jack told everyone.

"Excuse me? Who's in charge?" The Doctor asked, giving him a look. Sergeant groaned, not ready for this.

"Sorry, awaiting orders, sir," Jack huffed, looking ahead. The Doctor turned his head around to the front.

"Right! Here's the plan...." The Doctor said before looking at them again. "Like he said. Nice plan. Anything else?" The Doctor asked. That earned a smile from everyone and Sergeant snorted.

"Present arms," Sergeant said. The all pull out mobile phones but Sergeant pulls out his mid twenty first century one and notices something odd about that before hiding it in his pocket and pulling out an early twenty first century one. Well. That's some shit.

"Ready," they all said.

"Speed dial?" Jack asked.

"Yep," The Doctor replied.

"See you in hell!" Jack said before walking off first. Then the rest of them dispersed and Sergeant was left following after the Doctor.

Sergeant and the Doctor started to walk up towards the mayor's office, there was a cute man sitting at the desk. Sergeant grinned at him and leaned forward, showing his teeth.

"Hello! We've come to see the Lord Mayor!" Sergeant hummed, smiling softly at the man, making his eyes twinkle in amazement.

"Have you got an appointment?" The man asked, looking at them.

"No, just old friends passing by! Bit of a surprise. Can't wait to see her face!" The Doctor said excitedly, giving him a cute smile.

"Well, she's just having a cup of tea," the man said.

"Just go in there and tell her that the Doctor and his Sergeant would like to see her," he said.

"Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor. Tell her exactly that. The Doctor."

"Hang on a tick," the man said, walking into the Mayor's office. Sergeant looked over at the Doctor, admiring his smile for a second before taking a small second to tease him.

"You've got a cute smile," Sergeant teased, winking at the Doctor. The Doctor blushed and then they heard glass cracking. A few seconds the later the man walked out, swallowing nervously.

"The Lord Mayor says thank you for popping by. She'd love to have a chat, but, er, she's up to her eyes in paperwork. Perhaps if you could make an appointment for next week?" He asked awkwardly.

"She's climbing out the window, isn't she?" Sergeant hummed, trying not to laugh.

"Yes, she is..." He said, nodding.

They ran into the room and near the window, pushing past the curtains. She was jumping over the rail and the Doctor looked out and pulled out his phone to tell Jack and the others she was heading north. Sergeant laughed and jumped out of the way as he saw the young man from before almost tackle him. When he jumped out of the way, he was tackling the Doctor instead.

"Leave the mayor alone!" He said, struggling with the Doctor. Sergeant went to run after her, his legs carrying him quickly but she was already on the ground, running in Rose's direction. Taking this chance, Sergeant ripped the young man off the Doctor.

"MARGARETTT!" The Doctor sang out, running with Sergeant to the ladder. Sergeant slid down the ladder and Margaret passed by them, going in Mickey's direction. He ran after them, catching up to Rose and Jack, nearly about to bypass them before he heard Jack shouting about exit four.

By the time Sergeant nearly made it, she teleported and he screamed out in frustration.

"And you were saying?" Sergeant snapped at Rose about her not outrunning them. Rose chuckled awkwardly and Sergeant walked back to them, groaning under his breath.

"She's got a teleport! That's cheating!" Jack exclaimed.

"Oh, the Doctor's really good at teleports!" Rose said.

"Now we're never gonna get her!" Jack huffed. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screw driver and smiled, reversing it. She was running back to them and turned around, running back and teleporting. He did it again. She did it again. This went on for a few times before she gave up, stopping to gasp for air in front of them.

"I could do this all day!" The Doctor said happily.

"This is persecution. Why can't you leave me alone? What did I ever do to you?" Margaret asked.

"You tried to kill me and destroy the entire planet," the Doctor pointed out.

"You tried to eat me!" Ganesh exclaimed.

"You cut my side open and hunted Rose down like an animal, then you completely destroyed my dog," Sergeant butted in with a grunt, his tone bitter.

"Apart from that!" She said, giving them a look. Sergeant rolled his eyes.

They began to walk back down to City Hall, keeping a steady eye on Margaret. Sergeant grunted awkwardly, walking steadily behind the Doctor and Rose. Ganesh was walked beside him, throwing his glances every few seconds. He grinned at him, earning a blush from Ganesh before turning away.

"So, you're a Slitheen, you're on Earth, you're trapped. Your family get killed but you teleport out just in the nick of time. You have no means of escape. What do you do? You build a nuclear power station, but what for?" The Doctor asked, walking over to the table with her plans on it.

"A philanthropic gesture. I've learned the error of my ways," Margaret lied.

"And it just so happens to be on top of the rift," the Doctor said.

"What rift would that be?" Margaret questioned.

"A rift in space and time," Sergeant told her.

"If this power station went into meltdown, the entire planet would go-" He made hand gestures and then a sound effect, making Sergeant roll his eyes.

"This station is designed to explode the minute it reaches capacity," the Doctor pointed out.

"Didn't anyone notice? Isn't there someone in London checking this sort of stuff?" Rose asked the Doctor.

"We're in Cardiff. London doesn't care. The South Wales coast could fall into the sea and they wouldn't notice," She paused, making a face. "Oh. I sound like a Welshman. God help me, I've gone native," She said slowly.

"But why would she do that? A great big explosion, she'd only end up killing herself," Mickey said.

"She's got a name, you know," Margaret spat.

"She's not even a she, she's a thing," Mickey added harshly, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, but she's clever," the Doctor said, pulling the middle section out of the model. He turned it over and sighed as if he had seen something he loved. "Fantastic," he said dreamily.

"OH! Is that a tribophysical waveform micro-kinetic extrapolator!?" Sergeant blurted before Jack could. "I read up on those in the Tardis, _ohhhh_ she's a beauty!" Sergeant practically drooled.

"Couldn't have put it better myself," the Doctor said surprised. Jack and Sergeant grinned at each other and Jack reached forward to hold it.

"Ooo! Genius! You didn't build this?" Jack asked Margaret.

Sergeant noticed the Doctor walking over to the poster, his brows furrowed. He walked up to the Doctor, tilting his head as he followed after him.

"How'd you think of the name?" The Doctor asked.

"What? Blaidd Drwg? It's welsh," Margaret said.

"I know, but how did you think of it?" The Doctor asked again. He was finally catching onto something.

"I chose it at random, that's all. I don't know. It just sounded good. Does it matter?" Margaret asked, walking around. The Doctor turned around and Sergeant sighed, realising they were at the end of the season.

"Balidd Drwg?" The Doctor said.

"What does it mean?" Rose asked.

"Bad Wolf," Sergeant blurted. "We've heard it before. Lots of times. Bad. Wolf," Sergeant said, tilting his head to them.

"Everywhere we go, two words following us. Bad Wolf," the Doctor said.

"How can they be followin' us?" Rose asked. Sergeant walked away from them, eyeing them up and down.

"Nah, just a coincidence. Like hearing a word on the radio and then hearing it all day. Never mind. Things to do!" The Doctor clapped, blowing it off. "Margaret, we're going to take you home," The Doctor said.

"Hold on, isn't that the easy option, like letting her go?" Jack asked.

"I can't believe it! We actually get to go to... Raxa-" Rose paused. "-Wait a minute! Raxacor-..."

"Raxacoricofallapatorius," the Doctor said.

"Raxacorico…" Rose said.

"Raxacoricofallapatorius," Sergeant repeated.

"Raxacoricofallapatorius!" Rose exclaimed excitedly.

"That's it!" The Doctor exclaimed with a smile and they hugged.

Sergeant cringed as they cheered about her getting it right. He actually never understood the hype about her pronouncing the word right for once, just listen and then say it. Kind of like reading the word "the" with that one kids in class going "t-th-theee,- THEE". Like bro.

"They have the death penalty," Margaret interrupted. "The family Slitheen was tried in its absence many years ago and found guilty with no chance of appeal. According to the statutes of government, the moment I return, I am to be executed." Margaret explained. "What do you make of that, Doctor? Take me home to my death?"

"Not my problem," the Doctor said.

* * *

Once they were back in the Tardis, Sergeant locked himself in his room and told Ganesh about his work as he did so. Ganesh was rather amazed at the fact that Zaman was created by him using alien technology. The two had more in common than they had originally thought and also explained different philosophy. Even so, they had to escape the room at some point and when they went down, they overheard Rose saying something.

"We've got a prisoner. The police box is really a police box," Rose joked slightly.

"You're not just police, though. Since you're taking me to my death, that makes you my executioners. Each and every one of you," Margaret said, rolling the ball in her hands. 

"Well, you deserve it," Mickey said. Sergeant paused by the Doctor, to see what he was doing and hummed a little. Ganesh looked down at his watch and then back at Sergeant.

"You're very quick to say so," Margaret said. "You're very quick to soak your hands in my blood, which makes you better than me, how, exactly?" Margaret questioned. "Long night ahead," she said turning around. "Let's see who can look me in the eye," she said as she sat down, staring at everyone.

Everyone averted their eyes except for Sergeant, him staring back coldly.

"You know, Margaret. I don't have to be better than you to do this, I have to be worse. Just so happens I'm the worst here, a soldier. Trained to fight and kill in battle, I've had to look my dying comrades and loved ones die," Sergeant said with a cold smile. He stared her in the eye until she shifted and looked away. "I'm sure I can look you in the eyes," Sergeant huffed.

Everyone watched the two of them stare until she looked away first and Sergeant turned, grabbing a small book from his coat pocket. It was a religious book from a different planet, something that had deeply interested Sergeant when he saw it. He sat down at the base of the steps and read with Ganesh, the both of them pointing out things that made sense about religion and what didn't.

Sergeant leaned back, handing Ganesh the book so he could read it while he pulled out his phone and checked his social medias. It was something he hadn't done since he had arrived. Ganesh looked over at his phone curiously and Sergeant grinned, wiggling his brows playfully.

"Interested?" He hummed, trying Instagram first. "Oh?" Sergeant said in surprise when he could see everything that was going on in his world. What? No time in his world had passed at all except for maybe a few hours! "Doctor!" He exclaimed, looking up to see that he was about to leave with Margaret.

The Doctor looked up, curious as to what was going on.

"I can still see what's going on at home! My phone is making a crack in the universe!" Sergeant said, hopping up and off of the stairs. Ganesh looked surprised, his eyes widening. The Doctor huffed.

"We will have to talk about this later," the Doctor said, turning to Margaret. "You stay here and don't wander off," he added to Sergeant before leaving the Tardis with Margaret.

Sergeant huffed and sat back down, watching as Jack worked on the Tardis.

"So what do you mean, crack in the universe?" Ganesh asked.

"Yeah, so. I'm not from this world. I'm from a different one, don't worry 'cos I'm still human. I'm from a parallel universe where in 2043 World War Three has been going on since I was nineteen. I've been in the war for nearly ten years, but after my eighth year something happened and I started to just work on a nuclear weapon..." Sergeant explained. "I was about to spend Christmas alone, y'know a few days before Christmas... I uh drank myself till I passed out. It just so happens that in my world, this one is a show... I kind of still don't know if this a dream, but it really isn't. I can tell," Sergeant said.

"What!? We're a show?" Ganesh exclaimed. He also earned a look from Jack and Sergeant stood and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Okay, a few hours has only passed in my world coming from the feed on my social medias. Aliens in my world don't exist... but because I have too much foreknowledge of things that are going to happen, the Doctor has been keeping a close on me since a few days before meeting Rose. Technically I have been in this world for nearly a year. This isn't a dream because I can't control anything that is happening and I shouldn't even be considering that an option because of how the human brain works," Sergeant huffed.

"So... if you weren't there to save me... does that mean Margaret killed me?" Ganesh asked, eyeing him sadly. Sergeant froze, his eyes widening.

"Y-Yeah," Sergeant choked out. Jack and Ganesh were staring at him wide-eyed. "Yeah, you were. I... you were supposed to die?" Sergeant hummed, staring off in the distance. "I'm sorry, I should've thought about that. I never did. I just acted. Damn it." Sergeant groaned. Ganesh shook his head and smiled sadly.

"It's alright. I'm glad that you saved me," Ganesh hummed. Sergeant turned to him and smiled.

"Thank you, Antonio," he breathed out in relief. Jack watched Sergeant with worry after his reaction to realising that he could have made a mistake. "I'd protect you, you know? I trust you. You're my friend. You took care of me when I was dying," Sergeant said with a smile. "I have learned a lot from this world, I feel like this is my home. It's a whole lot more peaceful despite the shit everyone goes through and the danger. It's... still peaceful," he told them.

He grabbed Ganesh by the hand, pulling him out the Tardis door.

"Where're we going?" Ganesh asked.

"Dinner. I'm gonna take you to dinner," Sergeant hummed. "'Cause after this, we're going to be leaving. I want to spend time with you before I have to go off with the Doctor," he told him honestly. Ganesh smiled and just let himself be dragged off with Sergeant.

They ended up going to a small place to eat, having fun with each other before Sergeant knew they'd be having to fight off Margaret. He promised himself he'd allow himself to enjoy his time on Earth in the time he enjoyed better than the future.

They talked about the small things and joked about the Doctor, successfully getting their mind off the bad things. Even if this wasn't really a break and they still had Margaret to deal with, it felt like one and this was technically his first normal friend in this world.

"So, you meant to tell me you saw the end of the world in 5 billion years?" Ganesh asked in awe.

"Yeah, while everyone was too busy saving themselves, I got to see it," Sergeant said, smiling. "It was beautiful and believe or not, for me a relief that it was finally gone," Sergeant added.

"I think that it's kind of sad," Ganesh said. "Because you think it's going to last forever, that these roads are still going to be here in the future," he added.

"Never thought about it like that," Sergeant admitted. "But you're right, it kind of is. It's sad how we can live our lives down here, get buried here. The good, the bad, the neutral. They all die here and get buried here and then in five billion years it all ends. The good, and the bad with it,"

Ganesh sipped on his drink in thought, looking confused as he did so. He then looked up and smiled, his eyes twinkling.

"You know. I'm glad I met you," Ganesh said. Sergeant smiled widely.

"Same," Sergeant said. "I'm glad I saved you and I'm glad that you have a chance to continue to see the world,"

Once they were done, Sergeant paid and they left and just took a small walk. Sergeant hummed to himself, watching the stars. He almost couldn't believe that he'd been up there. That he'd seen it all.

Suddenly there was a sound in the air and Sergeant looked around, knowing exactly was about to happen.

"Ganesh! Run! You have to run and get to safety!" He blurted, pushing Ganesh in the opposite direction of the Tardis.

"What?" Ganesh asked, confused. "What's happening-" the ground started shaking and the glass on the nearby shop exploded, Sergeant jumping in front of Ganesh to shield him from the glass.

"Please, run. Run to safety," Sergeant pleaded.

"What about you? Are you going back to the Doctor?" Ganesh asked. Sergeant nodded and Ganesh smiled. "Please, then. Be careful and come back. Please come back for me?" He asked.

"I promise you. I will come back for you, okay? I will because you are my best friend and I won't let anything happen to you, now go!" Sergeant said, shoving Ganesh back in time as a crack in the Earth started to form. "Please! Keep safe!" Sergeant called back to him, running off in the direction of the Tardis.

Sergeant ran as quickly as his legs would let him, looking back to see that Ganesh was running off to safety as well. He paused when he saw the rift opening right above the Tardis and also noticed Rose running. Shit. He wasn't going to make it.

He pushed off forward, his legs aching as he ran _behind_ that cracks that were forming. Rose made it inside and he ran even quicker, nearly falling. He jumped inside of the Tardis right behind Rose, nearly bumping into her -that is before she was held up by Margaret.

"One wrong move and she snaps like a promise!" Margaret threatened.

"I might've known." The Doctor said, staring in shock.

"Let her go, Margaret!" Sergeant demanded.

"I've had you bleating all night, poor baby, now shut it! And you, fly boy! Put the extrapolator by my feet!" She demanded Jack. She then tightened her grip around Rose and Sergeant jumped up in fear.

"LET HER GO!" Sergeant yelled. "Jack! Do it! Please!" He pleaded. The Doctor looked at Sergeant and then at Jack, nodding at him to do it. Jack picked it up and dropped it at her feet before backing away.

"Just as I planned," Margaret said in triumph.

"I thought you needed to blow up the nuclear power station?" Rose choked.

"Failing that, if I were to be arrested, then anyone capable of tracking me down would have considerable technology of their own. Therefore, they would be captivated by the extrapolator. Especially a magpie mind like yours, Doctor. So the extrapolator was programmed to go to plan B. To lock onto the nearest alien power source and open the rift. And what a power source it found. I'm back on schedule, thanks to you," She said as Rose panted and gasped for air.

"The rift will convulse!" Sergeant hissed out. "You'll destroy the whole planet!" He exclaimed, not wanting that to happen or be one of the things his being here will change.

"And you with it!" She exclaimed, stepping on the extrapolator and throwing Rose behind her. "While I ride this board over the crest of the inferno all the way to freedom! Stand back, boys! Surfs up!" She hissed with a smile, holding Rose out with her arm. She opened up the heart of the Tardis, looking into it.

"Of course, opening the rift means you'll pull this ship apart," the Doctor said.

"So sue me," Margaret spat.

"It's not just any old power source," Sergeant blurted out. "It's the Tardis. It's his Tardis. And she's the best ship in the universe,"

"It'll make wonderful scrap!"

"What's that light?" Rose asked.

"It's her soul. 'Cause the Tardis's alive," Sergeant told her, glancing down into the light before looking away.

"It's so bright," Margaret stated.

"Look at it, Margaret," the Doctor told her.

"Beautiful,"

"Look inside, Blon Fel Fotch. Look at the light,"

Margaret let go of Rose and she ran over to Jack, hiding behind him. Sergeant exhaled, tossing his head back in relief. She muttered something and disappeared into an egg.

"Don't look! Stay there! Close your eyes!" The Doctor commanded, running around the Tardis.

"Now, Jack, come on! Shut it all down!" The Doctor commanded him. "Rose, that panel over there, turn all the switches to the right!" They did as told and Tardis started sparking.

 _Come on now,_ Sergeant thought to the Tardis. _Come on, everything's going to be okay,_ he thought calmly.

 _Thank you, Sergeant -,_ The Tardis answered. He smiled, glad to have a reaction from her.

Sergeant focused, finding that everything had finally calmed down.

"She's an egg," Sergeant stated calmly, as the Doctor crouched down and pulled out the egg.

"Here she is," the Doctor smiled.

"She is an egg!" Rose exclaimed.

"Regressed to her childhood," the Doctor and Sergeant both said at the same time. Sergeant gave him a small smile, earning an eye roll.

"She can start again. Live her life from scratch. If we take her home, give her to a different family, tell them to bring her up properly, she might be all right!" The Doctor said, smiling.

"Or she might be worse," Jack commented.

"That, my friend, is her choice," Sergeant huffed.

"She's an egg," Rose stated again.

"She's an egg," the Doctor said with a smile.

"Oh my God, Mickey!" Rose exclaimed, jumping up and running past the Doctor. The Doctor gave her a strange look as she disappeared and Sergeant sighed.

He turned around, standing slowly. Once again he didn't exactly get a proper goodbye to Ganesh, but he did promise to come see him again and smiled. He was stopped by Jack.

"Is Antonio all right?" Jack questioned, referring to Ganesh. 

"Yeah, made sure he was before I sent him off. Why?" Sergeant asked, looking over to the side.

"Maybe you should go make sure, go see him. You know, you two seemed close," Jack said, making Sergeant turn on his with narrowed eyes.

"Exactly _what_ are you instinuating?" Sergeant huffed in questioned. Jack raised his hands in defence. "Did you just assume that we were a thing?" He asked.

"Yeah, you're together aren't you?" Jack asked in confusion. The Doctor coughed behind them.

"We should power the Tardis back on," the Doctor said, interrupting their banter. Sergeant pushed past Jack and then winked at him.

"No, we're not together," he hummed before working on the Tardis with the Doctor and Jack.

Rose came back in the Tardis, alone and looking heartbroken.

"We're all powered up. We can leave. Opening the rift filled us up with energy. We can go, if that's all right?" The Doctor said.

"Yeah, fine," Rose said, out of breath.

"How's Mickey?" Sergeant blurted.

"He's fine. He's gone,"

"Want to go find him? We'll wait," the Doctor said, looking over at Jack and Sergeant.

"No need. He deserves better," Rose said. The Doctor smiled awkwardly and Jack was silent while the only thing Sergeant could offer was a guilty look.

Sergeant watched as the Doctor flipped the switch, not listening to the rest of their conversation as they went off to Raxacoricofallapatorius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I love how I started this at the beginning of the year and I'm only slowly updating this and editing it. I feel like shit for that, but at the same time I like it because it is reminding me of my mindset at the time of creating this. It feels kind of stupid to say that it has been over a half year of writing this, but it only shows me how much I have progressed. Hope you have enjoyed!


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, it's been a month I think. I still haven't even started on the second book. Like oof- can't believe it's been since the first month. I need to step up my game and start posting quicker, but I think I'm just a tad too lazy for that. I hope you enjoy!

After their time on Raxacoricofallapatorius, they went back to Earth in time for Christmas. Basically Christmas in another time, in the future, but still Christmas. Sergeant got to enjoy 2044, the time he would have been in and during their stay, he couldn't help but admit that everything was going well and nice. A little break.

Sergeant walked by Jack and Rose, grinning and talking their ear off while the Doctor watched him carefully.

"So, in my world, did you know that people already had the technology for flying cars?" Sergeant hummed, earning wide eyes from Rose.

"What!?" She exclaimed.

"Okay, so. Me and the friend I spoke about once, the Time Wizard, came up with this idea to make a flying motorbike. We ended up actually making it, and I dared him to ride it because it would be a fun joke between the group. He rode into the Master Sergeant's quarters at the time and we ended up getting into _huuuge_ trouble!" Sergeant snorted. "It completely crashed and the whole gang wouldn't stop laughing 'bout it for weeks,"

"So, what happened?" Rose asked curiously.

"Me and Time Wizard had to clean the whole barracks. Mind you, this was when I was nineteen years old, we had both just joined. I was a private at the time," Sergeant sighed. "I think he was older than me by like a year, or that's what I thought. I never found out how much older than me he was, he looked like he never aged a day in his life,"

The Doctor eyed Sergeant up and down curiously, wondering what all his fuss about Time Wizard was.

"So, what was his real name?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh... it was... it was kind of weird. It was Anax, and looking back for humans, it means "master" or "lord", I think," Sergeant hummed. He didn't miss the stricken look on the Doctor's face and he turned forward. "He was my best friend. He was... he was..." Sergeant froze, catching their attention as he paused on the word.

"Oh, my God," Rose paused, eyeing Sergeant up and down. "He was your lover, wasn't he?" She asked softly. Sergeant looked up and smiled, seeing all of their shocked faces.

He laughed, his shoulders shaking as he felt tears threatening to fall. His hand reached up to the watch.

"You wanna know what he called me? Timekeeper. He said that I brought him down to reality, that I kept him tame. Kept him safe," Sergeant said, clutching onto the fob watch. "Yeah, he was my "lover" of some sorts."

"I thought you didn't believe in love?" Rose questioned.

"I don't," Sergeant said. "I won't, ever again. It makes us go crazy, it hurts us, it's there one minute and gone the next. Rose, I won't ever fall in love again," Sergeant said, walking ahead. "Now come on, I have a grave to go visit. A brother to talk to," he hummed softly.

They followed after him to his grave, looking around the cemetery and pausing when they saw him run up to a man that was standing by the grave. Sergeant waved at Rex, his smile curving upwards even more.

"Hey, Rex!" He called out, noticing how the man turned to face him, his eyes wide.

"Sergeant!" He huffed, running fingers through his slightly long hair. "How's it going? Haven't seen you in a year... I see you brought friends..." He said, gesturing over to Rose, Jack and the Doctor. 

"Yeah, I did. I just came for a small visit and decided to drop by. How's it been? 'Cause life's going good for me so far," Sergeant hummed with a smile.

Rex only shook his head, giving him a small smile.

"Uh, it's been good I guess," Rex said softly as the others arrived. Jack was eyeing up Rex and Sergeant, his eyes sparking in recognition. "You know, I've started up on my work. I uh, started up a career in writing," He hummed.

"Oh, that's good! You published anything yet?"

"Yeah, it's called Soulmates," Rex said, making Sergeant pause. No, there was no way. If Rex had been alive, would he have been the one to start up that show or book?

"Cool, I might read it sometime," Sergeant said with a comforted smile. "Well, bye... -" Sergeant whispered to the grave, running his fingers across it as he whispered his name. The one he knew that Rex knew, the one that he knew that he would have wanted. "My little Timekeeper, right?" He whispered with a sad chuckle.

There was a moment where they watched Sergeant look up to the sky and close his eyes, feeling the snow kiss his skin. He opened his eyes, the electric blue orbs swirling with emotion that Rex could only admire. The man smiled widely, taking a step back.

"You know, you two had the same eyes?" Rex commented. "You don't just look alike, you have the same eyes. I'm glad he found a good friend," he hummed, getting ready to walk off. "See, I got to get to work on the second book though. I might make one of the characters based off of you and him, you know. Can't imagine the struggles the two of you have gone through, I can see it in your eyes. Have a good Christmas, Sergeant," Rex saluted before disappearing out of the cemetery.

They all watched Sergeant's and Rex's interaction with curiosity and Jack decided to blurt out a question, completely startling Sergeant with his question.

"You said you were from another world, right? Is this your grave? Lidia Valentino?" Jack asked, earning a steady and calm look from Sergeant. "Was that your brother?" He asked again.

"Yeah, that's my little brother. This is my dead name. It's uh... Valentino... in case you haven't noticed, I'm Mexican," He huffed, standing tall. "I uh, I just... "Lidia" needs someone besides his little brother. In my world, I'd have been alone with no one but myself. I know my life. I know their life. Even if it wasn't mine, I lived it. We lived it but had a different outcome. Instead of Rex in the grave, we switched and he's the one visiting and not me this time," Sergeant said, looking back at his grave.

"Wait, what does that mean?" Jack asked. The Doctor's eyes were saddened as he watched Sergeant look at his own grave.

"Rex died instead of me in my world," Sergeant stated bluntly. Jack and Rose gasped while the Doctor merely stared at Sergeant, watching him carefully. Sergeant smiled; however, his eyes held a depth of sadness. "Damn, I'm hungry. Try not to worry about it. 'Cause I've learned from my past all the same, Lidia would have too. It doesn't matter the world, the universe. Everything ends at some point, whether it be before your time or after it. Time can only move forward, so will I," Sergeant said, walking in the direction Rex did.

The Doctor smiled, following after Sergeant.

* * *

After visiting the grave, they had fun hanging out in the shops in Detroit and playing around in the snow. Currently they were all at a restaurant, eating to their heart's content happily. Sergeant had also made a bet with Jack that the other would try and get this woman's number, which Sergeant had won, teasing Jack about it the whole time.

"Bitch, how is this possible?" Jack huffed. "I was sure that I'd win," he told Sergeant. Rose and the Doctor rolled their eyes and Sergeant leaned forward on the table.

"Hmm, I must be better looking," Sergeant teased. Jack shot him a glare and Sergeant winked at him. "And nicer. You fuck everything that moves," Sergeant added.

"Excuse me? Nicer? I'm sure I was plenty charming! I also know how to dance," Jack huffed.

"I dunno. I think it's the weird fifty first century charm. The twenty first century's better. The Doctor will agree with me, right?" Sergeant asked the Doctor, shooting him the puppy eyes.

"I have to say I enjoy spending time in the twenty first century," the Doctor said, shrugging.

"Yeah! But which one's better!?" Sergeant and Jack demanded. The Doctor awkwardly looked between the two of them, before looking away.

Jack and Sergeant both continued to bicker back and forth before a crash happened not too far away. The Doctor stood and ran out of the restaurant with the others following after him. Sergeant's eyes were wide once he saw what the cause of the sound was.

A few cars had crashed together and one had exploded, bursting into flames.

"I swear it was an alien!" Someone on the side exclaimed. "I was just walking by, the truck almost hit me because it swerved to avoid this small spaceship!" A man was trying to explain to someone on the side.

The Doctor looked over to Sergeant who just shrugged, looking a little confused. He also happened to notice one of the cars, squinting his eyes to read the license plate. He pulled out his phone, running the number through his little database that also happens to connect to the police database. The only reason it even connected to the police database was because he got bored, and he added the feature back in his world.

"Uh, one of those cars is the Mayor's car," Sergeant commented, letting out a low whistle.

"Wait what!?" Rose exclaimed, her head snapping over to Sergeant. "How do you know that?" She demanded.

"My phone, it connects to police databases. I installed it when I got bored, but, look. I'm not lying," he hummed, showing her what he found from the plate. "Evan Wilson. The new mayor as of 2042 after the old on was shot," he said, and sure enough he wasn't lying.

"Do you think it's a coincidence?" Rose asked, squinting.

"I think not," the Doctor said, eyeing the cars. "It just so happens that and alien spaceship appears on the same route that Detroit's mayor was just on. That doesn't sound like a coincidence to me," he commented with raised brows. He was smiling and Sergeant groaned.

"So you think he was being targeted?" Jack asked.

"One way to find out," the Doctor said. He started to walk off in the direction of the Mayor's office but Sergeant stopped him.

"Hey there, wait a minute, bucko," Sergeant huffed. "Where do you think you're going?" He demanded, earning a chuckle from Jack.

"To go wait for the mayor at his office of course!" The Doctor said, earning an "ah" from Sergeant.

"No, you're not," Sergeant said. "Wait just a second," he said, checking the feed on his phone. He grinned. "Well, he's hosting a Christmas party tonight. We're gonna need to find a way in," he hummed, "need invitations," he then added.

"Seriously?" Rose asked, excited.

"Yeah," Sergeant replied.

"Ah, the twenty first century. It's so young," Jack commented in amusement. It earned a growl from Sergeant.

"The twenty first century's the end of the world in my universe. Technically it's old," he harrumphed. Jack gave him a look, wrinkling his nose.

"Yeah, yeah. First we got to discuss the time. So what time is it?" Jack asked.

"Uh..." Sergeant checked for the time and then shrugged. "Don't know. I say we ask around, how's that sound? No? Okay," he said awkwardly when they all just stared at him. He turned around to Zaman who was sitting in the snow behind him, wagging his tail. "Zaman, check the mayor's computer or tablet for his schedule!" He commanded Zaman.

"Sure thing!" Zaman chimed, earning a look from one of the old ladies passing by. She looked horrified at the fact there was a talking dog and walked off quicker, ignoring Sergeant's awkward look and wave. "Time registered for six o' clock!"

"See? It's at six, that gives us-" Sergeant looked down at his phone's time. "Uh... four hours to get ready?" He said awkwardly, realising that the time hadn't changed. "Uh, hold on," He huffed, earning a look from the Doctor. "Shit. What time's it? Phone's a bit... uh... slow in the universe," he groaned.

"It's one thirty three!" Zaman interrupted.

"Yeah, never mind. I was right! Four hours," Sergeant said with a smile.

"Four hours, twenty seven minutes and twenty six seconds. Twenty five seconds. Twenty four seconds. Twenty thre--"

"Zaman! Please! I get it!" Sergeant whined, earning a laugh from the others.

"Well! We've got a party to dress for!" The Doctor said, smiling.

He walked off to the Tardis and Sergeant groaned, following after him quickly. The one question was how they were even going to make it to the party in the first place when they didn't even have a ride there? Would he just park the Tardis in some random room that was big enough or something? That would be some shit, just imagine someone having to walk in on a big huge police box in the middle of a room.

There would definitely be questions from the public if it ever got out, and Sergeant wasn't sure he wanted to hear the gossip about it. There was also another question he wanted to ask. What the fuck were they going to wear?

Once they entered the Tardis, Sergeant sighed, looking around and smiling.

"We're back, sexy," he called out to the Tardis. He earned a hum in reply and smiled widely, dancing around the Tardis. "Ah! She's as beautiful as ever, right Doctor?" He asked, earning an eye roll from the Doctor.

"Don't butter her up," the Doctor laughed. Sergeant just smiled.

"Mhm, okay. But still, I bet you that the Tardis loves me more," he teased the Doctor, "right, sexy?" He asked.

"Oh, we are not going there," the Doctor challenged. "How do you even talk to the Tardis anyway?" He asked, earning a grin from Sergeant.

"I dunno, we just clicked," Sergeant joked.

 _I love you and the Doctor even,_ the Tardis hummed. Sergeant smiled in awe.

"What? What did she say?" The Doctor asked. Rose and Jack gave the two of them a weird look.

"Hmm.... I dunno. She likes me more?" Sergeant teased the Doctor.

"What!?" The Doctor exclaimed.

"No, just kidding. She likes us both evenly," Sergeant laughed, circling around the Doctor. "But obviously she's gonna love me more in the future~! She's my bestest friend!" He laughed.

"What!? I thought I was your best friend?" Jack pouted playfully.

"I dunno, I thought you were my soulmate~" Sergeant teased, winking. Rose snorted and the Doctor eyed the two of them almost jealous.

"Oh, come on you two. Get a room," Rose joked as Jack smiled.

Jack and Sergeant both laughed, Rose joining in. Sergeant looked over to the Doctor curiously, tilting his head as he noticed the Doctor went silent and didn't join in on the joking.

"Hey, Doctor. You doin' good?" Sergeant asked softly.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" The Doctor asked, giving him a funny look.

"I dunno," Sergeant shrugged. "So, since we have four hours to get ready, exactly what are we going to wear? We are going to be infiltratin' the place y'know," he huffed.

"What do you mean?" The Doctor asked.

"Well, you're not exactly about to wear that jacket and jumper are you? You've got to blend in," Sergeant said awkwardly.

"What's wrong with the jumper!?" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Nothing, it adds character. Besides... I uh I like it..." Sergeant said awkwardly. "But they're not going to let you in if you look like that," he added. Rose and Jack both shot each other a look, whispering something in each other's ears before giggling and smirking. "Okay, is there something you wanna share with the class!?" Sergeant huffed.

"No, we just... No," Rose coughed, looking down. Jack looked away, not meeting Sergeant's eyes.

"Great. So are you suggesting that I wear something else?" The Doctor huffed.

"Yeah, actually. Yeah. 'Cause they won't let you in and we're gonna need you. Now come on, home boy," Sergeant huffed. "I'm gonna be picking ya clothes," he added. Jack laughed.

"Wow, your Michigan accent is perfect!" Jack teased.

"Oi! You want to fight, mate?" Sergeant challenged, his English accent perfect. The Doctor and Rose both laughed and Jack rose his hands in defence.

"Whoa! Got it! I'm sorry," Jack said, raising his brows in surprise.

"Okay, right on then. Doctor Nine! We are going to get you dressed!" He said, grinning.

"Excuse me, what?" The Doctor questioned.

"Well, I just told you. Come onnn! Before I make Jack drag you with me," Sergeant said, glaring at Jack before he could protest. The Doctor reluctantly followed behind Sergeant, shooting a pleading look to Rose and Jack who just waved them of.

Sergeant walked in front of him, leading off to the wardrobe and grinning. Sergeant looked way too excited for this to just be a tiny makeover, the Doctor swore up and down that whatever this man was planning, it had much to do with something he didn't exactly care for.

Once they made it to their destination, Sergeant turned, his brows furrowed.

"Strip," he commanded the Doctor.

"What!?" He exclaimed, jumping back. Sergeant just rolled his eyes.

"No, not like that. I'm picking the clothes, but you don't have to be weird about it. We're both men anyway, what's the point?" Sergeant asked, shrugging. "Strip," he hummed, turning around to pick out some nice clothes. The Doctor groaned but did as he was told, staying in his underwear at least. He turned around after picking out a nice suit and held it out to the Doctor. "Okay, now get dressed and I will help be the judge on if it looks good," Sergeant huffed.

The Doctor eyed the suit, not happy that he had to take off his jumper and Sergeant turned around, avoiding looking at the Doctor. Once the Doctor was dressed, he tried to put the tie on, struggling just a little.

"I'm done, I think," the Doctor said awkwardly. Sergeant turned around, eyeing the Doctor.

"N-Not bad," Sergeant stuttered a little. "By the way, I don't know how you do it in the future, or in the past, but your ninth self sucks at putting on ties," he commented, earning a glare from the Doctor.

"Thanks," the Doctor said sarcastically, re-doing it.

"Also, I think you look amazing in that. Jack and Rose are going to love this!" He laughed, his hair falling in front of his face. 

"Great. Well you need a haircut," the Doctor huffed. Sergeant's brows shot up and he ran his fingers through his hair. Sure enough, he found it to be longer than it was when he had come here. Way longer because he used to have a fade, but his hair was longer than the eleventh Doctor's hair, nearly to his shoulders. He shrugged.

"Do I? I'll make sure to do that," Sergeant said with a grin. "Mexican military cut," he added.

"Speaking of which. What are you wearing?" The Doctor questioned. "Normally you wear the same stuff all the time. Trench coat, or if it's not a trench coat it's a dress shirt and dress pants. Or a flannel and jeans. You're always looking ready to go out," he pointed out.

"Hm, why? Wanna see me in uniform or something?" He challenged with a raised brow.

"Sure," the Doctor said. Sergeant gulped, feeling awkward. He hadn't been in uniform for nearly a year and just shrugged.

"Well, let me talk to the TARDIS, then. Tell her... 'cause you know... haven't been in uniform in a while. Wow..." Sergeant stuttered out, shrugging. He walked up to the Doctor and fixed his tie, still not quite touching him before turning out of the room and winking at him. "When was the last time you fixed up a tie? Maybe you should practice," Sergeant hummed out teasingly.

He ran out of the changing room and the Doctor followed, rolling his eyes at Sergeant. They walked out and Rose and Jack were already dressed. They paused when they saw that the Doctor had been forced into a suit and gawked in surprise.

"Look at you!" Rose exclaimed. "You look amazin!" She commented, grinning.

"Oh, Sergeant hasn't dressed up yet," Jack commented.

"Nah, he's about to get in uniform," the Doctor said, turning to Sergeant who groaned in annoyance.

"Oh!" Rose gasped. Jack blinked in surprise and Sergeant slouched, glaring at all three of them.

"I will have you know that this will be the one and only time I will ever dress up like this for you!" Sergeant exclaimed before running up to his room.

He heard them laughing and just rolled his eyes, shutting the door behind him. Sergeant talked to the Tardis a while before she kind of already stated that she had looked through his device, spotting a picture of him in uniform. She had already known all his medals and what he wore, kind of creeping him out but he laughed it off and thanked her anyway.

He went into the bathroom and cut his hair before showering, and then getting out to dress in his uniform. He treated the uniform with care as he put it on and then clipped on the medals, blinking at his look in the mirror when he was done. Sergeant would be lying if he said he didn't actually look good, it was the only thing nice he'd say about himself.

"Thanks for the uniform, sexy!" Sergeant hummed.

 _You're welcome, sexy,_ the Tardis joked back, making Sergeant laugh as he walked down the stairs, fiddling with the hat in his hands. The black uniform just seemed to alien, mind the pun, since he hadn't seen it in a while. It flooded his mind with memories, some of them good and some of them bad.

"Oh, wow," he heard Rose say, almost breathless. He looked up to see the three of them eyeing him up and down and he laughed awkwardly.

"Huh? Think it looks nice?" Sergeant asked awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I haven't exactly been in... _this_ in a long time. It's weird, alien almost," he hummed, pulling at his cuffs with a gloved hand. Jack grinned, walking up to him and holding his hand, pulling him down the last step and out into the open.

"I think you look great!" Jack commented, grinning widely. Sergeant blushed, hiding his face by looking down.

"I uh. Yeah. I guess..." Sergeant huffed. "Should we get ready to go? Start planning out what we should do... I mean...." He muttered out awkwardly.

"Yeah, I guess so, come on!" The Doctor said, clapping his hands and grinning widely.

* * *

Once they had arrived at the party, Sergeant made sure that his ID looked real enough. It had been in the clothes that he had arrived in this world in and it held his original IDs and everything. He also ended up borrowing a psychic paper from the Tardis that was offered to him to make him seem like he'd been an invited guest.

They walked up to the front entrance, being checked before being allowed in. He had brought Zaman along but he had to stay outside and luckily for them, that had been the plan anyway so that the dog could ping his phone pictures of anything he found.

Sergeant found that once he was actually inside the place, people would salute him and other soldiers of a lower rank and higher would greet him. He found respect in something that he had once lost faith in and it made him feel awkward.

"Hello!" The mayor said, walking up to him. Evan's eyes were a dark green and he was actually one of the younger ones for being a mayor in general. He was at least in his mid thirties and surprisingly well built. "I don't remember inviting you, but I guess you must have been invited by another soldier, right? What is your name?" He asked, eyeing him up.

"Oh, I'm Master Sergeant Valentino," he introduced himself, holding out his hand for a shake.

"Evan Wilson, but I'm sure you already know," the man said, shaking his hand.

"Merry Christmas, sir. I think it's always nice to get introduced, even if I already know your name," Sergeant said, trying not to cringe at the use of his last name. 

"Of course, yes!" Evan laughed awkwardly.

"If I may ask, this morning you were in a wreck. What happened? I just happened to be walking around at the shops," Sergeant said, his brows furrowing in concern. Evan's smile suddenly turned nervous and he looked down.

"I'm afraid I don't know. I uh, have to go do something. Hope you have a good time, Sergeant," Evan said, saluting him and walking off. Sergeant stood there, blinking in confusion and turning around to the Doctor who was sneaking up the stairs. Jack was talking... or flirting around with one of the women and that walked up to him and Rose was nowhere to be seen.

Sergeant groaned in annoyance, finding he'd better run after the Doctor out of fear he'd get himself in trouble. He ran up the steps, hoping no one'd see him before trying to find the Doctor. Shit. The place was huge. He realised that he would have a hard time trying to find the Doctor down these hallways and groaned to himself.

He paced up and down the hallways, softly calling out for the Doctor. As he did so, he felt he was being watched and he looked around, furrowing his brows in confusion. Yeah, he definitely wasn't being watched that he knew of.

"Doctor?" He called out softly, his eyes scanning the hallways.

The Sergeant took a left, squinting as he looked out for the Doctor. He heard awkward noises and walked towards them to see that the Doctor was just standing in one spot.

"Doctor!?" Sergeant exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah. Hey. I'm stuck," the Doctor groaned, gesturing to himself. 

"Uh. Just move?" He said as a question, not understanding. The Doctor growled and moved forward but as if there was a barrier or a string of some sorts, he was bounced back to the same spot.

"I can't!" The Doctor said angrily and frustrated. Sergeant rolled his eyes and walked up to him, trying to pull him away from the spot and found that he was now stuck as well and couldn't move from that spot. When he tried to move, he was bounced back to the spot and his eyes went wide. "See!?" He exclaimed, making Sergeant cringe as how close they were. Even though he touched the Doctor to pull him away, he was not keen on touching him for longer than should be.

"What did you do? And keep your voice down!" Sergeant whispered furiously. "What did you anger? Did you touch anything? What?" Sergeant interrogated.

"What did I do!? Nothing! Except for walking with my feet on the ground, I touched nothing!" He huffed. Sergeant looked around, trying to figure something out. He tried to move but he couldn't

"Well you did something!" Sergeant hissed.

The Doctor only rolled his eyes and Sergeant looked down, side to side, back and forward, and then up, freezing when he did. He blinked once, twice, and then a third before looking back at the Doctor, his mouth going dry.

"Uhm. Doctor. Look up?" He asked awkwardly. The Doctor did, noticing they were under a mistletoe. He didn't seem to get it.

"Yeah? It's a mistletoe," the Doctor huffed.

"Yeah. But uh, notice anything strange about this circumstance?" Sergeant suggested, earning a raised brow. "We can't move, and we just so happen to be stuck under a mistletoe that we can't get out from under," he added. The Doctor frowned.

"Yeah, anything special about it?" The Doctor demanded impatiently.

"What kind of aliens are small, anyway? Anything you can think of off of the bat? Besides a weird flower thing, anything you can remember about certain aliens?" He questioned. The Doctor froze and thought about it before shaking his head.

"Not off the top of my head, why?" He questioned. Sergeant groaned, staring back up at the mistletoe. He tried to move away from it, realising that he was just being pulled back right directly under it.

"Uh, what if this mistletoe was like something alien? That would be odd, but I have a theory," Sergeant said.

"Oh yea, what's that?" The Doctor challenged.

"We have to uh... " Sergeant shook his head. "Never mind. We will have to figure out what's keeping us here... that's just stupid. I could be wrong," Sergeant huffed.

"No! What? What were you going to say?" The Doctor groaned.

"Fine, what if we have to kiss? There is nothing around, and knowing your world, this wouldn't exactly be _impossible."_ Sergeant said, crossing his arms. The Doctor groaned and looked around uncomfortably.

"You're right, there's got to be something else," the Doctor agreed.

They tried everything to get out from the spot they were in but nothing was working.

"Pff- you know what this reminds me of?" Sergeant blurted. The Doctor gave him a glare and he continued, "the first episode in _Soulmates_ in my world. Rex creates the show late in this world, starting off with the books... but what if like. What if it was like in that show? These creatures called "Cupid" were actually real beings. One got angry and enchanted the mistletoe and the other couldn't get out unless they kissed the person under it with them," Sergeant recalled.

The Doctor only stared at him, baffled by his suggestion. He shook his head and scoffed at Sergeant who only crossed his arms, almost offended. Sergeant also refused to take that as an option, looking around awkwardly and checking the watch on his wrist. Shit they'd been there for fifteen minutes...!

"Fuck it," Sergeant hissed, grabbing the Doctor's face and pressing the smallest kiss on his lips. It was so short it couldn't be considered even a peck on the lips. The Doctor stared at him, shocked. Sergeant tried to back away quickly but they were still stuck. "Seriously!? Thought it'd work," he huffed. Then someone laughed, causing them to turn their heads.

There was a child there, grinning sadistically at them and giggling.

"You call that a kiss?" It laughed before literally disappearing right in front of them. Sergeant and the Doctor looked at each other, shocked before looking back where the "child" had been.

"Well..." Sergeant said, staring at the spot. "I wasn't... wrong then. WAIT! What was that!?" He demanded.

"Cupids are real aliens..." the Doctor said slowly. Sergeant jumped away, baffled before being teleported right in front of him. "And they are not what you think they are. They are troublemakers, tricksters. They play around with people and then they play pranks on them, if they are targeting the mayor he's in trouble," the Doctor stated.

Sergeant was quiet before groaning to himself. He grabbed the Doctor's face in his hands, trying not to mentally scream or panic before pressing his lips softly to the Doctor's. It was short and he pulled away, staring at the Doctor who was staring back in shock. Suddenly he felt compelled to kiss him again and pressed his lips back against the Doctor's, making sure that this time it was sweeter and slower.

This time the Doctor kissed back and Sergeant pressed himself closer to the Doctor, almost as if being controlled by someone else because his mind was burning at him to stop out of fear. There literally wasn't any time for his body to react to his brain, something -he swore- was controlling him to do this. He deepened the kiss, licking the Doctor's bottom lip as if asking for entrance. Sergeant pulled back, dazed.

Before he could think, he leaned in again, pressing his body up against the Doctor again. He bit down gently on the Doctor's bottom lip, tugging it in between his teeth. Strangely enough, the Doctor reciprocated his quite forced affections, allowing Sergeant to explore inside of his mouth. Their tongues danced together hotly, and Sergeant's body was reacting in a way that he didn't think would happen with the Doctor. 

They pulled away, gasping for air and Sergeant pressed quick kissed to the Doctor's jaw and trailed down lower to his neck until whatever trance he was in, he was snapped out of. His head felt a little fuzzy and he looked back up at the Doctor, his pupils dilated with lust and desire. It was something that he found was only reserved for the Doctor for that split second he was being controlled. Then he blinked and studied the Doctor.

Holy.

Shit.

The Doctor was speechless and Sergeant blushed, finding that he could actually move out from under the mistletoe. His heart thumped in his chest and he jumped away quickly hiding his face in his hands in embarrassment. He looked around, his eyes wide with panic and he ran his fingers through his hair, looking anywhere but the Doctor. What should he do? 

His face felt hot and.

"Sergeant?" The Doctor asked curiously. Sergeant still hadn't spoken or looked at him yet and his reaction to the situation was curious.

"L-Let's never speak of t-this again!" Sergeant stuttered, his hands falling down to his sides. "I... I didn't mean to... I was being... I swore I was being controlled...." He stumbled over his words, his ears red now.

"C-Cupids," the Doctor stuttered before coughing awkwardly. "I told you; they play pranks on people. That was a cupid," the Doctor told him.

"Doctor... kill me now!" Sergeant huffed. "We have to go find Mayor Evan!" He exclaimed walking down the hallways. The Doctor followed after him quickly and they ran down the stairs, trying to find the mayor quickly. Jack and Rose were both gone and Sergeant looked around in confusion.

"Where are Rose and Jack?" Sergeant questioned, looking around. The Doctor also looked around for them, trying to find them in the crowd of people that were gathered.

"I don't know!? I was upstairs, in case you haven't noticed!" The Doctor snapped in annoyance. Sergeant huffed, pushing past the people calmly. "Where are you going?" He asked Sergeant.

"I dunno, I'm looking for-" his phone pinged and Sergeant pulled out his phone. There was a picture of the mayor being cornered by weird winged creatures that were as small as the child he had seen. Jack and Rose were tied to a tree near where the mayor was and Sergeant showed the image to the Doctor. "The Garden," he said, grabbing the Doctor's hand and pulling him in the direction of the garden.

The Doctor struggled to keep up with him and lagged a little behind the quick Sergeant running up to the door. He pushed it open and they exited to the outside just to see a maze in the garden. Sergeant groaned, turning around to study the garden, dropping the Doctor's hand.

"Great. We won't ever find them," Sergeant groaned. Just then, his dog Zaman ran up to him.

"Hello, Master Sergeant. I have found them!" He barked out, wagging his tail. Sergeant smiled widely and leaned down to pet Zaman.

"Lead the way, lieutenant," Sergeant joked. Zaman barked and lead them through the mazes.

"So, you're seriously going to pretend the incident in the hallways never happened?" The Doctor questioned.

"Yeah, I expect you to as well..." Sergeant huffed. "I don't... I don't... I just... You..." Sergeant felt his mind blank and he touched his fingers to his lips. The Doctor eyed him curiously and Sergeant spaced out for a second. "Fuck this! It just can't happen again, okay? It's confusing and I don't understand!" He hissed out, walking quicker.

The Doctor dropped it and Zaman growled at him, putting himself in between them and shoving Sergeant forward like a guide. The Doctor glared at Zaman and Zaman barked in warning before trotting ahead.

"This way!" Zaman said as the others came into view.

"Incoming!" One of the Cupid yelled, pointing at the Doctor and Sergeant. One of them giggled, sounding an awful lot like the child in the hallway and he had a suspicion it was the same one.

"Jon's got it!" The laughing one said, flying forward. "They were the ones kissing in the hallway that I told you were snooping around! They're with the other two!" He said, smiling to the others.

Jack and Rose snapped their heads to look up at Sergeant and the Doctor in surprise. They'd definitely heard it...

"Uh, excuse me? I suppose you're the one who played the prank on us then! We couldn't get out from under the mistletoe you brat!" Sergeant huffed.

"He insulted Jon!" The Cupid huffed. "He hurts Jon's feelings," Jon said, making Sergeant groan in distaste.

"What are you even doing here!?" Sergeant demanded the Cupid.

"Mayor Wilson has stolen from us! We've only come back for it and he won't give it up!" "Jon" said in frustration. "We've back for it, yes we have!" It said childishly.

"I'm telling you I have no idea what you're talking about!" Mayor Wilson huffed angrily. Sergeant tilted his head and then looked over to the Doctor.

"This is what this about!?" Sergeant demanded angrily. "Jeez! You could've asked us and maybe we'd have helped!" Sergeant said, crossing his arms over his chest. Zaman barked.

"State your purpose!" Zaman commanded, standing and walking up to the Cupid.

"I haven't taken anything!" Mayor Wilson yelled out in frustration. "What even are you!?" He demanded.

"He's taken gemstone from us! It's the source of our spaceship's power!" The bigger Cupid stated. "We've come back for it because our ship crashed and lost power without it. I dropped it from the ship by accident," the Cupid explained.

"Oh!? The gemstone? This is what this is about? I'll show it to you! I swear!" The mayor pleaded. "Just let me go! And let them go while you're at it!" He told them.

Sergeant sighed as the Cupid actually complied. The Doctor furrowed his brows and watched as everything started to calm down.

"So this is all just one big misunderstanding?" Sergeant said, sounding completely annoyed by the situation. "That's it?" He questioned again, his lip twitching back into a near snarl. He forced himself to stay calm.

"Jon apologises... if Jon had known then he wouldn't have done that to you," he said apologetically. Sergeant shot a glare at the Doctor who just looked as confused as he did.

They all followed the mayor and surprisingly enough, they were telling the truth and really did leave after they had gotten when they wanted.

"What were those things?" Mayor Wilson demanded them.

"They were uh... Cupid..." Sergeant said awkwardly.

"Cupid!? I thought that Cupids were like angels or something!?" Mayor Wilson exclaimed. "Those things were gonna kill me!" He hissed out.

"Yeah, well, don't go off pissing off anymore aliens and we won't have that problem," the Doctor said quickly.

Sergeant rolled his eyes and let the others talk to the mayor while he thought long and hard about what had happened in the hallway. This day couldn't get any weirder. And what was even more strange was that there was no real danger, just some aliens trying to get their ship to work. It was all nothing but a misunderstanding and one that he guessed was easy to happen.

After they were done talking, Sergeant, Rose, Jack and the Doctor all walked back to the Tardis, all pondering what the hell had just happened. Sergeant entered the Tardis first, staring blankly before he turned over to Jack and Rose, silently demanding questions as to what was going on.

"Okay, spill," Sergeant huffed.

"Okay. So, I went to go look for Rose after I noticed she was gone and spotted her walking out into the Garden. She was following the mayor and I decided to follow after her so we could see what was going on right when the Cupid attacked him. By the way, those things are completely vicious and evil!" Jack said. "And we tried to stop them from using those spears or whatever they were using as a weapon from killing the mayor. We had no idea what was going on and we're just as clueless as you," he huffed.

"Uhm, what was that about the kissing in the hallway?" Rose asked. Sergeant and the Doctor both groaned, walking further away from each other. Rose and Jack both gave them wide eyes.

"The childish one named Jon had us trapped under a mistletoe. I found the Doctor upstairs stuck and he couldn't move and when I tried to help him, I got stuck under it with him. At first we didn't think anything of it until I _tried_ to test out my theory by "kissing" the Doctor as quickly as I could. The pesky little Cupid started laughing... I mean _laughing._ He said "you call that a kiss?" and disappeared. The little shit had been watching us!" Sergeant explained rapidly out of embarrassment. "Then I actually kissed the Doctor for real, and if that wasn't enough the little thing _controlled_ me and practically had me making out with the Doctor before he let me take control again. Like what the fuck!?" Sergeant explained rapidly, his ears burning red.

Jack and Rose laughed, much to both the Doctor's and Sergeant's embarrassment and Sergeant ran off towards his room, his cheeks burning as he hid himself away. He was not going down there in the next twenty four hours after this to save himself the humiliation of having to deal with the teasing he was sure that the both of them would get from Jack and Rose. 

He got out of his uniform and into clothes he felt a lot more comfortable in before pulling out a book to read on his bed. Even though he was livid about the situation, he'd never forget that since it was not imprinted in his mind. He touched his fingers up to his lips and found himself grinning, a blush forming on his face once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was bored and I find Cupids to be evil little baby looking creatures. Look at those evil baby faces. >:C They're so creepy and this totally isn't based off of my fear that Cupids are secretly evil demons trying to trick you!


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so uh... explanation for this? I am an asshole at their finest form. Please enjoy!

Sergeant awoke on his couch with a massive headache and he rolled off, rubbing his temples. When he checked the time, he noticed that it was early in the morning and that he was being called. He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head, trying to remember where he was last time right before he woke up on his cough. 

Once he got off of the couch, he noticed something wrong. Something really, really wrong inside of his head. His memories were jumbled up and his head was throbbing worse than the hangover headaches he'd usually get and he swore it wasn't from drinking a bottle of jack. Still, he walked to his room, maneuvering his way through his dingy apartment.

He grabbed clothes and walked to the shower since he stank of alcohol and stopped once he took off his shirt to see three large pink scars across his side. His head suddenly felt as if it was cracked open with a hammer and he fell over, clutching at his head.

The Doctor. Margaret. Raxacoricofallapatorian. Ganesh. The fob watch. Rose and Jack. What!? He was back home! He was home?

He groaned on the floor, sighing in relief once his headache calmed down. Sergeant stood up shakily, stripping completely naked. He looked down at what he had been wearing and sure enough it was what he was wearing in Japan, the last place he currently remembered being with the Doctor, Rose and Jack. So why was he back home? How did he even get back home? There was no way he got home without some type of device or alien technology. He pulled the fob watch off from around his neck and set it down on the counter before stepping in the shower.

The scars across his side throbbed once he remembered Margaret slashing his side open, but his memories were making his head hurt and scream for him to just take it easy. Now, _that,_ was a new meaning to the phrase "don't think too much, you're going to hurt yourself".

One he was done, he dressed up in his uniform before running out of his apartment, grabbing his phone and the fob watch as he went out. Surely he was dreaming again? Everything was okay in his world, but how? What was going on?

He hopped in his car and started to drive off towards his "job", making sure to take back roads so no one could possibly follow after him. Once he arrived, he walked through the place as quickly as he could, pushing past others rudely but making sure not to touch them.

"What day is it!?" Sergeant demanded once he walked up to one of the doctors in the lab. "Someone tell me what day it is!" He demanded, his head starting to throb.

"Uh, sir. You haven't been to work in about three days," someone said not too far off.

"Wait, what? I haven't? It's only been three days? Shit, it's felt like a year..." Sergeant said slowly. "Hold on...! I will be right back!" He said, walking out of the doors and down the halls towards one of his bosses' office. He barged in without a thought of knocking and walked up to his boss, nearly snarling. "You. We need to talk," Sergeant demanded, earning a harsh look from his boss.

Once his boss got rid of one of the other workers, he demanded Sergeant had a sit down in his office, his scowl larger than ever.

"Okay. Now tell me why the hell you thought that after three days of not coming to work, you barge in here and demand to talk!?" His boss yelled angrily.

"I demand to be transferred back into the military, for one," Sergeant huffed. "I refuse to work on this nuclear weapon. I won't be responsible for destroying the world and that's final. Second, why didn't no one send someone to my apartment? I think I was drugged, but I don't know if anything was taken," Sergeant said, trying to find an explanation for everything that's happened.

There was no way he'd actually been inside of the TV show _Doctor Who_ , and there was no way that he ever got to see his dead brother Rex. The only explanation was that he had been drugged and he had dreamt that up for three days straight.

"Excuse me, what?" His boss demanded. "What do you mean, drugged?" He interrogated.

"I mean exactly what it really means. I have been _asleep_ for three days straight and woke up with a massive headache as if someone had beaten me on the back of the head or drugged me with something strong," Sergeant explained, "if something's been stolen then I don't know what it is," he added.

"Okay. But I don't think we can transfer you back into the army after what had happened last time," his boss said slowly.

"No, I'm demanding the transfer. I refuse to be apart of this experiment any longer! You hear me!? No more!" Sergeant exclaimed, coming to a stand. "I won't be held responsible for whatever you and the higher ups are planning, I demand to be transferred back or dropped from service. You got two choices, and two choices only," he growled. The man gulped.

"We'll request the transfer back right away," his boss said, already making the call.

* * *

He had been transferred back a few days later and he was welcomed back with open arms. The only explanations he gave was that he was better and they had decided they would transfer him back because they said he was needed.

Whatever was going on, he was getting his mind off of it by literally throwing himself in the line of fire. There was no way he was going to just let himself be attacked again for working on something he didn't even want to work on. If he was going to die, it'd be in battle where he was actually needed.

Well, he told himself that but his fob watch burned every time that he even thought about the Doctor. His kiss between the Doctor, his friendship with Rose Tyler, Antonio Ganesh, and Jack Harkness, that hadn't all just been a dream and he could feel it. Even so, he decided that it was time that he get away from that facility and back out onto the field where he'd be right at home.

He'd die like he was supposed to instead of Rex, he'd die in battle. And throw himself in the war he did.

He was on the front lines for three years after being transferred back into the military and rose up another rank. He wasn't merely twenty eight anymore, he was thirty one, and he looked much older with a fully grown beard that he often shaved since he didn't like it being too long.

Everything that had happened to him in the other universe he had nearly seemed to forget, except for the time where he was shot in the stomach and survived. It became a reminder that what had happened in his dream was real and it hit harder than it had in three years.

His fob watch burned against his chest and he awoke out of his sleep. He realized he had fallen asleep at his post and rolled his eyes in annoyance, shaking his head. There was nothing that could be done to fix this and he realized that really, all he wanted to do was leave and go back to the Doctor. He knew exactly what was probably going on with them right now.

He was missing it. He wasn't helping and right now, he wondered if they'd even notice or if the universe was correction itself.

 _No, it's not_ , the fob watch said, startling him. _I brought you here to keep you safe, but then you throw yourself in the line of battle, what a waste,_ it hissed out. Sergeant looked around and frowned, walking away.

"What are you talking about?" He hissed down at the fob watch. It had been the first time he'd ever heard a voice coming from it.

 _My Timekeeper, it's time you find out. Find a way back, I can't take you back. I'm still recharging..._ it whispered, still not answering his question.

"Who are you?" Sergeant asked quietly, looking around to make sure that no one was around.

 _No one. But this is not my world, I am Gallifreyan. I must beg of you because I can only slow down time for so long. The longest I can give you is two days, please go find the rift. It will take you back to the Doctor. When, I do not know..._ the fob watch said. _Please, my Timekeeper. Please._

"Okay. So what's going to happen if don't stop time? Is something wrong?" Sergeant asked.

 _No, only the end of the world. It ends_ now _after I un-pause time. We only have forty eight hours. It's two days' time, from then on whatever happens... I can't control. Please, take me back,_ It pleaded.

"Yes, where do I go?" Sergeant groaned. "And please, tell me what is going on. How did Anax get a hold of you?" He questioned.

 _Anax was a Timelord. He was the last of the Timelords... or so I thought until I met the Doctor._ The fob watch explained. _The time war caused a small rift in the universe and he was sucked through into your world. There were no aliens, only humans._

Sergeant nodded, walking forward slowly.

"Anything else you want to warn me about before I unknowingly run off towards my death?" Sergeant huffed.

 _You're not running off towards your death. You're going to die if you don't run off towards what you think is your death. They just finished your weapon and once they release it, this world is obliterated!_ The fob watch exclaimed in his mind loudly and angrily. Sergeant covered his ears but it was no use.

"Sheesh, got it!" Sergeant huffed, rubbing the new gash on his nose from a bullet four to five weeks ago.

After a while, the fob watch was completely silent, letting him be on his own for a while as he searched the forest for a long time in search of "the rift" - wherever that was.

While he searched for the rift, Sergeant had a lot of time to think about the Doctor. In what time would he arrive to find the Doctor? Would he be in his tenth form by now? How about his eleventh, twelfth, thirteenth.... fourteenth? Which form? Fifteenth? His mind swirled as he walked forward, his heart pounding in his chest.

Him and the Doctor had been complete and utter dicks to each other since the moment that Sergeant had arrived into his world. He wouldn't have blamed the Doctor one bit for rejoicing once he was gone. But what he didn't understand, was that hadn't been the case at all.

* * *

After the Doctor had found Rose and Jack, he'd found that Sergeant hadn't at all been anywhere. Not even still inside of the Tardis. Was he still in one of the millions of games? Was he dead somewhere? Had he somehow gotten back home.

The Doctor couldn't help but hope that the man had somehow made it back home instead of landing in a game or ending up dead. Wherever Sergeant was, he had the Daleks to fight at the moment and he couldn't worry about Sergeant. He had to try and force himself not to.

But even once he had defeated the Daleks with Rose, and then regenerated. They had gone all over the universe, just the two of them this time. Not Jack, and not Sergeant who had been there just a little before Rose.

Everything started happening how it should have been played out, except for one small detail. Rose and the Doctor still remembered Sergeant and they missed him terribly. Rose and the Doctor still actually fell in love, but even though he did love her, Sergeant was still all he thought about. Rose and the Doctor still only acted like friends and they still had to deal with the stupid Cybermen to deal with in the future. It was sad, but they'd get there eventually. Without Sergeant.

* * *

Groaning loudly, Sergeant threw himself on a log, scratching at his hands. Stupid thing could freeze time but sadly not freeze the affects of poison ivy and that sucked. The fob watch complained as he rested, urging that he should continue ahead and he only rolled his eyes and complied, but reluctantly.

"You know, your ass has been fuckin' silent for like, three years since I have been in this world. That's some cheap fuckery you've done. The mind games only give me a headache," Sergeant complained, earning a disgruntled sigh from the fob watch.

 _Must you use such crude verbiage? Seriously, I don't see what the Tardis or Anax saw in you,_ the fob watch huffed. _Seriously, you are one rude human being._

"Really? I'm human? I was under the impression I was Lucifer! Welcome, mister Watch, I'm Lucifer, how are you?" Sergeant sassed.

 _You try me, young man!_ The fob watch challenged. _I can freeze you and just find another candidate since you want to be a jerk!_ The fob watch sounded like it had its feelings hurt and Sergeant snorted.

"Sorry, but do you even have a name?" Sergeant asked, earning a "no" from the fob watch. "Great, then you're going to be Draco because I like _Harry Potter_ and you're going to deal with it, 'kay?" He hummed.

 _I like that name. I've never been named before!_ The fob watch ticked. Sergeant grinned.

"Glad I could be of service!" He joked, walking forward in silence.

Whatever was going on with the world wasn't very pleasant. He noticed that once the time was frozen, that there were a few animals that had been frozen along with it and there was a kitten that was hurt and dirty. He picked it up, his heart about to burst in sadness for the poor creature. The war had affected everything around it, and this kitten was paying the price with one leg.

"Can I take it with me?" Sergeant asked softly.

 _Fine, fine. Nothing else, got it?_ Draco asked.

Sergeant nodded and they were once again shrouded in silence. The sky, despite it being night, had no stars in the sky since they were covered in a smog that covered the entire planet. Nearly nothing was left of the Earth. The trees that had once been beautiful and green were dead and broken. The stars that had once shone so bright were now no longer, being completely covered by a smog.

The worst thing was that there was hardly any food left, any city they'd gone to had been completely abandoned except for the TVs in the houses that were stuck on news channels on everything happening in the world. The world was literally hell with barely any citizens left.

What was once neutral countries had joined in the war and truly, World War Three was the _last_ of the wars. It was the great war. It was over and he'd be the last of his own world. Him and the cat. He'd take the cat with him and maybe make it a prosthetic. He couldn't just leave the poor thing.

Tears threatened to spill from his eyes and he breathed in the corrupted air and then they fell. His once beautiful home was being torn apart and it was all because he had been the one to help with the bomb. He was as guilty as everyone else, even participating and killing innocent people who just wanted to survive.

War was so cruel and unjust. What had he been thinking? Was the battlefield really that much different than just creating the bomb? It would have made no difference to him if he had just continued with the bomb, but it would have made his guilt worse.

He sniffled, rubbing at his eyes and nose before blanking off and moving forward.

Why did no one understand that in war you were killing people that thought they were just as right as the next country? Fighting against one country or anyone didn't make sense. It would just be easier to see things from their eyes and their minds. To perceive the world as they see it and understand them. They kill people with families much like our own and it doesn't make them different or any less human.

That thought sent Sergeant crying even harder and he hugged onto the kitten, looking at what him and his people had caused. This kitten didn't deserve it, the children that died in the war didn't deserve it, the innocents that lost their lives didn't either.

What had mankind been thinking during every world war that had happened. What compelled them to be so violent and ruthless? How could they all be so intransigent?

 _Are you okay, Timekeeper?_ Draco asked curiously, watching as Sergeant cried into the kittens fur and his walking slowed.

"No, but I've got to keep moving. It doesn't matter, don't worry about me," Sergeant said slowly before moving on and clutching the kitten to his chest.

More silence followed after that and it took hours and hours until Sergeant took a rest. He was feeling tired but he'd felt it had been at least twenty hours and when he asked Draco to confirm that, he'd been right. He now had twenty eight hours left and he was probably only halfway there.

"How much closer am I to the rift?" Sergeant asked.

 _Not much further now. At least half a day, or a little over if you decide to take a nap while we're here. We have time,_ the fob watch hummed.

"Great. Sure. Sleep..." Sergeant said, denying how it sounded great. But that didn't take long because he'd started to feel as if he'd been knocked out, his eyes rolling into the back of his skull.

* * *

_He opened his eyes to see that he was in a familiar house and woke up out of the bed. It was sometime after he'd been beaten by his father for going out and drinking with a boy and coming home late to find that he'd been noticed. Once he walked out, he realised that everyone was gone except for his father, who was drinking a beer._

_Sergeant -or "Lidia"- cringed, trying not to be seen but it was too late. He'd -or "she"- been noticed, sparking a fury inside of their father that they hadn't seen since a few nights ago._

_"Lidia, get back here!" He roared, startling Sergeant -Lidia - half to death._

_"I uh... I was just coming to g-get some breakfast," Sergeant -Lidia- mumbled out. Sergeant couldn't remember this memory for some reason and it was hurting his head even in his dream to remember it._

_Time in his dream skipped forward and he felt himself panicking as he couldn't tell what was going on. He screamed, starting to once again feel the fear of being touched._

_Calloused hands roamed over his body and he cried out._

_"No! No! Stop!" He cried out in disgust. He was a man... right? No, he was wrong. Not yet, he was still a woman at the time._

_He willed himself to go further in time and almost wished he was back in the past being beaten on the bed with the belt. Now he was being fucked by his own father and tried to skip forward._

_He could feel himself being filled and stretched and he could feel the pain of struggling as if it was happening at that current moment._

_Sergeant screamed and flashed forward until after it was over and he was crying alone by himself. How could he have not remembered that? HOW!?_

_Time flashed forward again until he was with Anax, being comforted by him and lulled to sleep. What? How far was he flashing through his memories? He remembered this time since it was the first time him and Anax had actually had sex and he sighed, reaching out for Anax. He'd missed him._

_Time flashed forward once more and he was holding Anax to his chest and crying before everything faded away completely._

Sergeant awoke with a start, shivering and gasping for air. He panted for breath but immediately tried to get it out of his lungs. The air was disgusting and even tasted bad and corrupted. It was so bad that he literally wanted to die. and he found himself cursing everything else.

"How much time do we have?" Sergeant asked.

 _Nineteen hours left,_ Draco said.

"Got it," Sergeant said before walking ahead in the direction of the rift. No way in hell.

* * *

The Doctor sat in the Tardis alone since Rose and Mickey were asleep in the Tardis, leaving him alone with his thoughts. He was thinking about Sergeant, and remembering what he had told Ganesh once he'd seen the man last time.

Ganesh had been completely distraught and heart broken once he'd found that they'd lost Sergeant and couldn't find him again. By now, the Doctor was hoping that he hadn't died in a game show back when they had been fighting the Daleks. What had happened to his friend? _His_ Sergeant?

Even the Tardis had been moody. The Tardis, for crying out loud! She had acted up many different times in between adventures purposely and cried out, but the Doctor didn't know what to do. How could he go back for Sergeant when he didn't even know where to start? Had it been on Japan? Had Sergeant gotten stuck there with no one to help him?

Maybe there was an explanation for why Sergeant had been missing for nearly a year. The man had been gone for so long and he found himself wondering how long it had been for Sergeant. A few days? A few minutes? Was he already dead? Had it been only ten years?

If Sergeant ever came back, what would he look like? Would he be changed? A different person?

Then there was the fob watch that he always carried around. The way that he could heal almost like a Timelord but he was completely human. He understood that the man he called the Time Wizard -or Anax- had given it to him, but why was he so attached to it? The Doctor had noticed it was from Gallifrey, but had Sergeant understood that it came from Gallifrey?

Sometimes he found himself questioning Sergeant's humanity, questioning whether Sergeant really was a human or a Timelord trapped inside of a human's body. He knew it was possible, and even if he didn't have two hearts, that could have easily been changed too. But he knew that was too far-fetched. Sergeant was an angry human being, someone he wished would come back to him and if he was a Timelord, it only provided him with a false hope that Sergeant could regenerate and come to him.

He found himself wanting to apologise for everything he'd done wrong to Sergeant or something he'd messed up. Sergeant had been afraid to touch him, had even been too disgusted to touch him after what he'd done once he'd seen the Daleks. Then there was the kiss and he could never forget that. How much willpower had it taken Sergeant to even kiss him or to even pretend he was okay after they'd been tricked?

Just how much had the human gone through to be scared of so many things in life. Of being alone, of being touched, of sleeping, of love. How had he come to fear those things so much?

He heard Zaman bark at him and looked over to see him wagging his tail and smiled, petting him.

"Will Master Sergeant be coming back?" Zaman asked sadly, his eyes turned to a pale saddened red.

"I don't think he will, Zaman," the Doctor said, his voice just as sad.

"You have me now, don't be sad. You still have Rose and Mickey!" Zaman said, resting his head on the Doctor's leg.

"I hope so," the Doctor said softly, staring back off into space once more.

Every thought he'd have since being regenerated had been about Sergeant and if it wasn't it was about keeping Rose safe and holding onto her for as long as he possibly could.

He didn't even know if Sergeant would ever come back to this world. There was no telling what would happen once Sergeant actually did come back or how he'd be changed. He feared that if time had passed too much, then he would have forgotten the Doctor and moved on with his life. That was something he just couldn't deal with.

* * *

Sergeant stumbled even closer to rift to the point where he could physically _feel_ it. He had about three hours left and he was so fucking close that he could just about taste it. He had no idea how much longer it would take to get to the rift, but he knew that it wouldn't be long because he could feel the whole world literally cracking. It felt like everything was about to shatter into a million pieces, that's how strong the rift was.

Maybe he was two hours away from the damned thing and what he was feeling was only a little taste of what would happen once he actually had to _cross_ the rift. He was still holding onto the kitten too, wanting to hold onto whatever life there was in this world for as long as he could and he was grateful for the fact that time was literally paused.

His legs were aching and his lungs were burning with each and every step he took. It felt like the academy all over again and he didn't like it. Mostly because everything he could feel even slightly, reminded him that he was only so small in a world so large it was literally something that could swallow him whole. It only served as a reminder as to how time actually worked. It only went forward, but he could be born in the twenty first century and die in the nineteenth.

He grit his teeth, running his fingertips over the fob watch around his neck. It had been silent for a while now, only reminding him of the time every hour or so like a normal watch or clock.

Continuing forward, he could feel pressure nearly knocking him backwards, knowing he was actually hitting something or coming closer to the rift. He felt his head turning to mush but he still kept on, running forward now.

"I can feel the rift getting stronger the closer I get. You sure that this can't kill me?" Sergeant questioned to the fob watch.

 _I'm sure, I'm sure! Now hurry! We've got fifteen minutes left!_ The fob watch snapped. That was all Sergeant needed to sprint forward relentlessly.

"Shit, only fifteen minutes? What happens if I don't make it?" Sergeant questioned.

 _Then we have thirty seconds to jump through, otherwise we're both dead_ the fob watch snapped. Sergeant rolled his eyes, pushing his legs faster. He could physically feel that time was starting to move. It was so slow at first, and the fob watch hissed. _Hurry! Four minutes left!_ Shit. It had already been eleven minutes.

Sergeant ran quicker and then time started to move. He could hear a sound from above and the fob watch screamed something to him. He reached the rift, but he didn't know if it was on time. The kitten squealed in his grasp and an explosion started just as he tried to jump through the rift, the whole world flashing white.

Did he... make it?

As soon as that thought passed through his head, he could feel his whole body tear itself apart. His eyes widen before the life fade from his eyes, his soul cried out for relief as he felt his whole body burning. Radiation filled through his body and he was engulfed in darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha. I think maybe I'm doing this knowing how little I update, but I'm so bored during quarantine I feel like being a bitch. I hope you enjoyed lmaooo. Waiting for the next chapter? Good luck ;)


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on out, there will be more and more moments with Sergeant and the Doctor. Be warned that "Sergeant" is still a soldier and what you can already assume to be a rape victim from previous "dreams" and "memories". If you haven't read the tags, then don't complain because I put everything you needed to know there. Obviously, you can take the last chapter as a final chapter if you don't wish to continue reading, but please. This is your only warning. Sensitive subjects ahead from now on along with usual episodes of Doctor Who.
> 
> 9/11/2020 EDIT:  
> Hello! Today is my first day back to school, I am editing this from my classes. I really hope you will enjoy this, I know I'm not an active uploader and I'm so sorry. :)

It had been a full year since Sergeant had been lost. Since then, Rose had also been lost in another universe. Forever. He had lost both of them and now he only had Zaman and the Tardis left, being left to see the world alone. With no one but himself. Alone again.

The Doctor had cried after losing Rose, never getting the chance to tell her how he loved her, just like he'd lost the chance long before with Sergeant. Zaman and the Tardis ended up being his only comfort and Zaman was literally his only reminder besides the preserved lab and room that had once been his. It had set reminders, just like Rose's jacket that they had indeed existed.

Suddenly there was a crash in the Tardis and he turned around to see a man sprawled out on the Tardis floor, a torn military uniform, one rank above a Master Sergeant. The man had a scruffy beard and a scar across his nose and one just on the corner of his lip. The one thing he could distinguish was his face shape and the fob watch around his neck.

Sergeant!?

The man groaned in pain and rolled over, clutching a small three legged kitten to his chest. Once the man opened his eyes he gasped and jumped up, stumbling and almost falling. Setting the kitten down, he tackled the Doctor in a hug and literally sobbed out words that were tumbling so fast out of his mouth they were hard to understand.

"Doctor! Doctor! It's you! It's really you!" Sergeant cried, swallowing a lump in his throat. "Sexy! I'm back!" He called to the Tardis, releasing the Doctor as tears trailed down his dirty cheeks. He looked like he'd been through hell and back. The man turned around and picked the kitten back up, pressing his face into the small thing's fur.

"S-Sergeant?" The Doctor called out softly, watching the man rejoice at being back in the Tardis. He turned over to the Doctor and sniffled, holding back tears.

"Y-Yeah. Dude, it's been like... three fuckin' years!" He exclaimed. "Three! I thought I was crazy for a long time. Told myself I'd been drugged, y'know? I'd been attacked, requested a transfer and threw myself back out onto the front lines. I wanted to die, Doctor. I was afraid though, and ashamed. I- I... my world's gone Doctor! It's all gone and it's all my fault!" Sergeant cried.

The Doctor was completely silent, watching as the man continued to cry.

"You've brought a cat?" He asked Sergeant awkwardly.

"Yeah... I found him right before Draco, the fob watch I named, told me how to get to the rift between both universes. I couldn't leave him... I felt bad... and I wanted him to live." Sergeant mumbled. "Really... I... Doctor..." he sniffled. Zaman barked happily and his eyes went wide. "Zaman!" He exclaimed, setting the kitten down. It wobbled on three legs and Zaman rubbed his nose on the kitten before making a cooing sound.

"Master Sergeant! Welcome back!" Zaman greeted happily. The Sergeant sighed before running back over to the Doctor and planting a kiss right on his lips. The Doctor's eyes went wide in surprise and then the Sergeant released him, looking shaky but relieved even thought the Doctor felt that _he_ was the one that should be relieved.

"God, I fucking hate you. I hate you so much," Sergeant said, his voice cracking and his eyes watery, making him feel confused. "I missed you -I missed you so much... and I'm blaming you for that! You stupid alien!" Sergeant insulted. "You... please be real, but more than- just _don't_ leave me... I can't take it anymore," Sergeant stuttered. The Doctor laughed, tears falling down his own cheeks.

"Do you usually insult the people you kiss?" He teased, not commenting on being real or the fact that he and Sergeant were probably crying like idiots.

"Oh, shut up Ten!" Sergeant said. "I'm going up to my room to take a much needed shower, change my clothes, trim my beard, cut my hair. You know, then I'm going to take that kitten and give it a bath in the sink and fix up his leg. After that, we are going to talk. You hear me? Good!" Sergeant said quickly, grabbing the kitten and walking up the stairs before the Doctor ever had a chance to say anything to him.

The Doctor watched him go in awe and happiness. He had Sergeant back. He wouldn't be alone! He'd have Sergeant! He rejoiced in happiness, his heart swelling with all sorts of emotions that he couldn't quite explain.

Sergeant hid away in his room and twirled around in the Tardis, breathing in the fresh, clean air before grabbing something comfortable. He grabbed a white dress shirt and some black dress pants and a trench coat before skipping off into the bathroom. He stared himself in the mirror and sighed sadly at how bad he actually looked.

While he'd been gone for three years in his world, he'd earned a whole lot more scars. There was one on the corner of his lip, the one on his nose, and one right under his eye that was faded on his cheek. His beard was definitely a whole lot thicker and he looked a tad older than his age. His face was dirty and he sighed, cutting his hair before he actually took a shower.

Then he stripped and hopped into the shower, taking a much needed shower. He hadn't had one in a while since he had still been on the battlefield and once the dirt had been washed away, he eyed the three pink scars he'd gotten from saving Ganesh. Tracing them over with his fingers, he felt the urge to cry again. He also needed to see Ganesh. He'd promised that he'd come back and he never did.

Sergeant sighed, stepping out of the shower and drying himself off before adding shaving cream and shaving off the beard he had on his face. Once he was done, he looked more like he did before he ever left the Tardis, the Doctor, Rose and Jack (only, he looked a little older). He dressed himself and grabbed the kitten, still keeping his shirt off to bathe the small kitten so it didn't splash everywhere. The kitten kicked and struggled at him more than the kitten did at the water. It also didn't seem to like his nub touched.

The poor thing was so dirty that once he'd washed the kitten off, he noticed that the kitten wasn't black at all. It was a pure white kitten and had been so dirty that the poor thing was black. The kitten hadn't once protested against the bath and he sighed happily, drying off the little furry ball of fluff. He put his shirt on and picked the kitten back up, heading over to his lab. He put the kitten on the table where it tried to jump away from him. It stumbled forward and whined and Sergeant had to get him calm before he finally fell asleep.

"Little Rex. I'll call you Rex," Sergeant whispered to him. He'd felt right to name the poor thing after his brother, since his real brother's grave was completely destroyed in his world. He sighed in content, "I promise, I will come back to fix you up. Okay little baby?" He cooed, kissing the cat's head. He walked out of the lab and out of his room, walking down the stairs.

Once he was out where the Doctor was, he smiled widely, feeling his heart swell with joy. He'd never once been so happy to see a man he'd been afraid of for a long period of time.

"Doctor," Sergeant breathed out, catching his attention to his arrival. The Doctor looked at him and sucked in a breath, eyeing him up and down, clearly noticing how much he had changed during the time they'd been apart, but he wasn't the only one that had changed.

"Sergeant, I'm sorry," the Doctor blurted. Sergeant was confused, his eyes narrowed at the Doctor questioningly. The Doctor flinched nervously before looking away. "I'm sorry about last time. When I was rude to you and made you feel like you should have never come here, that you didn't belong here,"

"Alright, Ten. I forgave you long ago. I forgave you because I...- I think I started to forgive you right around the time that we caught Margaret again. If I made you feel I hated you, God was I ever stupid. I don't hate you Doctor," Sergeant said slowly, cutting himself off from something that didn't sound right, his throat tightening. He was going to cry again. "I knew I didn't belong here, and I still don't but I made this place _home,_ " Sergeant muttered, shaking his head with a sad smile. He walked up to the Doctor and hugged him, feeling desperate for whatever physical contact he could have.

It was different this time. He needed to feel something, he needed to touch the Doctor, to feel that he was real and that it wasn't just a dream. He needed the reassurance as he kissed the Doctor for the fourth time. Or was it the fifth? Since Christmas in 2044, in the time that would have been his had he been in this world as well.

The Doctor froze before actually kissing him back and Sergeant squeezed the Doctor tighter, pulling his face away from the Doctor's and burying his face in his chest. He was really going to cry.

"I'm so glad you're real. You're really real and I'm not dreaming," Sergeant said, trying not to cry again. The Doctor was actually so confused to Sergeant's reaction, wondering why he was so happy that the Doctor was real. Of course he was real.

"Are you okay?" The Doctor asked. Sergeant shook his head, stepping away from the Doctor.

"No, I'm not," Sergeant said. "And I don't think I will ever be because Doctor, I saw my world's extinction and barely made it out alive. I was so close to the rift, right there. Right before the nuclear bomb went off. I thought I was going to die and never see you again. I couldn't take it anymore, you hear me? That fob watch Anax gave me, literally gave me 48 hours before I reached the rift, it was all Draco could give me," Sergeant explained. "I made it just in time. Just in time," he breathed out in relief.

But even though he was relieved, he felt like he was missing something important. Sergeant felt different now, his body was tingling with something he couldn't quite describe and he could have swore he had _died_.

The Doctor was silent, looking at the fob watch around his neck. Sergeant threw his head back and laughed, thinking it was stupid and clutching the fob watch in his hands and bringing it up to his lips up to his lips and kissing the gold metal.

"I don't care at all anymore. Thank you. Thank you. Fuck- Doctor I needed you, you know? Three years. I'm thirty one now," he said, sighing. "I finally get to... -Doctor, I think I won't ever stop needing you. Never. After all I've seen, when I thought I'd be happy to go back home it was the biggest lie I ever told myself. You're home, the Tardis is home! This is home!" Sergeant burst into tears. "I have a home. I finally belong somewhere I get to call home," He cried.

The Doctor walked up to him and hugged him tightly. He realised he didn't know much about him at all, even with their game, he didn't know much. 

"Yeah. You are. So don't you ever leave, you got that?" He told Sergeant. He lifted Sergeant's head to face him and looked into those beautiful electric blue eyes. They'd seen everything. Death, destruction, blood, war. They'd seen it all. They'd seen the darkest of the human race, the deepest parts of the universe.

The Doctor sucked in a breath, realising ho much that looking into Sergeant's eyes were like looking into a mirror. What the Doctor had been briefly afraid of before was more clear now than it was then.

Sergeant was like him, but possibly affected more so than he had been. After all, he was only human and he shouldn't be at fault for being scared, but Sergeant's fears had once been his own -except for the touching.

He would never let Sergeant go again. Never let him go back to see everything crumble apart all over again. He belonged with the Doctor and that's where he'd stay. So the Doctor could protect him. Shield him -but even more selfish than that, claim him as his and never let him out of his sight. Was that wrong?

This time he was the one who kissed Sergeant, watching as Sergeant just pulled him closer as if his life depended on it. Because in that moment, he swore it did. Sergeant acted as if he'd disappear and never come back and it wasn't fair.

* * *

The Doctor ended up cuddling Sergeant, trying to get the man to sleep. He looked exhausted and had bags under his eyes but he refused to sleep and protested as much as he could. The Doctor wouldn't let him though.

"Why are you doing this?" Sergeant groaned. "Why?" He huffed.

"Because, humans need sleep. I'm tired of seeing you half asleep and so tired that your stumbling around. You did it so many times that I was worried you would faint and get hurt during something dangerous," the Doctor said, running his fingers through Sergeant's short hair. Sergeant let out a tired chuckled, relaxing in his hold.

"Really? 'Cause that was normal. During war, during my stay here. Always. I passed out on the battlefield once. They thought I was dead until I found them hours later and said I had fallen over from exhaustion. I got lucky... the fob watch helped me," he said slowly, turning around to face the Doctor. "Y'know Ten, I really, really missed you. I missed... Rose... Jack... Ganesh. All of you. And I know how long I've been gone 'cause I notice Rose and Jack are nowhere to be seen. It makes me sad I wasn't there to help you..." Sergeant hummed, holding the Doctor's hand and tracing the patterns on his palms.

The Doctor felt his heart flutter sadly at the mention of Rose and Jack. Sergeant could sense it and pressed his lips to his palm lovingly, offering his comfort to the Doctor even though he was the one that needed it the most. He couldn't wrap his head around how much different Sergeant was. The man would have never touched him before he'd returned and he couldn't help but wonder if Sergeant would push him away once he awoke after the Doctor would finally get him to sleep.

Sergeant's eyes met the Doctor's his electric blue eyes sharp and perceptive.

"You know I'm not going to leave you, right? I need this. You need this. I would tell you to let it go, but I also can't let it go. So it's okay to be upset," Sergeant said, pressing a kiss to his closed eyelids as a tear fell that he didn't even know was falling. Maybe Sergeant was right and he needed him more than he thought he did. He really did need someone there for him. But why was Sergeant the one comforting him? He was supposed to be the one comforting Sergeant.

"Please, sleep," the Doctor whispered, trying to push the subject of conversation away from where it was headed.

"But I'm scared. I don't want to. I can't sleep..." Sergeant said softly, making a face at the idea of sleeping. "I don't want to dream. I don't want to sleep... I don't want to wake up and you be gone and I'm still in the middle of the battlefield. It's happened so many times... I have to be sure," Sergeant explained sadly. The Doctor felt his heart twist painfully and he held Sergeant closer.

Those words explained everything that the Doctor already knew, only highlighted them and pushed them to the front of his mind. How many times had he been like that during the Time War? Only this time, Sergeant was fresh out of war. He don't think Sergeant has the relief of knowing the war is over this time.

"Then I won't leave. I will lay here with you," the Doctor hummed quietly, resting his chin on Sergeant's head. Sergeant nodded and closed his eyes, squeezing them tightly shut. He was trying to sleep, really trying, but every time he could feel himself drifting off, he kept on thinking of things that would make him keep awake. Sergeant clutched on tighter to the Doctor, sighing.

Once he fell asleep, he felt as if everything had left him and he was out before he could comprehend that he was actually about to sleep.

_It felt as if he was flying in the air, his head swirling - not in a sickly way - almost comfortingly. There were no thoughts flowing through his mind and he just looked up, seeing the sky for the first time. It wasn't polluted, there were stars and there was no mist or haze covering them. Everything was nice, really, but he was all alone and there was no one there with him._

_He walked forward, playing around with the golden coin in his pocket. It had been another thing that had been given to him, but not by Anax. He remembered how it floated in the "Doctor Who" universe and tilted his head at it. He hadn't played around with the coin since he'd been there the first day Rose had arrived. Then he remembered the barrage balloon and the small banter back and forth and smiled sadly, feeling a bit bad that he hadn't been there to see her off._

_His fingers flexed around the fob watch and he sat on a log, reminiscing in the peace that came with his dreams for once. A content smile spread across his face and he swung his legs over on the log to lay down on it._

_The peace sadly didn't last though. He was running for cover, ducking behind shelter as the bomb exploded not to far away. A few citizens that had tried to evacuate screamed and Sergeant called out to the rest of his team to take them to safety. He wanted as little casualties as possible and he was determined to have it that way._

_Even though his main priority were the citizens, he still couldn't help but worry about Anax and wonder where he was. Suddenly he was pushed aside and he landed harshly on the ground, a shot ringing out before he could even react. For a moment he thought he'd been shot, but there was no pain once his mind focused to what was going on around him. He looked around to see what had happened but felt a heavy weight on him._

_Anax had collapsed on top of him, startling him. He wasn't moving._

_"Anax??" Sergeant said, sitting up and holding Anax up with him. "Anax! Hey, buddy! Anax!" He said, shaking him. A warm, wet and sticky substance seeped through his fingers and he looked down, his eyes wide. "Anax! Hey! Stay with me!" He exclaimed, slapping his cheek to wake him._

_"H-" Anax said weakly. "Just leave me.... go..." he wheezed, coughing up blood._

_"No, don't leave me. Don't leave me," Sergeant pleaded. "You can make it. You will make it, please!" He urged._

_"Everything and everyone has its time," Anax said with a smile. He reached up and pulled off the fob watch he always wore around his neck. He grabbed Sergeant's hand and thrust the golden object in his hand, smiling. "I love you, my Timekeeper. I love you," Anax told him._

_Sergeant cried out, clutching Anax's body closer to his own and pressing their lips together in a kiss right before he died in his arms._

Sergeant was jolted awake, tears streaming out of the corner of his eyes and he opened his eyes to see a blurry figured above him. It was the Doctor, trying to wake him up and when he realised that Anax wasn't there, he cried even harder.

"Sergeant," the Doctor said, making Sergeant flinch. He hated that title. He wanted it gone. He needed it gone. Sergeant sat up, running a hand down his face as he tried to think properly. "Are you okay? Sergeant!" The Doctor said, trying to calm Sergeant. He pulled Sergeant up to his chest, running his fingers through his hair comfortingly.

The Doctor remembered the night they had to spend in the cabinet rooms when the Slitheen family tried to start a war and how hard it was to soothe Sergeant while he was having a nightmare. Of course though, during that time he'd also been a little delirious and out of it from the blood loss because of the wound that he'd been given by Blon Fel Fotch (Margaret). Sergeant finally calmed down, not pulling away from the Doctor.

"I couldn't save him," Sergeant muttered. The Doctor stayed quiet to listen to Sergeant speak. "Once again I had somehow cheated death and I don't understand how or why it keeps happening," he muttered. Truthfully, the Doctor had nothing to say to that. It seemed to be that the Doctor wasn't the only one that was good at cheating death, but he couldn't help but feel a little selfish for wanting to keep Sergeant to himself.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," the Doctor said and Sergeant shifted, looking up at the Doctor. Sergeant smiled, leaning forward a little before resting his head on the Doctor's.

"Thank you, Ten," Sergeant hummed.

"I think I liked Nine, but I guess you can't really call me that anymore, can you?" The Doctor said with a smile.

"Great, then I hope you don't mind if I make a joke you'll never understand unless I tell you, huh?" Sergeant said, grinning as he got his mind of the dream. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Try me," the Doctor said.

"Okay Doctor TENnant," Sergeant said, chuckling. "Or was it David? Doctor David? Daviiiiddd TENnant!" Sergeant said, sounding out the words.

"Who's David Tennant?" The Doctor asked, raising a brow.

"No one important...?" Sergeant said awkwardly. "I'm afraid I can't tell you... Mr. Spock," he hummed.

"Hey! Please don't call me that!" The Doctor huffed.

"Doctor Nine. Oops, it's Doctor Ten, now, isn't it?" Sergeant teased. "You're also sooo much older now. Every nanosecond you know. OH! Maybe I should like, calculate how many nanoseconds are in nine hundred to a thousand years and tell you your age in nanoseconds," Sergeant said, leaning back from the Doctor.

"You wouldn't dare," the Doctor challenged him. "That would only make me seem older. Are you trying to make me seem old?" The Doctor pouted. Sergeant scoffed playfully.

"Please, you are old," Sergeant laughed, earning a pout from the Doctor. "But you know what? I don't really care if you're old or not, it would matter not to me," he said honestly, earning a bright grin from the Doctor. Sergeant kissed his cheek before hopping out of the Doctor's arm and off the bed. "I have a job to do, feel free to watch me if you want to, hot stuff," he said with a grin.

The Doctor felt glad that he was at least joking around again, making his heart flutter as he thought back to the Sergeant before he disappeared. He trailed behind after him to the lab, hearing Sergeant's soft hums as he walked to his lab. The kitten that Sergeant had brought home was still asleep on the table and Sergeant grinned excitedly.

"Little Rex," Sergeant cooed, petting the kitten's soft head.

"You named the kitten Rex?" The Doctor asked in surprise. "Wasn't that the name of your brother?" He guessed, watching Sergeant nod. The kitten yawned and stood up, hissing at Sergeant who frowned.

"Come on little guy, just let me see your little stump," Sergeant said softly, letting the kitten sniff him before he tried to carefully reach out and stroke the kitten. When he tried to observe the kitten's stub, the kitten fell over on its side and scratched his hand. "Ow!" Sergeant blurted as the claw scraped above his nail into the corner. Sergeant snatched his hand back and sighed.

He heard a small chuckle from the Doctor and snapped his head over to glare at him. The Doctor froze.

"I don't know if it's just me or not. But Sergeant, you're glares have gotten a whole lot scarier than they used to be," the Doctor said, shuffling awkwardly. Sergeant's eyes softened and he turned away just a little.

"Sorry. I didn't really notice, no one ever said anything to me," Sergeant said slowly, also feeling the sudden need to tell the Doctor not to call him Sergeant. Even so, he wasn't just ready to tell anyone his name just yet, even thought three living beings -four counting The Face of Boe - knew his name. "You know, I want to admit something weird, but I just don't want to say it yet..." Sergeant said, furrowing his brows.

"Hm?" The Doctor looked back up at him.

"I'm kind of tired of hearing the word "Sergeant" out of everyone's mouth, but I just don't think it's time to tell anyone my name just yet. I've told the Tardis, Zaman's got it programmed, the fob watch knows too," Sergeant told the Doctor. "I just don't want to hear my rank anymore. It was supposed to be a code-name to protect me and my work from outsiders and now it's... it's worse. It's nothing but a reminder," Sergeant admitted, finally picking up the kitten to ease the kitten.

"I surprisingly never thought I would hear you admit that. Make you a deal," the Doctor said, walking beside Sergeant and taking the small kitten from him. Sergeant smiled at the kitten in the Doctor's arm and felt that the Doctor looked cute cooing over an animal. "When you find the courage to say your name to me, I'll tell you mine," the Doctor said, making Sergeant blush.

"But... isn't that a sacred thing for Timelords? I thought that they didn't share that stuff with people unless they were close or... lovers?" Sergeant asked, looking down awkwardly. "That's what... that's what I read from the library the last time I was here," he added, tickling Rex under his chin.

The Doctor felt a little embarrassed that Sergeant would have even picked up on that or read any of the books on Gallifrey. When he looked up at Sergeant, he noticed the man was thinking about something. Normally when Sergeant thought that hard, there was going to be some sort of new experiment, but it almost seemed different.

"We're close," the Doctor pointed out. Sergeant huffed, earning a raised brow from the Doctor.

"Hey, Ten," Sergeant suddenly said. The Doctor looked at the kitten in his arms that was purring before looking up at Sergeant. They were both really close to each other, the kitten in between them being the reason they were so near each other. "I'm sorry for kissing you earlier," the Doctor hadn't been expecting him to say that.

"What?" The Doctor choked out awkwardly.

"It was most likely unwanted, I probably made you uncomfortable. I apologise if I did that, I didn't mean to," Sergeant said, squinting at the Doctor.

"You-" The Doctor paused. "It's okay, it wasn't too uncomfortable like it was last time. Actually, It was surprising at first, but didn't I also kiss _you_ ," the Doctor grumbled, pulling the kitten away from Sergeant childishly. Sergeant let out a little squeak, pouting.

"Hey! That's my kitty!" Sergeant whined, reaching for the kitten. "Finders keepers- and even if you did, I didn't ask and just jumped on you,"

"No. You have Zaman. I call dibs on the cat," the Doctor teased, sticking his tongue out and not replying to Sergeant. 

"Gimme!" Sergeant huffed, the both of them pressing together. The Doctor held the cat out in his hands and pushed back against Sergeant with his shoulder, forcing the other man to try to reach for the cat that seemingly enjoyed being held up in the air. The Doctor laughed happily and Sergeant pouted, the three inch difference the only thing cursing him.

"But you've got Zaman! I want the kitty!" The Doctor sassed, looking Sergeant with a cute grin. Both of them nearly toppled over and the kitten mewed down at them cheekily as he was raised above the Doctor's head. Sergeant was about to jump for the cat but when once he did, the Doctor pulled the cat back to him and ran off with the kitten, his trench coat billowing behind him.

"Doctor! Hey! Gimme back Rex!" Sergeant called out, running after him. "You know you can't outrun me, Ten!" He yelled out, smiling happily.

"Yeah, I know. But I've got the Tardis!" The Doctor said.

"Seriously? So do I!" Sergeant huffed, running quicker. The Doctor ran into a room, but before Sergeant could run into it, the room had quickly changed. "Aww, sexy. Not nice," Sergeant said teasingly to the Tardis.

 _You're welcome, -,_ the Tardis said to him in a light hum. He continued to run and look for the door, realising it was the first time he'd ever actually seen that door inside of the Tardis. What was inside of the room?

Once he found the door, it changed again and he huffed, continuing to run down another hall, spotting the door again. This went on for about ten minutes until he just stopped, exhausted in front of the door. He opened the door and walked in, stopping when he noticed it was a bedroom. Was it the Doctor's?

"Welcome!" The Doctor said, sitting on the bed with a big grin and petting the cat who was asleep on his bed. "Does this mean I get to keep the cat?" The Doctor asked, giving him the puppy eyes. Sergeant paused and gave up, letting out a large sigh before smiling a little.

"Sure," Sergeant said, walking over to the Doctor and Rex. He crouched down by the bed and stoked the cat's back gently, not waking it from its sleep. The Doctor watched Sergeant with soft eyes, enjoying the sight of him acting so gentle towards the kitten. It was a refreshing sight, opposed to seeing him yelling or angry... or sad.

"Do you really think that kissing me was so bad?" The Doctor asked him, watching for Sergeant's reaction. The reaction he got was unexpected, Sergeant standing and turning to him with intense eyes. It made him shift backwards, his eyes wide.

"Ten," Sergeant said, his eyes softening as he looked down. "It's not bad. I just... I thought you'd be angry. I'll admit, it was the only way I knew how to take my frustrations out, the only way I knew how to make sure that you were real in my mind. Do you know how many dreams I had, that I was back here, at home in the Tardis?" Sergeant said, looking the Doctor in the eyes. "I wasn't lying when I said I would just randomly faint from exhaustion. There was also when I got injured. I dreamed, I would dream of everything. My family, Anax, you and Rose. There would be sometimes I was just talking with you and Rose and I thought I was really here. I woke up and you were gone,"

The Doctor sucked in a breath as he watched the emotion swirl around in Sergeant's eyes. Now he looked uncertain again, as if he was actually dreaming and wasn't sure he was actually in the Tardis. Suddenly Sergeant seemed insecure, reaching out to touch the Doctor and squinting when he actually was touching him.

"Then I was out on the field, fighting for my country -and let me tell you; that was not my country. The US was no longer the US, every country fought against each other. Even countries that were once allies. You know it went on since I was eighteen. They drafted me a year after, I was nineteen. Thirteen years and then the world was destroyed, how nice," Sergeant ended it off sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"But I'm here now. _You_ are here now. It doesn't matter anymore because you can't go back, you don't have to worry about it anymore," the Doctor said softly, grabbing Sergeant's hand and pulling him in a hug. "I understand and if you ever need me I will be there," he told Sergeant. Whatever he said struck a chord within Sergeant and he nearly pulled away.

"What if you're not? What if one day you actually don't just regenerate? You know, my brother said that a few days before he died? Anax said that too," Sergeant said, his grip squeezing tighter on the Doctor. "Please, just promise me you will _try._ I don't want you to claim that you will because you can't promise me that," he said quieter. 

"Then I promise to _try_ to be there for you," the Doctor said, running a hand through Sergeant's hair. Even if he was once afraid to touch the Doctor -or anyone - he would try to help him conquer his own fears.

A flood of emotions suddenly overwhelmed the Doctor. He could feel things he hadn't in a while, anxiety creeping down his spine and constricting around both of his hearts, making them pound. He felt suddenly touch-starved and the following that, there as a wave of sadness that flowed through him and he felt the need to cry. It was everything but love and affection. He felt like he'd been denied everything good for years and years, even before- he was connecting to Sergeant. He was literally feeling what Sergeant was feeling.

When Sergeant pulled away, whatever connection he felt was completely severed and he felt lighter again. A few tears had escaped his eyes that he didn't even know were there.

"What was... what was that?" Sergeant said, his eyes wide. "Were you in my head? I thought... I thought I could feel you," he stumbled over his words and the Doctor only stared at Sergeant. "Of course I could feel you. But I thought you were there mentally... I-" The Doctor stood and kissed Sergeant, pulling him closer as if to make him feel something other than what he had felt.

He was suddenly overwhelmed with emotions again but this time he felt confused but comforted, like he wanted this but wasn't sure why and the way it calmed him. Sergeant was touch-starved and he wanted more, but that feeling made him embarrassed. He felt safe.

The Doctor realised that this was what kissing did for Sergeant and briefly wondered what Sergeant was feeling from him. He pulled away, his eyes focusing on Sergeant again.

"You did feel it, didn't you?" Sergeant asked. "Because it happened again. I felt alone and sad, but it was somehow brighter than what I felt, almost soothing. Ten, please tell me what that was?"

What Sergeant didn't say was that the Doctor felt curious, possessive, and controlling. While he was curious as to why he felt that way, he also didn't want to point out the shame that came with those feelings. He sighed.

"I think- I think our minds linked together," the Doctor said slowly, unsure of what had just happened himself. "I shouldn't be able to do that with you... you're not a Timelord. Some humans _could_ be able to do that, but the closest would be an empath," the Doctor said, shaking his head. Sergeant huffed.

"There's a lot of things we shouldn't do to each other," he pointed out. "Not to mention, I can magically heal and it's not like you can't regenerate yourself. Remember Blon Fel Fotch? Well, yeah. Still human and I was supposed to die in _two_ hours, not live for nearly two whole days without medical attention. Then there's... the fob watch. I'm pretty sure they can't do that," Sergeant ended.

The Doctor realised he had a point and sighed. Usually when minds linked together, you didn't feel their emotions, you only heard their thoughts. Sharing emotions was personal on a new other level.

"You do know that sharing emotions is personal, right? It doesn't usually happen and if it's happened between two Timelords, no one says anything," the Doctor said. Sergeant looked him up at down, grabbing the Doctor's face in his hands and running a thumb over his lips. The Doctor sucked in a breath and watched Sergeant carefully.

"I don't think I've ever been so obsessed with something so much," Sergeant huffed. "I think I'm gonna have to blame it on the Cupids... three years ago -one for you - for making that even possible. Even though you kissed me again this time, I think I'm going to burst if you do it again," he said slowly.

"Is that so?" The Doctor teased, raising a brow.

"Ten, I don't think that we should do that anymore. Personally, I believe it would ruin me because I like doing it. You believe in love though and I do not and if you found someone I don't exactly think they'd want to see that," Sergeant joked with a light laugh. He shifted his position and pressed a kiss to the Doctor's cheek. "And kissing should also be considered personal, but hey, you know that some people will kiss whoever they think they love. At least ours are innocent... except for in Detroit, Michigan 2044," He hummed.

The Doctor laughed awkwardly at the memory, his cheeks reddening just a little. Hadn't Sergeant told him to never bring it up again? Here Sergeant was, bringing up one of the most embarrassing things that had happened to them by far. It's not everyday you're forced to kiss someone. He could still remember Sergeant's lips on his neck and blushed.

"I thought you told me to never bring that up again?" The Doctor asked, raising a brow. Sergeant blushed and the Doctor grinned. "I think we were in a similar position, now that I think about it," he added, bringing his face closer to Sergeant's. Sergeant 'eeped' and jumped away, his eyes wide. His electric blue eyes widening.

"Bitch, if you tease me, I'm going to do more than just attempt to stick my tongue in your mouth!" Sergeant exclaimed, putting at least a three feet distance between them. The Doctor's eyes widened and he quirked a brow at Sergeant in surprise at the bold statement.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" The Doctor asked, sounding curious even though he probably knew what Sergeant meant. When Sergeant didn't answer, the Doctor stepped closer until the man tried to scuttle out of the room. "Hey! You haven't answered me yet!" The Doctor said, chasing after him. 

Sergeant was a little too late and before he tried to leave, the Doctor wrapped his arms around him. He groaned and tried to escape but stopped even though he would be able to get out of his arms easily. Sergeant gave the Doctor an annoyed look and the Doctor only smiled back.

"You already know what I meant by that. I'm not even going to dare to say that out loud because if I do, I know you're going to laugh and tease me, or be awkward about it. Or worse, start making jokes," Sergeant said, eyeing the Doctor in suspicion.

"So do you plan on kissing me like you did back in Detroit?" The Doctor asked, giving him an innocent stare. Sergeant's heart thumped in his chest and he wiggled in the Doctor's arms. Once he stilled he heard the Doctor chuckle and he leaned back to stare at the Doctor's face, turning his head a little.

"Why? Do you want me to?" He fired back playfully. The Doctor didn't back down and Sergeant frowned, taking that as a silent challenge.

"I don't know, you going to do it?" The Doctor teased, earning a growl from Sergeant.

"Are you doing this to get me all worked up on purpose?" Sergeant huffed.

"Yes, is it working?"

"Nah! What do you think?"

"Well, you did tell the Gelth that being insulted made you hard. So I'm trying a different approach,"

"Whoa! Fuck- I didn't say that!"

"You did,"

"No,"

"I'm pretty sure that's what I heard," the Doctor said, making Sergeant just stare at him. He did say that, didn't he. He recalled being an ass to the Gelth and taunting them, and indeed he had said that. That made his cheeks heat up and he turned his head away, as he remembered. "See! You remember too!" The Doctor laughed. When he laughed, Sergeant could feel the vibrations spreading through the Doctor's chest.

There was no way he'd actually heard the Doctor repeat what he said in the slightest. Honestly, he'd rather think of the Doctor as innocent, but he knew that wasn't true in the slightest and that the "family friendly" alien had probably had sex before. That thought made him feel a little overprotective _because_ of the fact he liked thinking of the Doctor as innocent.

"You know, even for a nine hundred -or thousand - year old Timelord, I'd prefer to think of you as innocent if you don't mind. Hearing the words "made you hard" are too deceiving for my ears, even though I know you're far from innocent," Sergeant said. That made the Doctor laugh even more.

"Innocent? Whatever gave you that idea?" He asked.

"The way you act. I know you're not innocent, far from it in fact. Didn't you have children or something?" Sergeant asked. "But my point is, you're extremely respectful and don't joke about those types of subjects, and from what I've seen you get annoyed with Jack when he's flirty. Or in this case, both of us when we flirted with each other," he pointed out awkwardly.

"I would just prefer not to talk about indecent, private things," the Doctor said with a small shrug, releasing Sergeant. "That doesn't mean I'm innocent, although, if you would like to think that then I'm going to have to disappoint you, my soldier," he said, earning a shy smile from Sergeant.

" _Your_ soldier? Who said I was yours?" Sergeant snorted.

"Huh? Because, I call dibs of course," the Doctor said with a laugh.

"Doctor! You can't just claim people!" Sergeant exclaimed, slapping his shoulder.

"Ow!" The Doctor said with a small pout. Sergeant only rolled his eyes, smiling at finally being able to stay with the Doctor for real this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way. In the tags I said "platonic kissing". This is kind of what I meant. As a friend. You can take is as more but it will be a long way before anyone actually falls in love.
> 
> Sergeant kisses the Doctor because it's how he finds comfort - not that I'm saying he'd do that with Jack, Rose or Ganesh - in someone he's close to. He missed the Doctor and he's really messed up. Yes, he's still afraid of contact but at that point he'd been so desperate and touch starved that he hadn't really cared.
> 
> Also, I skipped his time during the three years so I could spread it evenly across dreams and also to "skip forward" in time.
> 
> 9/11/2020 EDIT:  
> Hello and just so you know, the notes above this "edit" was something I wrote in January. Lol, it's been a while, hasn't it? Sorry, I was estimating my publishing times and I realised that this might take longer than I thought. I might end up having all of this posted sometime next year! Isn't that weird??? Anyway, thanks for reading!
> 
> Also... Anax is pronounce Ohn-uhx or like Onyx.


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, uh. I know it's been a while, and again I apologise. So I have this extra long chapter, and I hope that you will enjoy my pain and suffering! :D

Sergeant awoke next to the Doctor, glad that he didn't have any nightmares for once. He lazily rubbed his cheek on the Doctor's chest, letting a small groan escape his lips as he tried to adjust his eyes to his surroundings. After trying to open his eyes, he just squeezed them tighter and turned his head so that whatever light was available wasn't reaching his eyes. He heard a slight chuckle and glared upwards at the sound, realising that it was the Doctor.

The Doctor only gave him an innocent look before wrapping his arms around Sergeant and cuddling him back against his body, wrapping his legs around Sergeant's so the other man couldn't escape. There was something soothing about just laying there with the Doctor and listen to both his hearts beating in his chest. The only thing that was difficult was trying to get him to sleep, which the Doctor tried for hours just to do.

Before he had actually fallen asleep, the Doctor had to pry him away from his lab work. Then Sergeant found a way to further make the Doctor's job harder by trying to hide away from him. It hadn't worked at all and the TARDIS ended up showing the Doctor the way to his hiding place.

"Mmm," Sergeant hummed, nuzzling the Doctor's neck. On his side, the kitten was laying there and refusing to move, trapping Sergeant in one spot. "I didn't have another nightmare. I think I would do this a lot more if it would end out like this," he said quietly, his voice gruff.

The Doctor hummed in amusement as the kitten walked up Sergeant's body, choosing to lay on his head. Sergeant let out a sigh as the Doctor reached a hand up to pet the kitten that was laying on his head.

"You know we need to get up, right? I'm sure you have something to do or somewhere to go, or maybe we could make a trip to Earth? Who knows, I'm eager to do something now that I'm back," Sergeant said, picking the kitten up with one hand and sitting up, setting the kitten down on the pillow.

"Do you have to get up now?" The Doctor groaned pitifully. Sergeant rolled his eyes when the Doctor pulled him back down onto the bed beside him. "You don't sleep for long and I'm still tired," the Doctor complained.

"Seriously? I wasn't aware that you even slept a lot," Sergeant hummed, earning an eye roll from the Doctor.

"Everything has to sleep," he retorted, refusing to let Sergeant go.

"If you don't let me go, I'm going to bite you," Sergeant huffed, kissing the Doctor's cheek.

"Really? Or are you kissing me?" He taunted. As Sergeant said, he bit the Doctor's neck, earning a grunt from the Doctor. He let go and rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay. Got it. Guess you were serious," he laughed, watching Sergeant mutter something before getting up out of bed.

"Serves you right for trying to smother me," Sergeant teased, grabbing clothes and running off to the bathroom.

The Doctor pat the kitten on the head before getting up and walking out of the room towards the bottom controls of the Tardis down the stairs. Up stairs Sergeant was changing into something he enjoyed wearing, which mostly consisted of a dress shirt and dress pants. He ran out of the room and downstairs where the Doctor was, fixing the cuffs of his dress shirt.

When he stepped down the stairs, Zaman happily greeted him. Sergeant grinned, crouching down to pat Zaman a few times before turning back to the Doctor who was watching him in amusement. He stuck his tongue out at the Doctor before his face turned serious.

Even if they'd had fun getting reunited after a year, time was up and it was about time to start paying attention to things around him and getting back into gear. Sergeant could feel his muscles burning to do something, to run, to fight. It seemed that it wasn't in him to sit around for too long and he noticed the Doctor was also itching to do something productive.

"You know, I missed this so much that I can't put it into words," Sergeant said, staring up at the ceiling of the Tardis. "I wish Rose and Jack were here, but I know it's not going to happen. I kind of wanted to help you with the Daleks and... the Cybermen," he admitted. "Maybe I could have stopped Rose from nearly falling into the-..." he paused when he saw that the Doctor's mood had shifted.

There was a moment of silence between the two of them and he recognised the look of someone that had lost their lover and couldn't get back to them. Sergeant frowned when his heart constricted inside of his chest and he clenched his jaw, feeling like a dick for bringing it up.

"Sorry. I forgot. You... you loved her, didn't you?" Sergeant said, feeling awkward at even wanting to talk about love. The Doctor looked up to see Sergeant's scrunched up face in discomfort. "I understand what it's like, sorry for mentioning it," he added quietly.

"No... it's alright," the Doctor huffed, looking away slightly. Sergeant frowned, not liking where this was going and walked over to the Doctor, reaching his arm out to grab him.

"Are you really gonna lie to me now? "It's alright-" my ass. You know you're going to have to talk about it at some point, right?" Sergeant huffed.

"Yes, yes. I know, I'm sorry. I just haven't gotten used to her not being around yet..." The Doctor said.

"Ten, I swear to everything holy, that if you don't put that sexy ass smile on your face, I will kick your ass," Sergeant grumbled. "If you can sit there and comfort me when I've lost everything, you can at least pretend to be happy, otherwise it's going to make me depressed because I brought it up," he ended, glaring at the Doctor.

The Doctor only shifted on his feet and turned away, biting his lip. How did Sergeant really feel about him, seeing him like this? He could comfort Sergeant, but he didn't allow Sergeant to comfort him or get too close. Then he smirked, just dropping it.

"You think my smile is sexy?" The Doctor teased, leaning forward to Sergeant. Sergeant gave him an awkward cough before looking away.

"Seriously? That's what you chose to focus on?" Sergeant grumbled. "Of course it's sexy. It's also warming and welcoming, as well as goofy and exciting," he added, feeling like he could drone on and on about his smiles. In any form he took, his smile was beautiful.

The Doctor froze, studying Sergeant's face as he talked about his smile, or him in general. His eyes lit up as if he was talking about something magnificent, or gorgeous to his. They sparked like a fire, lighting up beautifully as if it wouldn't ever burn out, like whatever he was talking about was more important and special than anything in the world. He smiled.

"Oh-" he stopped at seeing the smile the Doctor gave him. It was different than the other ones he'd given because his eyes were shining with something unreadable. He'd had the sudden urge to kiss him but blew it off. "That one's new," Sergeant said with a blush.

"What? What do you mean? It's the same smile it always is," the Doctor said with a laugh. Sergeant disagreed.

"No. I could label each and every one of your smiles," he admitted awkwardly, "weird or not, I feel like I could do that. I pay attention to everything," _to you especially,_ but he didn't say that. It seemed like the Doctor had heard it though. He raised a brow and looked him up and don.

"Seemed like you were going to add something. What were you going to say?" The Doctor asked him curiously. Sergeant blushed and ducked under his gaze and crouched behind Zaman, patting his head.

"Protect me, baby!" Sergeant whined, hugging Zaman.

"I won't fight your battles, Master Sergeant-t," Zaman barked, slipping away from Sergeant, leaving him under the curious, intense stare of the Doctor.

"Can't hide behind your dog now, can you?" The Doctor laughed, stepping forward to Sergeant. "You were going to say something else, I know you were. What were you going to say?" He pressed, making Sergeant groan.

"No. It's... it's awkward," Sergeant huffed. He stood and shot a glare over to Zaman who was sitting by the Doctor, happily wagging his tail. "Traitor," he accused. "You stole my doggo," he huffed at the Doctor who only grinned.

"I stole both your animals," the Doctor teased. Sergeant rolled his eyes before looking behind the Doctor and watching a woman appear.

His eyes went wide because he never remembered seeing this in _Doctor Who_ at all. He searched through his memories of episodes he had watched and realised he'd never seen the _Runaway Bride_ , which right now was looking to be an awful lot like the woman in the wedding dress.

"Uh, Doctor... turn around...?" Sergeant choked out, pointing behind him. When the Doctor turned around he was shocked.

"What?" The Doctor said, surprised. 

"Who are you?" Donna demanded.

"But.."

"Where am I?" She demanded again.

"What?"

"What the hell is this place!?"

"What!?" The Doctor exclaimed, walking forward and looking around. "You can't do that! I wasn't... We're in flight! That is- that is physically impossible! How did-"

"Tell me where I am!" Donna demanded. Sergeant could only stare in shock, blinking sluggishly. He had _never_ seen this episode before in his life. "I demand you tell me _right_ now, where am I!?"

"I-Inside the Tardis...?" Sergeant said weakly, lifting his head up from behind the Doctor.

"What!?" She glared at Sergeant.

"The Tardis," the Doctor also said.

"WHAT!?" She asked again. The Doctor started walking around the controls

"THE TARDIS!" The Doctor said.

"The what???"

"It's called the Tardis,"

"That's not even a proper word! You're just saying things!"

"How did you get in here?" The Doctor growled, leaning forwards to study her.

"Well, obviously the two of you kidnapped me. Who was it? Who's paying you? Is it Nerys? Oh my God, she's finally got me back! This has gotten Nerys written all over it!" She exclaimed, confusing both Sergeant and the Doctor.

"Who the hell is Nerys?" The Doctor and Sergeant asked in confusion. Upon Sergeant's confusion, the Doctor gave him a fearful glance.

"Your best friend," Donna said angrily.

"Hold on, wait a minute. What are you dressed like that for?" The Doctor asked, looking at her dress. He earned a pinch on the ear from Sergeant who just scowled at him. "OW! What was that fo-"

"I'm going ten pin bowling." She spat sarcastically. "What do you think, Dumbo!? I've been waiting all my life for this. I was just seconds away, and then you, I don't know, drugged me or something!" She yelled.

"We haven't done anything! I swear!" Sergeant said, raising his hands as the Doctor tried to find out what happened.

"I'm having the police on you! Me and my husband, as soon as he is my husband, we're going to sue the living backside off of the two of you!" Donna yelled angrily, walking over to the door.

The Doctor shot him a look and Sergeant could only shrug helplessly, mouthing an "I don't know" before turning around to look at Donna marching off towards the doors.

"NO! Wait a minute! Wait a minute! DON'T!" Sergeant and the Doctor called out to her as she opened the door. She stared out of the door and Sergeant and the Doctor casually walked up to her, the Doctor slipping his hands in his pockets. "You're in space. Outer space. This... is my space... ship. It's called the Tardis," he said slowly. Sergeant looked outside in awe since he'd never opened the doors in mid-flight before.

"How am I breathing?" Donna asked.

"Because the Tardis is protecting us," Sergeant said, watching her carefully.

"Who are you two?" She asked, breathless.

"I'm the Doctor, this is Sergeant. You?" He asked, studying Donna curiously.

"Donna,"

"Human?"

"Yeah. Is that optional?"

"Well, it is for me,"

"You're an alien. Is Sergeant an alien too?"

"Yeah. But Sergeant's human.."

"It's freezing with these doors open," Donna said awkwardly and the Doctor shut the doors before running over to the Tardis controls.

"I don't understand that and I understand everything! Except for Sergeant. He's just a...- This- this can't happen! There is no way a human being can lock itself onto the Tardis and transport itself inside!" He said before turning around and grabbing something from a pouch. Sergeant crossed his arms over his chest, giving him a not so impressed look. "It must be.. Impossible. Some sort of subatomic connection? Something in the temporal field? Maybe something pulling you into alignment with the Chronon shell. Maybe something macro mining your DNA with the interior matrix. Maybe a genetic-" he was slapped. "What was that for!?" He exclaimed.

Sergeant burst out laughing, earning a half-hearted glare from the Doctor and a raised hand from Donna, making him step back quicker than lightning striking.

"Get me to the church!" Donna exclaimed angrily.

"Right! Fine! I don't want you here anyway! Where is this wedding!?" The Doctor asked her.

"Saint Mary's, Hayden Road, Chiswick, London, England, Earth, the Solar System!" She said, stopping when she saw Rose's jacket. She picked it up and Sergeant felt his heart drop to his stomach. "I knew it, acting all innocent! I'm not the first, am I? How many women have you abducted!?" She accused, making Sergeant wince.

The Doctor spotted it and his eyes turned a little sad, his expression falling slowly as he realised what exactly she was holding up. Sergeant made a little squeak, his eyes falling to his feet.

"That's my friends..." The Doctor said slowly.

"Where is she, then? Popped out for a space walk?" Donna asked sarcastically.

"She's gone," the Doctor said blankly.

"Gone where!?" Donna asked insensitively, making Sergeant flinch. When the Doctor's gaze turned even sadder, he look down.

"I lost her," the Doctor was getting quieter now, not saying anything.

"Well, you can hurry up and lose me!" Donna yelled angrily. Upon hearing the Doctor's and Sergeant's silence, she seemed to understand something, but barely. "How do you mean, lost?" She asked. The Doctor turned his head upwards at her, looking slightly angry. He ran up to her and then past her, grabbing the blouse from Donna and throwing it through a doorway.

"Right! Chiswick!" He exclaimed. Once they actually landed, Donna ran out first, leaving the Doctor and Sergeant to stand beside each other.

"I said Saint Mary's. What sort of Martians are the two of you!? Where's this?" She asked as the Doctor was talking about something Sergeant wasn't listening to. He watched the Doctor run in the Tardis and tilted his head.

When Donna turned around to look at the Tardis, she noticed how the outside was smaller than the inside, covering her hands over her mouth in shock before running off. The Doctor shouted her name and ran past Sergeant, startling him. He watched the Doctor try to attempt to get her back inside the Tardis but she just kept on walking.

Sergeant's head spun as he tried to think. There wasn't an episode he hadn't seen, but not knowing what was really going to happen in this episode again, he was completely and utterly confused. He was never confused and always in control. Right now he was more out of control than ever. He had no idea what was happening at all but he figured that this time it was for the best. Or so he hoped...

He ran to catch up with them, stopping by the Doctor, farther away from Donna once he did catch up.

"I'm in my wedding dress! It doesn't have pockets! Who has pockets? Have you ever seen a bride with pockets!? When I went to my fitting in Chez Alison, the one thing I forgot to say is "give me pockets"!" Donna exclaimed.

"My mother had pockets on hers," Sergeant huffed, earning a glare from her and a warning look from the Doctor. "Ah- who's the bloke you're marrying? What's his name?" He asked, diverting the attention off of his smart-ass remark.

"Lance," she said, a love-struck look in her eyes at just the mention of his name.

"Good luck, Lance," the Doctor said, looking upwards in a slight grimace.

"Oi! No stupid Martians is going to stop me from getting married! To hell with the both of you!" Donna yelled before walking off.

"I'm- I'm not- I'm not- I'm not from Mars...." The Doctor said before running after her. Sergeant grumbled.

"This is why I don't date women," Sergeant huffed, following after the Doctor;

"There's another one!" The Doctor said, pointing out the taxi.

"TAXI!" Donna and Sergeant both called out. They tried for another one and even that one passed them. Actually... they _all_ passed her.

"Do you have this affect on everyone? Why aren't they stopping?" The Doctor asked.

"They think I'm in fancy dress?" Donna said awkwardly.

"Stay off the sauce, darling!" A taxi driver said. Sergeant cackled, earning a glare from both the Doctor and Donna.

"Hah! They think you're drunk!" Sergeant pointed out with a laugh. "Oh, what a laugh!" He snorted.

"You're fooling no one, mate!" These two men in a blue car yelled out. Sergeant laughed even harder.

"They think I'm in drag!" Donna exclaimed, exasperated. She turned to Sergeant who was still busting a laugh and raised fist. "I will show you a laugh if you don't stop! 'Cos it's not funny!" Sergeant hid behind the Doctor.

"Hold on!" The Doctor said before whistling loudly, making Donna cover her ears and Sergeant wince. The cab turned around for them and they got in, crowded in the back with Sergeant against the window and right beside the Doctor.

She told the man directions and Sergeant smiled awkwardly at the Doctor, having a bad feeling.

"Oh, my God. Have you got any money?" Donna asked, looking to the Doctor.

"Uh, no, haven't you?" The Doctor asked.

"POCKETS!" She said angrily. "What about... the other Martian!?"

"Human, and no. I only have US dollars," he huffed, pulling out his wallet and showing her. There was a groan from the both of them.

At that, the taxi driver turned somewhere and pulled over, dropping them out of the taxi. Sergeant smiled awkwardly, as the driver drove off and Donna screamed at him. He earned a look from the Doctor that was desperately asking him to explain the situation, but he couldn't do that with Donna here. Even with or without Donna here, how the _fuck_ would he be able to explain all of this?

"Talk about the Christmas spirit!" Donna exclaimed.

"Is it Christmas?" The Doctor asked, looking around. Sergeant's brows rose.

"Oh?" Sergeant hummed curiously. It indeed was.

"Well, duh. Maybe not on Mars, but here it's Christmas Eve." She said sarcastically before pointing out a phone box. "Phone box! We can reverse the charges!" Donna exclaimed running off. Sergeant groaned and ran after the two of them.

"How come you're getting married on Christmas Eve?" The Doctor asked her.

"Can't bear it. I hate Christmas." Amen. "Honeymoon, Morocco. Sunshine, lovely." They made it to the phone box and Sergeant sighed, squinting his eyes at her.

He turned around before looking over at the ATM machine and running over to it, the Doctor running off after him after using the sonic screwdriver on the phone box. Once they got there, they had to wait for the man in front of them to move. Sergeant turned over to the Doctor.

"Doctor, I have no idea what's happening," he explained quickly. 

"What do you mean?" The Doctor asked. "I thought you knew everything?"

"Excuse me? I don't know everything! I just... I've never seen this episode before... or it's not exactly an episode, is it?" Sergeant huffed. "This is real life and things could change now, even if I knew I couldn't tell you. I know it's not helpful, but even _I'm_ baffled," Sergeant explained. He was half expecting the Doctor to yell "what's the point of you, then?" but he didn't.

The Doctor started hopping, waiting impatiently to have his turn on the ATM machine. Sergeant rolled his eyes in slight annoyance.

"Bitch," Sergeant huffed. "You look like a man with ADHD in a hurry," he teased.

"Shut up," the Doctor huffed.

He stood near the ATM machine, pulling out his sonic screwdriver and pressing the button, making sure no one was looking first. Once he grabbed the money out of the machine, he turned around to see the Santa trio playing God Res Ye Merry on brass instruments before hearing Donna shout for a TAXI.

"Thanks for nothin' space men! I'll see you in court!" She threatened before getting in the TAXI. He saw the Santa and his face dropped.

"Donna!" He screamed, turning around to look at the other Santa.

"See, this is why I dislike Santa. It's too close to Satan," Sergeant grumbled, earning a glare from the Doctor.

They turned their instruments and pointed it at the both of them, making Sergeant feel extremely awkward. He had no idea what was in those instruments, and he had a feeling he didn't want to know either.

Reacting quickly, the Doctor turned towards the ATM machine and used his sonic screw driver to make money fly out of it. Sure enough, the money flew out in a wad at the crowd. Talk about it "doesn't rain money". Well, today it did.

Him and the Doctor ran towards the Tardis, out of the stupid Santa's view. Sergeant ended up grabbing the Doctor's hand and running quicker while the Doctor reached in his pockets for the keys to the Tardis. Once they barged inside, Sergeant shut the doors and the Doctor ran up the steps towards the controls, flipping on switches.

"What the hell is going on!" Sergeant huffed. "And here I thought this would be a normal day, too. Ah- what the hell! This is kind of exciting!" He exclaimed.

"Exciting!?" The Doctor exclaimed in disbelief. He could of sworn the Doctor was about to get angry with him and he backed away a little before the Doctor paused. Whatever he was going to say was never said and he just shook his head. "I guess it is, but Sergeant, time and place. Time and place," he grunted.

Sergeant lifted his head to look up at the Doctor and smiled a tight lipped smile. He really thought the Doctor would yell at him out of stress, but he didn't. Sparks started flying and the Tardis protested and the Doctor hits the console with a hammer.

"Behave!" He snapped and the Tardis bounced on something outside, shaking the whole room.

The Doctor began tying strings around the controls and lever and Sergeant watches as he walked to the doors and opened them, realising that they were side by side with the taxi. One the highway.

"Open the door!" The Doctor yelled. Donna said something muffled. "OPEN THE DOOR!"

"I can't- cked," Donna yelled through the window, making Sergeant furrow his brows in confusion. What?

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screw driver and aimed it at the window, making it fall down.

"Santa's a robot!" Donna yelled in disbelief.

"Donna, open the door!" The Doctor told her.

"What for!?"

"You've got to jump!"

"I'm not blinking flip jumping! I'm supposed to be getting married!" Donna screamed. The robot turned around to see what was going on and then pressed the gas pedal harder, driving off even faster. 

The Doctor pulled the string forward even more, pulling the lever forward, the Tardis going quicker. Sergeant didn't understand what all the fuss was over this woman, but at the same time he kind of understood. It was annoying that she just kept on screaming and fussing at the Doctor, even though he knew they'd basically become friends.

They bounced on the back of a car, making Sergeant feel startled by that. There was nothing more terrifying than seeing a flying box through the air hit your car and on top of that, noticing the inside being bigger than the outside. They almost fell out of the Tardis and the Doctor tried using the screw driver on the robot driving the car.

"Listen to me! You've got to jump!" The Doctor yelled to Donna. 

"I'm not jumping on a motorway!" Donna yelled back.

"Woman! Just trust him!" Sergeant called out to her.

"Whatever that thing is, it needs you! And whatever it needs you for, it's not good! Now jump!" The Doctor said.

"I'm in my wedding dress!" Donna exclaimed in complaint.

"Yes! You look lovely! Come on!" Sergeant snorted at the Doctor's tone, finding it amusing.

She opens the door and looks around and then down before looking back at the Doctor and Sergeant, shaking her head in fear.

"I can't do it!" She said.

"Trust me!" The Doctor urged.

"Is that was you said to her? Your friend? The one you lost? Did she trust you?"

Silence.

"Yes, she did. And she is not dead. She is so alive. Now, jump!"

She jumped and Sergeant jumped back far away before she landed in the Doctor's arms. The Tardis door shuts and Sergeant was left staring at the two of their position, feeling slightly jealous and relieved at the same time. He hadn't been landed on.

* * *

Sergeant watched as Donna walked around on the roof before looking back at the Doctor who was emptying a fire extinguisher in the Tardis, smoke flowing around him and out of the Tardis. When the Doctor was done, he walked over to Donna, speaking to her while Sergeant walked off a little further away, studying the city down below. He felt literally on top of the world from his spot, a grin carving its way onto his face.

He turned around to see the Doctor take his jacket and put it around her shoulders. Sergeant frowned, walking over to them and sitting down beside the Doctor on the far edge from Donna.

"God, you're skinny. This wouldn't fit a rat," Donna commented, making Sergeant snicker to himself a little.

"Oh, and you better put this on," the Doctor said, pulling out a ring.

"Oh, do you have to rub it in?" Donna huffed.

"Those creatures can trace you. This is a bio-damper. Should keep you hidden," he told her hand up and slipping it on her ring finger. "With this ring, I thee bio-damp," he popped the 'P' and Sergeant looked away, grumbling something under his breath.

His heart fluttered in jealousy and Sergeant frowned, pulling out the golden coin from the first time he visited and flipping it in the air boredly, just listening to the conversation the other two were having.

"For better, or for worse. So, come on then. Robot Santas, what are they for?" Donna asked, wrapping the coat tighter around her shoulders.

"Ah, your basic robo-scavenger. The Father Christmas stuff is just a disguise. They're trying to blend in. I met them last Christmas," the Doctor told her, his eyes snapping over to the floating coin in his palm. It twirled and Sergeant grinned, not realising he was watching him and tapped it on the top lightly, watching it spin around in his palm faster. "

"Why, what happened then?" Donna asked, pulling his gaze away from the curious coin.

"Great big spaceship hovering over London? You didn't notice?" The Doctor asked her in surprise.

"I had a bit of a hangover," she admitted, looking away.

"I spent Christmas day just over there, the Powell Estate with this family. My friend, she had this family. Well, they were," He paused, looking out into London, catching Sergeant's attention. "Still, gone now," he swallowed.

"Your friend, who was she?" 

"Question is, what do camouflaged robot mercenaries want with you? And how did you get inside the Tardis? I don't know. What's your job?" The Doctor questioned her, pulling the sonic screwdriver out of the pocket in his jacket.

"I'm a secretary," she replied.

"It's weird. I mean, you're not special, you're not powerful, you're not connected, you're not clever, you're not important," the Doctor said, scanning her with the sonic screwdriver.

"This friend of yours. Before she left, did she punch you in the face?" Donna demanded, slapping his hand away. "Stop bleeping me!"

"No, but her mother did!" Sergeant blurted in cheekily, earning a pout from the Doctor.

"What kind of secretary?" The Doctor asked, shooting a small warning glare at Sergeant.

Sergeant looked away, playing with the coin in his hand and tilting his head, trying to see if he could weave it through his fingers. As he rolled it through his fingers in the air, watching how the coin levitated fluently, he found it satisfying to watch. Of course, he was listening to the story Donna was also telling the Doctor about Lance.

Her story about meeting Lance though sounded funny, as if it had been the other way around instead of the way she was telling it. He leaned back, clutching the coin in his right hand and reaching his left hand up to clutch at the fob watch around his chest.

"Yeah, I'm not from Mars," the Doctor said, standing up and holding out a hand for Donna to grab. When she did, he grabbed the jacket at the same time he pulled her up. Sergeant sat up and stood quickly, pocketing the gold coin and walking a little further away from them and towards the Tardis.

"Oh, I had this great big reception all planned. Everyone's going to be heartbroken," Donna said, but Sergeant somehow got the feeling that was a lie. It almost seemed like they'd be happy that Donna was gone to him.

"Yeah, I somehow think that's a lie. Even if you don't know that," Sergeant huffed, earning a glare from Donna.

* * *

Once they had made it to where the reception was supposed to be, there was music running through the whole room and Sergeant looked around, feeling a little bit of anxiety creep up the back of his neck. Donna didn't look too happy and he felt kind of awkward and embarrassed for her, hiding his face away. It probably would have been one of those things that he watched and paused it every two seconds to scream at how stupid something was.

A man turned around and saw her, freezing in shock and then everyone else slowly started to turn around to see her. Sergeant hid behind the Doctor, playing with his fob watch, just wishing that he could slow down time just once.

"You had the reception without me?" Donna asked, sounding upset. The Doctor rubbed at his face, shifting awkwardly as he looked around.

"Donna, what happened to you?" One of the men asked. He squinted at the dark skinned man curiously. Oh, boy was he familiar.

"You had the reception without me!" Donna repeated angrily.

"Hello. I'm the Doctor," the Doctor blurted, disrupting the awkward moment and making Sergeant shuffle backwards from embarrassment.

"They had the reception without me," Donna said angrily.

"Yes, I gathered," the Doctor said with a smile.

"Well, it was all paid for. Why not?" A blond woman the dark skinned man had been dancing with said.

"Thank you, Nerys," Donna said sarcastically. Sergeant pulled at the Doctor's sleeve anxiously, his eyes dancing around the room nervously. The Doctor looked back at him before turning back to the crowd of people.

"Well, what were we supposed to do? I got your silly little message in the end. I'm on Earth? Very funny. What the hell happened? How did you do it? I mean, what's the trick, because I'd love to know," her mother said.

They all started to talk at once and Sergeant felt overwhelmed, backing out of the room slowly to leave Donna to deal with the heat as he tried to escape. He heard everyone shut up once Donna started to cry and he looked back to see the Doctor looking at her awkwardly.

Sergeant stopped once the people started to party again, this time Donna joined in. He felt a hand grab his and turned to see the Doctor near him and pulling him through the crowd quickly, making his heart beat a little quicker as he avoided the bodies of other people. They ended up on the other side where it was less crowded by the bar and Sergeant smiled, remembering the time he danced with Jack.

"You know, for someone who told me that you knew a lot about me when we first met, how come you don't know about this?" The Doctor asked him once they were by the bar. Sergeant sighed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because, I never... I never... - dude, it's weird to talk about this like it's a show when I have to live it. Cut me some slack. What I'm trying to say is, I never watched this... particular... _episode,_ " Sergeant choked out, his brows furrowing. The Doctor's brows raised and Sergeant just offered him a weak look. "Anyways, look at the crowd. It kind of reminds me of the time I danced with Jack. I uh, liked dancing with Jack. He was a good dancer," he hummed, missing the glare he got from the Doctor.

The Doctor looked away, spotting a phone in one man's hand and walked over to him, asking to borrow the phone. He walked back over to Sergeant and showed him the phone and the sonic screw driver.

"Well, if you don't know anything. We're about to find something out," the Doctor said, grinning and holding it up.

"What're you going to do with that?" He questioned.

"It's not exactly like you have your phone on you, right? Left it back in the Tardis, remember? Right on your dresser. Well, we got to find some way to look up something," The Doctor told him, using the sonic screw driver to look through the internet and information he could find on H.C. Clements. Sergeant felt the Doctor looked hot in the glasses, making him feel a little flustered.

The Doctor handed the phone back and leaned back against the counter, watching the dancers in silence. Sergeant noticed that he seemed to be remembering something and he instantly knew what it was once he saw the sad puppy eyed look he gave in silent longing.

"Ten," Sergeant grunted, elbowing him in the side and catching the Doctor's attention. "Get your mind off of her, it's not going to make it any better, you know?" He said softly, earning a small smile from the Doctor.

"You know, she told me the same thing when I thought about you?" The Doctor hummed to him. Sergeant swallowed, looking up at the Doctor with those electric blue eyes swirling with uncertainty that making the Doctor feel a little guilty.

"Yeah... b-but it's different. You don't love me like you love her, we're just friends. Although I don't know why we're even friends or why you missed me. I thought for sure that you'd been happy to be rid of me... you know. The foreknowledge and stuff. Or the fact we hated each other," Sergeant said slowly, looking away from the Doctor. He swore that if they weren't around so many people he'd had been a little bit more affectionate and comforting, but he didn't want to make anyone uncomfortable since gays weren't so widely accepted -and even if they weren't together it could be suspected; he didn't want Sergeant to get teased.

Still, he wanted to tell Sergeant he was wrong about that detail. When Sergeant left, he'd felt guilty he'd never gotten to apologise for the things he had done. He'd felt empty and he hadn't had anyone constantly prove to him that he was wrong or tease him when something embarrassing happened.

There was a silence between them and Sergeant lifted his head to look the Doctor in the eye. He reached for the Doctor's hand, tempted to pull the Doctor on the dance floor to get his mind off of the sudden discomfort. When Sergeant looked away, he ceased moving his hand towards the Doctor, focusing instead on the people.

He felt like being bold though. Like kissing the Doctor straight on the lips to see people's reactions. He knew that gays technically just got rights, even though they technically had since the sixties or seventies, they could just now be seen in public. It made him grin mischievously and he just shook his head. They wouldn't see it as they ere just friends.

"With that grin, I hope you're not planning something evil," the Doctor huffed, earning a feigned look of innocence from him.

"No, just thinking of how to get them screaming "gay!" out loud. I think knew quite a few people would be disgusted, and I really need the human trouble right now," Sergeant said with a small laugh. The Doctor shot him a confused look.

"Why would you want human trouble? What is that even supposed to mean?" The Doctor asked Sergeant.

"I don't know, what do you think that it means?" Sergeant asked sarcastically, thumping the Doctor's ears. "Aw, I kinda miss the big ears," he huffed, earning a scoff from the Doctor.

"You seemed to like me better in my ninth regeneration," the Doctor pouted. "Am I not as appealing in my tenth?" The Doctor teased, although he was a little hurt by the idea that Sergeant could like him less now that he was in his tenth regeneration. Sergeant's eyes widened and he stared at the Doctor in surprise, tilting his head curiously. There was a hint of something else in his tone that Sergeant couldn't quite point out.

"No. You're handsome either way. I like you for you. Even if you're not physically attractive, your personality seems to boost the way you look as if you're being looked at under a new light. It's..." Sergeant paused, a genuine smile ghosting his lips, "I think you're really attractive and appealing and I'm sure plenty of others do as well!" He said, looking away.

The Doctor felt a little embarrassed by Sergeant's words, watching the other man carefully. While looking at him, he noticed a few things he hadn't before, spotting a small freckle on the right side just under his eye. His skin was fairly tanned and dark, adding to the more Hispanic look while his electric blue eyes made him stand out even more, contrasting with his skin colour.

He found himself staring for longer than usual and Sergeant definitely picked up on it, shooting him a confused look while the Doctor just quickly looked away. The Doctor found that he didn't know why Sergeant suddenly seemed to strike an interest in him, but he just blamed it on the fact that he just missed Sergeant while he had been gone.

"See something you like~?" Sergeant teased impishly, earning a glare from the Doctor in slight annoyance.

"You insisting I like you?" The Doctor retorted.

"No, not at all," Sergeant grunted. The Doctor rolled his eyes before spotting the camera man not too far away.

"Oh, look," the Doctor pointed out. Sergeant's eyes squinted to see the camera man in between the people.

"Think he got the part where she disappeared recorded?" Sergeant asked.

"I don't know, let's go see!" The Doctor said, running towards the camera man. Sergeant kind of got held back, being a little bit too scared to touch the other people and weaving himself through the crowd like a rat. The Doctor was already by the man, looking through the camera and Sergeant rolled his eyes. "Can't be. Play it again?" The Doctor said.

"Clever mind, good trick. I'll giver her that. I was clapping," the Camera man said with a smile. Sergeant looked from over the Doctor's shoulders, tilting his head curiously. Once they played it again, his fob watch went crazy with information and even he had to be a little suspicious of what he was seeing. He'd seen a reference of something similar to that in a book once, but from what he'd heard it hadn't been around in a long time.

 _Huon particles,_ Draco hissed in his mind.

"But that's Huon Particles," Sergeant and the Doctor said at the same time that Draco hissed in his mind.

"What's that then?" The Camera man asked.

"I think I read about it somewhere. It's ancient though, and it hasn't been around in a long time," Sergeant said slowly.

"For billions of years," the Doctor said, "so old that...- It can't be hidden by a biodamper!" The Doctor exclaimed before running off. The camera man and Sergeant both shot each other weird looks before Sergeant followed after him quickly.

They ran into a room to see those robots again and the Doctor ran past him and back into the other room to alert Donna. Sergeant groaned and ran after the speedy man as he called out for Donna.

"Donna! Donna, they've found you!" The Doctor said to her.

"But you said I was safe!" Donna exclaimed.

"The biodamper doesn't work," Sergeant blurted from beside the Doctor. "We've got to get everyone out,"

Donna said something he couldn't hear before trying to follow them. They ran to the door but the robots were in front of the door and the Doctor closed it, running back to another exit. They were trapped. The robot pulled up a remote and the Doctor looked back, muttering something about Christmas trees, alerting Donna and Sergeant both to the trees.

"What about them?" Donna asked.

"They kill." He said before running off to warn everyone away from the trees. "Everyone get away from the tree!"

"Don't touch the trees!" Sergeant and Donna called out to the people.

The Doctor started yelling at everyone until Donna's mother yelled out to the Doctor.

"Oh, for God's sake. This man's an idiot! Why? What harm's a Christmas tree going to...- Oh?" She cut herself off, looking at something behind them. Sergeant was almost tempted to roll his eyes, remembering the episode where Rose's Christmas tree started to spin. _Oh what harm can a Christmas tree do?_ Sergeant thought sarcastically.

He turned to look behind him, curious as to what she was seeing. When he turned around to see the ornaments floating towards them from the Christmas trees. Everyone muttered and looked at them in awe and Sergeant couldn't help but find them a little entertaining-

Before one flew around in between the people and exploded. Sergeant snapped out of it, jumping slightly as it reminded him slightly of the bombs out in the field. Everyone started running around and Sergeant was shoved back, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up in fear and disgust as people collided with him. He nearly fell over, stopping himself from falling just on time.

An explosion went off right near him, making him recoil back in pain and fear. It gladly didn't hurt too bad but it stung like a bitch and he ran through the crowd, ducking for cover and holding his hurt arm. Damn, that thing hurt more than he thought it would have.

The Doctor dove beside him before turning to peek up over the table. Sergeant grunted and glared up at the Doctor.

"Oi! Santa!" He yelled. "Word of advice. If you're attacking a man with a sonic screwdriver, don't let him near the sound system!" The Doctor yelled, pulling out his sonic screwdriver and pressing the button on something on the table, making the speakers shriek. He covered his ears, reminding himself for a later not to kick the Doctor's ass for giving him bloody ears.

When the Doctor was done, he stood still clutching his ears as he could hear ringing. He kicked the Doctor shin, earning a hiss of pain from him before also receiving a glare. They stopped their glaring match and ran up towards the robots, Sergeant's eyes shining in interest as he looked through some of the parts curiously.

"Look at that! Remote control for the decorations, but there's a second for the robots. They're not scavengers anymore, I think someone's taken possession," the Doctor said, holding up the head and the remote.

"Never mind all that. You're a doctor. People have been hurt," Donna said.

"And they wanted you alive, look," the Doctor said, throwing a bauble to Donna.

"Look, all I'm saying, you could help," Donna said. Sergeant glared at her.

"Yeah. People get hurt everyday," he grumbled, holding onto his arm.

"Got to think of the bigger picture," the Doctor said, pressing his ear to the head. "There's still a signal!" He yelled, running off. Sergeant followed after him, slightly annoyed by the situation.

Donna followed after soon enough but Sergeant didn't really pay attention to much, his whole entire left side stinging from the explosion. He just watched the Doctor go from where he was, looking up into the sky as if feeling something or someone watching him. His hand reached up to grab the fob watch around his neck, tracing over the pattern as he glared intensely at the sky, giving into the urge to mouth something rude.

_F-U-C-K O-F-F_

* * *

The Doctor ran inside of HC Clements, Donna and Lance following shortly behind while Sergeant looked around curiously. Shaking his head furiously, he walked inside of the building so that he didn't get left alone outside.

"To you lot this might just be a locksmiths, but H C Clements was brought up twenty three years ago by the Torchwood Institute," the Doctor said, walking over to a computer.

"Weren't they destroyed?" Sergeant called out, walking closer 

"I'm sorry, who are they?" Donna asked.

"They were behind the battle of Canary Wharf. Cyberman invasion. Skies over London full of Daleks?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh, I was in Spain,"

"They had Cybermen in Spain,"

"Scuba diving,"

"The bigger picture, Donna. You keep missing it," the Doctor said.

"Donna, Torchwood was destroyed but H.C. Clements was apart of Torchwood. H.C. Clements should have been destroyed or shut down a long time ago, but since it's not then there must be something hidden in here. Torchwood was very private, this company could be a cover for something else," Sergeant explained, squinting at her. "If this place is still up, that means someone else is running it and took over the operation,"

"Yeah, and what do they want with me?" Donna demanded.

"Because somehow you've been dosed with Huon particles. That, is a problem because Huon energy hasn't existed since the Dark Times. The only place you'd find a Huon particle now is a remnant in the heart of the Tardis. See? That's what happened," the Doctor said. He was quiet for a moment before looking over at the mug and picking it up. "See, that's the Tardis," he then picked up a pencil. "And that's you. Particles inside you activated and the two sets of particles magnetised and _whap_ ," he ended, dropping the pencil in the mug and twirling it around.

"I'm a pencil inside a mug?"

"Yes, you are. 4H. Sums you up. Lance?" He said, dropping the mug and pencil on the desk and turning around. "What was HC Clements working on? Anything top secret? Special operations? Do no enter?" He asked, using the sonic screwdriver on the computer and sitting down at the chair.

"I don't know, I'm in charge of personnel. I wasn't project manager. Why am I even explaining myself!? What the hell are we talking about!?" Lance asked the Doctor.

"They make keys, that's the point. And look at this. We're on the third floor," the Doctor said and they started walking towards the lift. Sergeant groaned in slight annoyance, his fingers twitching in agitation. "Underneath reception, there's a basement, yes? Then how come when you look on the lift, there's a button marked lower basement? There's a whole floor which doesn't exist on the official plans. So what's down there then?"

"You telling me this building's got a secret floor?" Lance asked.

"No, I'm showing you this building's got a secret floor," the Doctor said and Sergeant elbowed him in the rib. He earned a small half-hearted glare from the Doctor.

"See, Lance, it's people like you who ask overly stupid questions who end up being the people behind it all. 'Cause like, you know... it's a small waste of time," Sergeant accused jokingly. From the hidden look in Lance's eyes though, he knew he struck a chord and then completely lost trust in the man. Was he behind it? He tried to remember for any clues in the show but he couldn't think of anything right off the bat.

"And you just got onto me for being rude," the Doctor huffed.

"Hey, don't we need a key to get down there anyway?" Sergeant pointed out lamely.

"You already know I don't need one," he huffed, pulling out the sonic screwdriver. "Okay, right, thanks you two. I can handle this. See you later," the Doctor said, pulling Sergeant in the lift.

"No chance, Martians. You're the ones who keeps saving my life. I ain't letting you out of my sight," Donna stated, walking into the lift stubbornly.

"Going down," Sergeant hummed,

"Lance?" Donna asked sharply.

"Maybe I should go to the police?" Lance said nervously.

"Inside," Donna commanded. He did so without hesitation, turning around and backing up. Sergeant groaned, pressing away from them.

"To honour and obey?" The Doctor asked in disbelief, looking straight forward.

"Tell me about it, mate," Lance huffed.

"Oi!" Donna exclaimed seriously.

Sergeant wondered if there was ever a phobia of lifts/elevators. With the way it made his legs feel and the way it messed with his head, he hated it because he felt really dizzy. A sick smile spread on his face when the elevator came to a stop and his stomach churned slightly. He never liked the lifts.

"Where are we? Well, what goes on down here?" Donna asked, looking around. Sergeant's eyes twinkled as he thought of the type of technology they could see once they found what they were looking for.

"Let's find out," the Doctor said curiously.

"Oh, dears. It's going to be some _science,_ " Sergeant hissed out wonderfully. "See, I love science. Don't you?" He asked, the Doctor earning a weird look.

"You think Mister Clements know about this place?" Donna asked.

"Ohhh, yeah. Definitely. He has to be apart of it," Sergeant said. The Doctor looked around, his eyes shining with a childish glee. Sergeant chuckled a little at how adorable the Doctor looked.

"Ooo, transport," the Doctor said. Whatever they were, it was kind of amusing to watch the three of them get on them and go. Sergeant took to walking, rolling his eyes at their childishness. The only thing getting to him just a little bit more though, was Lance. Once they stopped in front of a door, they got off of them and Sergeant watched the Doctor turn the wheel on the door.

"Hey, you know that's for "Authorized Personnel Only". Like, read the sign," Sergeant joked as the door was opened. The Doctor spun around, shooting him a dirty glare.

"Seriously?" The Doctor huffed. "Who cares about the rules!" He huffed, earning a chuckle. "Right, anyway. Just need to get the bearings. Don't do anything," the Doctor said, pointing at all of them. "That includes you, Sergeant," he added.

"You better come back," Donna told him.

"Couldn't get rid of you if I tried," the Doctor said sarcastically before climbing the ladder.

Sergeant rolled his eyes, crossed his arms, then pouted childishly as he let Lance just talk to Donna. "Don't do anything", the Doctor said. He rolled his eyes and wandered off curiously, wondering what this place actually contained. What would he find if he walked far enough?

Ignoring the Doctor's words, he walked at a slow pace, opening the door. His eyes widened and sparkled like a child that just saw its favourite piece of candy. He studied each and every tube, looking through them and studying the room for data.

"Oo, look at this. Stunning!" The Doctor exclaimed, startling Sergeant.

"What does it do?" Donna asked. Sergeant slunk up behind them, his eyes sparkling.

"I think it's particle extrusion. It seems as if they could be manufacturing Huon particles," Sergeant said, startling everyone. The Doctor turned on him with a slightly annoyed glare and Sergeant smiled impishly.

"I said "don't do anything" and you don't listen. One of these days I will get a partner that listens," the Doctor huffed. Sergeant walked up to the Doctor and roughly clapped his shoulder.

"Bitch. I don't do the listening. I haven't for years," Sergeant hissed.

"Huh, my people were the ones that got rid of Huons," the Doctor said, walking past him. "They-"

"It seems to me that they unravel atomic structure. Heard about it in a book in the Tardis. Huon particles are powerful and dominant in their chemical properties," Sergeant said. If he had been an anime character, oh the smart kid cliché.

"Your people? Who are they? What company do they represent?" Lance asked.

"Oh, I'm a freelancer. But this lot are rebuilding them. They've been using the river. Extruding them through a flat hydrogen base so that they've got the end result-"

"Huon particles in liquid form," Sergeant interrupted. "It's genius! Whoever came up with this is a _master_ at chemistry!" He said excitedly, nearing bouncing up and down. He grabbed a container from one of the machines, turning the knob.

"Oh! My God!" Donna exclaimed as she started to glow.

"Genius....!" Sergeant said, his twinkling eyes making Donna and Lance both feel uncomfortable at his fascination with Huon particles. "Because the particles are inert, they need something living to catalyse inside and that's got to be you. You just saturate the body and then...- OH! Magnificent! Brilliant!" Sergeant exclaimed, twirling around and clutching the container as if to cradle a child. "The _wedding_. Youuu were supposed to get married! Supposed to be the best day of your life, walking down the aisle! Your body's a battleground and I literally mean there is a chemical war inside! Acetylcholine, Adrenaline!! Then the endorphins. You're practically cooking, roasting! The particles all churning around, reaching a boiling point. The BAM-!"

Donna slapped him in the face, shocking the Doctor and Lance. Sergeant was stuck in one place for a few seconds, his brain swirling around so quickly that his body just locked up instead of reacting accordingly.

"What was- What?" Sergeant choked out, confused. His heart pounded in his chest as he tried to make sense of what happened and then he deflated slightly.

"Are the two of you _enjoying_ this? Just tell me, are these particles dangerous? Am I safe?" Donna asked him. Sergeant's eyes turned steely and the Doctor nearly leapt into the conversation to stop anything rude escaping Sergeant.

"Yes. One hundred percent. I can personally say that nothing bad will happen," Sergeant said coldly.

"If yours and the Doctor's lot got rid of Huon particles, why did they do that?" Donna asked. Sergeant shot the Doctor a pleading look. He was human... not a... Timelord!

"Uh... that's...." Sergeant squeezed his eyes shut before straightening himself up. "Because they were deadly," he said, remembering how dangerous they really were just from the writings that he got the chance to read.

"Oh, my God..." Donna sounded distraught and upset. Sergeant looked over to the Doctor, his brows furrowing in distaste at the over emotional moment and he rubbed his cheek. The stranger part was the physical contact did affect him, but not as dangerously as it would have before, even if he still felt the need to run or fight back. "Human conflict" he had said.

"Donna, I promise you that whatever happened, we will reverse it," Sergeant promised, his eyes burning intensely. There was a desire to reverse changes that -had he been in this world in his youth- he'd probably curse someone with.

He heard a hissing sound, his ears tuning in too late to hear what it was saying. Once he turned around, he saw the wall lifting upwards. Sergeant tilted his head curiously, wondering what the hell he was even witnessing.

"I have waited so long, hibernating at the edge of the universe until the secret heart was uncovered and called out to waken!" The voice hissed. He heard the door open somewhere and turned his head around just in time to see Lance run away. A snarl erupted from his throat and he turned back to the wall, his eyes _burning_ with anger. The robots up above turned towards them with weapons and Sergeant's heart pounded with anxiety, staring at the guns with a dry throat. _Guns_. The hole in the Earth was revealed and Sergeant felt his anxiety bubble over even more.

"Someone's been digging," Ten commented. "Oh, very Torchwood. Drilled by laser. How far does it go?" The Doctor asked.

"Down and down, all the way to the centre of the Earth!" The voice hissed out.

"Really? Seriously? What for?" The Doctor asked, and Sergeant would have found his face adorable when he was confused had it not been for the way the guns were pointed at him.

"Dinosaurs," Donna said.

"What?"

"Dinosaurs?"

"What are you on about, Dinosaurs?"

"That film, _Under the Earth,_ with dinosaurs. Trying to help?"

"That's not helping,"

"Such a sweet couple," the voice hissed out.

"Only a madman talks to thin air and trust me, you don't want to make me mad," the Doctor growled out the last part, catching the Doctor's attention. No, no one needed to see him mad. "Where are you?"

"High in the sky!" She said. "Floating so high on Christmas night!"

"I didn't come all this way to talk on the intercom! Come on, let's have a look at you!" The Doctor yelled.

"Who are you with such command?" 

"I'm the Doctor,"

"Prepare your best medicines, doctor man, for you will be sick at heart!" She hissed out before appearing across the hole.

Sergeant's heart literally felt about to burst because for the love of everything, not even the guns scared him as much as a spider alien. His face paled and he looked back up at the guns, praying for one of them to just go ahead and end his misery. 

_Seriously!? A FUCKING SPIDER!?_ His head screamed and everything was put on panic mode.

"Sp-Spider???" Sergeant choked out. He racked his brain for the proper term, trying to gain control over his gag reflex. Great. One thing he couldn't ever stand. _Spiders_.

"Racnoss…" The Doctor said, shocked. "But that's impossible. You're one of the Racnoss?"

"Empress of the Racnoss!" She corrected.

"If you're the Empress, where's the rest of the Racnoss? Or, are you the only one?"

"Such a sharp mind!"

"That's it, the last of your kind," The Doctor said before leaning over to Donna and him, explaining; "The Racnoss come from the Dark Times, billions of years ago. Billions. They were carnivores, omnivores. They devoured whole planets,"

"Racnoss are born starving. Is that our fault?" She hissed out.

The Doctor was saying something to Donna and Sergeant's eyes landed on the feet sticking out of her little... web thing. Sergeant clutched at the fob watch underneath his dress shirt, his eyes squinting hard at the spider thing. While the Doctor turned to the Racnoss when she laughed, Lance caught his attention. The way he shushed them and the fact he was back at all after running away, made him a little angry. 

Donna started yelling at the Racnoss and Sergeant curled his lip up in a snarl. No, too much going on. His attention was being dragged every which way and the other. He watched Lance raised the axe and the Racnoss looked over at him, hissing. Sergeant had already noticed it was a trick and the both of them started _laughing_.

"That was a good one!" Lance laughed. "Your face!"

"Lance is funny," the Racnoss laughed.

Donna and the Doctor both looked disturbed on some way, but it was hard to tell what they were thinking. Still, Donna refused to accept the fact that Lance could have been the one to betray her or team up with the thing.

"God, she's thick! Months I had to put up with her! Months. A woman who can't even point Germany on a map!" Lance insulted.

The Doctor and Donna started talking and Sergeant had enough, his brain trying to focus.

"CAN WE ALL JUST SHUT UP A MINUTE!?" Sergeant snapped, the snarl coming from his throat in a violent splay of dominance. Everyone shut up and Sergeant paced, holding his head in his hands as he thought. "You, Donna!" He turned to her. "Coffee. How you met. Right?"

"Yes..." Donna replied.

"Of course, no one loves. Love isn't real. You were stupid. People don't just _pay attention_ out of nowhere," Sergeant hissed, watching Donna shrink back. He laughed and threw his hands in the air. "Liquid transportation! You were fed the Huon energy over a span of time 'cause it's an experiment for something more! Of course, how'd I not piece it together? You were tricked. T-R-I-C-K-E-D! Fooled!"

The Doctor and Donna both flinched at his mocking tone. Sergeant laughed again, covering his face with his left hand and the right one clutching at the fob watch. How stupid was this? Betrayed in the end. All by love?

"Betrayed. How useless," he spat, his electric blue eyes burning. Donna looked heartbroken.

Once he turned away, his head spinning, he heard Lance drone on and on about what he had to deal with from her.

"I deserve a medal!" He finally tuned in.

"Oh, is that what she offered you? The Empress of the Racnoss. What are you, her consort?" The Doctor asked, but his tone was just a tad harsher than before.

"It's better than a night with her," Lance said, pointing at Donna who was just standing there, heartbroken.

"But I love you," Donna stated. Sergeant's mood soured even more at the three words.

"That's what made it easy. It's like you said, Doctor. The big picture. What's the point of it all when the human race is nothing? That's what the Empress can give me. The chance to go out there. To see it. The size of it all." He paused and stared at the Doctor, "I think you understand that, don't you, Doctor?" The look on the Doctor's face set Sergeant off.

"Oh, my God!" Sergeant hissed out. "You are soooo human! What is the human race? Well, that's a good point!" Sergeant mocked, standing in front of the Doctor. "You know, I think it's why I purposely built a nuclear weapon. Destroyed my world, but you know what? I was worse than you before I noticed the importance of living. People can only be as good as the example set out in front of them. Take away their reason for living and they start trying to grab for something or gluing together in flocks," Sergeant growled.

That silenced everyone and his eyes darkened.

"The point is, what do you want to do to change? Why do you want to go see it all when you haven't even seen Earth?" He questioned, his brows furrowing. "Have you really looked? Opened you eyes to see the families? Good and bad everywhere you look. People constantly hurting and suffering, people living a good life but there are hidden beauties on Earth that you've never gotten the chance to see! You only see the people, and people aren't living! It's merely existing and doing what you have to do to survive. I understand, hate people myself. But don't you dare ask to see the size of the universe when you can barely acknowledge the size of the Earth! You're not even close to ready to see it all. Too close-minded," Sergeant hissed.

Lance's eyes darkened and he glared at Sergeant, watching as he leaned forward like a predator. A soldier's eyes were the most intense things to ever look through, almost like seeing the oldest man alive. For someone so young, his eyes seemed old and knowing.

"What do you know? Are you speaking from experience, 'cos that's what it sounds like," Lance taunted. "You destroyed your world? What are you? Martian, or something else? What is it, Sergeant?" He interrogated. Sergeant stood taller, his eyes burning.

"A human," Sergeant said, watching Lance glare harder. "There are some things you will never understand and I'm not going to explain it to a ninny," he huffed. "You talk to Donna like she's under you. In fact, she's bigger than you will ever be. More human. She has the mind to be something bigger than everything and you've taken her for granted and used her," he said, looking down.

Donna and the Doctor looked at him in surprise, not expecting that after he had clearly insulted Donna. The Racnoss turned to Lance.

"Who are these little things?" She asked him.

"She said they were Martians. Or, the Doctor anyway," Lance told her.

"Oh, we're sort of homeless." The Doctor said, walking over to the hole. "But the point is, what's down there? The Racnoss are extinct. What's going to help you four thousand miles down? That's just the molten core of the Earth, isn't it?"

Lance turned to the Racnoss and said something before turning back.

"Well, tough. All we need is Donna!"

"Kill this chattering little Doctor man and his pet!" The Empress hissed out.

"Don't you hurt him!" Donna exclaimed moving closer to the Doctor.

"No, no, Donna. It's all right," the Doctor said.

"No, I won't let 'em!" The Racnoss laughed, and Sergeant growled in slight annoyance.

"Arms!" She yelled, the robots pointing their guns at them again, ready to shoot.

"AH, now. Except!" The Doctor tried, raising his hands. Sergeant froze.

"Take aim!"

"Well, I just want to point out the obvious,"

"They won't hit the bride. They're such very good shots!"

"Just, just, just- Just- Just- JUST HOLD ON! Hold on just a tick. Just a tiny little, just a little tick. If you think about it, the particles activated in Donna and drew her inside my spaceship. So, reverse it and the ship comes to her!" The Doctor said and looked over at Sergeant who nodded and turned the Huon container.

The Racnoss yelled out a "fire!" right as the Tardis started to materialise. The Doctor started running about the Tardis, pressing buttons and turning up switches and Sergeant was helping. While he did so, the Doctor was talking to her and telling her about the time machine part.

"We need to find what the Racnoss is digging up. If something's buried at the planet's core, it must've been there since the beginning. That's just brilliant! I've always wanted to see this. Donna, we're going further back than I've ever been before!" The Doctor said before stopping when Donna said nothing. He turned back when he noticed that she was trying not to cry.

Sergeant picked up Rex from Zaman's back and cooed at the small kitten once they were both safely flying back through time.

"We've arrived," the Doctor said. "Want to see?"

"I suppose," Donna sighed.

"Oh, the scanner's a bit small. Maybe your way is best," the Doctor said going to the Tardis doors. Sergeant tilted his head curiously and looked back down over to the kitten and Zaman, before setting the kitten on the dog's back and walking over to the door. Zaman followed behind happily. "Come on. No human's ever seen this. You'll be the firsts," the Doctor said.

"All I want to see is my bed," Donna said tiredly, walking down the stairs towards the doors.

"Donna Noble," the Doctor said, placing his hands on both doors. "Welcome to the creation of the Earth!" he opened the doors and Donna and Sergeant were shocked. "We've gone back four point six billion years. There's no solar system, not yet. Only dust and rocks and gas. That's the Sun, over there. Brand New. Just beginning to burn," the Doctor sounded amazed. Sergeant stared at the Doctor, caught up in his expressions.

"Where's the Earth?" Donna asked.

"All around us," the Doctor told her, "in the dust."

"Put's the wedding in perspective. Lance was right. We're just tiny," Donna said.

"Well, think about it this way," Sergeant hummed, taking his eyes off of the Doctor too look out in space. "If we're tiny, it gives us more to live for. Imagine thinking we're the only things for so long, what do we have to live for? Money? Just knowing all this is out here gives us more to reach out for. An infinite amount of knowledge," 

"The human race makes sense out of chaos. Marking it out with weddings and Christmas and calendars! This whole process is beautiful, but only if it's being observed," the Doctor said, looking over at Sergeant and Donna. He lingered on Sergeant before looking back out.

"So I came out of all this?" Donna asked.

"Isn't it brilliant?" The Doctor asked. A huge rock drifts past.

"I think that's the Isle of Wight," Donna joked, earning giggles from the Doctor and Sergeant.

"See, eventually gravity takes hold," Sergeant breathed out, his eyes shining. This was practically a scientist's wet dream. "It's just one big rock, heavier than the others, starts to pull other rocks towards its larger gravitational pull. The smallest thing can break apart that hold since gravity is the weakest element, but, all the gas and elements also get pulled in. Everything's just piling until..."

"You get Earth," Donna interrupted, amazed.

"But the question is, what was the first rock," the Doctor added, looking forwards again.

A spaceship emerged from a cloud of dust and Sergeant tilted his head curiously. He heard the Doctor mutter something and tuned it to hear "the Racnoss" being said. The Doctor turned and ran back into the Tardis to the controls. 

"Hold on! The Racnoss are hiding from the war!" The Doctor said, spinning the wheel. "What's it doing!?" The Doctor asked.

"Exactly what Sergeant said," Donna replied. The Doctor ran back.

"Oh, they didn't just bury something at the centre of the Earth, they became the centre of the Earth. The first rock," and as soon as the Doctor said that, the Tardis shook.

"What was that?" Donna asked.

"Trouble!" The Doctor said, closing the doors. The Doctor started yelling out something to Donna but he wasn't paying attention, just helping the Doctor manage the Tardis. As soon as the Tardis landed, they all ran out of the Tardis. "We're about two hundred yards to the right! Come on!" The Doctor yelled. The sopped at the door and the Doctor pulled out a stethoscope.

"But what do we do?" Donna asked.

"I don't know. Making it up as I go along," the Doctor said. "But trust me, I've got a history," he added.

"But I still don't understand! I'm full of particles but, what for!?"

The Doctor started talking but that made it easier for the robots to sneak up on them. Instead of just taking Donna, they took Sergeant as well and Sergeant gasped and twisted in their grasp before he was taken off.

* * *

Donna and Lance said something to each other from beside and Sergeant was panicking further away in the web, staring down below in fear. The Racnoss was trying to make the two of them say "I do" while Sergeant was struggling to move for the fob watch around his neck.

"Activate the particles! Purge every last one!" The spider freak yelled out. Sergeant groaned and his fob watch glowed, startling him. Shit. It was Gallifreyan!

That's what she was doing, then. Trying to revive the Racnoss because she was the last of her kind, to make her kind thrive again. Sergeant struggled, disgust making his stomach churn. He hated webs, never even touched a dust web because it was too "spider like" for his tastes. The particles escaped from them but the fob watch still held its particles, fading away slowly.

"My babies will be hungry! They need sustenance. Perish the web!" She yelled.

"Use her, not me, use her!" Lance yelled.

"Oh, my funny little Lance! But you are quite impolite to your lady friend. The Empress does not approve!" The Racnoss hissed, dropping Lance into the hole from the web. Donna yelled out his name in shock. Sergeant hissed out a breath of fear, his head lifting up to see one of the robots out of place.

"My children are climbing towards me and none shall stop them," she hissed, looking up at the Doctor. "So you might as well unmask, my clever little Doctor man,"

The Doctor threw off the mask and robes.

"Oh well, nice try." The Doctor said. "I've got you Donna!" He said, using it on the web.

"I'm gonna fall!" She screamed, it tearing and dropping her. She used a string to make it to the Doctor. She flew under the Doctor and Sergeant winced as well as the Racnoss and the Doctor.

"Oh... sorry..." The Doctor said to her.

"Thanks for nothing." Donna said. Sergeant had to try not to laugh, despite the situation. He cackled, catching the attention of the Doctor and the Racnoss. "Oh, come off it!" Donna yelled up at him.

"Sorry! It was just funny from my view!" He said with a cheeky grin.

"The Doctor man amuses me!" The Racnoss laughed.

"Yes, yes. Great, yeah? But I'm still stuck up here," Sergeant huffed. The Racnoss and the Doctor looked back up at him and Sergeant scowled. "I'm literally about to be... baby spider food. So if you don't mind?" He huffed.

"Then you shall fall!" The Racnoss hissed, cutting the web. He fell, falling at a high speed down the hole. The Doctor called out for him as the fob watch slipped around his neck, falling forward. The Racnoss froze at the fob watch falling from his neck.

"No! No, no no no!" Sergeant yelled, grabbing for the fob watch, shocking them as he put it over his life. "Fuck this shi-" Time began to slow down, everyone slowing down. "What the... fuck?" He blurted. He reached up for a string of the web and swung from the hole, time speeding up once he fell forward to safety, the fob watch clattering to the ground some ways away from him.

The Racnoss hissed and the Doctor stared at Sergeant as he sat up and rubbed his head.

"What are you! Timelord!" Racnoss hissed. Sergeant jumped.

"Bitch! It's human!" Sergeant yelled back. "I bleed red! I was born from a human mother and father! Human product and full blooded, I tell you!" Sergeant retaliated, jumping for the fob watch before it clattered back into the pit. He leaned forward and grabbed it by the chain right before it fell and he huffed, not ready to fall down with it. He jumped back from the hole and put it back around his neck.

The Racnoss looked back up to the Doctor, letting out a hiss. 

"Empress of the Racnoss! I give you one last chance. I can find you a planet. I can find you and your children a place in the universe to co-exist. Take that offer and end this now!" The Doctor yelled to her.

"These men are so funny," The Racnoss hissed.

"What's your answer?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh, I'm afraid I have to decline," She replied.

"What happens next is your own doing," The Doctor told her.

"I'll show you what happens next! At arms! Take aim and-"

"Relax," The Doctor said and they fell.

"What did you do?" Donna demanded.

"Guess what I've got, Donna!" The Doctor said. He pulled out a remote from his pockets and Sergeant groaned. "Pockets,"

"How did you fit that in there!?"

"They're bigger on the inside,"

"Roboforms are not necessary. My children may feast on Martian flesh!" The Racnoss said.

"Oh, but I'm not from Mars," the Doctor said.

"Then where!?"

"My home planet is far away, and long since gone. But its name lives on. Gallifrey," the Doctor said. She recoiled in rage, roaring and hissing at the name of the planet.

"They murdered the Racnoss!"

"I warned you, you did this," the Doctor's voice was cold.

"No, no! Don't!" She protested as the Doctor threw the baubles in the air. He started to use the remote to direct them and Sergeant looked over down at the hole a little sadly. The began exploding and the place began to shake and Sergeant looked back up towards the Doctor, about to protest. He was going to eradicate the Racnoss completely.

Before he protested, he thought long and hard about them. To do something good, sometimes you had to be the bad guy. He smiled sadly and watched the show from there, deciding it best not to say anything. Flames erupted around the Racnoss and the whole time he watched the Doctor's face, finding it colder than he'd every seen it.

For a second he couldn't help but wonder what he looked like when he did the same things. Was he colder? Was he even more cruel than the Doctor, or was it the opposite way around. He huffed.

"Doctor!" Donna called up to him. "You can stop now!"

"Come on!" The Doctor yelled, not stopping. "Time I got you out!" Sergeant followed after Donna, running up the stairs soaked. They ran through the halls and towards the door where their earlier "transportation" was and began to climb up the ladder. The opened it just on time to see that the Racnoss was being destroy by tanks.

They all stood at the top and laughed in relief. Donna sighed and caught her breath.

"There's just one problem," she pointed out.

"What's that?"

"We've drained the Thames," She breathily stated.

They continued to laugh, staring out at the sky.

* * *

Sergeant stayed in the Tardis and dried himself off while Donna and the Doctor both spoke outside of the Tardis. He headed straight up towards the lab, greeting the Tardis while he was at it. She hummed happily and Sergeant sighed, looking inside of his lab. It was clean and there was no mess so he just shrugged and headed right back out towards the library.

Once he got inside of the library, he started looking through extinct species. All the information that was needed for it just made him feel nearly nostalgic and he tossed his head back and stared at the ceiling. As they say, you don't know what's important to you until it's all gone...

He sat at the table and hid his face in his hands and once he felt the Tardis taking off, the Doctor entered the library to see him hiding his face in his hands. Sergeant wanted to scream, fight, or cry. He couldn't make out which one he wanted to do more and he sucked in a breath, taking the fob watch off from around his neck and glaring at it.

"Answer me," he hissed out. "What did you do?" Sergeant demanded but the watch was silent. "I guess I could say thank you, then," he muttered, setting the fob watch on the table and looking down at the book in front of him.

"Sergeant," the Doctor said from behind him, making the man jump out of his seat. His eyes were wide when they landed on the Doctor and he slumped in his seat. "We need to talk about that fob watch," he said.

"No, we won't," Sergeant growled.

"You need to give that to me. It's..." the Doctor stopped upon seeing the angry glare that Sergeant shot him. "It's not yours and I don't think that you should keep it," he said slowly.

"Doctor, it was given to me. Mind you, you are not the only Timelord I've ever met. It may be your species' belonging but it was my lover's watch and he gave it to me," Sergeant hissed, standing to his full height and walking closer to the Doctor. "It's all I have left of him and you can't have it. Never. You hear me? It's mine. M-I-N-E!" He growled, picking up the fob watch.

The dragon on the fob watch's eyes glowed a bright blue when he touched it and he looked down at the watch in Sergeant's hand.

"That is too dangerous for a human to have in their possession," the Doctor said softly. "I get that it's important to you, but it could hurt you," he pleaded.

"Hurt me? Doctor, I hope you realise that I've been hurt thousands of times over. I'm with you every day, and I've been through the end of the world and the watch saved me. If anything is going to hurt me, it might as well be anything else in this world. It's all the same," Sergeant said bitterly. "It's mine even if it's you're Gallifreyan and this watch is from Gallifrey,"

 _I apologise, Doctor. I choose Sergeant. I've been with this boy for years,_ Draco's telepathic voice echoed through both of their heads and the Doctor froze, staring down at it. Sergeant's eyes softened and he put it back around his neck.

"Doctor... please. This time, I will fight for what's mine instead of destroy it. Don't make me the enemy," Sergeant said before disappearing up to his room. He left the Doctor standing in the library alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, seriously, I'm so glad that people even read this story. I'm not even lying about how happy it makes me to even know that someone has read this story. Thank you for reading, and I hope that you've enjoyed!


	15. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is some more parts where the tags come into play. Be warned, this is about Sergeant's backstory mostly- please don't be mad?

After the run in with the Racnoss, the Doctor seemed a little disappointed that Donna didn't join and Sergeant had to admit he would've thought the place'd be more lively and fun. Sergeant hummed, updating the software programmed inside of Zaman but he didn't fix the slight stutter since it added character and he thought that it was cute. The Doctor and Sergeant had been quiet with each other though, and Sergeant felt like it was a tad bit better to get some space to himself so that he could think about everything that had been going on the past few days he'd been back with the Doctor.

He hummed to himself as he finished touching up on Zaman and booted the dog back up, leaning back as he jumped back to life. Sergeant grinned, petting the dog on the head, hugging the dog before letting go and standing up.

"T-Thank you!" Zaman barked before running back out of the room and down the stairs. Sergeant looked around his room, and even though he knew he wasn't alone, he couldn't help but feel completely alone in his room. It made his heart pound and his palms start to sweat and he heard nothing around him.

Sergeant walked out of his room and down the stairs, watching as the Doctor also walked out of his own room. The Doctor lifted his head up to look at Sergeant from across the hall and Sergeant jumped slightly, nearly cheering in joy at another presence beside him. Even though the Tardis was her own living being, he felt awkward walking around without a physical presence.

"Tens," Sergeant hummed, his eyes shining. The Doctor didn't reply, looking him up and down for a few seconds in thought.

"You didn't sleep like you said you would," he pointed out, making Sergeant flinch. A dark tension surrounded the two of them and Sergeant walked around the Doctor, suddenly feeling disappointed. "Why didn't you sleep?" The Doctor asked.

"I didn't want to dream," Sergeant said bluntly. "I have an eternity to sleep when I'm dead. That's... well I'm like what, thirty one? I have at least thirty or more years until I'm dead," He scoffed. At that realisation, the Doctor seemed to be a whole lot sadder at his words. "But now that I think about it... I could be thirty two... I spent a year here, in your world before going back to my own. Oh. Ouch.. uh," now he was confused and then shrugged, earning a look from the Doctor.

"Still, you need sleep. Even a Timelord needs sleep," the Doctor huffed, wincing at whatever he was thinking about. Sergeant frowned, pulling out the golden coin in his pocket and flipping it in the air. The Doctor's attention was pulled towards the coin as it floated in the air, the writings on it unreadable. "Sergeant, what is that?" The Doctor asked him.

"A coin?" Sergeant hummed, tapping it on the edge and watching it spin as he walked down the stairs. The Doctor followed after him, staring at the coin curiously. "I honestly don't know. But it's kind of my entertainment," he huffed out a laugh, making it float through his fingers as if he was trying to roll it across his knuckles.

"How are you doing that?" The Doctor asked, squinting at the coin. "I've never seen anything like that before,"

"Huh? I dunno, I do it. I hope you know that I've had this coin since before I've arrived. But look, you going to interrogate me forever?" Sergeant demanded, putting the coin back in his pocket. The Doctor glared at him, mentally taking note of his sour mood. Sergeant's eyes softened up at the Doctor and even though they had argued a few days ago and it seemed like they would argue now, he decided to drop whatever else he was going to say. "Ten, may I go back to Earth? I kinda want to go see Ganesh because I haven't yet. I promised him I'd come back and then I never did," he said.

The Doctor felt a little bit of jealousy at the thought of Ganesh and Sergeant just hanging out together. They had been so close before Sergeant had been transported back home that he swore that maybe he was almost in love with the other man if it weren't for the fact that he didn't believe in it. His views on love was made clear a few days ago when he insulted Donna heavily for "loving" Lance. He'd even laughed at the idea of loving someone and that almost made the Doctor uneasy.

But there was something he hadn't told Sergeant though, and his heart ached to tell Sergeant that Ganesh had been transported with Rose into the other universe. Sergeant noticed the Doctor's hesitance, reaching a hand out to grab his arm gently. The Doctor flinched once he was touched and turned to look at Sergeant.

"Doctor. What happened?" Sergeant asked.

"Ganesh... he uh... he was with us," the Doctor said vaguely, alerting Sergeant. "When we were fighting the Daleks and the uh... Cybermen. He went with Rose and Mickey. That day he had been called over by Jackie and he was... upset that you had been lost," the Doctor said slowly, studying Sergeant for a reaction.

Sergeant didn't react, his eyes blank at the news and he dropped his hand from the Doctor's arm. He had no idea what was going through Sergeant's head at the moment, but whatever it was didn't seem to pleasant because his eyes were swirling with something dark. The Doctor just stared at Sergeant as he blanked out and he noticed that even though he looked okay, his breathing pattern was distressed.

"Doctor," Sergeant said, his tone tight and tense. "Why didn't you tell me?" Sergeant demanded.

"Because you had just got back. You were already.."

"-What? Broken? I was already broken? I had already _lost?_ " Sergeant threw out, his eyes blazing with rage. "I would've been fine right now if I'd known sooner. Recovering. Doctor, I thought you knew better! You should know better than anyone else. It doesn't matter _when_ you tell someone that a close friend had died or goes missing. My reaction then wouldn't have been different from my reaction now. Actually- Fuck it- it would because I wouldn't be angry right now if you'd told me sooner," he hissed out.

The Doctor had nothing to say to his outburst, feeling ashamed that he'd waited.

"I'm sorry," Sergeant suddenly sighed, startling the Doctor. "I shouldn't do that to you. God knows what you've had to go through... worse than me. I shouldn't have brought that up, it was puerile," he huffed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He squinted, mentally scolding himself for his defence mechanisms. It was always to hurt someone closest to him to protect himself.

"I should have told you," the Doctor said, "because you're right, I do know better," he added. Sergeant jumped up, grabbing the Doctor by the collar of his trench coat, his eyes burning angrily.

"No. It's my fault so you shut up. I made a promise and for the life of me, everything pushed me away from completing it. It just... I shouldn't have made the promise. I've never broken a promise and I failed to keep it after I said that my promise is my word and I never go back on my word," Sergeant said, the hint of aggression peeking through his tone.

It shocked the Doctor how defensive he got over something he'd just pointed out a few seconds ago and the Doctor understood that Sergeant was more hurt by the news than he showed. Sergeant's eyes swirled with all sorts of emotions that the Doctor couldn't pinpoint, but they were all too familiar to him. Compared to every other human in the world, even the people he's ever travelled with, Sergeant has seen more than they ever have.

Sergeant let him go, his eyes watering slightly. His tears never fell even though they threatened to, he wouldn't let them. Running his fingers through his hair, Sergeant heaved out a sigh, composing himself into a colder exterior than the Doctor thought possible. He was so composed it was inhuman and it made the Doctor angry.

"Sergeant, I'm sorry. We didn't know if you'd ever come back and if you ever did, I thought you'd have wanted him safe. I made him go even though he wanted to stay and wait for you to come back. He would've been killed..." the Doctor said. Sergeant laughed, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and index finger.

"Thank you, Doctor," Sergeant said, a tear escaping from his left eye. "I really appreciate it. Thank you," he whispered. Sergeant's hand dropped from his face and his blue eyes twinkled under the light since they were still wet with tears that he refused to let fall. "See? I'm not sad. I'll be okay because I know he's safe," he said, his voice cracking. No, Sergeant wasn't okay, not when he was crying.

The Doctor reached out for his hand, his warmth comforting Sergeant even though Sergeant was still mad at him. Sergeant sighed and shook his head, as if dismissing a thought that he didn't like and the Doctor found it odd.

"You're the hardest to read out of all my companions," the Doctor commented. Sergeant huffed out a laugh.

"You called me a companion. I take offence to that 'cause I'm not gonna end up leaving you. And did you seriously call me a companion? You know for a fact you can't just leave me alone because I got a lot of foreknowledge, most specifically about you... but that's okay I guess." Sergeant said, breathing steadily through his nose. The Doctor noticed that Sergeant seemed to be pushing another intrusive thought from his head, shaking it slightly.

"Tell me, what are you thinking about?" The Doctor asked curiously.

"No, it's nothing. It's just... a little unwanted thought, nothing big," Sergeant waved it off, slipping his hand out of the Doctor's. When the Doctor met Sergeant's gaze, there was so much uncertainty that it made him feel uneasy.

"You just seem troubled," the Doctor commented.

"Because I am troubled. It's not even being haunted by forgotten people in my life, it's not being haunted by my past as usual, not mourning over the people I've lost in my life. It's... so much more than that, so much more terrifying and unknown and _painful._ Some say it's good but I think it's a curse," Sergeant said, his eyes blanking off into the distance as if remembering something.

"What could possibly be so bad?" The Doctor asked. Sergeant looked stuck like a deer caught in headlights.

"I d-don't know, you tell me," Sergeant stuttered, not sounding nearly as threatening as he was meaning to be. He looked back at the Doctor a blush spreading across his cheeks. "Look, it's embarrassing and it's never done me any good. This one just keeps happening to me constantly and it's so... it's just so... I hate it so much. It's the cause of every problem and it's the route of all madness as well as a cure for madness," Sergeant explained.

"That's a wise way to put what keeps coming back to haunt you," the Doctor hummed. Sergeant pinched the Doctor harshly on the top of his hand, making him yelp in pain and snatch his hand away.

"Fine then, let me bully you. I wanna make myself feel better and you are easy game because you're right near me," Sergeant huffed, smiling at the Doctor. The Doctor rose a brow and Sergeant laughed. "I love the faces you make. They're just memorable and unforgettable. I think that I'd recognise you in any form or even in a crowd full of people. You're just..." Sergeant paused, his eyes widening. "I uh, that's weird. Sorry," he coughed awkwardly.

Before the Doctor could say anything, they could hear the scamper of tiny paws across the Tardis floor and looked over to see Rex being chased by Zaman. Rex meowed, manoeuvring surprisingly quick for a cat with only three legs. Zaman ran into the controls and blinked, his LED lit eyes flashing yellow and blue before he re-routed and chased after Rex.

Sergeant rolled his eyes and leaned a little further back from the Doctor, still thinking about what he was trying to say about the Doctor. Something was happening to him that he wasn't understanding. Was he sick? Was he finally losing the rest of the sanity that he had left?

He looked back over to the Doctor, his heart beating slightly quicker and he pressed a hand to his chest. A frown formed on his face and he furrowed his brows in confusion. It was like he had ran a mile, but he hadn't and it only happened when he was near the Doctor.

"Are you all right?" The Doctor suddenly asked. Sergeant looked back up at him and smiled involuntarily.

"Yeah, I just... I had a thought. I uh, it's weird. It's nothing bad though, so don't worry," Sergeant said with a genuine smile. His smile faded as a disgusting thought stabbed through his mind. "Yeah... I just... I just need some time to myself for a second," he blurted quickly, running off to his room.

* * *

Something was wrong with Sergeant and he himself couldn't tell what was wrong with himself. No, he wasn't sick, he was completely normal and sane. For once he just thought about sleeping away his life, as if he could just wake up and everything'd be normal. When was anything ever normal for him though? Did he ever have a normal life?

No.

He was reminded of his life growing up every time he closed his eyes. He was reminded of everything he'd went through during war. With Anax… coming here and then going back. The end of his universe. The end that he caused. It was _his_ weapon that destroyed his world.

Tilting his head back, he let out a small shout of annoyance, messing up his hair by scratching at the top of his head. He couldn't think properly around the Doctor and it felt like he was starting to rely on the Doctor as if he was the only life, the only thing he had left, the only thing keeping him _sane_.

"What is happening to me? Have I become domesticated? Normal? Sentimental??" Sergeant yelled to himself. He couldn't understand himself or what he was feeling and it was eating him from the inside out. Everything felt like it was trying to come apart, he felt like he was repairing. As if the Doctor was literally mending the cracks in his soul and caressing every scar and healing them separately through time. "Fuck, fuck, fuck. What's he doing to me? What am I thinking? It's... going to hurt me in the end. I don't need friends.. I don't..." Sergeant tried to convince himself he could fix this.

Sergeant literally didn't want to be fixed and fooled into believing that he could be happy when he'd never truly been happy unless it was Anax there with him. He couldn't, he wasn't allowed to. How could he be allowed to be fooled into believing that it was possible for him to be happy when he destroyed a whole entire world that -in his world, there were no aliens- was all there was?

His heart ached and he covered his ears as if he could hear someone talking him down and he cried. He would make sure that he was punished for the wrong he's done. He took lives, the very ones he was determined to protect.

He lied back against the pillow and closed his eyes, his body feeling too tired to protest.

_Sergeant ran through the trees, jumping over a log and rolling under it. He was pretending to be a warrior and his brother, Rex, was the enemy that he had to fight. Their sticks clashed together and Rex laughed joyously when his stick fell to the ground._

_"I win! I win!" Rex cheered, running through the forest. Sergeant chased after him with a bright grin on his face, skipping through the trees._

_"Come back here! You got the head start! That's no fair!" Sergeant whined._

_"Not a chance, bitch!" Rex laughed._

_They were seven and eight at this time, and even though they had a potty mouth that usually got beat off of Sergeant since he wasn't really a boy, he'd often retaliated. His parents were extremely old school and father was the boss but nothing too bad had happened yet..._

_Once they arrived home, jumping out of the woods at the edge of their back yard, they went inside of the house. Their mother was not too happy, her foot tapping on the ground angrily as she curled her lip up at Sergeant in rage. This was the first time Sergeant had actually been hurt outside of a spanking, and what happened next he'd wished had never happened._

_"Lidia! I told you to stay in the house! Rex, get in and help your brother set the table while I get your sister cleaned up," mother commanded. Rex frowned and nodded, doing as he was told and shooting a sympathetic glance at Sergeant._

_"Momma, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to go against what you said but I wanted to play with Rex! He found this great spot in the forest and-" he was cut off with a harsh slap in the face._

_"Did I ask you to speak!?" His mother shrieked, scaring Sergeant. "Lidia, you will do as you're told, you hear me!? Now I want you to go up to your room and get changed into something nice. Take those... things off while you're at it. That's for boys, not young ladies!" His mother nagged, making him scowl and walk up to his room._

_He took a quick shower and dressed himself in a "pretty" white and black dress before tying his short hair up in a ponytail. His mind screamed out in sadness when he saw what he looked like, as if everything about the situation was wrong and disgusting. Everything about his body was wrong. Something was missing._

_Tears threatened to fall but he wiped them away and glared at the feminine figure in front of him, turning around and walking down the stairs. It was just a joke... boys didn't wear dresses. It was all a game, right?_

_What he wasn't expecting was to see an angry mother and father downstairs once he reached the bottom of the steps and froze, watching their faces carefully. Did he do something wrong? Was he in trouble? What had went wrong because he was sure he'd done everything. But alas, he found himself thinking something was missing in this situation, like he was forgetting something important._

_"You didn't do as I asked," his mother hissed out angrily. "I SPECIFICALLY told you to wash yours and your brothers clothes! You know how to use the washer and it's about time you start learning how to do things around the house! You are a young lady and young ladies don't go outside and play in the dirt!" Her mother yelled._

_"But mom! My brothers don't have to do anything! They get to just play and have fun, why do I have to do a woman's job! It's your job," Sergeant huffed angrily, not understanding anything wrong with his situation. His mother gasped and his father slapped him so hard across the face that he swore there'd be a bruise later._

_"You, young LADY, will do as you are told!" His father yelled. It caught the attention of his brothers and they stared at Sergeant in shock as he tried not to cry in pain. Sergeant grit his teeth and clenched his fists. "What? Going to hit me? I DARE you, little girl,"_

_Sergeant threw a punch at their dad and his brothers gasped in shock as he punched his dad right in the dick. His dad cried out, but instead of falling to the ground, he grabbed Sergeant by the arm roughly. Sergeant's shoulder popped and he cried out in shock._

_"It hurts! You dick! You hit me!" Sergeant screamed, struggling in his father's grasp. "What was I supposed to do!?" That was the wrong thing to say, only making their father and mother angrier._

_"Stop! Dad! You're hurting her!" Rex cried out in fear._

_"No! She's gonna learn what happens to young ladies that don't do as they're told," their father hissed angrily. And that he did because Sergeant had been in so much pain the next day._

_Sergeant started to ignore his brothers and did as he was told but it got worse and when he didn't do it right, he would get even more beatings. Each worse than the last until he just couldn't take it anymore and broke down crying once they left until they fell asleep._

_Back then he loved school and sleeping because it was a literal escape from the hell he'd have to deal with when he got home. After they'd nearly been caught for punching Sergeant in the face, they always avoided places that could be seen._

_\--_

_Shadow held out his hand to Sergeant, smiling cheekily, the fob watch around his neck catching Sergeant by surprise. It was so golden and beautiful that it seemed to be from another world and the dragon on it seemed to be almost alive. Sergeant eyed up and down Shadow's body, taking in how lean his body was and just how much taller the other man was. He was at least six inches taller than himself and he had a sharp jawline. His face seemed perfectly sculpted and atop his head was light golden brown hair, his eyes matched his eyes with a deep hazel that looked so bright that they were almost golden._

_His eyes were so old... he was so young but he'd looked so old in that moment as if he'd seen everything but couldn't say anything about the things he'd seen. Sergeant grabbed his hand and shook it, smiling softly at the man._

_"Hello, my name's --" Sergeant said, his electric blue eyes twinkling. Shadow's brows rose at his name but he didn't comment on it. "Nice to meet you, Shadow. Odd name though, I must say. You gonna have everyone call you by that? What's your real name?" Sergeant asked curiously.  
_

_"Yeah, been dealin' with it my whole life," the man said with a beautiful, quirky smile. Sergeant rolled his eyes._

_"Well, -- is fairly new," Sergeant hummed sarcastically and Anax rose a brow._

_"What do you mean?" He asked curiously._

_"Huh? Everyone knows by now," Sergeant commented._

_"I really don't know. What do you mean?" Shadow questioned in confusion._

_"Oh, I guess their's no use in hiding it because you're about to hear everyone tease me like they've been doing the past few days. I'm transgender," Sergeant commented. "I uh, changed my name into something I felt more comfortable with. Just wished that Sergeant Patterson hadn't poked fun at it during my first day at training practice..." he grumbled. Shadow nodded in understanding, his eyes swirling with sympathy._

_"I see, sorry about that. I don't really pay attention much to the gossip, but I don't mind 'cause it only makes you unique. Think about it like this. You're living, you're breathing, you can bleed, you can feel pain, love, hurt so why would I discriminate you? It makes you just as real as everyone else," he hummed. Sergeant felt his heart soar and he smiled widely._

_It certainly wasn't the last time they saw each other, but it was the start of a deeper friendship._

_\--_

_Sergeant lay alone on the bed, blood in between in his legs and his whole body hurting and naked. This time when his mother wasn't around... his father had taken him -her at the time since he had been female- and raped him. It'd hurt so much and he'd put up a struggle but in the end he'd felt like anything he'd said was useless because he'd always be too weak to fight back._

_He was a girl, he'd have to learn that. He'd never become the man he wanted to be... that just wasn't true. It wasn't fair he'd been born as a girl and now that he had finally gone through female puberty his father had taken a sickening interest in him, despite the fact that it was wrong._

_For the longest time he'd cut his legs on the inside and even stabbed through his leg to feel something other than the beatings from his parents. Now he'd never be able to look at himself and see a man because he was going through changed that wasn't normal. They hadn't been wrong, he'd been wrong... he was disgusting._

_Sergeant sobbed to himself and shook with a hidden rage that after that day had been released on everyone around him except for Rex. The worst part was that Adam had also been changed and he knew what father had done to him sexually. Adam used to love him but what changed? Why did he hate him so much?_

_Sergeant growled angrily, slamming his fist on the table and standing from his chair, glaring at his mother and father with a newfound rage. He'd gone out and bought his own clothes by stealing money from his father for payback._

_"Shut the fuck up," Sergeant growled, grabbing the knife from the side of his plate and throwing it perfectly over the top of his father's head. His father froze, a small twinge of fear flickering in his father's eyes at is glided over the top of his head and barely cut through his hair. Rex looked up shyly from his food, not meeting anyone's eyes but silently observing the scene in front of him._

_"You are a young lady, as stated many times before," his father finally blurted. "Lidia, how many times do I have to tell you, if you don't like what we have to say then get the fuck out of this house!" His dad screamed._

_"Seriously? You wanna fuckin' hear what I have to say, or'd I have to slice your throat open?" Sergeant threatened, showing his teeth and squaring out his shoulders. His father stood from his seat and their mother shrieked when Sergeant was grabbed by the throat and shoved against the wall. Sergeant struggled under his grip and Rex also stood from the table._

_"Papa!" He screamed, never using that word unless he was actually angry. Rex's eyes were intense with a fire that made everyone shut up and stop. Their father dropped Sergeant and turned to his sun, back handing him across the face._

_"Shut your mouth, boy!" Their father hissed out angrily. "Do you understand what she has done!?"_

_"Yeah, I get that but you're such a dick that I'd want to kill you too!" Rex blurted out angrily. Sergeant's eyes watered and he rubbed at his throat, trying not to cry._

_That night he received no beating... Rex had took it in his stead and then later on they slept in the same room once Sergeant had explained everything that their father did. Rex was the only normal one in the family, his guardian angel and God forbid something happening to him._

_From then on, Rex and Sergeant had gotten so close that they were seen literally everywhere together except the bathroom, but Rex did guard outside the bathroom. Rex helped with the chores and fought back against father and mother and Adam got father and farther away from both of them. Adam had become their father's little soldier and told on everything wrong that Sergeant did, ignoring Rex completely._

_"Fuck you, Adam," Rex spat, literally spitting on the older boy's face. Adam screamed out in disgust and punched Rex in the gut, watching the smaller boy fall to the ground in pain._

_"Fight me, you dick!" Adam screamed angrily. They all three got into a huge fight but two against one ended out with Adam screaming in pain because Sergeant got him to the ground and broke both shoulders by stepping in the middle of his shoulder blades and pulled back so hard that it popped them out of place. "Dad!" Adam screamed._

_Sergeant jumped off of Adam and Rex, grabbed his hand and ran off towards the woods, them not coming back until midnight._

_\--_

_Shadow and Sergeant sat at the table during lunch. It was their fifth week of training and they'd gotten closer as friends, even pulling pranks on the others in their group. The both of them had already gotten in plenty of trouble, pulling pranks on the Sergeants that usually marched by and eventually the others had accepted Sergeant as one of their own._

_They even recognised his intelligence and wisdom, even at a young age. Shadow had been infatuated with how much that Sergeant seemed to know even though he was so young, as if he already had demons haunting him that Shadow could barely begin to imagine. He'd been so much older than Sergeant, but Sergeant never knew for real how much older he actually was._

_"I'm nineteen," Sergeant huffed, wiping the sweat off of his face with a towel. Shadow's brows raised into his hairline. He thought that maybe he'd just looked younger than he actually was but it wasn't the case at all. "Huh? Is that so surprising to you?" He asked, raising a brow._

_"Yeah, actually. I thought you just looked younger than you actually were. You're just really wise for a nineteen year old and really mature. Even more mature than these... buffoons thinking they're just going to volunteer and suddenly become the shit," Shadow hummed_

_"Well that's because I...-" Sergeant shut his mouth quickly and looked away his dark, sweaty hair hanging over his eyes. "It doesn't matter. Hey, so you know that fob watch around your neck? Where did you get that?" He asked curiously, changing the subject so quickly that Shadow felt that something had happened to make Sergeant the way he was today._

_"Eh, I got it back at home a very long time ago. My home's... it's gone now. It has been for years and years and this is all I have left," Shadow hummed, sitting on the bed. It was time they retired for the night and they could hear one of their superiors marching through the hall checking to see who was asleep and who wasn't yet. "Oh, the instructor's coming. Better pretend to be asleep," Shadow said with a grin._

_Sergeant just rolled his eyes in slight annoyance but did as he was told._

_\--_

_Pain spread throughout his body, making him feel like shit as he tried to get out of bed that morning. His father had beat him to the point where he'd passed out and someone had picked him up and put him in his bed. It was probably Rex, but he didn't really care because he was so hungry at the moment._

_Would he even be able to stomach food? Would he just throw it back up later? He felt so sick and there was even more pain just beyond the beating he'd gotten the night before._

_Sergeant had lost his appetite lately and had even stopped getting drinks and he didn't know if it was his latest one night stand or... if his father had crossed the line. He had taken the pregnancy test and he'd tested positive, sending him into a depression. His last one night stand had used a condom but his father never did and it made him sick to his stomach._

_He cried in the bathroom and covered his face with his hands and sobbed. He didn't know what to do and his stomach was getting slightly bigger and abortion was illegal since 2019 so he didn't know what to do. Sergeant reached out for the knife he'd hidden to cut himself with and stared at it, snarling into the reflection that he saw in the image reflected onto the blade._

_Bracing himself, he stabbed his stomach and did it again and again until he could literally feel himself being forced to stop. He looked up and smiled, seeing Rex screaming out in fear. Rex cried out for their mother and when she saw Sergeant bleeding and the knife clattered on the ground she screamed and dialed 911. Once he was admitted in the hospital they'd fixed him up and found out that he'd been pregnant and killed the baby by stabbing himself in the gut._

_They interrogated his parents to find out why he'd been so bruised and beaten up and why he was pregnant since at the time he'd only been fourteen. They'd come up with a perfect lie that he'd been sneaking around and had an abusive boyfriend and they could never find out who it was and that he must have been the father. Sergeant's father had known that it was his child though and he'd looked panicked that day but everyone else but Sergeant blew it off as fear that his little girl had tried to kill herself._

_After that day things had gotten worse and worse until... he turned fifteen..._

_\--_

_Two years later, Sergeant and Shadow had become so close that they were almost inseparable unless they were training or competing against each other. Sergeant could feel his heart pound as Shadow sat by his bed after he'd awoken in the "hospital". He looked miserable and completely worn out, as if he'd watched over Sergeant all night before._

_"Shadow?" Sergeant hummed, sitting up and wincing when his shoulder throbbed and his head spun._

_"Yeah? Is everything all right? Are you okay?" Shadow interrogated._

_"Yes, yes. I'm fine, it will go away. Not my first injury you pussy," Sergeant huffed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Shadow's eyes swirled with worry and Sergeant felt his heart flutter since he'd never seen anyone that deeply cared about him so much before. "Are_ you _okay?" Sergeant asked softly._

_"I was worried... I thought that you'd actually die and leave me here alone," Shadow huffed._

_"Bitch. Come on,_ Time Wizard, _" Sergeant joked lightly. "Can't get rid of me 'cause I don't die you faggot," he said with a smile._

_"I've... I just don't want to lose you," Shadow said with a sad smile and sure enough, the eyes that looked so old looked even older than ever before. He'd felt that Shadow had seen so much more than he'd let on and Sergeant couldn't help but laugh. It wasn't because Shadow was sad, but because he didn't know what to do or say to that._

_"I wont leave you... you are the only one that I love in this world," Sergeant blurted, watching Shadow's eyes widen. Sergeant looked down at his hands, fiddling with them. "And it's sooo stupid because love shouldn't exist. All that happens when you love is that you get hurt... but.. you're the only one who ever cared for me... I just... I-" Sergeant paused, his eyes saddening._

_"You...?" Shadow was shocked. "I thought that... you didn't feel the same way," he laughed and Sergeant lifted his head, grinning. Shadow leaned forward and kissed Sergeant, making him feel like his heart was literally going to burst out of his chest. "Want to hear a secret?" Shadow asked when he leaned back._

_"Sure..." Sergeant said breathlessly. Shadow grinned and stood, looking back at him._

_"My real name... it's... it's... Anax, my cute little Timekeeper," Shadow said with a grin before leaving._

Sergeant awoke from his bed, rubbing at his eyes before holding back a sob. He'd slept for God knows how long! He jumped out of the bed, and ran out of his room and downstairs to search for the Doctor. The Doctor was nowhere in sight but Sergeant was glad to be reassured to know that he was still in the Tardis and that this world was real. Even though he'd been shown so many times how real it all was, it always seemed as if it would disappear.

"Doctor!" Sergeant called out. "Hey, sexy, you know where the Doctor is...??" Sergeant asked the Tardis.

 _He will be back in a few minutes,_ the Tardis hummed, _have a nice sleep, -?_

Sergeant sighed, his shoulders slumping in sadness.

"No... not really. It was hell," Sergeant sighed in disappointment. A woman that Sergeant could only recognise as Martha walked into the Tardis, her eyes wide.

"No, no, no," She said, running back out in surprise. She ran back in but still didn't notice Sergeant on the other side of the Tardis. Sergeant glared at the Doctor who was just standing there. The Doctor hadn't noticed him yet either. "But it's just a box! But it's huge! How does it do that? It's wood. It's like a box with that room just rammed in. It's bigger on the inside!"

"Is it? I haven't noticed!" The Doctor said, taking off his coat and throwing it. "Right, let's get going! and- oH!" He stopped once he almost ran into Sergeant. Martha _still_ hadn't noticed.

"But is there a crew, like a navigator and stuff? Where is everyone?" Martha asked.

"Just me and Sergeant," the Doctor said.

"Sergeant? Who's- AH!" Martha was surprised to see Sergeant just watching her intently. "So you two are on your own...?" She asked curiously.

"Well, sometimes we have guests," the Doctor said, not looking at her. "I mean some friends, travelling alongside. I had. There was recently, a friend of mine. Rose, her name was. Rose. And we were together. Anyway."

"And where is she now?" Martha asked.

"With her family. Happy. She's fine and somewhere safe," Sergeant said, his electric blue eyes dropping down to the ground where he noticed that Rex was curled under the controls of the Tardis asleep.

"Not that you're replacing her," The Doctor blurted.

"Never said I was," Martha said.

"Just one trip! To say thanks. You get one trip, then back home. I'd rather be on my own," the Doctor said and Sergeant winced, his eyes showing hurt.

"You're the one that kissed me," Martha said. The Doctor looked over at Sergeant before straightening.

"That was a genetic transfer," the Doctor said. Sergeant felt as if his heart shatter and he frowned in confusion. The Doctor started walked to another part of the controls.

"And if you will wear a tight suit,"

"Now, don't,"

"And then travel all the way across the universe just to ask me on a date,"

"Stop," Sergeant blurted, startling the both of them. He shifted uncomfortably at the sudden attention and scowled. "He's..." Sergeant paused quickly before looking away. "He's _not_ available," he huffed, earning raised brows from the Doctor. Martha smiled.

"For the record, I'm not even remotely interested. I only go for humans," Martha said, smiling in amusement.

"Good," Sergeant and the Doctor both said. "Well, then. Close down the gravitic anomaliser, fire up the helmic regulator. And finally, the hand brake. Ready?" The Doctor called out to Martha, handling the Tardis swiftly.

"No,"

"Off we go!" He said, pulling the lever. The Tardis shook and Martha yelled something out to the Doctor, earning a frown from Sergeant. He was definitely not happy that he was left behind by the Doctor. This was the second time he hadn't got to accompany the Doctor while he met his companion. Damn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Sorry about the chapter- although I don't know if I should apologise or not.


	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a bit sensitive. Just a fair warning, but I hope that you enjoy it anyway. :) Just remember that the tags are a warning that this story gets really dark in the sense of emotions.

Once again there was another adventure that Sergeant hadn't watched because he'd never taken the time to watch many things properly after Rose. Right before they started the adventure though, he'd scolded the Doctor for leaving him behind before to deal with his own thoughts and leaving him to sleep for so long even though he'd needed the sleep. Martha had witnessed the whole fight and the Doctor and Sergeant both had noticed that she was worried, but didn't interfere with their argument.

Then it was after the adventure where the Doctor had somehow managed to get on Sergeant's nerves enough to set him off into the smallest fit of rage. It was literally over the Doctor tripping and spilling one of the chemicals in Sergeant's lab. He ended up cussing the Doctor out in twelve different languages that he knew how to cuss in and threatened to fight him in two more languages that he hadn't quite learned to cuss in. In total he screamed at the Doctor in fourteen different languages, each time worse than the last until they got to Spanish and Sergeant just went off from there.

It had felt like when the Doctor was in his ninth regeneration all over again and the other didn't know what they were doing to piss each other off so much. The Doctor could certainly tell that his relationship with Sergeant was acceleration in the opposite loop, taking them backwards and not forwards.

When Martha was asleep, they glared at each other each time one walked past the other but each was mad for different reasons. Sergeant was still pissed that the Doctor left him behind, but he knew that it wasn't the only thing making him agitated. He hadn't even really been pissed off with the Doctor, just took out his frustrations on the Doctor because he didn't know how to express himself in the way that he wanted to. Then there was constantly remembering the dream he had while the Doctor had been out meeting Martha.

He'd remembered when he killed his child when he was a child himself at barely fifteen a few years before he had help from a friend with transitioning into male. It had snapped his sanity that day and it left a different scar that'd _never_ heal and he'd wished that it would have stayed buried deep in his memories. Sergeant sat in the library and cried, hiding his face from anyone that'd walk in.

No one should see him like he was at the moment, he was just so angry and frustrated. He wouldn't lie that he'd never felt regret for killing the child and still didn't but the fact that he would have given birth to his _father's_ kid scarred him for life to the point where he was terrified of sleeping. He missed Anax and the comfort that he provided.

He'd never told the Doctor about his life and it was probably why they were currently having major communication problems because the Doctor didn't know what was troubling Sergeant. Footsteps were heard behind him and when he'd turned his head he saw the Doctor, finding the situation familiar.

"Sergeant?" The Doctor asked, pausing at the dark, deep sadness and insecurities floating around in the normally vibrant electric blue eyes. There was a small fear in the Doctor that Sergeant was about to do something he'd regret because the man looked unstable at the moment. "What's wrong? What happened?" The Doctor asked.

"None of your business," Sergeant hissed out icily. The Doctor, despite hearing every single aggressive tone come from Sergeant had _never_ heard him sound this aggressive. Sergeant's eyes were dark and empty and he looked more alone than the Doctor had ever seen him.

"I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong. I don't want to see you like this.... _please_ ," the Doctor pleaded him, watching as Sergeant stood from his seat. Sergeant shouldered past him with clenched fists and disappeared up in his room, leaving the Doctor standing there alone except for Zaman and Rex asleep somewhere further away in the library.

The Doctor didn't understand what he'd done wrong or what was going on with Sergeant, but he'd have to be extra cautious and patient around him. He knew that much at least, but he also knew that Sergeant had been extra snappy and violent and his small outburst just a second ago had confirmed it. Even though he thought he knew everything, thought he'd seen everything, he couldn't be further from the truth. He didn't know a thing about Sergeant's life and he don't think he'd probably ever get the full story from Sergeant.

It also seemed to the Doctor that Sergeant had absolutely hated the bullshit with Shakespeare as well since he had been awkward and angry the whole time. Sergeant had protected him, yes, but he'd not taken well to Martha _at all_. One could only assume that he was either jealous or upset that Rose was somehow being replaced and Martha had actually voiced her concern only once about Sergeant's actions.

* * *

The next morning Sergeant escaped his room and ran down the stairs being chased by his latest unfinished creation. It lunged at him and he dived off of the stairs on rolled onto the floor, startling the Doctor and Martha. His creations "weapon" nearly sliced into Sergeant and he yelped, calling for Zaman who was cowering away.

"Aw, come on! Wrong program! Fuuu-!" Sergeant nearly had his head sliced off and jumped backwards in time before he got decapitated. "I like my head, mate!" He yelled out in annoyance.

The Doctor was completely shocked and fumbled for his sonic screwdriver. Before he pulled it out, Zaman went into attack mode and jumped at the new thing, it rearing back and trying to sling the dog. Sergeant reached for his phone in his pocket and he looked through the copy of the lion humanoid figure and frowned, realising that the thing had fucked with the program itself.

"Red code 817-629," Sergeant blurted, watching as it stabbed itself. Zaman stood straighter and wagged his tail before turning to Sergeant and barking.

"Enemy annihilated!" Zaman barked happily before skipping off to Rex who had hid itself in another room. The Doctor cleared his throat and Sergeant turned around, smiling awkwardly.

"What was that?" Martha asked.

"A prototype. Trust me, next time I make that thing it won't have free will. The stupid thing re-wrote it's whole code and I'm lucky I can read two thousand words a minute and more 'cause that thing hated me for some reason," Sergeant hummed, rubbing at his right arm and frowning. It had definitely cut him. When he looked down there was nothing there but a little blood where the cut had been. "The hell?" He muttered.

"And what was it for?" The Doctor questioned, eyeing him. Sergeant frowned, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly as he stared down at his feet.

"Uh... y'know... just uh..." Sergeant blanked out, his eyes nearly clouding over. "To annihilate things," Sergeant stated bluntly. "I just felt the need to... make a war machine, kinda just for fun but it _kind of_ backfired." he shrugged his shoulders, earning a look he couldn't decipher from the two of them. Maybe he hadn't really thought long and hard enough of the consequences that this could bring for himself and slumped his shoulders. "Okay, maybe it was stupid. I just had to _do_ something about this new idea, but maybe it was stupid to give it every idea in the book 'cause humans are too complicated. Human ideas equal a disaster," he huffed.

"Maybe so," the Doctor said in a tight voice. Sergeant squinted at him and saw that the Doctor was staring at where he'd been cut mere seconds ago and Sergeant hid it. He turned to Martha. "Right, so, just one trip. That's what I said. One trip in the Tardis, and then home. Although, I supposed we could stretch the definition. Take on trip into the past, one into the future. How do you fancy that?" The Doctor asked.

"No complaints from me," Martha said with a smile.

"How about a different planet?" The Doctor suggested.

"Can we go to yours?" Martha asked. Sergeant's fob watch burned his chest and he winced while the Doctor looked almost wounded.

"Ah, there's plenty of other places," the Doctor said.

"Come on, though. I mean, planet of the Timelords. That's got to be worth a look. What's it like?" Martha asked, sounding excited. Sergeant pulled the fob watch from off of his neck.

"Well, it's beautiful, yeah," the Doctor said.

"Is it like, you know, outer space cities, all spired and stuff?" Martha asked, wandering around.

"I supposed it is,"

"Great big temples and cathedrals!"

"Yeah,"

"Lost of planets in the sky?" There was a pause after she asked and the Doctor thought for a moment while he pressed at buttons and controls on the Tardis.

"The skies are burnt orange, with the Citadel enclosed in a mighty glass dome, shining under the twin suns. Beyond that, the mountains go on forever. Sloped of deep red grass, capped with snow," the Doctor sounded nostalgic, looking up at the ceiling of the Tardis while he remembered.

"Can we go there?" Martha asked.

"Nah. Where's the fun for me? I don't want to go home," He said, running around the Tardis and pulling levers multiple times. "Instead, this is much better. Year five billion and fifty-three, planet New Earth. Second hope of mankind. Fifty thousand light years from your old world, and we're slap bang in the middle of New New York. Although technically it's the fifteenth New York from the original, so it's New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York. One of the most dazzling cities ever built," the Doctor said, pushing Martha out the door and following behind her as he adjusted his trench coat.

Sergeant followed after them, rolling his eyes as he stayed silent and grabbed his black trench coat, putting it on as he exited the Tardis. It was raining, just like he liked it.

"Oh, that's nice! Timelord version of dazzling!" Martha exclaimed, zipping up her coat.

"Oh, it's raining! It never hurts a thing, come on. Let's go find some shelter!" Sergeant said excitedly, running with the Doctor and Martha through the rain.

"Well, it looks like the same old Earth to me, on a Wednesday afternoon!" Martha said.

"Hold on, hold on. Let's have a look," the Doctor said, dragging her under a small ledge on the building to use his sonic on a monitor. Sergeant still stayed under the rain, catching the water droplets on his open palms while the monitor started up.

"And the driving should be clear and easy, with fifteen new lanes open for the New New Jersey expressway," the lady said on the monitor. Sergeant rolled his eyes, trying to remember this episode.

"Ah! That's more like it! That's the view we had last time! This must be the lower levels, down in the base of the tower. Some sort of under-city," the Doctor said

"You've brought me to the slums?" Martha asked.

"Uh-hu, kinda. The slums are always great, wanna know why? PEOPLE! Always the bad, true and always the same no matter where you go!" Sergeant said, throwing the water from his palms. The Doctor watched him in slight awe.

"Must more interesting," the Doctor said, tearing his eyes away from the smiling form of Sergeant. "It's all cocktails and glitter up there. This is the real city," the Doctor explained.

"You two'd enjoy anything," Martha huffed.

"That's me! Ah, the rain's stopping. Better and better," the Doctor said.

"No... my water," Sergeant huffed.

"When you say last time, was that you and Rose?" Martha asked.

"Uhm, yeah. Yeah, it was, yeah," the Doctor said awkwardly.

"You're taking me to the same planets you took her?" She asked.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. Just ever heard the word rebound?" Martha asked, maybe a little angrily.

She walked past the Doctor who had a kicked puppy look and Sergeant squinted in annoyance at her. Maybe it was a little bit of jealousy of Martha and a stinging slap to reality that Rose was gone and he'd never gotten to say "bye" to her. The woman made a good point though, she was mostly a rebound for the Doctor and how easy was it to replace someone you cared about?

Sergeant shrugged his shoulders and sighed in disappointment, rubbing the back of his neck. The Doctor turned to him and noticed his saddened look, wishing that he could do something about it. Suddenly a stall opens up and a man is shown wearing a smile.

"Oh! You should have said. How long have you been there!? Happy. You want Happy! Happy Happy," the man said, crouching behind the hatch and more of them open, women appearing behind them.

"Customers! We've got customers!"

"We're in business! Mother, open up the Mellow and the Read!"

"Happy, Happy! Lovely Happy, Happy!"

"Anger! Buy some Anger!"

"Get some Mellow. Makes you feel all bendy and soft all day long!"

"Don't go to them. They'll rip you off. Do you want some Happy?"

"No thanks..." the Doctor said slowly.

"Are they selling drugs?" Martha asked.

"I think they're selling moods," the Doctor said, looking around.

"Great. I need some happy, I hate anger." Sergeant huffed, earning a glare from both of them. A lady appeared and they got even louder, calling her over and Sergeant put his hands on his ears, shaking with rage.

He heard nothing she said, shaking his head as he tried to erase their voices from his head. The Doctor approached them and Sergeant uncovered his ears, following after him cautiously.

"Try this, forget forty three. That's two credits," the woman in the stall said.

"Sorry, but hold on a minute. What happened to your parents?" The Doctor asked.

"They drove off,"

"Yea, but they might drive back,"

"Everyone goes to the motorway in the end. I've lost them,"

"But they can't have gone far. You could find them." He said, then she put it on. "No, no no! Don't!"

"I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

"Your parents. Your mother and father. They're on the motorway,"

"Are they? That's nice. I'm sorry, I won't keep you," she walked off and Sergeant looked back up to the woman selling "forget". All it took was two credits, whatever credits were. He could forget? He could just... forget like that?

The Doctor turned to look at Sergeant who looked deep in thought.

"So... you could just... forget? Forget just like that?" Sergeant said, awed. "Forgetting, so easy, right? Forget... just..." he was slapped by the Doctor out of his trance.

"Don't you dare get any ideas, you hear me?" The Doctor hissed to him. Sergeant glared and Martha's voice interrupted them.

"So that's the human race five billion years in the future? Off their heads on chemicals," she said, disgusted.

A man comes out from behind her and grabs her, pointing a gun at her and then a woman came out after him, also pointing a weapon at him and the Doctor.

"I'm sorry, I'm really, really sorry. We just need three, that's all!" The man said and the Doctor pointed a finger at him angrily, screaming.

"No, let her go! I'm warning you let her go! Whatever you want, I can help. Three of us, we can help! But first, you've got to let her go!" The Doctor yelled. The man dragged Martha in another room and the woman went in and closed the door behind her before the Doctor could reach them. He pulled out his sonic and used it on the door, opening it and running through, dragging Sergeant behind him so Sergeant couldn't be tempted to buy anything that could be bad for him.

The Doctor dragged the struggling Sergeant before he ever turned around and started running with the Doctor. He wasn't happy, but he would just have to suck it up and forget about the idea of using the "forget" that they were selling. How ironic.

By the time they made it outside on the top of the stairs, they were literally about to fly off.

"MARTHAA!!!!" The Doctor yelled as they flew off. He turned to Sergeant who was just staring after the flying car and scowled. "Had you hurried up we'd have made it!" The Doctor accused.

"Me!? Fuck you! You said one trip and she'd be gone you ninny!" Sergeant hissed. The Doctor muttered something and then Sergeant grabbed the Doctor by the collar of his trench coat. "Say it again, I dare you! If you'd just taken her home, then it probably wouldn't have happened!" He yelled.

"So now you're just going to blame me? ME!? So you're just going to find the easy way out, right? Just.. FORGET!?" The Doctor yelled back. "Is that what you want, Sergeant? Hmm? You want to forget about what's botherin' you?" The Doctor accused. Sergeant flinched and dropped the Doctor.

"You shut up!" Sergeant yelled. "I wasn't going to do it," he lied.

"Really? You weren't? Are you going to lie to me again?" The Doctor said bitterly.

"Why are you mentioning this? Can you just leave it be?" Sergeant hissed, his eyes narrowing dangerously on the Doctor. "Or is this because you're too weak to save the people you should be protecting!?" He snapped, watching as the Doctor's eyes widened.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" The Doctor hissed, "what is wrong with you!? When you don't like something, you blow it off by hurting the people that care about you! This is why everyone leaves you!" He snapped, both of them equally hurt at failing the other. Sergeant's heart dropped and his eyes blanked out, making the Doctor feel guilty.

"You. Don't. Know. Me," Sergeant growled, lunging forward and punching the Doctor in the gut. "Leave me? Yeah, good," Sergeant laughed.

"Shit..." The Doctor groaned.

"Come on," Sergeant said blankly. He turned back into the building and ran back out to the other alley. "You're followin' me, you hear me? We're going to ask 'round for information, and you're going to leave me be!" He hissed out, stomping off through the halls. The Doctor groaned, his head spinning. Sergeant sure packed a punch, but he guess that was what he got for challenging a soldier.

Once they made it back over to the other side of the alley, the Doctor knocked on the woman's (who gave the other woman a forget) "door". She opened up and the Doctor backed away. The Doctor shot a glance over to Sergeant before looking up at her, still angry.

"Thought you'd come back. You want some happy Happy?" The woman asked.

"Those people, who were they!? Where did they take her!?" the Doctor demanded.

"They've taken her to the motorway," the man trying to sell Happy from before said.

"Looked like carjackers to me," another said.

"I'd give up now, darling. You won't see her again,"

"Used to be thriving, this place. You couldn't move. But they all go to the motorway in the end,"

"He kept on saying three, we need three. What did he mean, three?" The Doctor interrogated.

"Ten, you're asking the wrong question. It's not what he meant by three, it's "what is the motorway"," Sergeant snapped. "They need three to get to the motorway, three adults," he huffed. The Doctor glared at him.

"This motorway, how do we get there?" The Doctor asked them, ignoring Sergeant.

"Straight down the alley, keep going to the end. You canna miss it. Tell you what, how 'bout some happy Happy? Then you'll be smiling, my love," the woman said once the Doctor tried to walk off. He turned back around, his grip on Sergeant's arm tightening.

"Word of advice, all of you. Cash up, close down and pack your bags!" The Doctor snapped.

"Why's that then?" She asked, her face falling.

"Because as soon as I've found her, alive and well -and I will find her alive and well - then I'm coming back, and this street is closing tonight!" The Doctor yelled.

Sergeant was dragged much like before by the Doctor and away from the shops and Sergeant growled In displeasure. His arm was released and before the Doctor continued down the alleyway, he turned towards Sergeant with a scowl.

There was a thick tension between the two of them and the Doctor knew he was going to have to be patient with Sergeant, no matter how violent the other man was about to get because he just wanted to watch out for him. Sergeant tapped his foot on the ground and crossed his arms impatiently.

"What do you want from me?" Sergeant snapped.

"I need you to cooperate with me because I can't have you walking around this place wanting to rip my head off," the Doctor told him calmly. Sergeant sucked in a breath and tried to compose himself.

"Yeah, sure. Okay," Sergeant huffed.

"Why would you want to forget?" The Doctor blurted. "What do you want to forget so much?"

Sergeant froze, looking past the Doctor. The Doctor looked behind him and frowned when there was nothing there and looked back at Sergeant to find him fidgeting slightly. He looked broken and tired. More tired than the Doctor had ever seen him.

"Everything, Ten. Everything. Myself. My mother. My father. My... brothers. My child," Sergeant muttered the last one and if the Doctor hadn't had good hearing, then he would have thought he misheard Sergeant. The Doctor wanted to ask, but the look on Sergeant's face told him that he'd better wait another time. "Look, we need to go, you hear me? We... can talk about this later," he hummed, trying to open the door.

"It's locked. Hold on," the Doctor said, walking forward to use the sonic on the door. Once it opened, the Doctor let Sergeant in first before following after him. Sergeant leaned over the rail and coughed a little, feeling the exhaust burn through his lungs.

"This is... disgusting..." Sergeant huffed, covering his nose with his sleeve. "This is like my world, except not as bad," he complained. The Doctor started coughing even more and Sergeant composed himself before uncovering his nose. The worst part was that his lungs were so used to this that he wasn't even as affected by it. Speaking of which, he'd have to get his lungs checked anyway.

A car nearest to the balcony opened its door

"Hey! You daft little street struts! What are you doing standing there!? Either get in or get out! Come on!" A man or... who he remembered to be a cat called out to them, wearing a WWII flying jacket and helmet. The Doctor grabbed Sergeant and pulled him along and they entered the car. "Did you ever see the like?" The man asked the woman in the car as she handed them oxygen masks. Sergeant tilted his head at it but the Doctor gasped for breath and grabbed it. "Just standing there, breathing it in. There's this story, says back in the old days, on Junction forty seven, this woman stood in the exhaust fumes for a solid twenty minutes. By the time they had found her, her head had swollen to fifty feet," the man said.

Sergeant saw the cat man and nearly squealed, wanting to see if he could actually pet him. He decided against it.

"Oh, your making it up," the woman said.

"A fifty foot head. Just think of it. Imagine picking that nose!"

"Oh stop it. That's disgusting,"

"What, did you never pick your nose?"

"Bran, we're moving,"

"Right. I'm here. I'm on it," they only moved forward slightly. "Twenty yards. We're having a good day. And who might you be, sirs? Very well dressed for hitchhikers," the cat said. "Not to mention this man right here can breathe in the exhaust as if it never once affected him a day in his life,"

"Thanks, sorry. I'm the Doctor. This is Sergeant," the Doctor introduced.

"Medical man! My name's Thomas Kincade Brannigan, and this is the bane of my life, the lovely Valerie," Brannigan said.

"Nice to meet you," Valerie said to the Doctor and Sergeant.

"And that behind you is the rest of the family," Brannigan said. The Doctor turned around to show kittens in the basket. Sergeant grinned and picked one up and so did the Doctor.

"Ah, that's nice. Hello," The Doctor said, picking up a black one. "How old are they?" The Doctor asked with a smile. 

"Just two months," Valerie said, petting the kitten. Sergeant nuzzled the cute little ball of fur with his nose and the kitten purred, pawing at his face. The Doctor shot him a small smile before looking back to them.

"Poor souls. They've never known the ground beneath their paws. Children of the motorway," Brannigan said.

"What, they were born in here?" The Doctor asked in surprise.

"We couldn't stop. Heard their were jobs going, out in the laundries on Fire Island. Thought we'd take a chance," Valerie said.

"Wait, so you've been here like... two months?" Sergeant asked, blinking. He couldn't remember much about this episode except for what happens with the... other places.

"Do I look like a teenager? We've been driving for twelve years now," Brannigan said.

"I'm sorry?"

"Yeah! We started out as newlyweds. Feels like yesterday," 

"Feels like twelve years to me," Valerie butted in.

"Ah, sweetheart, but you still love me," Brannigan said, leaning over to tickle her. Sergeant frowned and looked over to the Doctor uncomfortably.

"Twelve years?! How far did you come? Where did you start?" The Doctor asked, looking between the both of them.

"Battery Park. It's five miles back," Brannigan said.

"You travelled five miles in twelve years?" The Doctor couldn't believe it.

"I think he's a bit slow... " Brannigan said. The Doctor put the kitten back and so did Sergeant but he still crouched beside them to tickle and play with them.

"Where are the two of you from?" Valerie asked

"Never mind that. I've got to get out. My friend's in one of these cars. She was taken hostage. I should get back to the Tardis," The Doctor said, trying to open the door.

"You're too late for that," Brannigan told him and the Doctor shut the door. "We've passed the lay-by. You're a passenger now, Sonny Jim,"

"When's the next lay-by?" 

"Six months?" Brannigan said awkwardly. The Doctor looked about ready to panic and Sergeant rolled his eyes and scowled. The Doctor moved past him to a monitor and used his sonic to hack into the communications systems.

"I need to talk to the police," the Doctor said.

"Thank you for your call. You have been placed on hold,"

"But you're the police," the Doctor said.

"Thank you for your call. You have been placed on hold,"

"Is there anyone else?" The Doctor asked, getting out of the chair. "I once met the Duke of Manhatten. Is there any way of getting through to him?" The Doctor asked them, shoving past Sergeant.

"Ain't you lordly?" Brannigan huffed.

"I've got to find my friend!" The Doctor was adamant.

"You can't make outside calls. The motorway's completely enclosed," Valerie told the Doctor.

"Okay, ignore him. Are there any other cars?" Sergeant butted in.

"Oh, we've got contact with them, yeah. Well, some of them anyway. They've got to be on our friends list before we can contact them. Now, let's see. Who's nearby. The Cassini Sisters!" Two women appeared on screen with the numbers 3-1-7-a-1. "Still your hearts, my handsome girls. It's Brannigan here,"

Sergeant rolled his eyes in annoyance and looked around at the control systems. To think that he had even started to make a flying car with Anax reminded him of the past, or the good memories of it anyway. How dumb he actually was to try and start to make one despite how bad it'd actually be, impacting the atmosphere quite dangerously.

Suddenly Sergeant remembered what happens to cars on the fast lane and lurched forward, his head spinning. They were arguing currently about the fast lane and it was pissing him off because he knew what they weren't telling and... he shouldn't risk telling them but he shouldn't let Martha die. Even if he knew she'd be safe, he would eventually have to get over himself.

"Doctor!" Sergeant blurted, startling everyone. "I just remembered what happens on the fast lane! The... -" He was interrupted by a program.

"This is Sally Calypso, and it's that time again. The sun is blazing high over the sky above the New Atlantic, the perfect setting for the daily contemplation," Sally said on the monitor.

"You think you know us so well, Doctor. But we're not abandoned. Not while we have each other," Brannigan said.

"This is for all of your out there on the roads. We're so sorry. Drive safe,"

As if they were all hypnotised, they began to sing. It was a beautiful song, but it set a fire of hatred in his heart and he scowled.

"If you won't take us, we'll go down on our own," the Doctor said, grabbing his sonic.

"What do you think you're doing?" Brannigan asked.

"Finding my own way like I usually do," the Doctor said. He opened the trap door, staring down. "here we go," the Doctor said, standing and taking off his coat. "Look after this," the Doctor said, throwing his coat to Valerie. "I love that coat. Janis Joplin gave me that coat," the Doctor said.

"But you can't jump!" Valerie exclaimed.

"If it's any consolation, Valeria, right now, I'm having kitten," The Doctor said and Sergeant groaned.

"Doctor, I never want to hear that coming from you ever again," he muttered.

"This Martha. She must mean an awful lot to you," Brannigan said.

"Hardly know her," the Doctor said. "I was too busy showing off. And I lied to her. Couldn't help it, just lied. Bye then," He jumped down and Sergeant jumped out after him, preferring to keep his coat. He landed right beside the Doctor and glared at him.

"Awfully foolish. Eh, whatever, I'm sorry 'bout before," He said to the Doctor. They used the sonic on the hatch on the top and fell through, seeing a white man in a white suit. And when he said white... he meant like sheet white.

The Doctor spoke a little to the man and lied about being a foot patrol before opening the other hatch on the floor and jumping down, holding on to the edge. When another car parked under, he jumped and so did Sergeant when the Doctor moved out of the way. The Doctor took the scarf, asking if he could borrow it before putting it on and then jumping down to the next cart.

"Ooo! Don't mind me!" The Doctor said, a little startled. Sergeant blushed madly and turned quickly before repeating the same thing as the other carts.

Once they made into a cart with a man in a suit and a weird looking hat, they stopped for a breather and by now Sergeant was getting tired of breathing in the fumes.

"Excuse me is that legal?" He asked them.

"Sorry, Motorway Foot Patrol. Whatever. Have you got any water?" The Doctor asked, sounding exhausted.

"Certainly. Never let it be said that I've forgotten my manners," the man said, grabbing out a tiny cone and filling it with water. Sergeant could most certainly keep going with or without water. The Doctor grabbed it from him and gulped it down.

"Is this the last layer?" The Doctor asked.

"We're right at the bottom. Nothing below us but the fast lane," the man said. Damn.

"Can we go down?" The Doctor asked.

"We could... but I don't want to go down there," the man said.

"Great, well we should have a look," Sergeant said, moving over to the hatch and urging the Doctor over. The Doctor opens up the hatch and looked down.

"You can't just jump!"

"No, I just want to look," the Doctor said. There was a growl down there. "What's that noise?" The Doctor asked.

"I try not to think about it," the man said, gulping.

"What are those lights? What's down there? I just need to see," the Doctor said before running over to the monitor where the gentleman was sitting. "There must be some sort of ventilation. If I could just transmit a pulse through this thing, maybe I could trip the system, gives us a bit of a breeze," he rambled. Sergeant crossed his arms before looking down. He swore he could see something moving down there -and holy shit that looked like the skies on his Earth.

The Doctor tinkered around with the cart and Sergeant waited impatiently. The Doctor came over to look at the creatures below and Sergeant kept seeing them move even more, startling him.

"They're alive," Sergeant huffed.

"What are they?" The man asked.

"Macra," the Doctor blurted.

"Holy fuck. I just remembered something really, really important," Sergeant said quickly. "Earlier... they uh... they... the fast lane. They literally cut through the carts," Sergeant said.

"They used to be the scourge of the universe. They fed off of gas, the filthier the better. They built up a small empire of humans as slaved and mining gas for food," the Doctor explained.

"They don't exactly look like empire builders to me," the man said. No, they definitely don't look like that at all. He felt like jumping down there and finding the cart himself but he knew that he couldn't just jump down there.

"Well, that was billions of years ago. Billions. They must have devolved down the years. Now they're just beasts. But they're still hungry and my friend's down there," the Doctor explained.

There was a clang on the roof above and Sergeant's head snapped upwards to see what the noise was.

"Oh, it's like new times square in here," the man complained, reaching his hand up to the top so he could pull himself up. A cat jumped down and Sergeant tilted his head.

"Doctor! You're a hard man to find!" The lady said.

"No guns. I'm not having guns," the man said to whatever the cat's name was.

"I only brought this in case of pirates." She turned back to the Doctor. "Doctor, you've got to come with me,"

"Do I know you?" He asked.

"You haven't aged at all. Time has been less kind to me," she said.

"Novice Hame!" he exclaimed, hugging her. "No, hold on, get off. Last time we met, you were breeding humans for experimentation!" He pushed away.

"I've sought forgiveness, Doctor, for so many years, under his guidance. And if you come with me, I might finally be able to redeem myself,"

"I'm not going anywhere!" The Doctor said. "You've got Macra living underneath this city. Macra-!"

"Doctor, we need to go with her," Sergeant said, cutting him off. "Please."

"No!" The Doctor exclaimed. "We've got to-"

"I'm sorry, Doctor. But this situation is even worse than you can imagine," Hame said, grabbing both of them and teleporting off.

Sergeant grumbled in pain and the Doctor didn't seem much better off either because when he pushed himself up, he winced at how his stomach ached. Right in the spot where Sergeant punched him.

"You can go straight back down there and start teleporting people out, starting with Martha!" The Doctor yelled at her.

"I only had enough power for one trip," she said.

"Then get some more! Where are we?" The Doctor asked.

"High above in the over-city," she informed them.

Sergeant blocked them out and looked around, his eyes struggling to adjust in the darkness. When the lights came on, Sergeant thought it looked even worse than it had in the show, wincing at the amount of dead bodies everywhere.

"It's been like this for twenty-four years," she said sadly.

"What happened?" Sergeant asked before the Doctor could.

"A new chemical. A new mood. They called it Bliss. Everyone tried it. They couldn't stop. A virus mutated inside of the compound and became airborne. Everyone perished. Even the virus, in the end. It killed the world in seven minutes flat. There was just enough time to close down the walkways and the flyovers, sealing off the under-city. Those people on the motorway aren't lost Doctor, they were saved," Hame told the Doctor and Sergeant.

"So the whole thing down there is running on automatic?" The Doctor asked in surprise.

"There's not enough power to get them out. We did all we could to stop them from choking," Hame said.

"Who's we? How did you survive?" The Doctor asked.

Sergeant walked away from them, his mind swirling and he coughed. Bliss? He wondered what the hell that could mean. He jumped when he saw the Face of Boe and looked at him sadly, feeling nostalgic. It was Jack, but not him at the same time and he could do nothing but remember when he left them behind nearly three -or one - years ago.

He felt sad that Boe was giving his life force to maintain the power to the city and looked around the room and sighed.

* * *

Once they got everything turned on, Sergeant sighed in exasperation, watching as the Doctor projected himself on the monitors. He could do nothing but smile at the Doctor, watching in awe as he heard how his voice lit up at the fact that he was really winning. He moved over to the window and Sergeant looked back, his expression falling as he looked at the Face of Boe in worry.

The glass started to crack and Sergeant gasped in fear. The Face of Boe, just like in the show, was about to die. He looked over to see that Martha was coming in and scowled at her, his eyes narrowing in slight annoyance.

"Doctor?"

"Over here,"

Sergeant looked away and back down to the Face of Boe, smiling sadly. He let them talk, while the whole time he really knew who the Face of Boe has been the whole time. The Doctor knew too, but he didn't at the same time.

"Everything has it's time. You and Sergeant know that better than most, my old friends," Boe said.

"The legend says more," Hame said.

"No need for that," the Doctor said.

"It says that-"

"The Face of Boe will speak his final to a traveller," Sergeant said, staring at Boe, not looking up.

"Yeah, but not yet. Who needs secrets, eh?" The Doctor said.

"I have seen so much. Perhaps too much. I am the last of my kind, as you are the last of yours, Doctor," Boe said.

"That's why we have to survive. Both of us. Don't go," the Doctor said sadly.

"I must. But know this, Timelord. You are not alone," Boe took his last breath before dying peacefully and Sergeant felt his eyes water. He tilted his head up to the sky and closed his eyes, letting out a pained breathe for getting up and walking away behind the Doctor.

They went to go visit the alley and he felt a little awkward walking behind Martha and the Doctor, feeling slightly jealous. He let the two of them talk and looked around the alley, breathing in the air that wasn't even at all fresh.

"What did he mean, the Face of Boe? You're not alone." Martha repeated.

"I don't know," the Doctor said.

"You've got me. Is that what he meant?" Martha asked, smiling.

"I don't think so," the Doctor said and Martha's expression dropped. "Sorry,"

"Then what?" Martha asked.

"Doesn't matter. Back to the TARDIS, off we go," the Doctor said walking off. Martha straightened out a chair and sat down, causing the Doctor to turn around.

"All right, are you staying?"

"Till you talk to me properly, yes. He said last of your kind. What does that mean?" Martha demanded. Sergeant glared at her from somewhere further away.

"It really doesn't matter," Sergeant growled possessively.

"But neither of you talk! You never say, and why not?" Martha asked. The singing started again and Sergeant looked upwards. He would just let him tell her. He turned around and walked off, his fingers twitching at his side in agitation.

* * *

Once they were in the TARDIS, everything was quiet. Martha was off and asleep, leaving Sergeant and the Doctor all alone with a thick tension. The Doctor wanted to say something to Sergeant but he couldn't find anything else to say to Sergeant that wouldn't seem too pressuring.

"Sergeant," the Doctor said gently, walking over to him with his hands in his coat pockets. Sergeant lifted his head to look up at the Doctor, his eyes clouded over with something that the Doctor had no idea what it was. "Earlier when I asked you what you wanted to forget. What did you mean your child?" He asked calmly, startling Sergeant.

His reaction was different than suspected and Sergeant hardly reacted, pretending not to know what the Doctor was talking about.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Sergeant asked, playing stupid.

"Oh, come on now. I know you haven't stolen a forget... you don't have to tell me. Just, what did you mean?" He asked. Sergeant swallowed a lump in his throat and turned around, walking away from the Doctor, hoping to avoid the subject. The Doctor followed stubbornly behind him until he reached his bedroom door and Sergeant turned around, his eye twitching out of stress. "I'm not letting you go until you tell me something. Anything. What is bothering you? For a few days now, actually. Do you not like Martha?"

"No, I don't not really. I will adjust though. And it's not your job to figure me out. Not your job to understand me- because no one can, no one will. I don't... I don't understand why you care," Sergeant said slowly. "I know what I said when I came back, but... it's like everyday you just... I'm alone. I've got to accept that, and once you don't need me you're going to leave me too. Like everyone else," he said the last part with venom.

The Doctor flinched and groaned, looking up to the sky. He did it again. He'd said something that pushed the edge.

"You were right earlier. I don't know you, but I want to. I want to know who I'm travelling with, I want to know more about the person I care about. I hate it when I see you suffering silently," the Doctor said, his eyes shining desperately. Sergeant felt tears springing to his eyes and he looked down, shaking his head.

"Maybe later, Doctor. You can't just... you cant just make me tell you anything. I just... fuck it. Fuck. It. All. I don't even know myself, Doctor. Why the hell are you asking me? I can't even accept what's haunting me, let alone understand it. Tell you? Have you... what? Heal me? Fix me?" Sergeant spat, shaking with rage. "I deserve this. I deserve everything I get and all of the suffering and I don't need help anymore. I will keep on moving forward and you will just have to watch me because I'm all alone, forever," he ended.

It hurt the Doctor to see Sergeant literally breaking himself down repeatedly, and he hated it when Sergeant turned around and locked the Doctor out of his room. He felt like every step forward he took, he took more steps back than forward with Sergeant. What happened to Sergeant? Besides war and destruction? What was the cause of his troubles and when did it start? Did it start with his brother, Rex? Or farther than that and Rex was the outcome?

Inside of the room, Sergeant set the fob watch down on his bed and sat beside it, running his fingers through his hair. He pulled out his knife and twirled it in his hands, remembering who'd given it to him. He thought to when Martha was carjacked and then tossed his head back. The Doctor had been an idiot to do what he'd done, which really didn't surprise him since the Doctor was an idiot most of the time anyway.

Sighing, he forced himself to think of something else. One thing he couldn't stop thinking of was how he had almost died and looking back at it now, he was _sure_ that he had died. He had _really_ died, but instead he's here back in the Tardis. He wondered if he stabbed himself, would he die? He braced himself before stabbing himself straight through the heart. It hurt so much but he had to find out, he had to know.

Falling backwards, he choked a little on blood forcing it's way through his mouth and he could feel the life literally being drained out of him. He died. For a few seconds before he could literally feel himself repairing. He was brought back to life, gasping for air in huge gulps before sitting back up. 

Once he stood from the bed, he unbuttoned his white blood stained dress shirt and looked at his chest. There was a scar, but it faded and almost completely disappeared, staring him back in the face. He brought a hand to his chest and felt tears fall down his face. He choked up blood and fell to the ground, feeling his heart stutter.

Was he dying again, or was he still repairing? Just like with the Slitheen, would he just be okay? Then again, when he almost died from the Slitheen, it had felt more like time had been replaced and he was healed from something else. No, this was different. A few seconds later he didn't feel the need to cough and the realisation set in that he'd never be able to die. He wanted to cry, but the only thing he could do was stare at his reflection, the feeling of wanting to die eating at him from the inside out. He wanted to disappear- to erase himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I know I've been posting a lot recently, and really I've just been really bored and I need some type of class to skip mentally. So, I love school, but I also love breaking rules so this chapter is here for you guys!


	17. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, yes. This is late. :) Sorry about that, I've just been- well. Busy I think. No, actually I forgot about this and procrastinated, but it's here now!

The next day Sergeant walked down the stairs slowly, holding Rex to his chest and petting him. He was wearing something he usually never wore, a blue T-shirt and black torn jeans with a black jacket hanging over his shoulders. The Doctor was surprised to see him dressed in something he usually never wore, but upon seeing his face he stopped, noticing something different.

Sergeant's eyes were cold and dark and extremely deep and empty. The electric blue eyes seemed to hold the stars and a million galaxies in them, almost endless and it was a look you could see in someone who'd live so much longer than he had. Something had happened when the Doctor left Sergeant alone to his own devices in his room and he didn't know not even the first place to begin.

"Good morning," Martha said to Sergeant with an awkward smile, clearly sensing the man's dark mood. Poor girl never got to see Sergeant happy and laughing like Rose or Jack had and got to deal with a darker version of the soldier.

"Mornin'," he hummed, setting Rex down and watching the kitten run over to Zaman, attacking the dog's legs playfully. "So what we got today?" Sergeant asked, feigning a smile.

"Great, you made it just on time. Tardis just landed," the Doctor said, throwing him a smile. Sergeant looked at him, and despite the fact he kept pushing the Doctor away so many times, he couldn't hide the fact that he liked the things about the Doctor and his smile.

"Nah shit, totally didn't noticed with all the rockin' about. You're a terrible driver by the way," he huffed, poking fun at the Doctor. Martha walked out the door and Sergeant followed after her, as did the Doctor.

"So, where are we?" Martha asked.

"Ah! Smell that Atlantic breeze! Nice and cold. Lovely. Martha, have you met my friend?" The Doctor rambled, smiling. Sergeant looked upwards and then around, smiling before grimacing at the thought of what new episode this was. Shit. The pig bastards. Ew.

Sergeant loved the smell of the sea and loved the way the wind blew across his face. In his world he hadn't felt this great in years. This was Earth. Real Earth. Not New Earth, not the futuristic twenty first century Earth. Just Earth, plain and simple. Nineteen thirties. Even though the nineteen thirties were a bad time for the US, he couldn't help but really not care about the Great Depression. It wasn't his depression and the people had each other.

People had acted like just because the stock market crashed, it was the end of the world. Truly felt like it would all end. How stupid. It just proved how reliable on other things and how devolved humans really were to not survive off the land.

He lied back in the grass further away from them and stared up at the sky, reaching a hand forward as if to grab the clouds. It was like when he was a small child before everything turned over in his life. With his brothers. Both of them. Staring up at the sky as if it would never end and things would always be happy.

"Are you coming with us or are you going to just sit there?" The Doctor asked Sergeant, startling him from his trance. He sat up, glaring at the Doctor. 

"No, actually. I think I might explore the city alone and come back to the Tardis later. I want to visit the peaceful places, not the bad. I just need to hang onto the good just a little while longer," Sergeant said, huffing out a breath. The Doctor's eyes widened in surprise and Sergeant frowned in distaste. "I mean... I would. It's just, I don't feel like meeting another soldier and having to look them in the eyes. See myself staring back and see worse," he ended painfully.

The Doctor held his hand out for Sergeant to take, his eyes urging him to take it. Sergeant grabbed his hand and the Doctor pulled him up to his feet, nearly pulling Sergeant into his chest.

"You're coming with. I won't leave you behind, you hear me?" The Doctor said, looking at Sergeant with pleading eyes. "I hope you understand that I'm only trying to help. I don't want to fix you, Sergeant. I just want you to know you're not alone," he said slowly. Martha watched the two of them, smiling just a little. Sergeant squeezed his hand softly before letting go.

"Understood," he muttered, leaning forward to kiss the Doctor's cheek. Martha looked a little shocked and Sergeant winked at her before turning around and walking forwards. "I dare someone to say something about that. I wanna see their reaction," he laughed, staying in front of them the whole time.

Sergeant walked through Central Park, enjoying the sight of the fall leaves floating from the trees overhead. His head lifted to look upwards at the sky once more, just merely walking beside the Doctor and Martha as they talked about the Great Depression.

The only thing he was nervous about was meeting Solomon. Only a soldier could look at another soldier and know that the horrors that man has most likely seen for himself. It took a soldier to know a brother that's seen the field, that's seen death and destruction. It took someone who thought they were living the end of the world to recognise the look someone who's lost the world.

Tears threatened to fall, but he realised he needed someone to know. To look at him and just see, to feel the way it was to watch everything burn. To watch your _own people_ fight against each other, not against just another race. People against people. Humans against humans.

Once they arrived at the Hooverville, Sergeant sucked in a breath at the sight in front of him. He felt like he was seeing the shelters that people were living in back home at his own world. It looked like everything he'd seen and it filled him with regret.

A fight broke out not too far away and Sergeant growled under his breath, ignoring the Doctor's warning and walked up to it to help break it up. They were fighting over bread, and it was sad because at that moment it was all they had to fight over. It was never good when people had to fight over food and it crushed him to see it.

"That's enough!" Solomon called out. "Did you take it?" He asked the man that was being beaten up.

"I don't know what happened. He just went crazy!" The man lied. The other man tried to lunge at him and Solomon pushed him back and Sergeant put an arm in front of the other. Solomon turned to him.

"That's enough. Now, think real careful before you lie to me," Solomon warned.

"I'm starving, Solomon," the white man said. Solomon held out his hand and Sergeant moved over, watching him carefully as he took out the bread and handed it to him.

"We all starvin'. We all got families somewhere," Solomon said, breaking the bread in half, giving it to each man. "No stealing and no fighting. You know the rules. Thirteen years ago I fought in the Great War. A lot of us did. And the only reason we got through was because we stuck together. No matter how bad things get, we still act like human beings. It's all we got," Solomon lectured them. He turned to Sergeant. "Thank you. For helping out, sir,"

"Yeah, they said Solomon, right? Good luck-" Sergeant was cut off by the Doctor.

"Sergeant, I told you not to," the Doctor said to Sergeant. He turned over to Solomon, "I suppose that makes you the boss around here?" The Doctor asked.

"And, er, who might you three be?" The man asked.

"He's the Doctor, that's the Sergeant, I'm Martha," Martha said for them. Sergeant scowled.

"Sergeant," Solomon saluted him. "And a doctor! Well, we got stockbrokers, we got a lawyer, but you're the first doctor. Neighbourhood gets classier by the day," Solomon said.

"How many people live here," Martha asked.

"At any one time, hundreds. No place else to go. But I will say this about Hooverville. We are a truly equal society. Black, white, all the same. All starving, so you're welcome, both of you. But tell me. Doctor, you're a man of learning, right? Explain this to me. That there's going to be the tallest building in the world. How come they can do that, when we got people starving in the heart of Manhattan?" Solomon asked.

Sergeant looked up at the building, curling his lip upwards in hatred at it. He could tell Solomon, he really could, but it would never be put nicely. He walked away from Martha and the Doctor, looking around Hooverville and not liking what he saw.

Every single thing here was nothing but a bad memory and nostalgia from the front lines of war. He'd been stupid to go back on the front lines when he had been transported back home. Truly stupid. His heart ached for the people that the government should be doing their hardest to protect, the ones they were _failing_ to protect.

He thudded into the Doctor, jumping backwards when he realised they had collided paths. The Doctor gave him a funny look and he only just stuck his tongue out and looked away from the Doctor childishly.

"Oh, no you two don't," Martha butted in before Sergeant could be rude. "Have anything rude to say, you better shut up. No fighting here now," she huffed as they walked back up to Solomon, the Doctor holding up a paper.

"So, men are going missing. Is this true?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh, it's true all right," Solomon said before grabbing the paper and walking into his tent.

"But what does missing mean?" The Doctor asked. "Men must come and go here all the time. It's not like anyone's keeping register," the Doctor added. He was pulled by the ear by Sergeant, who glared at him angrily.

"Come on in," Solomon said, inviting them in the tent. The Doctor sat by Solomon and Sergeant stood while Martha sat over on something else. "This is different," he said.

"In what way?" Sergeant asked.

"Someone taken them, at night. We hear something, someone calls out for our help. By the time we get there, they gone like they vanished into thin air," Solomon said.

"And you're sure someone's taking them?" The Doctor pressed.

"Doctor, when you got next to nothin', you hold on to what little you got. Your knife, blanket, you take it with you. You don't leave bread uneaten and fire still going," Solomon pointed out.

"That does make sense," Sergeant pointed out. "People here go hungry, a lot of people are. You saw those two, fighting over bread. People in these conditions stick with everything they have because it's better than nothing,"

"Have you been to the police?" Martha suggested.

"Yeah, we tried that. Another dead beat goes missing, so big deal," Solomon said.

"So the question is who's taking them and what for," The Doctor said.

"Solomon! Solomon! Mister Diagoras is here," a boy said, running to the opening of the tent.

The walked out of the tent and Sergeant was the last one out, perking his head out of the tent curiously. He let out a low groan, following after the Doctor and letting his brain register what the man was saying.

"-look like you can use the money," he heard from the man.

"Yeah, what is the money?" The boy from a few seconds ago asked.

"A dollar a day," Diagoras said.

"What's the work?" Solomon demanded.

"A little trip down to the sewers. Got a tunnel collapsed needs clearing and fixing. Any takers?" Disgoras called to the crowd of people.

"A dollar a day? That's slave wage!" Solomon said. "And men don't always come back up, do they?" He interrogated.

"Accidents happen," Diagoras said without a care.

"What do you mean? What sort of accidents?" The Doctor asked.

"You don't need the work? That's fine, anybody else?" Diagoras asked, ignoring the Doctor. The Doctor raised his hands, "enough with the questions!"

"Oh, no, no, no. I'm volunteering. I'll go," the Doctor said. Sergeant glared at him and Martha also raised her hand.

"I'll kill you for this," Martha said. The Doctor only smiled and hummed cheekily, turning his face to Diagoras.

"Anybody else?" Diagoras called out.

Sergeant reluctantly raised his hand and so did the boy from earlier and Solomon. This was going to be hell. He just knew it.

* * *

Once they were at the sewers, Sergeant tuned out Diagoras completely, just looking ahead through the tunnels. There was no way he was seriously not going to follow us down there and get away with it. Although... he knew that he'd get away with it because Sergeant wasn't willing to fight him. He knew that he'd win it anyway because the man was a stupid rat.

They walked forward but the Doctor stayed behind a little to have a staring match before Sergeant yanked him away. They caught up with the others and walked beside Solomon in front of Martha and Frank.

"So this Diagoras bloke, who is he then?" The Doctor asked.

"A couple of months ago, he was just another foreman. Now, it seems like he's running most of Manhattan," Solomon explained.

"How'd he manage that then?" The Doctor asked.

"These are strange times. A man can go from being King of the Hill to the lowest overnight. It's just for some folks it works the other way around," Solomon said.

"Yeah, but that's literally because the bigger game relies on the smaller population to live. Imagine a lion that has everything it wants, needs. Suddenly, they've all disappeared or he's eaten all the prey, he's suddenly getting weaker. He's starting to starve after days of not eating and then something else finds a way around the sudden loss because it's had to work harder and it's finally paid off," Sergeant said.

"Whoa!" The Doctor suddenly said, looking down. There was a luminous green jellyfish right in front of them and it looks like an experiment. 

"Is it radioactive or something?" Martha questioned, crouching down to have a look. "It's gone off, whatever it is!" She said, covering her nose. The Doctor picked it up and Sergeant recoiled in disgust. "And you've got to pick it up," Martha complained quietly. The Doctor sniffed it and Sergeant scrunched up his nose.

"Shine your torch through it," the Doctor said. "Composite organic matter. Martha? Medical opinion?" he asked.

"Well, it's not human," she said giving it a funny look. "I know that,"

"No, it's not. And I'll tell you something else," he said standing. "We must be at least a half mile in. I don't see any sign of a collapse, do you? So why did Mister Diagoras send us down here?"

"Great. Where're we now? What's above us?" Sergeant hummed.

"Well, we're right underneath Manhattan," the Doctor said, looking up.

Sergeant couldn't help but feel a little uneasy as he remembered what happened in the episode. He hated thinking about it like it was nothing but a show when it was literally a show in his world and that was how he had known it for most of his life, but now he was living in it and it seemed so wrong and untrue that it was just a show now.

They continued to walk and Sergeant felt chills run down his spine every time a water droplet hit him. He was kind of disgusted, but he wasn't really saying much about it because he really just couldn't. He knew that Diagoras would technically end up dying, but he guessed it didn't matter anyway.

"We're way beyond a half mile. There's no collapse, nothing," Solomon said, walking around the corner.

"That Diagoras bloke, was he lying?" Martha asked.

"Looks like it," the Doctor said.

"So why'd he have people come down here?" Frank asked.

"I dunno, why you askin' us?" Sergeant huffed. Frank shot him a withering glare.

"Solomon, I think it's time you took these two back," the Doctor pointed to Marth and Frank. "I'll be much quicker with just one," the Doctor said. 

"What about Sergeant?" Martha complained.

"Sergeant? I know he's capable of watching after himself," the Doctor said. There was a little screech not too far away and everyone looked around for the source of the noise.

"What the hell was that?" Solomon muttered.

"Hello!?" Frank called out, startling Sergeant and earning a glare from Solomon and a shush from Martha. "What if it's one of the people gone missing? You'd be scared and half mad down here on your own," Frank defended.

"Do you think they're still alive?" The Doctor asked.

"Heck, we ain't seen no bodies down here. Maybe they just got lost," Frank suggested.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay, Alabama," Sergeant huffed, earning another glare from Frank. "See, I don't think they're ali-"

Another squeal sounded farther away, cutting him off.

"Ain't nobody makin' a sound like that," Solomon said.

"Where's it coming from? Sounds like there's more than one of them," Frank said.

"No idea, why are you asking pointless questions? Wait, sorry, that's not the point -why are they down here, and what's happened to them. Or it." Sergeant said, watching the Doctor carefully.

"This way," the Doctor said.

"Doctor?" Martha called out. Now, he supposed was the time to tune them out, because he really didn't want to listen to their voices. He stared at the pigmen that no one even knew was really a pig in the first place. The Doctor went forward, stopping Frank from approaching it.

Sergeant watched the Doctor and then the pigmen.

"He's got a point though, my mate, Frank. I'd hate to be stuck down here on my own. We know the way out. Daylight. If you come with us," the Doctor crouched down in front of it and Sergeant nearly recoiled at the sight of it. He hated pigs to the point he wished their extinction. "Oh, but what are you?" The Doctor questioned curiously.

"Is that, er, some kind of carnival mask?" Solomon asked.

"No, it's real." The Doctor said, looking at Solomon before looking back at the pig thing. "I'm sorry. Now listen to me. I promise I can help. Who did this to you?" The Doctor asked. More shadows of pigmen started appearing and Sergeant backed away.

"Doctor? I think you'd better get back here," Martha said. More pigmen entered the tunnel and Sergeant groaned.

"Doctor!" He called out.

"Actually, good point," the Doctor said, backing away.

"They're following you," Martha pointed out stupidly. Sergeant shot her a withering glare and literally almost screamed like a little girl.

"Yeah, I noticed that, thanks," the Doctor said sarcastically. "Well then, Martha, Frank, Solomon... Sergeant," the Doctor said, backing into Sergeant.

"What?" Martha asked.

"Eh? Ehm, yeah. Basically. RUN!" The Doctor yelled. Everyone turned and ran

Fuck the fact that everything in his life made him angry, depressed, and scared him to the point where he couldn't sleep. Maybe he was afraid of physical contact, or love, or... being alone, so what? Nothing scared him more than pigs. Especially being chased by pig people! Not even falling in love. If he had to, he'd fall in love with anyone here to not get chased by the worst creatures in the universe!

Sergeant ran for his life, looking back at the pigs and feeling his palms start to sweat. He couldn't see the appeal in pigs, they were terrifying.

"Where are we going!?" Martha shouted.

"This way!" The Doctor and Solomon shouted, running to the right. They run past a side passage and the Doctor spots something, slinging himself backwards on the wall and letting out a sound. "It's a ladder! Come on!" The Doctor yelled. They turned and ran down the hall, the Sergeant the last one to climb the ladder.

"Frank! Frank!" Solomon yelled. Solomon climbed the ladder and then Sergeant. He didn't even make it to the top when he felt Frank climb to the ladder, he turned and reached a hand for Frank to grab on.

"Come on! Hold on!" Sergeant yelled to him, grabbing his hand. He could already feel the anxiety creeping up his spine as he climbed to the top and tried to pull Frank with him. The Doctor grabbed onto him, trying to help pull him up with he tried to keep his own hold on Frank. "Fuck... shit..." he whispered, trying not to panic. He didn't want to have a panic attack right now, but he also didn't want to be touched by a pig.

Frank was pulled out of his grasp and Sergeant's legs gave out as Frank was forcefully pulled from his grip and he almost fell in the hole. The Doctor grabbed him before he could fall and Sergeant struggled as Solomon shoved the Doctor away, pulling Sergeant out of the tunnel with him. He shut and locked the sewers and Sergeant fell on the Doctor.

He rolled off the Doctor and he tried to open the hatch again while Sergeant gasped for breath. Once more, he couldn't save a life. How useless was he? Frank was right there, in his fingertips and he should've swapped positions. He can't die, but the Doctor didn't know that... but he would've saved him. His breath was caught in his throat and he felt awful about not being able to save Frank.

Solomon and the Doctor started to fight over the entrance to the sewers and he could hear someone walk out from their cover, and turned his head to see a woman pull a gun out and point it at them. Sergeant's heart leapt into his throat at the sight of the gun, but then he remembered it wasn't real and calmed down.

"All right, then. Put 'em up! Hands in the air and no funny business. Now tell me, you schmucks, what have you done with Laszlo!?" She demanded. They all raised their hands and Sergeant never took his eyes off of the weapon.

"Who?" Sergeant choked out.

They all moved into another room, but she still kept the revolver on her.

"Lazlo's my boyfriend. Or was my boyfriend until he disappeared two weeks ago. No letter, no goodbye, no nothing," she said. She waved the gun around and pointed at herself. "And I'm not stupid," she added, making Sergeant squint. "I know some guys are just pigs, but not my Lazlo. I mean, what kind of guy asks you to meet his mother before he vamooses?" She asked.

"My third ex boyfriend," Sergeant stated bluntly, earning funny looks from everyone around him. "And you say you're not stupid, but a weapon should never be waved around so carelessly," he added in a tight voice.

"Yeah, maybe you should put that down, it might help," the Doctor said, giving her an odd look.

"Huh? Oh, sure," She said, tossing it carelessly on the pillow. They all moved back except for Sergeant, "oh, come on. It's not real. It's a prop. It was either that or a spear," she said, earning a small giggle from Sergeant.

"What do you think happened to Lazlo?" Martha asked.

"I wish I knew," she said. "One minute he's there and the next, zip, vanished," she ended, turning around.

"Listen, ah, what was your name?" The Doctor asked.

"Tallulah," she said.

"Tallulah," the Doctor repeated.

"That's three Ls and an H,"

"Right. We can try to find Lazlo, but he's not the only one. There are people disappearing every night," the Doctor said.

"And there are creatures. Such creatures," Solomon blurted, looking away.

"What do you mean creatures?" Tallulah demanded.

"Look, listen, just trust me. Everyone is in danger. I need to find out exactly what this thing is," the Doctor said, pulling out the jellyfish. "Because I'll know exactly what we're fighting,"

"Yea," she said, looking at it in disgust.

* * *

They started to look around the props room, well more the Doctor than anyone else but still. Sergeant was helping the Doctor look through things and occasionally getting into a small little rustle but nothing much more annoying than the occasional banter. It never got too bad but then Solomon came in and interrupted their dumb little exchange of very few words.

"What about this? I found it backstage," Solomon said, holding up a small old radio box.

"Perfect!" The Doctor said, grabbing it and opening up the back with his sonic screwdriver. "It's the capacitors I need. I'm just rigging up a crude little DNA scan for this beastie. If I can get a chromosomal reading, I can find out where it's from," the Doctor said.

"Eh? You know there are easier ways of getting a chromosomal reading from the creature, right, Doctor?" Sergeant huffed.

"I'm sure, but what else do we have at hand?" The Doctor asked, raising a brow.

"Right..." Sergeant sighed, checking his pockets. "Ah, nothing. Actually, that's a great idea," he added.

"Exactly," the Doctor confirmed.

"What about you, Doctor? Where are you from? I've been all over. I never heard anybody talk like you. Just exactly who are you?" Solomon asked.

"Oh, I'm just sort of passing by," the Doctor said vaguely, blowing on something from the radio. Sergeant looked over his shoulder, tilting his head.

"I'm not a fool, Doctor," Solomon stated.

"No. Sorry," the Doctor said, giving him his attention.

Solomon walked past them, looking down and he reached the hatch that led to the sewers.

"I was scared, Doctor. I let them take Frank because I was just so scared," Solomon said. Sergeant looked up at him, staring him in the eyes.

"Solomon," Sergeant huffed. "I was too, but it's not your fault. _I_ was the one holding onto Frank and I... he just slipped through my fingers," he said softly.

"I've got to go back to Hooverville. With all these creatures on the loose, we got to protect ourselves. Ain't no one else going to help us," Solomon said.

"Good luck," the Doctor said, watching him as he walked by.

"I hope you find what you are looking for, for all our sakes," he said, looking over to Sergeant before walking out.

The Doctor started to walk around the room, getting back to what he was doing but he was a little bit different. Sergeant didn't ask though because he didn't want to be a hypocrite but he could feel the Doctor's eyes on him every so often to the point where he was getting just a tad frustrated.

"Doctor, what do you need from me?" Sergeant snapped, but it didn't sound as harsh as he had intended it to sound.

"Nothing," the Doctor said. Sergeant's eyes narrowed at him but the look on the Doctor's face made him feel a little broken and guilty.

"I was scared earlier," Sergeant said, looking away from him. "I was worried that I'd become like him... but I was even more worried that I'd never be able to save him. Like everyone else. Back in New New York, when I said that you were just reflecting on not being able to save the people you care about, I wasn't saying that to just you," he admitted.

The Doctor was silent, watching him as he sat down on the opening of the sewers and leaned back on his hands.

"I was also projecting myself onto you. Of course you fear not being able to save the people you care about, but I fear not being able to save anyone and becoming obsolete. I fear being the cause of destruction, of being the reason someone's life ends. If I'd been a little quicker, or if I'd swapped out places, he'd still be alive 'cause it's not like I can..." he stopped. "Doctor, I'm sorry. I was so, so rude and cruel to you and I never considered your feelings. But why do you care about me, something so broken and wore down by the world's horrors?" Sergeant asked.

The Doctor grabbed Sergeant's hands and pulled him off of the entrance to the Sewers, pulling him over towards the Lighting Gallery, not answering Sergeant. His heart pounded in his chest when he touched the Doctor and he looked at him with furrowed brows.

"I need you to help me," the Doctor said. "Fix up that light for me and shine it on the jellyfish," the Doctor told him. Sergeant rolled his eyes but complied and the Doctor crouched down to study it, muttering to himself. "This is artificial," the Doctor said.

Sergeant grunted, jumping down to have a look, moving over beside the Doctor.

"Is it? Do you know what it is?" Sergeant asked, earning a look from the Doctor.

"No, but you do," he scoffed, staring at him quizzically. "It's genetically engineered," he said and the curtains opened on the stage.

"Well, if it helps, I _could_ tell you what I think and forget about what I know. If I was looking at this without knowing what it was, I would think that someone was trying to replicate some sort of life form," Sergeant said, shrugging his shoulders. "If the pigs are anything to go off of," he added. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Now, you're back," Sergeant looked back along with the Doctor and then scoffed. Although, he couldn't deny that she looked sexy in that outfit. He quickly turned to redirect his thoughts on something else. The Doctor decided to tease him a little. "See something you like?" the Doctor teased.

"Hm?" Sergeant hummed, a little awkward. "Uh, oh-" he studied the Doctor, grinning and raising a brow. "You, perhaps?" Sergeant teased back jokingly, bumping shoulders against the Doctor with a wink. The Doctor sighed, shaking his head and chuckling before turning back to the jelly-fish looking thing

"Fundamental DNA type four six seven dash nine eight nine. Nine eight nine..." the Doctor said, rubbing his face. "Hold on, that means planet of origin," the Doctor said.

"Skaro?" Sergeant told him, making it sound like more of a question. They both ran away from the experiment and Sergeant groaned when the Doctor dragged him off to God knows where. They stopped once they got backstage and he ran up to Tallulah, still holding his head.

"Where is she? Where's Martha?" The Doctor asked Tallulah.

"I don't know. She ran off stage!" Tallulah said. Martha screamed and the Doctor let go of him, running off in the direction of the scream. Sergeant ran after him as quickly as he could, rolling his eyes. Tallulah followed after them, taking off her costume.

"Martha!?" The Doctor yelled. He ran back into the props room and grabbed his coat, stopping by the opening to the sewers.

"Where are you two going?" Tallulah asked him.

"They've taken her."

"Who's taken her? What're you doing?" She asked them as they started to go back down into the sewers. Once they were in, he heard her voice from above. "I said, what the hell are you doin'?" She demanded. She started to climb down once she had a coat.

"No, no, no, no, no way. You're not coming," the Doctor told her.

"Tell me where you're going," she demanded.

"Look, Tallulah, there's nothing you can do, you have to go back," Sergeant told her calmly.

"Look, whoever's taken Martha, they could've taken Laszlo, couldn't they?" She retorted.

"You're not safe down here," Sergeant protested.

"Then that's my problem. Come on, which way?" She demanded, walking off in the wrong direction. The Doctor walked forward, holding the light.

"This way," he said.

The walked forward for a while and Sergeant felt extremely uneasy, he knew what was going to happen but he didn't want it to happen. It wouldn't be good at all. They ducked under a small gate and Martha started to ask the Doctor questions.

"Who are you anyway?" She asked. "I never asked,"

"Hush," Sergeant said quietly.

"Okay, okay," she said.

"Shh, sh," the Doctor tried. There was the shadow of a Dalek ahead of them.

"I mean you're handsome and all-" The Doctor nearly panicked and covered her mouth, backing away quickly and hiding in a small doorway. Sergeant climbed above it, straining his muscles to keep him still above one thing.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, they always survive while I lose everything," the Doctor whispered and Sergeant jumped down quietly, trying not to make his feet echo.

"That metal thing? What was it?" Tallulah asked.

"It's... a Dalek. It's not metal, that thing's alive..." Sergeant muttered quietly.

"You're both kidding me," she laughed, not believing them.

"Does it look like we're kidding?" He asked her angrily, giving her a glare. "Inside that shell is a creature born to hate, who's only thought is to destroy everything and everyone that isn't a Dalek too. It won't stop until it's killed every human being alive," the Doctor hissed.

"But if that's not a human being, then its from outer space." She joked, then saw their expressions. "Yet again, that a no with the kidding. Boy. Well, what's it doing here in New York?" She asked.

The Doctor grabbed her by the arm and started dragging her towards the entrance and the Sergeant couldn't help but wonder what would happen to him if he couldn't die. Would he just keep reviving until there was nothing left but his soul, trapped down for eternity to suffer?

They spotted a pig and the Doctor ran after it until it hid its face, trying not to be seen.

"Where's Martha! What have you done to her!? What have you done with Martha?" He demanded.

"I didn't take her," Lazlo said.

"Can you remember your name?" The Doctor asked.

"Don't look at me!" Lazlo protested.

"Do you know where she is?" Tallulah asked, walking closer.

"Don't look at me!" Lazlo exclaimed.

"What happened to you?" Sergeant asked.

"They made me a monster," Lazlo replied.

"Who did?" The Doctor asked.

"The Masters,"

"No, the Daleks. But why?" Sergeant asked.

"They needed slaves. They needed slaves to steal more people so they created us. Part animal, part human. I escaped before they got my mind, but it was still too late," he said slowly.

Sergeant sighed and tossed his head back to clear away his mind. He needed much needed nicotine patched or a bottle of Jack would do good right about now. He watched Tallulah carefully and stayed back to watch everything play out while he tried to think about what to do.

He was surprised, as he always was, that she still cared about him, no matter how he looked. He sighed and followed them when Lazlo told them to follow behind and Sergeant couldn't help but stay quiet this time. What was it with love that made it so special? That made everyone who ever claimed to feel it just so crazy, or sad, or broken?

They were stopped by the sound of the Dalek ordering Martha, Frank and the others around. They were doing intelligent scans and Sergeant had half a mind to call all of it out, out of anger.

He was grabbed by the Doctor before he could do anything impulsive and Sergeant sighed, giving him a heated glare before looking back at them. Lazlo explained to them what happened and Sergeant just watched carefully, trying not to fall forward to do anything he'd regret.

"Look out, they're moving the Doctor said, hiding. He pushed Sergeant behind him before he could protest and groaned. Lazlo pushed Tallulah out and looked to the Doctor.

"Doctor! Doctor! Quickly," he said.

"I'm not coming, I've got an idea. You go," he told them. Lazlo tried to get Tallulah to safety, but he stayed behind. They snuck into line, the Doctor dragging him behind him. "Keep walking," the Doctor whispered to Martha.

"Oh, I'm so happy to see you," Martha said, making Sergeant roll his eyes. What about him? Okay, maybe he was a little too rude.

"Yeah, well, you can kiss me later. You too, Frank, if you want," the Doctor said, causing Sergeant to hold back a chuckle. Once they arrived in the "laboratory", the Doctor stood behind Martha as to not be seen. They spoke of evolution and Sergeant nearly face-palmed, cursing himself for his forgetful mind. The Doctor told Martha to ask them what they meant and Sergeant gave him a dumb glare.

"Daleks! I demand to be told," she said, standing out of line. The Dalek turned to her, "what is this final experiment? Report!" She demanded alright. Sergeant shrank back with slight embarrassment.

"You. Will. Bear. Witness," it said.

"To what?" Martha demanded.

"This is the dawn of a new age."

"What does that mean?"

"We are the only four Daleks in existence, so the species must evolve a life outside the shell. The Children of Skaro must walk again," It backed away and Sergeant watched as the shell opened.

He could feel every muscle in his body tense and he was gripped onto tightly by the Doctor, as if it was to keep him back and to hold himself back as well. Sergeant shivered slightly and watched it with disgust. Fucking geniuses, was he right? Always the geniuses.

"I am a human Dalek. I am your future," it said, making Sergeant recoil in pure disgust.

This couldn't be happening. This couldn't happen to him, or anyone. What had the Doctor done, what if it went wrong because he was here? Would he have to become this thing? The worst part was he was immortal and if they decided to use him, one'd be immortal forever. These were one of those times he'd prefer the Master, even though he hated that Timelord.

Doctor's hand squeezed around Sergeant's even tighter and Sergeant winced, staring at the Dalek in pure horror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I hope this chapter was good enough. Uh, I hope you liked it and I have no idea when the next chapter is going to be updated because school. Yeah. Bye. Thanks for reading!


	18. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eek. It has been a short while. I still haven't even gotten started on the second book e.e uhh I hope you enjoy this.

Sergeant could feel the Doctor tugging on him once the Dalek started to speak and he was dragged from the line before the Daleks noticed them at all. He turned on the radio and Sergeant gave him a glare, pinched his hand and he nearly yelped.

"What is that sound?" The Dalek demanded. Sergeant growled dangerously at him when he came out of hiding.

"Ah, well, now, that would be me," the Doctor said, dragging Sergeant with him. Seriously!? Did he feel the need to drag his ass with him?! He set the radio down. "Hello! Surprise. Boo. Etcetera," the Doctor said, walking forward. Sergeant could only glare at the Doctor and shift it to the "Dalek".

"Doctor," it stated.

"The enemy of the Daleks."

"Exterminate!"

"Wait!" Sec demanded. The Doctor walked up to it slowly.

"Well, then. A new form of Dalek. Fascinating and very clever," the Doctor said, making it sound more like he was here to compliment the enemy.

"Doctor," Sergeant growled. "I doubt you're here by far to compliment the enemy," he hissed.

"Touchy, touchy," the Doctor 'tsked' at him, shooting him a small glare before looking back at the Dalek.

"The Cult of Skaro escaped your slaughter." It said.

"How did you escape to 1930?"

"Emergency temporal shift," it said.

"Oh, that must have roasted up your power cells, huh? Time was, four Daleks could have conquered the world, but instead you're skulking away, hidden in the dark, experimenting. All of which results in you," the Doctor said, walking around. Sergeant was left standing by the Dalek and merely crossed his arms, his eyes blanking out as he watched the Doctor in slight annoyance, seeing as how he was smiling.

"I am Dalek in human form!" It said, moving around sluggishly.

"What does it feel like? You can talk to me, Dalek Sec. It is Dalek Sec, isn't it? That's your name. You've got a name and mind of your own. Tell me what you're thinking right now," the Doctor said, earning a sighed from Sergeant.

"I... feel... humanity," it said, turning away as if ashamed.

"Good, that's good." the Doctor said, standing beside Sergeant now.

"I feel everything we wanted from mankind, which is ambition, hatred, aggression and war. Such a genius for war," it stated.

"No, that's not what humanity means," the Doctor said.

"I think it does. At heart, this species is so very Dalek," Dalek Sec said.

"NO!" Sergeant blurted heatedly. "It is _not_. We are geniuses for war, we've got it all. We're monsters, just like you and yeah, but _no_. We can be better too, tell me! What are you achieving? The human race is weak and pathetic! You've still accomplished nothing! Nothing! 'Cause you can feel what we feel, and that means _emotions_." Sergeant laughed, shaking his head. "You won't be able to act like you used to because it won't work this time," he added.

"Well, he's not entirely wrong," the Doctor said, looking at Sergeant. "He's also talking from personal experience, so his opinion is tainted," the Doctor added quickly,

Sergeant reached for the radio before anything else could be said. "See this? This is a radio,"

"What is the purpose of this device?" A Dalek asked.

"It plays music, but what's the point of it? You dance and sing to it. It's pleasant to the ears. Unless you're a... Dalek," he hummed. "Then I do believe that my little research confirms... it's all just... noise?" He pretended to be in thought and pulled out the Doctor's sonic, shocking him as he pat down his coat pockets. He pressed the button and pointed it at the radio, a screeching noise escaping it.

"RUN!" The Doctor told everyone. The Doctor grabbed Sergeant and took off running, dragging him behind. Sergeant caught up to a run beside the Doctor and began to lead him along since he was a tad quicker. "Move! Move! Tallulah! RUN!" He yelled, still being dragged behind Sergeant. He let go of the Doctor and showed everyone to the ladder, helping the Doctor make sure they were all up before following after them.

Sergeant felt tired once they actually got back to Hooverville, his body wanting to collapse on itself from the run. He stretched and jogged in place for a second, feeling the burn in his muscles.

He was further away from the group, trying to gather his thoughts and insecurities and separate them. But he couldn't help but wonder, would the Doctor be mad that he never told him about the Daleks once they made it to the TARDIS? Would he care?

Some of the people there were gathered around in Hooverville really did look like a family, but he knew what would happen to all of them. He knew it.

"They're coming! They're coming!" A man said, yelling and running over to Hooverville. This was literally war. It was _war_. "They're here! I've seen them! Monsters! They're monsters!"

Sergeant ran up to the Doctor, his eyes shining with adrenaline and excitement for battle. He was tossed a gun by someone and he felt it as though it was another limb connected through his palms and fingertips. It really, truly, never left him and it never would.

"We're under attack! Everyone to arms!" Solomon commanded. Sergeant couldn't deny he was about to shout out orders, it was in his blood and he was ready for it.

"Everyone! Stick together!" Sergeant called out to the people, his whole demeanour in complete soldier mode. "We're trapped on all sides! Defend yourselves with anything you can use!"

"We need to get out of the park!" Martha said.

"We can't. They're on all sides. They're driving everyone towards us!" The Doctor yelled over the noise.

"We're trapped!" Tallulah exclaimed. No shit...!

"They can't take all of us!" Solomon said. Everyone starts to shoot and Sergeant aimed his weapon, shooting one right on mark, feeling it through his bones. The Doctor shot a glance at him, before looking around.

"If we can hold them off until daylight." Martha said.

"Oh, Martha, they're just the foot soldiers," the Doctor said.

"Oh, my God...!" Martha exclaimed when she saw the Dalek in the sky.

When Frank tried to shoot the Dalek, Sergeant only growled and lowered his weapon and the Doctor stopped him from shooting. Sergeant didn't know what to do anymore, his whole entire body felt like it was on fire, the adrenaline burning through his blood. More Daleks appeared, shooting at the shacks, creating a fire and explosions.

The people screamed and shouted in fear, trying to huddle close together. Sergeant moved away from them, his eyes watching the damage in complete fear. His mind drifted off into a memory of the past, watching the explosions and people falling.

_Sergeant waved to his troops to find cover, shouting out orders and jumping out of the way so that the blast wouldn't kill them all. He landed to the ground harshly, his whole entire side aching as he landed off._

Sergeant shook, clutching at his weapon as he shook his head. Now was not the time to have an episode and completely lose control, that would be a liability.

"The humans will surrender!" The Dalek in the sky said.

"Leave them alone! They've done nothing to you!" The Doctor yelled up at the Dalek. Solomon moved forward and the Doctor tried to pull him back. "No! Solomon, stay back!" 

"I told that I'm addressing the Daleks, right?" Solomon called out. It turned to him. "From what I hear, you're outcasts too!"

"Solomon don't!" The Doctor told him.

"Doctor, this is my township and you will respect my authority," Solomon told him. "Just let me try," he pushed the Doctor away.

Sergeant couldn't listen, looking away from what he'd believe to be a stupid speech. He'd probably get through to the one he thinks to be weak, Dalek Sec, but the others would never listen to him. It was right about this time that he wished that everything would just finally end for him because he didn't want to witness with.

"Right. See, I've just discovered this past day, God's universe is a thousand times the size I thought it was. And that scares me. Oh yeah, terrifies me right down to the bone. But surely it's got to give me hope. Hope that maybe together we can make a better tomorrow. So, I beg you now, if you have any compassion in your hearts, then you'll meet with us and stop this fight. Well? What do you say?" Solomon jabbered.

There was no way he'd get through to them. God? Hope? not even he believed in that, even when he was a soldier, 'cause he lost hope along the final days of his world's survival. If _Doctor Who_ was real, then so was _Supernatural_. The ending of that show showed the God never cared, he left them behind. So that meant that if it was true, God would own this universe as well and that was dangerous.

God had abandoned them all, there was no such thing as hope and he was only glad that he was here in _Doctor Who_ and not _Supernatural._ This was a home, now, though. He would never take it for granted, definitely not. 

"Exterminate!" The Dalek on the left said, shooting him. He glowed blue and died and the only thing Sergeant could do was look and suck in a breath, staring uncaring. 

"They just shot him!" Martha yelled in distress

"Daleks..." the Doctor said. "All right, so it's my turn! Kill me if it'll stop you from attacking all these people!" The Doctor yelled, moving and spreading his arms open wide for their attention. Sergeant deflated, his eyes wide.

"I will be the destroyer of our greatest enemy!"

"Then do it! Do it! Just do it! Do it!" The Doctor yelled repeatedly.

"EXTERMINATE!" It yelled and Sergeant felt the need to jump forward and protect the Doctor. "I do not understand. It is the Doctor." It said, pausing. "The urge to kill is too strong," it added. "I. Obey," it said.

"What's going on!?" The Doctor demanded.

"You will follow," the Dalek said. Sergeant walked up to the Doctor, setting down his weapon.

"No! You can't go!" Martha shouted.

"I've got to go. The Daleks have changed their mind. Daleks never change their minds," the Doctor said.

"What about us?" Martha asked, pointing to the people that were crowded together.

"One condition!" The Doctor yelled up at the Dalek. "If I go with you, you spare the lives of everyone here! Do you hear me!?" The Doctor demanded.

"Then I'm coming with you," Martha said.

"Martha, stay here, do what you do best. People are hurt. You can help them. Let me go," he told her, walking off. He turned back for a second, "oh, and can I say, thank you very much," he said, grabbing her hand. He slipped her the psychic paper.

"Great. I'm going with you," Sergeant said, walked to the Doctor.

"Oh, no you don't," the Doctor said. "I can't have you die," he said.

"Doctor..." Sergeant said, looking him in the eyes. It was there again, the same look from earlier right before they arrived. The dark and cold look, sad and afraid, but even more so than that. The look of someone who can't die. Sergeant couldn't die. "I'm going," he said harshly.

The Doctor had no complaints, turning and walking back with his hands in his pockets and Sergeant trailing behind him.

* * *

They walked up to the top where the Dalec Sec was in the lab, being guided by the Daleks. As soon as they neared the corner, the Doctor started yelling.

"Those people were defenceless!" He yelled angrily, "you only wanted me, but no, that wasn't enough for you! You had to start killing, because that's the only thing a Dalek's good for!" The Doctor added harshly. Sergeant stomped on his foot, earning a wince.

"The deaths were wrong," the Dalec Sec said.

"Excuse me?" The Doctor demanded, sounding slightly in pain.

"That man, their leader, Solomon, he showed courage," Dalek Sec added.

"And that's good?" The Doctor interrogated.

"That's excellent,"

"Is it me or are you becoming a little more human?" 

"you are the last of your kind, and now I am the first of mine,"

"What do you want me for?"

"We try everything to survive. But we found ourselves stranded in this ignorant age. First we tried growing new Dalek embryos, but their flesh was too weak." he said.

"That's because the chemical compounds was too weak," Sergeant blurted, earning a glare from the Doctor. "To completely mimic a life form, you'd have to go off of a creature with a similar structure to yours. Have you ever tried an octopi? Or a squid? I mean, they would work best. I would have done proper tests on them first and use the brain of an intelligent creature and swap it over with the creature. It's not that hard-" he was cut off by the Doctor.

"Yeah, I think I found one of your little experiments," the Doctor blurted.

"Your companion is intelligent and very knowledgeable," it said. "But it forced us to conclude what is the greatest recourse of this planet. Its people," it ended. It pulled something up to reveal something above. Another lever was pulled and the bed came downwards.

Doctor and the Sergeant both walked over to it, curious as to what was being hidden under the blanket and Sergeant found he couldn't remember anything about this part at all. He couldn't find anything about it in his mind's empire. 

"We store them. We store human beings for our purpose. Look inside," Sec said.

The Doctor pulled back the blanket to look at what was inside and when he did, it revealed a human.

"This is the true extent of the Final Experiment," Sec added.

"Is he dead?" Sergeant asked.

"Near death, with his mind wiped, ready to be filled with new ideas," Sec explained.

"Dalek ideas," the Doctor corrected.

"Human Dalek race," Sec told him.

"All these people. How many?" The Doctor asked.

"We have caverns beyond this storing more than a thousand," The Dalek revealed.

"Is there a way to restore them? Make them human again?" Sergeant demanded.

"Everything they were has been lost,"

"So, what? They're just like shells? Talk about the empty shell of what you once were! You just got them here, ready to be converted. Do you know how much power that's going to take? This planet hasn't even split the atom yet, how're you going to do it? Do you know how many resources they've not discovered yet it takes to do that?" Sergeant asked him, staring it in the eye.

"Open the conductor plan," it said.

Sergeant sucked in a breath and closed his eyes, running through certain doors of his mind and locking away other parts so he could separate useful information from the useless information. He really couldn't remember much about the episode that this scene took place in and when he tried to remember, his brain was pushing emotions he'd felt while watching the episode. Of course, though, he'd looked like he was about to have an aneurysm.

"You having trouble there?" The Doctor joked, despite the situation.

"Yes, actually. I wonder how many things I have stored inside this funny little brain. Did you know I remembered being born?" He hummed, tapping at his head. Dalek Sec turned to glare at the two of them while the Doctor grimaced. "Yeah, it's not pretty," Sergeant huffed, looking up at the monitor.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. The Empire State Building. We're right underneath that. I worked that out already, thanks," the Doctor said sarcastically earning a blank stare from Sergeant. "But what, you've hijacked the whole building?" The Doctor asked. Suddenly it hit Sergeant what was going on.

"I remember now! That's what I was looking for! Doctor, they need an energy conductor - and before you ask what for- from my knowledge, Dalek Sec's the genetic template," Sergeant said, earning raised brows from the Doctor. "And please, don't ask how I know, it's obvious and very something "me" like," he added once he turned to Dalek Sec, shutting the creature up. "His altered DNA's to be administered to each of the human bodies he has. For that to happen, he'd need a strong enough blast of gamma radiation -which if you know the universe and I know you do, then you know the best example of places to find it easily is the sun, white dwarfs, and pulsars- to splice the Dalek and human genetic codes, then waken each body from sleep," Sergeant said, grinning.

The Doctor and the Dalek human stared at him and he slumped his shoulders, muttering an "I tried" before just shaking his head.

"You're a very perceptive human being," the Dalek said.

"I'm a scientist. I specialize in this field. I built the most dangerous nuclear weapon," Sergeant retorted.

"Yeah, I still don't know what you need me for?" The Doctor blurted, stopping Sergeant's pissing match with the Dalek.

"Your genius. Consider a pure Dalek, intelligent but emotionless," Dalek Sec said.

"Removing the emotions makes you stronger. That's what your creator thought, all those years ago," the Doctor stated.

"He was wrong,"

"He was what?"

"It makes us lesser than our enemies. We must return to the flesh, and also the heart,"

"But you wouldn't be the supreme beings anymore,"

"And that it good,"

"That is incorrect!" A Dalek interrupted. "Daleks are supreme,"

"No, not anymore," Sec said.

"But that is our purpose!" It said.

"Then our purpose is wrong! Where has our quest for supremacy led us? To this. Hiding in the sewers on a primitive world, just four of us left. If we do not change now then we deserve extinction," Sec protested.

"So you want to change everything that makes a Dalek a Dalek," the Doctor said, looking beyond confused.

"If you can help me," Sec said.

Sergeant walked behind them and let Dalek Sec speak to the Doctor and the only thing he could so was stop himself from shaking in rage, but barely. The Doctor _helped_ them, really agreed to it and the only thing he could do was just clench his jaw in frustration.

"Well then, let's get to work." The Doctor said. "Sergeant," he said, stepping up to him, "will you help me?" He asked. The Dalek's turned towards him and Sergeant tilted his head, a cold look glazing over his eyes.

"I don't understand you, Doctor. Now I don't think I understand Dalek Sec anymore either. I mean, why'd I want to help when my goals are similar to the Dalek's emperor? Humans are weak. Why, pray tell, would they ever want to be considered human? He's got emotions, and emotions are never good," Sergeant said, defiance sparking in his electric blue orbs.

"Sergeant," the Doctor sternly said, "please help me. Not for them, for me," he pleaded. Sergeant's eyes narrowed and he could feel the Dalek's eyes on him too.

"For you only, Doctor. Never anyone else," he hissed, "now you better hurry before I change my mind!"

The Doctor ran forward, and before Sergeant followed him, he turned to Dalec Sec and the Daleks. " you really wanted to become stronger than your enemies, the only emotions you will need are loyalty, fear, anger, perception, intelligence, and a strong desire to overthrow everything in your path. Anything more will get in your way," he added, following the Doctor.

* * *

The most annoying thing that happened in the laboratory so far, was the fact that Sergeant and the Doctor's ideas clashed. Sergeant had one idea that made the Doctor feel a little intimidated by the man's ambition to continue to learn more and experiment, but they needed precision, not experimentation. The Doctor couldn't lie that the way his brain thought was beyond what the Doctor could ever dream of trying to do, and it was extremely intimidating because all of his ideas on what could help were so advanced that he'd have any future running for their money.

"Doctor, I'm telling you that it's wrong," he argued pointlessly. The Doctor scowled at Sergeant and the Dalek's -if possible- even looked annoyed and they were emotionless.

"How so!?"

"Because we need more chromatin solution!" Sergeant snapped in annoyance. "I swear, once this is over, I'm taking you into my lab and I'm going to fill your head with all my funny little ideas and teach you how to go above and beyond, space man!"

"Excuse me!?" The Doctor exclaimed. "No one's ever told me to go above and beyond, especially not a human!" He complained.

"Well, get used to it 'cause I'm smarter," Sergeant taunted, even though it wasn't really true. He jumped around the lab and he really looked at home, weaving through the lab as if he was flying through the air. It was almost like a dance as he sauntered around the lab, "anymore chromatin solution?" He called out to the Daleks.

"The pig slaves have it," one Dalek said. Sergeant shivered in disgust.

"These pig slaves, what happens to them in the grand plan?" The Doctor questioned.

"Nothing. They're just simple beasts. Their lifespan is limited. None have survived beyond a few weeks," Dalek Sec explained. "Power up the line feeds," he commanded the Daleks.

Sergeant looked back to see the Doctor talking to Lazlo and he just grumbled under his breath before looking back down, tapping at his flask and turning the knob just a little to the left. Once they got back to work, the Doctor started to work quicker on his feet.

"The line feeds are ready," a Dalek said.

"Then it's all systems go," the Doctor said quickly, holding a huge syringe and walking over to a container of blue liquid, filling it up.

"The solar flare is imminent. The radiation will reach Earth in a matter of minutes," Sec said.

"We'll be ready for it," the Doctor said, pulling the syringe out and puts it into a brass still.

"The compound should allow the gene bonds to reconfigure in a brand new pattern. Power up!" The Doctor commanded, running to a stand in between Sec and Sergeant, taking off his glasses.

Alarms start to sound and him and the Doctor looked around, but Sergeant knew what was happening. The Daleks don't like the idea of becoming more than what they were created for.

"What's happening? Is there a malfunction?" Sec demanded.

"No. They're overriding the gene feed," Sergeant informed him. The Doctor ran over to the controls, trying to see what was wrong.

"Impossible! They cannot disobey orders!" Sec said.

The Dalek closest to the Doctor turned on him, rolling closer to him.

"The Doctor will step away from the controls!"

"Stop! You will not fire!" Sec demanded.

"He is an enemy of the Daleks,"

"And so are you!"

Sergeant watched with narrowed eyes as he studied the Daleks turning on all of them. He grabbed onto the Doctor's arm, feeling the need to step in front to protect him from anything bad happening. He knew nothing bad would happen but it still didn't bring him any comfort knowing anything could happen.

"I am your commander. I am Dalek Sec!"

"You have lost your authority,"

"You are no longer a Dalek."

"What have you done with the gene feed?" The Doctor demanded.

"The new bodies will be one hundred percent Dalek!"

"NO. You can't do this!" Sec protested.

"Pig slaves, restrain Dalek Sec, the Doctor, and the Sergeant!" The Dalek ordered.

Sergeant shouted when a pig tried to touch him and with immense speed, he turned to kick one in the gut, watching as it squealed. Lazlo said something to the Doctor when the Dalek's turned around and Sergeant purposefully bumped into the Doctor, grabbing his hand and giving him back the sonic he still never returned.

"Don't touch me!" Sergeant commanded the pigmen. "Ew, for real. Disgustinggg" he complained, jumping away. He was seriously about to punch the shit out of a pig human creature thing.

The Doctor and Lazlo ran for the lift and Sergeant followed after them quickly. Sergeant watched as the pigmen had the doors shut in their faces and then he looked over to see that Lazlo was out of breath. He sighed and ignored their conversation, counting the seconds for the elevator to reach the top.

"Doctor! Sergeant!" Martha exclaimed.

"First floor, perfumery," the Doctor said.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" Tallulah exclaimed, running to Lazlo.

"No stopping me," he said and Sergeant nearly recoiled. The Doctor ran over to Martha.

"We've worked it out. We know what they've done. There's Dalekanium on the mast. And it's good to see you too, by the way," Martha said, smiling awkwardly.

"Oh, come here!" The Doctor exclaimed, sweeping her up in a hug and spinning her around. Sergeant felt a little jealous, his heart fluttering sadly. He knew how Martha felt about the Doctor and it made him uncomfortable. He ran to the lift, "no, no, no! See, never waste time with a hug. Deadlock seal. Can't stop it!" He said quickly, slightly defeated.

"They're not going to leave us alone up here, you know? Frank, what's the time?" Sergeant asked.

"Eleven fifteen!" He replied looking at the clock not too far away.

"Okay, we've got at least six minutes left," Sergeant huffed.

"I've got to remove the Dalekanium mast before the gamma radiation hits," the Doctor said.

Sergeant ignored whatever Tallulah asked and ran over to the open area to look out over New York. He had to admit that New York never looked this gorgeous in his world. You couldn't see through the thick smog covering the air once you actually got on top of a building and it was quite sad to think about.

To think that he had only wanted to enjoy the sights in New York and enjoy the fresh grass underneath his feet and feel the breeze. Instead he ended up with Daleks, forgetting that it ever happened at all during this time and moment. He tuned into whatever Martha and the Doctor were saying.

"There's no we, that's just me,' The Doctor said.

"I won't just stand here and watch you!" Martha complained.

"No, you're going to have your hands full anyway. I'm sorry, Martha, but you've got to fight," the Doctor said.

"I'm going with you then," Sergeant said.

"No, Sergeant. They're going to need you down here," the Doctor said.

"They won't. Trust me. They can't need me. Let me go with you," Sergeant argued.

"Sergeant." The Doctor said sternly, staring Sergeant in the eyes. There was something off about the way they just stared at each other and the Doctor gave in. "Fine. You're coming. No one else," he huffed.

"Good," Sergeant said, he turned to Martha. "Don't worry, I'll make sure he don't fall," he promised her. Martha nodded and they climbed up the stairs. Sergeant really didn't want to deal with the pigmen.

They climbed up and Sergeant had to stop himself from looking down a few times, gulping down his slight fear of falling. What made the climb better though, was the fact that he didn't really have to deal with the stress of being cramped with obnoxious people or be stuck with Martha -whom mind you, he hated. It was freezing the higher they climbed up and Sergeant had to stop himself from shivering.

Once they got off the edge, they began to climb up the beams to get to the plates on the top and Sergeant rolled his eyes at how the Doctor struggled to lift himself up. The Doctor nearly slipped and Sergeant sighed.

"I apologise for the indecency," Sergeant said, pressing his hands on the Doctor's ass and pushing him upwards onto the next level. He yelped and Sergeant jumped up, using his upper body strength to steady himself as he lifted.

"What was that for? I was hurrying," the Doctor grumbled, grabbing another edge and hoisting himself up quicker this time.

"Sorry, but you were struggling," Sergeant said, following after him.

Once they made it up to the top, the Doctor held onto the top, squinting against the cold and looking around for his sonic screwdriver. He used it on one of plates, pulling a bolt out before grabbing it and yanking it off, tossing it aside like garbage.

It was freezing out on the mast at night so far up in the sky. Sergeant gripped one of the plates and cursed himself for not having his trench coat because not only was it really cold, but he left his newest project inside that could have sliced straight through the whole plate. It was a new laser that he made right about the size of the Doctor's sonic, except it exceeded a class 4 laser by far.

Not only did it exceed the class 4, but it was way safer to look at. He manipulated a certain property within the device so that he didn't harm or damage his seeing, but still he wouldn't really touch it. Ever.

"Doctor-!" Sergeant exclaimed as he saw him drop the sonic screwdriver. The Doctor cursed under his breath as he tried to catch it before it fell, but he heard it clang down below somewhere and they really didn't have time to look for it, they were on a tight schedule.

"Don't you dare!" The Doctor exclaimed to Sergeant when he saw the look that the other man gave him.

"And this is why I say you need help," Sergeant said as he watched the Doctor struggle to pull off one of the plates on the mast. "See, you know. If you would just _ask_ me for help, you wouldn't have to struggle with that," he hummed, scooting over to help him try to pull it up. They gave up and Sergeant hissed something under his breath.

"Damn it," the Doctor muttered.

"Yeah, damn it is about right. If I had my laser I would just melt it off, probably take the mast with it out of spite," Sergeant grumbled in annoyance. He earned a curious, brief look from the Doctor and decided to explain. "New experiment. It's ten times more powerful than a class four and a lot safer to look at. I had to manipulate the radiation and it's basically protected around a small field. Ah, the joys of alien science," he hummed, his eyes clouding over happily. 

"Sergeant,"

"Yeah?"

"Please focus,"

"Oh," Sergeant hummed. The Doctor stood and started to climb to the top of the mast, startling Sergeant. "Wait, what are you doing!?" He exclaimed. The Doctor never answered him and lightning struck down on the mast, causing the Doctor to scream. "TENS!" He yelled, feeling the electricity from below the mast burn through his fingertips and throughout his whole body. He let out a yell, not ever having experienced something so powerful and _hot_. It was burning every inch of him and he collapsed along with the Doctor.

Sergeant could feel life escaping him and he closed his eyes, completely blanking out. His breathing stopped and his eyes clouded over before he felt like he was forcefully being shoved back into his body, just to see that Martha was crowded around him and the Doctor. Yep, he died. Again. For the second time. At least this time it wasn't deliberate?

There was a ringing in his ears and he barely saw the Doctor get up a little beside him. Man, he couldn't hear anything. The Doctor moved his hand in front of his face and Sergeant wrinkled his nose, purposely biting him to get his hand out of his face.

"O-- ow, ow, ow!" The Doctor's cry of pain finally entered his ears even though he saw the Doctor jumping about for a good few seconds.

"Sexy," Sergeant snorted, earning a pained glare from the Doctor. "Yeah, uh. Think-" he coughed up blood and groaned, realising that his insides were still healing. "Hey, Ten. Electricity doesn't feel real nice, how 'bout we never do that again, yeah?" He asked.

"Oh, get up!" The Doctor huffed. Everyone was watching their display awkwardly and the Doctor held out a hand, offering it to Sergeant. Sergeant grabbed his hand and stood, looking at the Doctor with a small smile.

"Thanks, hot stuff. Next time though, if we're going to be screaming maybe it should be und-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" The Doctor hissed out grumpily, earning a cheeky grin from Sergeant. Sergeant kissed his cheek before climbing down to the lower platform. Once they all made it back inside, Sergeant sighed in content on being on the ground. He let the Doctor explain to them what the Daleks were planning while he walked further away.

He coughed up more blood and stared down at the red liquid. It seemed that he would really need to test out his new healing abilities and why he had them. Sergeant could die because he literally felt death, so why was he coming back to life constantly? A frown made its way onto his face and he coughed up more blood, his eyes wide. It was so painful..

"We need to draw fire before they attack New York. I need to face them. Where can I draw them out? Think, think, think, think, think! We need some sort of space! Somewhere safe! Somewhere out of the way. TALLULAH!" The Doctor said quickly, running his hand through his hair and then spinning around to her.

"That me. Three Ls and an H," she said pointlessly.

"The theatre! It's right above them, and, what... it's gone by midnight? Can you get us inside?" The Doctor asked.

"I don't see why not," she replied.

"Is there another lift?" The Doctor asked.

"We came up in the service elevator," Martha said, running over towards it.

"That'll do. Allons-y!" He exclaimed, running off to follow her.

Sergeant groaned and wiped the blood on his jeans before running off after the Doctor. He would probably not be wearing jeans like this ever again. And finally, he got to hear the tenth Doctor's famous "allons-y" line!

* * *

They ran inside of the theatre, the Doctor throwing his coat off and pulling out his sonic screwdriver, clicking the button and pointing it outwards. Lazlo collapse, complaining it was hot when in fact it was fucking cold as hell inside.

"But it's freezing! Doctor, what's happening to him?" Tallulah asked the Doctor.

"Not now, Tallulah. Sorry," He said, getting the sonic to start blinking.

"What are you doing?" Martha asked.

"If the Daleks are going to war, they'll want to find their number one enemy," the Doctor said, pointing it to the sky. "I'm just telling them where I am," he replied. "I'm telling you to go. Frank can take you back to Hooverville," the Doctor said.

"I'm telling you that I'm not going," Martha argued stubbornly.

"Martha, that's an order," the Doctor commanded.

"Who are you then? Some sort of Dalek?" She hissed out before the doors opened. People began marching in on all sides, the guns in their hands making Sergeant feel a little bit uncomfortable as they marched forward. They literally looked like soldiers and it was terrifying.

Sergeant sucked in a breath, his eyes darting around the room as they marched around them. The Doctor was holding Frank back and Tallulah was holding onto Lazlo and Sergeant couldn't help but growl a little to himself out of annoyance. They were just like cornered animals with nowhere to go.

An explosion started on stage and two Daleks appear with Dalek Sec on his hands and knees in chains, crawling on the ground. He almost looked like a dog and it made Sergeant feel almost bad for him.

"The Doctor will stand before the Daleks!" One said. The Doctor walked across the top of the chairs, staring out at the Daleks. "You will die, Doctor. It is the beginning of a new age," One added. Yep, he was going to name that Dalek One.

"Planet Earth will become New Skaro!" Two added, and Sergeant decided he'd be naming that one Two. See, Daleks could be cute with cuter names!

"Oh, and what a world. With anything just the slightest bit different ground into the dirt," he pointed to Dalek Sec, "That's Dalek Sec. Don't you remember? The cleverest Dalek and look what you've done to him. Is that your new empire? Hm? Is this the foundation of a new civilisation?" He questioned.

"My Daleks, just understand this. If you choose death and destruction, death and destruction chooses you," Sec told them. Sergeant could feel those words pierce through him, the gravity of the words stinging his chest because of how true they actually were.

"Incorrect. We will always survive!" One said.

"Now we will destroy our greatest enemy, the Doctor," Two added.

"But he can help you!" Sec protested.

"The Doctor must die!" One exclaimed.

"No, I beg you, don't!" Sec pleaded.

"EXTERMINATE!" One yelled. Sec stood before the beam ever had the chance to hit the Doctor and Sergeant watched in shock as he fell to the ground.

"NO!" Sergeant yelled. "Do you really not see it!? Really!?" Sergeant exclaimed angrily, standing from where the others were and jumping somewhere closer to where the Doctor was behind him. "He was your leader and you killed him. Death and Destruction brings nothing but pain and suffering and the extinction of the ones who caused it, or else you'd be cursed with something far greater!" He was livid.

"He was the only creature who might have led you out of the darkness and you destroyed him," the Doctor added. "Do you see what they did?" He asked them, turning. "Huh? You see what a Dalek really is? If I'm going to die, let's give the new boys a shot. What do you think, eh? The Dalek Humans. Their first blood. Go on, baptise them," he ordered, spreading his arms out.

"Dalek humans, take aim," One commanded. They did.

"What are you waiting for? Give the command!" The Doctor growled.

"Exterminate!"

Sergeant could see the Doctor tense, but nothing happened and the people refused to shoot.

"Exterminate!" Two commanded this time.

Still nothing happened and Sergeant remembered what had just happened. By the Doctor jumping in the way of the blast, his DNA could have mixed up everything.

"Obey! Dalek humans will obey!" One sounded frustrated. "You will obey! Exterminate!"

"Why?" the man in front questioned.

"Daleks do not question orders!" Two said.

"But why?"

"You will stop this," Two commanded.

"But.. why?" 

The Doctor was staring intently at the man.

"You must not question!"

"But you are not our master. And we, we are not Daleks,"

"No, you're not," the Doctor whispered. "And you never will be," he said, louder, "Sorry, I got in the way of the lightning strike. Timelord DNA got all mixed up. Just that little bit of freedom," he said.

"If they will not obey, they must die," One said, shooting the foreman.

"Get down!" The Doctor exclaimed, jumping down. Sergeant ducked for cover, watching as they tried to shoot at the Daleks. Sergeant grinned up at the Doctor impishly.

"Oh, hello, hot stuff," he muttered, earning an eye roll from the Doctor. The Daleks were destroyed and Sergeant lifted his head upwards, blinking at the shells of the Daleks. The Dalek humans started to fall, clutching at their heads and screaming.

"They can't! They can't! They can't!" The Doctor exclaimed, crouching down beside the dead human.

"What happened!? What was that!?" Martha demanded, running over to the Doctor.

"They killed them. Rather than let them live. An entire species! Genocide!" The Doctor explained.

"Only two of the Daleks have been destroyed," Lazlo said. Sergeant stared in shock, shaking his head in disgust. "One of the Dalek masters must still be alive,"

"Oh, yes. In the whole universe, just one," The Doctor said darkly, standing up.

* * *

After everything was over, the Dalek used the temporal shift again to save itself and the Doctor ended up saving Lazlo. Lazlo found a home in Hooverville but the whole time, Sergeant had made it back to the Tardis to wait for them. He wouldn't stay with them longer than he needed to, but he thought about the last things that Sec had said about Destruction and Death.

The Doctor and Martha started to approach the Tardis and his ears tuned into his voice and he looked up at them from his spot, leaning against the Tardis.

"Do you reckon it's going to work between those two?" Martha asked.

"I don't know. Anywhere else in the universe, I'd be worried about them, but New York? That's what this city's good at. Give me your tired, your poor, your huddled masses, and maybe the odd pig slave Dalek mutant too," Ten said.

"The pig and the show girl," Martha said.

"The pig and the show girl," Ten repeated.

"That just proves it I guess. There's someone for everyone," Martha said.

"Maybe," the Doctor said, turning and looking at Sergeant, walking to the Tardis.

"Meant to say, I'm sorry," Martha said once they reached him and the Tardis.

"What for?" the Doctor asked.

"Just because that Dalek got away. I know what that means to you. You think you'll ever see it again?" 

"Oh, yes." He said, letting Martha in the Tardis. Sergeant walked past him into the Tardis but he heard him say; "One day,"

Once he got inside, Martha went to sleep, leaving Sergeant and the Doctor alone to talk about what happened. They were completely silent for a few until they were sure she was gone and then Sergeant turned around to look at the Doctor.

None of the other knew exactly what to say, but the Doctor wanted to ask how Sergeant knew for sure that he couldn't die or in a better word; immortal. There had been things that Sergeant hadn't said that morning that the Doctor needed to know about. but he felt as if whatever was going on with Sergeant, the other man didn't want to share quite yet.

Sergeant grabbed the Doctor's arm and dragged him up the stairs and to his room where they would have a little more privacy just in case Martha decided to come down at any time. He shut the door behind the Doctor and sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"So, what is it?" Sergeant asked.

"How did you find out you couldn't die?" The Doctor asked.

"Remember the Slitheen… uhh Blon Fel Fotch? Yeah, well I was supposed to die in two hours. Then there was in Jack's ship, I healed almost immediately. It was right after I fell on top of a plane... a German plane. It seemed to get faster and faster each time. Then during Christmas, with the baubles. Then my little "experiment" that failed, I was cut on the hand. It healed immediately... so I wanted to test something out. I stabbed myself in the heart," Sergeant explained, watching the Doctor's eyes go wide. "Right before we arrived in New York... I uh... killed myself. I even felt myself dying but it's like something was pushing me back together," he sighed, sitting on the bed.

"You what!?" The Doctor exclaimed angrily. Sergeant shifted uncomfortably. shrugging as if it didn't affect him when it really did. "What if you had actually died!? Then you would be gone and I wouldn't be able to see you, and I would have to find you dead in my Tardis! That... I..." the Doctor paused, looking at Sergeant.

"Yeah.. I know. I'm sorry, but I did die. I really died, but someone literally pieced me back together. Just like today with the lightning," Sergeant said slowly, his eyes suddenly narrowing. "By the way, what you did was stupid! Getting struck by lightning! What if it killed you!?" He demanded.

"Excuse me? Killed me? You literally tried to kill yourself!" The Doctor exclaimed angrily. Sergeant stopped, his face scrunching up in slight anger.

Sergeant took in a deep breath and tried to calm himself since getting angry was what he didn't need. He laid back on the bed, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose as he just thought to blurt out what had been bothering him for so long.

"When I slept the day you found Martha, I had a dream. When I was a female before I transitioned, I was pregnant," he said, opening his eyes to watch the Doctor's reaction. The Doctor was tense, just staring at him. "Obviously, it caused me to go a little crazy. Gender dysphoria. The unfix-able mental disorder, like many others. I was raped." He stated.

The Doctor looked broken after he said that, his eyes swirling with something that Sergeant couldn't read. He sat up and rest his elbows on his knees, clapping his hands together and locking his fingers before resting his chin on his hands.

"By my father," he explained bitterly. "The child sadly wasn't my hookup's, but his. I went crazy, didn't know what to do. Freaked out, had a panic attack. I stabbed myself at least three times in the stomach, ended up in the hospital. The Doctor's questioned why I was so beat up and my parent's excuse was; abusive boyfriend," Sergeant hissed out venomously.

Sergeant's eyes teared up and he just hid his face, biting into his lip until blood was trailing down his chin. He tried to tell himself that it didn't affect him like it did before, but he was so, _so_ wrong. He'd just never talked about it, not even to Anax.

"I was scared. So afraid and alone. No one knew and I just... too _weak_. I lied to you. I made the nuclear weapon on purpose, it's whole purpose was to destroy my people. I gave up on humanity and myself. I wanted to die, I needed to die. I lost everything, no one loved me except for Anax and _people_ killed him. I came here and... you just.. I can't. Why could a Dalek become a better being than me?" Sergeant lifted his head, blood trailing down his chin as he glared at the Doctor. "I'm stuck, Doctor. I blocked it out for so long and I have to remember when I dream? It just... I," the Doctor didn't say anything.

The Doctor was staring at Sergeant in shock, only deciding that now was the time to near Sergeant. His arms wrapped around Sergeant and he grit his teeth in anger as he did so, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Then ask for help," the Doctor muttered. "If you die on me, I will have lost you too. I can't lose you too. I'm sorry for what happened to you and it can't take back anything, but why do you keep suffering through all of it?" He asked, his eyes burning with some deep emotion that Sergeant couldn't place.

Sergeant's heart swelled and he cried, not being able to find out the answer to that himself. Was it because he blamed himself for Rex's death? Or was it because he felt so guilty for causing his world's destruction? Maybe it was because he was always told he'd never amount to anything in life.

He didn't want to suffer anymore, but he didn't know what to do. What to feel. He couldn't understand what he was supposed to feel and it confused him when he couldn't feel anger or hatred. It was gone and the Doctor was erasing it from him every single day. Like he was lost, he relied on his impulses. The Doctor wouldn't let him though.

"What should I feel?" Sergeant asked. "I don't know what to feel. Don't know what to do..." he admitted, startling the Doctor.

There were no words to respond to that question because the Doctor couldn't just tell Sergeant what to feel. It did further prove that Sergeant was more broken than he ever showed though. So broken down to the point that all he felt was sadness, anger, and hatred.

"I cannot just tell you what to fell, Sergeant. I can't tell you what to think, or what to do, because I already know that you will not listen to even half of the words that I even want to say," the Doctor said, furrowing his brows.

"I know," Sergeant sighed, shaking his head. "But I want to at least feel something other than _this._ I don't know how to just be happy and take a gift without the suspicion that it could harm me or that it is dangerous," he said.

The Doctor didn't say anything, but he did think of something that would probably work on Sergeant. He pressed his hand to Sergeant's temple, linking their minds together. Like before, he could feel what Sergeant was feeling and know what he was thinking, but it was only what Sergeant would allow him to hear of his thoughts.

This way it was clear that Sergeant was completely different from everyone that the Doctor had done this to. Sergeant seemed to have a stronger link to him than any of the others, but it was not clear on why. 

Sergeant sighed at the feeling of comfort, pressing into the Doctor at the way his racing mind was soothed and slowed. He could feel things that the Doctor felt at the same time he processed his own feelings.

"Doctor, you know when you said that you lose everything and the Daleks always survive?" Sergeant questioned cautiously, looking into the Doctor's eyes. "It made me think, but I don't think that's true. I know what I said back in New New York, but I hope you don't take it like that. I'm an asshole and what I said was out of line,"

"Sergeant," the Doctor said sadly. "I know, but you were right. Everyone leaves me or I leave them, I even lost Rose. You don't have to apologise because I should be the one apologising. It's not your fault or anyone's fault that I-," the Doctor couldn't finish his sentence because Sergeant as glaring at him in displeasure at what he was saying. It sounded like nonsense to Sergeant.

Both of them being so close made Sergeant feel awkward, but he also didn't want the Doctor to keep talking. He wanted to be close to the Doctor, but he felt that if he allowed it, then he would be hurt because everyone knew that both of them lost everything they had every time. The Doctor even lost River Song. Sergeant would have pulled the Doctor closer and kissed him again, but he was too afraid to take it further but also too afraid to let go.

"Doctor, we've both lost everything, so stop being an idiot. I know how you feel, and I wish I could tell you something that could stop you from getting hurt, but I know that i can't. I hate knowing what's going to happen and not being able to stop it, and what makes it worse is knowing that-" Sergeant stopped, then finally sat up. The Doctor knew that he would continue to lose things, but Sergeant didn't want to confirm it.

"I know what you're going to say," The Doctor said, sitting up and staring him in those beautiful electric blue eyes. He grabbed Sergeant's face to stop him from looking away. "Please promise me that you won't beat yourself up over this. None of what happens is your fault even if you know what's going to happen because you can't stop everything. It would be like me trying to help in a fixed point in time,"

"Even though technically I have?" Sergeant suddenly said, raising a brow. "There are alternate universes, I would merely be branching this route off into another universe that will eventually either intersect or become parallel. Just by being here I've done something that I shouldn't," he added

"Don't," the Doctor warned, glaring at him intensely. Sergeant sighed, his shoulders slumping tiredly. "You may have come from a different universe, but that doesn't mean you don't belong here. I should have been erased with the rest of the time lords, you should have died with the people in your world. How many times have we escaped death? The point it that we're _both_ here, and I know things that are supposed to happen and can't do anything about them either. It's not your's or mine's fault because we're not supposed to stop them,"

"What is that supposed to even mean? You're supposed to be alive, you're more important than I am. I'm just a human- or I _should_ have been just a human," Sergeant said, shrugging his shoulders as if he didn't care. "I kind of wished I was dead,"

The Doctor couldn't believe what he was hearing coming from Sergeant. Then he narrowed his eyes, something pushing him the wrong way.

"What do you mean?" The Doctor asked. "Earlier, you said that you pieced together the other clues when you got injured, but that's not enough to confirm that you can't die. You left something out, I know you did. I can feel it," he said.

"I don't know," Sergeant mumbled. He ducked his head under, trying to avoid eye contact with the Doctor. "I-"

"You were lying earlier," the Doctor confirmed when Sergeant wouldn't look him in the eyes. "What did you do?"

"I wasn't just testing out my theory," Sergeant sighed. "I really wanted to die, I stabbed myself with the intention of dying," he admitted.

"Sergeant..." the Doctor trailed off, his eyes staring into Sergeant's almost pleadingly. "Please promise me you won't do it again, please. I can't lose you,"

"Funny," Sergeant laughed, "I thought I was immortal,"

"Not funny,"

"Well, I _am_ immortal now soo-"

"Sergeant,"

 _"Fine,"_ Sergeant laid back down, sighing to himself and closing his eyes. "Well, I'm tired so leave or sleep with me," he said, ignoring how it sounded when he said it out loud. He was expecting the Doctor to leave, but he didn't and instead laid beside him. Sergeant found that he had no complaints and just listened to the Doctor's hearts beating in his chest, the sound lulling him to sleep as well as the Doctor's hands in his hair.

The Doctor said something, but he didn't hear it and he didn't think he needed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you enjoyed? No, don't answer that if you don't want to. It's been a while and I have been more focused on other things and different fandoms. I forgot how much angst was in this book, wow. I'm an ass. :) Love you guys.


	19. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah. Me? Frequent updates? I think not. 👀 Definitely not because my brain too small for this. Small brain, small. Also, I just found Doctor Who episodes to watch again so I will be catching up on them again, and I also found the classics! I get to rewatch some of the classic ones!! Enjoy!

_Sergeant could feel fingers gripping his side gently and he thought it was strange because he'd never felt so comfortable or been treated so gently. He moaned when lips kissed up and down his neck, finding the right spot that made him squirm. The hands trailed further down to his hips and he could feel the gentle kisses being trailed down his chest and stomach._

_This was so much different than anyone he'd ever been with, but what made it feel so special? He could feel pleasure shoot through him, making his stomach tighten and his toes curl. He let out a gasp._

_When he opened his eyes, he saw the Doctor hovering above him._

_Wait._

_Doctor!?_

Sergeant awoke to see the Doctor still beside him and he sighed in relief when he saw that the Doctor was still asleep. When he shifted he nearly gasped out loud at the arousal in between his legs and definitely never wanted _that_ to ever be mentioned. The Doctor slowly awoke and Sergeant's heart nearly leaped out of his chest when the Doctor's leg shifted.

The Doctor froze, his eyes opened to look at Sergeant who looked extremely embarrassed about the situation, his cheeks warm. Of course the Doctor knew what was going on, he wasn't stupid and he had been in a male body for all of his regeneration until his thirteenth. But the situation was even more embarrassing because of the dream he had just had about the Doctor.

Oh.

The Doctor caused his arousal.

His brain was sent into panic mode and he tried to hide his face out of embarrassment. When the Doctor shifted again, his leg brushed up against his clothed erection and he gasped, arching his back. Now was the time to curse advanced technology and the enhanced sensitivity of the nerves.

The Doctor hadn't been expecting Sergeant's reaction, but there was no way either of them would live this down with the other. He knew that Sergeant would probably avoid this as if his life depended on it, but he was about to be proven wrong.

"T-Ten!" Sergeant gasped, grabbing the Doctor's leg. "Please... s-stop moving," he muttered, tears collecting in his eyes at how sensitive he was so early in the morning. There was no way that felt so good, but when he thought about it. He'd not done anything sexual in so many years that this was awkward and new. No one had ever turned him on other than Anax, and his one night stands had been drunken and high mistakes.

"Sergeant?" The Doctor asked when Sergeant went silent. His voice was deeper and it did things to Sergeant that aroused him even more and he was almost glad he'd not shared his real name with the Doctor yet. Still, that was enough to make him hiss something under his breath.

"Doctor, please," Sergeant said, trying to move away from the Doctor slowly. "Let's please never mention this," he huffed, his eyes cloudy with arousal and lust. It made the Doctor feel a little bit more bold, but he didn't know how Sergeant would react. He subtly rubbed his leg up again Sergeant, studying his reactions carefully and he noticed that Sergeant sucked in a breath. "Tennn," he drawled out, trying not to buck his hips against the Doctor's leg.

Sergeant's head spun and really wanted to escape the situation before he did something that they would both regret. He was sure the Doctor knew exactly what he was doing and didn't care and maybe he found it amusing. When he felt the Doctor's leg shift again, his hips moved on their own and he rocked against the Doctor. The friction sent pleasure shooting through his body and he moaned and covered his mouth, rolling away from the Doctor so that he wouldn't start rutting against the Doctor.

"Doctor, you are such an ass!" Sergeant groaned.

"What were you dreaming about?" The Doctor asked curiously, not at all bothered. Sergeant was caught off guard by his question, too embarrassed to answer it. He never had wet dreams and certainly never masturbated. If he ever got turned on, he'd ignore it instead of going to look out for a fuck buddy.

"I uh..." his mind swirled and he could feel his body heat flare at the memory. He couldn't think clearly, reaching a hand up to run his fingers through his hair. The Doctor watched as he struggled to find an answer and found it curious that he'd still not gotten mad at the Doctor for purposefully brushing against him for a little experimentation. "If you want to know, then you'd have to figure a way to read my mind and search through my memories because I am not telling you," Sergeant huffed.

His reaction was definitely making the Doctor even more curious but he decided to drop it and sat up, looking over at Sergeant who was just trying to catch his breath or take control of his mind. Honestly, he couldn't ask himself why he'd tried to rile the other man up just now. The reactions that he was making were just hot and he just wanted to continue, even though some part of his mind was telling him to stop.

"Great, well if I'm a show in your world, you saw what I can do inside of peoples minds," the Doctor hummed, a light teasing edge to his voice. Sergeant blushed, looking away from the Doctor.

Sergeant sat up and stood, collecting himself enough to where he looked stoic. Not even the Doctor could ignore a boner. Was this guy even living!? When Sergeant saw the way the Doctor was staring at him, he groaned.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked, watching the Doctor carefully.

"I don't know, are we still playing that game of questions? If so, you didn't answer my question~" The Doctor teased, watching as Sergeant straightened. Sergeant had completely forgotten about their game and really didn't feel the need for it anymore since they didn't exactly hate each other anymore. It was just a plot to get them closer so that they'd stop fighting.

"If you want me to answer it," Sergeant said, letting out a breath, "then you'll be embarrassed. I don't think you want to know once you hear it," he hummed. Now that was curious.

The Doctor stood and pat his shoulder before walking to the door.

"Don't worry, I was just joking," the Doctor said. Sergeant thought of something disturbing that would turn him off and just rolled his eyes, walking out after the Doctor and into the hall, nearly being tripped by the white rocket of fur that was Rex.

* * *

They had tried to drop Martha off, but when Sergeant and the Doctor came back, it was for the fact that the man on the TV said he would change what it meant to be human. Now they were walking down the street in formal wear, which Sergeant mostly always wore.

Sergeant's mind was tripping when he saw the Doctor in a suit though, his hormones bouncing off the walls and he really couldn't focus. Lately his mind had been on nothing but the Doctor, as if he was high on just the Doctor.

"Black tie," the Doctor muttered, fixing his cuff. "Something bad always happens when I wear this," he said.

"It's not the outfit, that's just you," Martha retorted, smiling. "Anyway, I think it suits you. In a James Bond kind of way," she said, and Sergeant thinks that it was supposed to be a compliment.

"James Bond?" The Doctor asked in disbelief. "Really?"

They walked up to the building that said Lazarus Laboratories and Sergeant's mind drifted away from how good the Doctor looked to science. His heart pounded in excitement like a little kid that had just gotten his favourite toy for Christmas. Ohhh, was it Christmas already? 'Cause for Sergeant it nearly was.

Once they were inside and up a few flights, Sergeant nearly had to contain himself before jumping around in excitement -which he couldn't do.

"Oh! They got nibbles! See? I love nibbles!" The Doctor exclaimed quietly, grabbing some and shoving them in his mouth. Sergeant watched his adorable display with a wide smile, nearly laughing at the childish excitement in his eyes. They watched Martha talk with her sister and the Doctor offered him one, a small smile on his face. He rolled his eyes and took the offered snack from his hand.

"Oh, this is the Doctor," Martha introduce to Trish. 

"Hello," the Doctor said, shaking her hand.

"Is he with you?" She asked Martha and Sergeant popped the nibble in his mouth, his eyes brightening. Oh! They were good!

"Yeah,"

"And the other one beside "the Doctor"?"

"Uh, yeah."

"But they're not on the list. How did they get in?" Trish asked.

"He's my plus one and uhh, Sergeant never leaves the Doctor's side," Martha said, earning a glare from Sergeant.

"So, this Lazarus, he's your boss?" The Doctor asked. Sergeant stole the last nibble from his hand and the Doctor barely noticed.

"Professor Lazarus, yes. I'm part of his executive staff," Trish explained.

"She's in the PR department," Martha added.

"I'm head of the PR actually," Trish corrected.

"You're joking," Martha stated in disbelief.

"I put this whole thing together,"

Sergeant looked back at the sonic microfield manipulator and his eyes sparkling with excitement.

"That looks like a sonic microfield manipulator," Sergeant and the Doctor both said, earning looks from Martha and Trish.

"Science geeks? Should have known," Trish said before adding; "got to get back to work now. Catch up with you later," she said before walking off.

"For your information, I'm a scientist," Sergeant corrected, calling after her before rolling his eyes.

"Science geek? What does that mean?" The Doctor asked.

"That you're obsessively enthusiastic about it," Martha said

"Hm, nice!" He said with a cheeky smile. He went to eat the last nibble and pouted when he saw it was gone.

Sergeant gave him an impish smile and stuck his tongue out before walking over to the microfield manipulator. Him and the Doctor studied it and to Sergeant he was seeing heaven and the stars combined. Martha walked over to her mother, giving her a hug and that pulled his and the Doctor's attention away from the machine.

Her mother looked between her and the Doctor, completely skipping over Sergeant entirely and he squinted. It was an awkward thing to watch when he had to see the Doctor try to have friendly conversation with someone's mother. He probably hadn't done that since Rose.

He nearly laughed at the Doctor's poor excuse of doing "stuff", and if he was her mother he know he'd assume something dirty. He heard glasses clinking together, catching everyone's attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen! I am Professor Richard Lazarus and tonight I am going to perform a miracle. It is, I believe, the most important advance since Rutherford split the atom, the biggest leap since Armstrong stood on the moon. Tonight you will watch and wonder. Tomorrow you will wake to a world that will be changed forever," he said and cameras flashed. He walked inside the chamber.

Him and the Doctor watched with intense eyes and Sergeant could do nothing but glare at the machine, wondering why his mind had drawn a blank at what would happen next. Didn't he claim to be... reborn or some shit like that? The lights came on and him and the Doctor did nothing but stare through the bright lights. The four columns around the chamber started to spin around the chamber, probably pouring energy into it. Then the alarm sounded.

Sergeant squinted, trying hard to think about something, but the noise drawing it from his mind.

"Something's wrong! It's overloading," the Doctor said. He dragged Sergeant and ran off, pulling out his sonic screwdriver. He heard brief yelling and then the Doctor yelled back, "if this thing goes up, it brings the whole building with it! Is that what you want!?"

Sergeant jumped over the table and pulled out a cable and the machine slowly came to a stop. The Doctor ran over to the chamber and Sergeant slowly walked closer to it, being cautious. The chamber opened and there was smoke. A hand appeared on the side and a young man stepped out. Sergeant blinked, thinking he looked like a blond version of Mycroft Holmes from _Sherlock._

"Ladies and gentlemen!" the man said, walking down. "I am Richard Lazarus and I am seventy six years old. I am reborn!" He called out to the crowd and Sergeant's head spun. So his memory was right. No. How could someone want this? Everyone clapped around them and Sergeant tensed beside the Doctor.

He watched as the man walked around as if he was in his twenties, but no, he knew the truth. It couldn't be that, not ever. He couldn't accept the immortality he had, but Lazarus was actively looking for it! He walked over to Lazarus when he started to eat a lot.

"I'm famished," he said.

"Yeah, that's energy deficit," Sergeant commented, walking over to the man with the Doctor.

"Always happens in this kind of process," the Doctor added.

"You two speak as if you've seen this everyday, sirs?" He asked confused.

"Doctor, and this is Sergeant. And no, but we have some experience of this kind of transformation," the Doctor said.

"That's not possible," Lazarus said.

"Using hypersonic sound waves to create a state of resonance. That's inspired," the Doctor said.

"You understand the theory then?" Lazarus asked. Sergeant's eyes narrowed, this taking huge blows to his scientific like ego.

"Enough to know that you couldn't possible have allowed for all the variables," Sergeant blurted in, staring the man in the eye.

"No experiment is entirely without risk," Lazarus said, eating another bite of food. Sergeant couldn't deny how true that statement was, but he also couldn't agree with it because there were better ways of doing this type of thing without the risk.

"That thing nearly exploded," the Doctor said, not sounding the least bit impressed. "You might as well have stepped into a blender," he added.

"You're not qualified to comment!" Lady Thaw said a little angrily. Sergeant turned on her, crossing his arms over his chest.

"If we'd not stopped it, that thing would've exploded and you know it," Sergeant hissed.

"Then I thank you, Doctor, Sergeant. But that's a simple engineering issue. What happened inside of the capsule was exactly what was supposed to happen. Nothing more, nothing less," Lazarus told them arrogantly.

Sergeant couldn't bear to listen any longer, his head tossing back as his mind played through but didn't quite grasp the conversation. The only thing he heard for sure was him talking about living longer and it made him want to scream. When Lazarus walked off, he grit his teeth angrily. Who would want to live longer? Damn, he could barely live for fifteen years when he was smaller and he'd barely made it into his adult life.

"Well, I say we do our own tests," he heard from the Doctor. Oh, he was talking about the laboratories. Oo..!

 _Now this is something I can agree with,_ Sergeant thought.

"Lucky, I've just collected a DNA sample then, isn't it?" Martha asked, lifting up her head and wiggling the fingers.

"Oh, Martha Jones, you're a star," He commented excitedly.

They walked off to search around for a bit and Sergeant couldn't get the fact that people still chased after immortality. One day they'd all see that it wasn't worth it once they've outlived everyone they love. This is coming from a thirty one year old too, a young man.

Once they found a lab, Martha and the Doctor got on a computer while Sergeant looked around at all the microscopes. He was listening, but still thinking. He walked back around to look at the computer, watching the DNA change.

"Oh, interesting." He commented, startling them. "He's changing his own molecular patterns. The hypersonic sound waves are destabilizing his cell structure, then a magnetic programme to manipulate the coding in the protein strands. He's hacked into his own genes and had instructed them to rejuvenate," He said, "in my world, that's illegal science," he added darkly.

"Jeez! You're nearly as terrifying as the Doctor!" Martha commented, "and his genes are still mutating now," she added.

"That's because he's missed something," Sergeant said, ignoring the looks he was getting from the Doctor. "Something in his DNA's been activated and won't allow him to stabilize. It's trying to change him," he hummed.

"Change him into what?" Martha asked.

"I don't know, but I think we need to find out," the Doctor butted in.

"The woman said they were going upstairs," Martha said.

"Let's go!" Sergeant and the Doctor both exclaimed, running off.

* * *

Once they made it to the office up at the top room, Sergeant couldn't find anything in his mind that could tell him much about what would happen here. He could remember that Lazarus made himself younger... transformed into a- OH! Sergeant looked over to the Doctor, pondering on telling him anything and thought that maybe he should for once.

The lift opened and they walked around, going straight over to the desks. Oh yeah, this was his office, but where was he? That was one part he couldn't remember all too well. Although, recently he found himself forgetting more and more things about the show itself or everything in general. All he'd been focused on was himself and trying to do better in his own life, which at the moment really wasn't the point.

"Don't know. Let try back at the rece-...ption…" she suggested before seeing a skeletal leg. Sergeant looked over to see it, too, and ran forward with the Doctor and Martha to check it out. "Oh, my God. Is that Lady Thaw?" She asked in disbelief. 

"Yeah, I'd say. Whatever made you think of that?" Sergeant asked sarcastically, earning a pinch on the arm from the Doctor. "Fine, I'd say whatever did this needed energy," he huffed.

"Lazarus?" Martha suggested.

"Could be," the Doctor said.

"So he's changed already?" Martha asked.

"No, I don't think so. It would take a lot of energy for that to happen. His DNA is probably still fluctuating and Lady Thaw was older, less energy. I remember how the Slitheen once said something about Rose having a lot more energy and Adrenaline than... what's her name again? Never mind, the point is, he's gonna need a helluva lot more energy than this. This was not enough energy," Sergeant explained quickly, mostly to the Doctor.

Martha looked confused but she exclaimed something and then the Doctor pulled him up and towards the lift. There was something he was forgetting and he knew it. By the time he finally got inside and they started to move, he remembered something important. They just missed them.

They walked out into the reception and her brother, Leo (he thinks anyway), stopped her.

"Hey, you all right Marth? I think mum wants to talk to you," he said.

"Have you seen Lazarus anywhere?" Martha asked.

"Yeah, well, he was just getting cozy with Tish a couple of minutes ago," Leo informed them.

"With Tish!?" Sergeant and Martha exclaimed. Just then the Doctor turned around and Martha's mother walked up to them.

"Ah, Doctor," Francine hummed, stopping.

"Where did they go?" The Doctor demanded.

"Upstairs I think, why?" Leo asked in confusion.

The Doctor grabbed Sergeant's hand and pulled him along like a pet, spilling Francine's drink and making her mad. She yelled after him something that Sergeant couldn't hear and he struggled in the Doctor's grasp confused as to why he was always literally being dragged around.

"Ten! Why do you always have to drag meee," Sergeant whined once they were in the lift.

"Because I don't trust you not to do something stupid. Last time I didn't drag you with me, you nearly got burned in an observation deck, you fell nearly got attacked by the Gelth, you were almost killed by the Slitheen, you fell off of a barrage balloon onto a German plane, then you disappeared for a whole year," he pointed out, making Sergeant go silent. They were good points. "And you're good entertainment," he hummed, shooting him a cheeky smile that immediately disappeared once the lift stopped.

"I will get you back for that, Doctor. I will show you _entertainment_!" He huffed, walked out behind him and Martha quickly.

"Where are they!?" Martha exclaimed when there was no one there.

"Fluctuating DNA will give off an energy signature," the Doctor said, pulling out his sonic. "Got it," he said, pointing it up at the roof.

"The roof," Martha said and they started running.

Sergeant decided that there was nothing more frustrating than always being a step behind and having to make the extra effort of trying to run a step ahead. Once they were on the roof, the only thing Sergeant could think about was trying to work on another experiment to get his mind off of things.

"I find that nothing's ever exactly like you suspect. There's always something to surprise you. Between the idea and the reality, between the motion and the act-"

"Falls the Shadow," the Doctor interrupted. Blond Mycroft Holmes dude thing turned to face Sergeant and he blinked, wondering what the fuck just happened to his brain.

"So the mysterious Doctor know his Elliot. I'm impressed," the man said, smiling. It was a very unpleasant smile, one that sent shivers down Sergeant's spine. He really wanted to bitch slap someone right now.

"What are you doing here?" Tish asked Martha and Sergeant groaned.

"Trish, get away from him," Martha warned.

"What? Don't tell me what to do," she said in disbelief.

"Ok-ay! Enough with the family family fun, happy happy, ew time!" Sergeant blurted out, startling them. "I suggest getting away from him because he's a monster," he said, earning a look from Trish and Martha. He shrugged. "What? You were taking for-ev-errr," he drawled out, sounding really gay for a second.

While Trish and Martha started arguing with him over how rude he was being, Lazarus started to transform. He looked like he was having a seizure and Sergeant groaned. It was so disgusting to watch how every bone broke and shifted, the creature literally breaking out his skin. Sergeant's stomach churned and he nearly gagged, watching in horror and disgust at the thing that came out of him. 

His whole mouth went dry and he literally felt ready to puke and his head spun. This was one of the biggest "what the fuck" moments of his life and he really just wanted to erase this moment from his head forever. He would rather replay the image of finding his brother in bed with a hooker than see this, and _that_ was a terrifying moment in his life. Small things really are choking hazards.

"RUN!" The Doctor yelled and Martha and Trish didn't need another second before they started running. "Oh for God's sake!" The Doctor yelled when Sergeant just stared in horror. He grabbed Sergeant and literally dragged him into the building, throwing him in before using the sonic screwdriver on the door to lock the beast out. Sergeant's mind twirled as he stared down the stairs. "And this is why I have to drag you! COME ON!" The Doctor yelled.

"Huh? OH! Yes! Yes! Sorry, I kinda…ew..." Sergeant was still not focused and when he tried to step down the steps he literally rolled down them, tripping. He heard the Doctor mutter something under his breath once he rolled all the way down the steps. He picked himself up off the floor, groaning in pain and finally focusing on everything around him. "Shit. Ow. Sorry. I'm awake," he said, wheezing in pain.

Once they arrived at the lifts, Sergeant blinked a few times before he finally got rid of the doubles he was seeing. They could hear him trying to bang in the door and looked up towards the direction of the roof before the alarms started to go off.

"He must be breaking through that door. Come on! The stairs!" The Doctor said, running down the stairs. Sergeant groaned and ran down the stairs, nearly tripping down the other set of stairs as well. Oh shit. His feet slipped and he slid down the stairs on his ass, hitting the wall once they were down in the reception. Fuck that. He got up and swore to never walk up and down stairs ever again.

"Trish, is there another way out?" The Doctor asked.

"There's an exit in the corner but it'll be locked now," she said quickly.

"Martha, setting fifty four. Hurry up!" He said, throwing her the sonic screwdriver. "Sergeant, with me! No more falling!" He yelled. "EVERYONE! Listen to me! You people are in serious danger! You need to get out of here right now!" He yelled.

"Don't be ridiculous. The biggest danger here is choking on an olive!" She retorted.

"Woman, I don't have time to explain-!" there was a crash and the mutant Lazarus appeared, jumping down on a table. Sergeant's brain went blank again and the Doctor grabbed him, muttering about time and place. It walked over to the woman that was just arguing and opened his mouth, growling before getting ready to eat her. Sergeant jumped slightly back into gear. "NO! Get away from her!" He yelled angrily.

It sucked the energy out of her and Sergeant felt as if all his energy was being drained just by watching the scene before him. It turned towards Trish's family and Sergeant nearly jumped into action, finally snapping out of his stupor.

"Lazarus! Leave them alone!" Him and the Doctor both yelled. He looked over at the Doctor and smiled a little.

"All good?" The Doctor asked sarcastically.

"No. Bad. Bad is good," Sergeant huffed. They turned their attention back to Lazarus.

"What's the point? You can't control it! The mutation's too strong! Killing those people won't help you. You're a fool! An old man who thought he could defy nature. Only nature got her own back, didn't she? You're a joke, Lazarus! A footnote in the history of failure!" The Doctor taunted and even Sergeant could feel that blow.

Sergeant drags the Doctor to a run down a corridor and groaned when it chased after them. There was no way he'd ever be able to forget that in his nightmares. He looked back just a little to see it's body twist and him start to run on the ceiling.

"Oh, that's just disgusting," Sergeant commented in disgust. "I don't think I'll be stomaching food for a week," he complained. He looked forward to see the Doctor roll his eyes and frowned. "Oh yeah? You just wait and see, Doctor. I don't like spiders, I don't like scorpions, and _that_ is an abomination. There are many things I'd rather see than that and one of them is crossing a line between terrifying and even more disgusting than this!" He groaned, earning a raised brow from the Doctor.

"Do I even want to know?" The Doctor yelled out as they ran. Sergeant shook his head.

"No," he replied.

They got down into what he assumed to be a basement and he looked around half curious and half afraid for his life. Both of them skulked around, hiding between pipes and control panels. He heard the door open and sighed, not wanting to be the damned thing's next meal. What would even happen to him if all his energy was taken, would whatever kept putting him back together just regenerate it? Let's not please.

"It's not good, Doctor. You can't stop me," it hissed.

"Is that the same arrogance you had when you swore there was nothing wrong with your device?" The Doctor retorted sassily.

"The arrogance is yours. You can't stand in the way of progress," Lazarus said.

"You call feeding on innocent people progress? You're just delusional!" Sergeant exclaimed in disgust. He could hear the thing clinking around and Sergeant tensed.

"It is a necessary sacrifice,"

"That's not your decision to make!" The Doctor said, crouching down. The lights turned on and Sergeant groaned in disgust.

"Peek-a-boo!" It cooed disgustingly and the Doctor and Sergeant raised their heads to look up. Ew. It was so, so close. Sergeant's eyes watered as if he'd smelt something bad and nearly screamed.

"oh.. hello?" the Doctor said, grabbing Sergeant and running. They ran through a fire exit and the only thing Sergeant could do is just run after, struggling to find his footing. They ran until they found the lab they'd been in before and Sergeant really wished he'd had a fucking chancla right at that moment so he could beat Lazarus like his mother beat him on a Saturday morning. Nothing _too_ harsh, anyway.

The Doctor jumped on a bench, taking apart a light fitting. Sergeant turns on a Bunsen burner and snuffs out the flame and the Doctor copied him with a few others. The Doctor pulled another tub off a gas fitting and hides behind another bench, pulling Sergeant down when they heard Lazarus enter.

"More hide and seek, Doctor? Sergeant? How disappointing. Why don't you come out and face me?" It spat.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?" The Doctor asked sarcastically and Sergeant scoffed. Was now the time to be making more jokes? Well, maybe he was just as bad. But still. "Why would I want to face that, hmm?" The Doctor added and started running, Lazarus chasing after them.

More running. Damn this was boot camp all over again. Sergeant runs beside the Doctor as he flips the light switch and the lab literally explodes, sending them crashing to the ground.

"Up!" Sergeant hissed out, standing and pulling the Doctor up to run down the corridor again. They run into Martha and she screams in surprise.

"What are you doing here!?" The Doctor asked in shock.

"I'm returning this, thought you might need it," Martha said, pulling out the sonic.

"How did you...?" Sergeant asked.

"Heard the explosion. I guessed it was you two," she said quickly.

"We blasted Lazarus," the Doctor said.

"Did you kill him?" Martha asked. Just then, they heard him moving about and turned to see what it was just to see glass shattering under its wait.

"Sort of annoyed him, I'd say!" Sergeant hissed out, running. They went back out to the reception and Sergeant nearly yelled out in frustration. Why couldn't he remember!?

He was suddenly pulled into the chamber, literally being smooshed with the both of them. The only thing he was glad about for a split second was that the only person he was touching was the Doctor and _not_ Martha. Yeah, stupid time to not have been over a fear. When the Doctor crouched down, he made it even more crowded and Sergeant could think of nothing more annoying.

"Doctor, what the fuck?" Sergeant hissed. He was stopped by the lights turning on, signaling that they could possibly mutated as well and Sergeant really didn't want that to happen at all. "Shit! NO!" He was about to panic.

Time slowed down for Sergeant and he thought for a second, blocking out everything Martha and the Doctor were saying. He needed to know what he'd changed by being here in this episode and what would happen if he even "died" by the beast. He doubted very much that he'd stay dead after he tested one theory of stabbing himself in the heart. Would he be revived if his energy was sucked out of him quite literally? Would it be bad enough to where he'd die completely?

He could the feel the Doctor trying to hurry up and he remembered about the Doctor. The Doctor'd be pissed if he found out what Sergeant was thinking, surely. But maybe if it saved Martha and the Doctor both, he would just sacrifice himself if he was just going to come back again anyway. There was an explosion outside and the Doctor opened the chamber.

Sergeant jumped out, nearly kissing the floor with his face. He had to steady himself.

"Really, Doctor? It shouldn't take that long to reverse the polarity!" Sergeant hissed.

"I know. I must be a bit out of practice," the Doctor said. They looked over to see Lazarus on the floor naked and Sergeant winced.

"Oh, God. He seems so human again. It's kind of pitiful," Martha commented.

"Elliot saw that, too. This is the way the world ends. Not with a bang, but with a whimper," the Doctor said, looking to Martha then the body.

"Yeah, wish everything went like that," Sergeant muttered under his breath a bit bitterly.

* * *

They exited the building, the Doctor undoing his bow tie and Sergeant doing his cuffs and tie. He couldn't breathe in this suit and he would much rather be wearing something else, finding that today wasn't the day to wear formal wear or button ups and ties. Trish walked up to them and hugged Martha and the Doctor smiled. turning to them.

"Ah, Misses Jones, still haven't finished our chat!" He said. She slapped him and Sergeant laughed.

"Keep away from my daughter," she hissed and Sergeant stifled it.

"All of the mothers, every time," the Doctor muttered. Sergeant turned to the Doctor, actually worried. The Doctor was holding his face and moving his jaw and he guessed that she packed a good hit.

"Are you alright, Ten?" Sergeant asked, looking up at him with a tight smile. There was a crash not too far away and the Doctor ran, Sergeant running after him. They ran up to the ambulance and he was shocked to find it open. What had he been thinking to forget? "The Cathedral, I forgot," He muttered, pulling the Doctor who heard him, still fumbling with his sonic.

"Do you think he's in here?" Martha asked once they went inside.

"Where would you go if you were looking for sanctuary?" the Doctor asked.

"Uh, you?" Sergeant answered with a small smile. The Doctor rolled his eyes. They walked forward, looking around cautiously. They walked until they reached the altar and Lazarus was shivering in the blanket.

"I came here before," he said slowly, "a lifetime ago. I thought I was going to die then. In fact, I was sure of it. I sat here, just a child, the sound of planes and bombs outside," he explained.

"The Blitz," the Doctor and Sergeant said.

"So you've read about it," the man said.

"I was there," the Doctor said.

"Fell from a barrage balloon," Sergeant said, shrugging.

"You're too young," he told the both of them.

"So are you," Sergeant said, raising his brows. He laughed and then his body made cracking sounds. "See, it's never fun seeing war. I'd know, I've lived it, I've breathed it, I've served it," he said, letting out a small breath.

"In the morning, the fires had died, I was still alive. I swore I'd never face death like that again. So defenceless. I would arm myself, fight back, defeat it," Lazarus explained.

"That what you were tryin' to do today?" Sergeant hissed.

"That what I _did_ today," he corrected.

"And what for? Why do you want to live?" Sergeant questioned, crouching by him with fires burning in his eyes. "Why live when you can experience the truth after death? Die and see bliss, not have to live in everyone's suffering. You want to see everyone suffer again? Is that it?" He asked angrily. "What about the other people who died, what were they for? What did they mean?"

"They were nothing. I changed the course of history!"

"Any of them might have done too. You think history's only made with equations? Facing death is part of being human. You can't change that," the Doctor blurted in.

"No, Doctor. Avoiding death, that's our strongest impulse. That's being human. To cling to life with every fibre of our being. I'm only doing what everyone before me have tried to do. I've just simply been more successful," he said arrogantly.

"No! You're wrong! I'd know," Sergeant exclaimed. "I've lived war, old man. I've destroyed my world and came here, living through everything I was raised around get destroyed. Death follows the human race like a plague. We try to cling to life but we can only take and destroy and trust me, it's not fun to live and watch everyone around you die! You call yourself progression? I call it a devolution! You're devolving to puny, simple fears, Lazarus!" Sergeant exclaimed.

"This IS progress! This is more than I was before! More than just an ordinary human!" He exclaimed before nearly retching pain. Sergeant couldn't believe it.

"No, Lazarus. You are a child," He spat. "There is no such thing as ordinary, I thought older people had wisdom, but you've learned nothing," he said, standing.

"You're so sentimental, Doctor, Sergeant. Maybe the two of you _are_ older than you look," He said.

"I'm old enough to know that a long life isn't always a better one. In the end, you just get tired. Tired of the struggle. Tired of losing everyone that matters to you. Tired of watching everything turn to dust. If you live long enough, Lazarus, the only certainty left is that you'll end up alone," The Doctor said, his eyes looking so old. Once again he looked so, so very old, as if he'd seen everything and it was a look that Sergeant knew best.

"That's the price I'll have to pay," Lazarus said.

"Is it?" The Doctor questioned, not looking away. Lazarus tilted his head back in pain and whimpered.

"I will feed soon,"

"And I'm not going to let that happen," the Doctor said.

"You've not been able to stop me so far," Lazarus said with a sickening smile.

"Leave them, Lazarus. They're old an bitter," The Doctor and Sergeant both looked slightly offended by that, especially because Sergeant was only thirty one! "I thought you had a taste for fresher meat?" Martha taunted.

"Martha, no," the Doctor said in warning. Lazarus lunges for her and she takes off running, Trish running after her. The Doctor stood when Martha yelled to him about the tower.

They ran around in the church, looking up for them. Sergeant could hear the growls coming from Lazarus and winced in disgusted.

"Where are they?" the Doctor asked.

"Above us?" Sergeant snarked.

"You-!"

"Doctor!" Martha called downwards to them.

"Take him to the top. The very top of the bell tower! Do you hear me!?" The Doctor called up at her.

"Up to the top!" She nodded.

Sergeant and the Doctor started to run towards a door and with all the running they'd been doing, Sergeant swore he'd be forcing the Doctor to buy him some dinner. They make it to an organ loft and the Doctor sits down and gets out his sonic screwdriver. Now he feels even more tempted to annoy the Doctor.

"Now's not the time to play song!" Sergeant huffed as the Doctor muttered and stuck it into a power socket and starts pulling out stops.

"No, Sergeant. It isn't. It really isn't," the Doctor replied sarcastically. "Or have you forgotten what I plan to do?" the Doctor asked. "Surely you've seen it before," he added and they heard a scream. The Doctor cracked his knuckled, "I hope it's a good acoustic in here!" He began to actually play it. No, Sergeant didn't remember what happened at this moment.

Sergeant rolled his eyes and tapped his foot impatiently, and if it weren't for the situation, he'd have actually complimented the Doctor on the fact he could even play the instrument. He looked up and saw Martha hanging and squinted when it was turned up to eleven. It was so loud that he covered his ears. Lazarus dropped to the ground and then the Doctor stopped, looking over to see him on the ground.

"Martha!?" the Doctor called. 

"I'm okay! We're both okay!" Martha said.

He followed after the Doctor, many moments behind him and once he caught up, he saw that the Doctor was already crouched beside Lazarus's dead body, closing his eyes. Sergeant watched as he changed back into what he was before he became "reborn" again and sighed.

* * *

Sergeant huffed at the bottom of the stairs, still refusing to go up them like a scared kitten. The Doctor crossed his arms and so did Sergeant as they stared at each other with squinted eyes. He still refused to go up the stairs and they'd been at this for an hour already and even Martha couldn't deal with the "testosterone" in the air surrounding them.

In the end, Sergeant found himself kind of used to Martha's presence, although he was still jealous about how she felt about the Doctor. Rex purred and rubbed himself up against Sergeant's foot, mewing up at him.

"You're going up the stairs!" The Doctor hissed.

"No! I hate stairs!" He exclaimed. The Doctor glared at the Sergeant, tapping his foot down impatiently. Zaman just barked, wagging his tail happily enough. "Do you know how many stairs I fell down today? Let's not talk about that, thank you!" He huffed.

The Doctor grumbled something under his breath before picking Sergeant up by the arms and literally dragging the struggling man up the stairs. There was no way in hell that he would be dealing with another one of Sergeant's pointless fears again today, and of all of them, the stairs were literally the dumbest!

"You didn't even buy me dinner before we left. Bitch, I'm hungry," Sergeant huffed once they were in front of Sergeant's room.

"Are you seriously going to complain about the stairs and _then_ mention you're hungry!?" The Doctor was beyond exhausted with the man. Sergeant glowered at the Doctor and was then dragged back into his room by the Doctor.

"Stop dragging me! Bitch, if this is entertaining, I'm going to show you entertaining when my foot's up your arse!" Sergeant yelled, startling the Doctor. When he suddenly stopped Sergeant's brows furrowed. "Okay, weird. You never just stop,"

"You said arse," the Doctor snickered. 

"Uh, yeah? So?" Sergeant 

"Are the English rubbing off on you?" He teased Sergeant. That caused Sergeant's eyes to go wide and he lunged at the Doctor, him merely sidestepping the exasperated soldier. "Oh, slowing down too are we? Maybe you should lay off the chips, yah think?" He taunted.

"Doctor! You-!" The kitten scuttled under his feet, tripping him into the Doctor's chest. Both of them crashed to the floor and Rex sat down, blinking at them. "Oh, that cat is evil," he muttered. How many injuries was he going to sustain today? On the head. Three times! He looked down at the Doctor and grinned impishly, their faces really close together. "Hey there, hot stuff~" he purred.

They were silent for a few seconds, just staring at each other. The cat meowed, breaking the silence, and strutted off in triumph. Three legs or not, that cat had some sass!

"Sergeant, you better get off of me!" The Doctor exclaimed, trying to push Sergeant off. Even though the Doctor meant to sound mad, it came off as playful and Sergeant kissed the tip of the Doctor's nose before rolling off.

"Some well deserved payback, asshole," Sergeant said, "actually, we also need some payback for this morning," he huffed. The Doctor's brows rose as he sat up, his cheeks dusting a light pink. Of course he wouldn't let that go either. "How many awkward situation's we going through, Doc?"

"I don't know, you planning on making anything more awkward?" The Doctor retorted. 

"I don't know!? What, I don't.. everything is awkward to me when I'm alone with you," Sergeant huffed. "But if you're complaining, I could always just do something extremely bold everyday from now on until it's not awkward anymore. I mean, I will do anything so don't test me," he added.

"Huh? What do you mean by _anything?_ " the Doctor asked.

"Okay, except for try to kill you until you hate me. 'Cause then it won't be awkward, it'll just be an angry tension. But other than killing, yeah, anything," he hummed, staring the Doctor in the eyes intensely. The Doctor looked away from the challenge and Sergeant grinned, standing. He offered the Doctor a hand, "come on, get up,"

The Doctor took his hand and Sergeant pulled him up, still finding their height different the slightest intimidating. When he let go, his hand felt cold. It made him want to just hold the Doctor's hand, but he didn't want to be weird. Oh, there it was again, the awkward silence.

"Ten," Sergeant muttered under his breath to where the Doctor couldn't hear. It seemed to him that it didn't matter what name he called the Doctor, he just liked what it did to him. He looked slightly to see the Doctor staring at him curiously. "If you don't stop staring at me like that, I'm going to snog you," Sergeant huffed childishly. The Doctor laughed.

"What kind of threat's that? At this point I'd just do it," he said, "I can't be scared off that way anymore, we've already went a little past that this morning," the Doctor added. Sergeant blushed, moving back away from the Doctor.

"You took it as a threat? Hah, that's a promise. You're just tempting. You were tempting in your ninth regeneration, you're tempting now, and fuck, if you get to an eleventh form you're going to be tempting then. Male or female. I just want you," Sergeant said, realising just how true that is. He grabbed the Doctor's face and brought him down for a kiss, but it was different from the comforting kisses.

It even took the Doctor by surprise, and to Sergeant, everything he said literally sounded like a confession. No matter how much that made his mind race with fears of love, he didn't care, pushing them aside. He licked the Doctor's bottom lip and shoved him up against the wall, feeling as if there were sparks dancing beneath his fingertips. This was definitely like Christmas in Detroit, but it was all him this time. Oh, so him.

The Doctor opened his mouth and Sergeant explored his mouth eagerly, pushing closer to the Doctor. He let his hands roam a little further down, gripping the Doctor's waist. They pulled back for air and Sergeant gasped, his eyes clouded over with lust.

"Oh," Sergeant hummed. "Oh. Oh. Oh. No, this. No," he distanced himself, his heart racing. "I'm so sorry. I have no idea what- I- ohhh," he was definitely out of it now. The Doctor also looked dazed and a little shocked.

"And _that,_ " the Doctor said, amazed. "You can definitely do that again," he added, breathless. He finally snapped out of his daze, locking eyes with Sergeant. "That one was different from the other ones. I know it, I felt it," the Doctor commented.

"I know." Sergeant said, blinking slowly. He looked over to Rex who was just laying on the fob watch on his dresser. "I'm probably going to thank Rex for that," he laughed, "I don't know what that even was, but _oh wow_ , I haven't felt like that in God knows how long. After-" he stopped, remembering the dream from this morning and froze. There was definitely an explanation for that and now his mind was daring to tread into dangerous waters.

There was no way. His worst fear.

No.

He wouldn't let that keep him away from the Doctor. Something that wasn't real couldn't harm him. Even so, it's not like it could ever happen to him again.

When he looked back up at the Doctor, his heart fluttered. Yeah, just like before. With Anax. Sergeant felt scared. Way more scared than he should have been because it's not like love ever hurt anyone. 

Except love did hurt. It hurt everyone that felt it, everyone that dared to tread down that path and it wouldn't stop hurting people. When you think you've loved, then a higher power would take them and it would crush you. He wouldn't let that happen to him again, but he didn't want to just stop being near the Doctor.

As if he was looking at himself within his own mind, trying to fight against something he just stared at his own mind's reflection. Whatever doubt he had, he stored it away for another time and brought the Doctor back down to kiss him once more. There was nothing to be afraid of with the Doctor.

"I think I like this feeling, Doctor," Sergeant admitted, pulling back just a little. "I could almost say that I love it," he hummed, ignoring the panic in the back of his mind that tried to break through.

The Doctor could feel him fighting back his panic for the situation. It overwhelmed him and he couldn't understand what the panic was for. He'd never felt this type of fear before because it was almost sad and longing but it was a definite fear. He was fighting the fear, as if some part of him feared he could be harmed by something, but whatever the Doctor was looking for that was deeper than the surface, it wasn't becoming clear. It was like a war raging on inside of Sergeant's head.

He focused on Sergeant in front of him and leaned back down, giving him another kiss. It was a powerful feeling. One he'd felt with Rose, and he knew he wanted to keep it forever. He pulled Sergeant closer as if he would disappear. He _would_ keep Sergeant by his side. Always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I chaotic? Yes, yes I am. I have a lot of energy because it is morning, but also, I'm very bad at keeping up with things. I- It's almost been a complete year. The original date on this was 1/6/2020 and now I have changed the date to 12/16/2020 to keep it up with the times. I-I'm shook.


End file.
